NOW WE GOT TO MEET
by uniessy
Summary: Park Yoojin hanya seorang Sekretaris Junior di LG Corporation, bertemu Lee Sungmin yang notabene adalah seorang member dari grup boyband papan atas, Super Junior.
1. The Beginning

Tittle :

**NOW WE GOT TO MEET (1. The Beginning)**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

**uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

**(Park Yoojin_Point of View)**

Suara bising mulai memenuhi telingaku ketika _earphone_ ponsel terlepas begitu saja saat aku melangkah keluar menuruni anak tangga pesawat terbang. Aku mendesah kesal. Bagaimana tidak, aku sangat letih dan perjalanan menuju hotel masih harus ku tempuh. Menyebalkan sekali!

Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, kupasang lagi _ headset _ ponsel sambil memutar beberapa lagu Mariah Carey yg menurutku cukup menenangkan. Memaksakan kaki untuk melangkah lebih cepat ke deretan koper-koper yang berjajar manis yang menunggu para pemilik menjemput mereka. Aku mengerucutkan bibir sementara mataku serius menatap koper-koper itu, berusaha mencari mana koperku.

Ah, itu dia. Koper pink bergambar _daisy duck_, tokoh kartun favoritku.

Tanganku cepat menyambar koper yang berdiri tegas dihadapanku. Tapi, o-ow... ada sebuah tangan yang menyambarnya lebih dulu.

"_Pardon me_?" tanya ku sopan. Sepertinya orang ini keliru. Menyangka koper ku adalah miliknya.

"_Ne_?" kata orang yang mengenggam pegangan koperku tadi. Aku menatap wajahnya, yang sempurna tertutup masker dan kacamata hitam besar dan topi kuning menyala di kepalanya.

Teroris kah?

Aku mengernyit. Dia mungkin tidak melihatnya karena aku juga mengenakan kacamata hitam besar. Mendesah pelan, aku mematikan alunan lagu yang terputar di ponsel.

"Maaf, tapi itu koper-ku." ucapku masih tetap sopan dan melihat gelagat bingung dari wajahnya. Ia lalu melirik koper di tangannya. Kemudian melirik deretan koper yang masih berjajar.

"Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti punyaku. Lihatlah, tidak ada lagi koper pink yang tersisa. Ini pasti punyaku." katanya yakin. Aku hampir tertawa mendengar pembelaan pria dihadapanku ini.

Jadi menurut pria ini, koper pink ini miliknya? Begitu? _A man has a pink stuff? Oh, please!_

"Tapi ini milikku. Lihat, koper ini bergambar _daisy duck_. Tidak mungkin kopermu bergambar _daisy_ _duck_, Tuan." kataku lagi.

"Koper-ku juga bergambar _daisy duck_, Nona."

Dan tawaku sepertinya hampir meledak saat ini juga!

Pria ini... pria ini punya koper pink yang bergambar _daisy duck_... juga?

"Ap─"

"Minnie _Hyung_!" panggil seseorang. Kami berdua menoleh ke asal suara. Aku mendapati sesosok pria jangkung dengan tubuh yang terlalu kurus dan sangat pucat. Wajahnya juga sama tertutupnya seperti pria di depanku yang masih bersikukuh memegang koper-ku di tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya pria di depanku sambil menoleh kearah pria jangkung itu dengan gestur tubuh yang sama sekali tidak senang. Seolah pria jangkung itu sudah menganggunya.

"Kau sedang apa, _Hyung_? Manajer sudah menunggu kita," ucap Pria Jangkung itu. "Dan koper siapa yang ada di tanganmu itu? Astaga, ternyata koper-mu ada kembarannya, _Hyung_? Kupikir hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang punya koper menggelikan seperti ini." Pria jangkung itu bicara sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kanannya sambil tertawa kecil. Sontak pandanganku beralih kesana.

Dia benar, tangan kanannya memegang koper pink bergambar _daisy duck_ yang **persis sama** seperti koper-ku yang sekarang masih berada di genggaman tangan pria di depanku.

Kulihat pria di depanku mendadak salah tingkah.

"Euhm, oh.. err, Nona... _Jeosonghamnida_." katanya -kali dia membungkukkan badannya kearahku dan tangannya terulur ke depan, lengkap dengan koper pink milikku.

Ah semestinya tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Aku bisa saja salah ambil juga.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Siapapun bisa saja salah ambil." kataku pelan sambil meraih koper itu, memindahkannya dalam genggamanku.

"Minnie _Hyung_, _ppaliwa_," panggil pria jangkung tadi tak sabar.

Pria di depanku membungkuk untuk yang terakhir kali. "_Anyeonghi_." Katanya sopan.

Aku mengulum senyum dan membalas membungkuk rendah. "Hati-hati di jalan." kataku sambil memperhatikan mereka berjalan bersisian. Sempat ku tangkap celotehan pria jangkung itu sambil lalu.

"_Aigoo, Hyung_. Bagaimana bisa kalian punya koper yang sama persis? Kupikir di dunia ini cuma ada satu orang dewasa yang tergila-gila dengan warna pink. Ternyata dia juga. Gambarnya pun persis sama! Kalau aku jadi kau, kubuang koper ini secepat mungkin."

Aku mencibir dari kejauhan mendengarnya. Pria jangkung yang aneh! Memang kenapa kalau aku punya koper pink bergambar _daisy duck_? Sama sekali tidak aneh. Aku _yeoja_. Wajar menyukai warna pink. Yang aneh itu temannya! Mana ada pria yang suka warna pink. Kaos pink okelah. Tapi koper? Astaga...! Dan tadi siapa namanya? **Minnie**? Lalu siapa pria jangkung itu? Jangan-jangan namanya **Mickey**! Dan mereka...

Aishh! Yoojin _babo_! Untuk apa kau mengurusi hal-hal seperti itu, _huh_?!

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Aku membuka pintu taksi dengan malas karena malam ini terpaksa menginap di hotel karena belum dapat tempat tinggal selama di Korea. Perjalanan dari USA ke Korea memakan waktu yang cukup banyak dan menyerap hampir seluruh energiku. Rasanya teramat sangat lemas. Sepertinya aku terserang _jetlag_. Oh, aku benar-benar ingin secepatnya melekatkan tubuhku di kasur hotel dan tidur!

Aku menyeret koper pink bergambar _daisy duck_ dengan langkah malas. Menghampiri meja resepsionis hotel untuk menanyakan kamar kosong.

Resepsionis melayani permintaanku dengan cepat. Aku juga memesan segelas teh hangat untuk diantar ke kamarku. Seorang _room boy_ menghampiriku, dengan sigap mengambil alih koper dan berjalan di depan. Menunjukkan arah kamar.

Otakku setengah hidup saat pintu kamar terbuka. Segera setelah menerima uang tip, _room boy_ itu bergegas pergi. Aku menutup pintu kamar dan berbalik. Ouw, Pemandangannya terlalu indah!  
Kasur hotel terhampar bersih dan besar di hadapanku! Bantal dan gulingnya sungguh menggoda untuk ku peluk! Dan oh, selimut tebalnya sungguh membuat mataku benar-benar ingin terkatup!

Tapi aku harus menelepon _Eomma_ di USA. _Eomma_ harus tahu bahwa anaknya yang cantik jelita ini sudah tiba dengan selamat di Seoul. Kuraba bagian dalam tas yang masih tersampir di pundakku. Kemudian mencari nomor _Eomma_.

_Dialling_...

"_Eomma, anyeong_..." sapaku begitu telepon tersambung.

"O, Jinnie-ya~!" kata _Eomma_, suranya terdengar riang. Aku mendengus kesal mendengar panggilan _Eomma_ padaku. Biasanya aku protes, tapi kali ini tidak. Aku benar-benar mengantuk.

"_Ne, Eomma_. Aku menelepon untuk mengabari bahwa anakmu yang terlalu cantik ini sudah tiba di Seoul. _I miss you, Mom_!" kataku menahan kantuk.

"_Na ddo bogoshippo _(aku juga merindukanmu), Jinnie-ya~," sahut _Eomma_. Hah, _Eomma_ ku tidak pernah berubah. Setiap kali aku menggunakan bahasa Inggris, _Eomma_ pasti tetap membalas dengan bahasa Korea. "Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Err...," aku memegangi perutku yang mendadak jadi terasa lapar. "Sudah." kataku berbohong. Aku tidak mau membuat _Eomma_ cemas.

"_Jeongmal_ (yg benar)? Makan apa?"

_Aigoo_~ perbincangan ini bisa sampai subuh!

Aku menguap beberapa kali sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Eomma. "Roti. Aku makan roti tadi di pesawat, _nae Eomma_ sayang..."

"Ah, _keurom_(begitu).. Baiklah, sebaiknya kau istirahat yang cukup. Tidur yang banyak. Minggu depan kan kau harus memulai aktifitasmu bekerja disana. Tetap semangat, Jinnie-ya~! Dan kabari _Eomma_, kau akan tinggal di apartemen mana. Foto tempatnya dan kirim ke _Eomma_. Kau tahu, _Eomma_ benar-benar cemas melepasmu jauh dari _Eomma_. Tapi apa boleh buat, kau sudah dewasa. Punya pilihan sendiri...,"

Nah, sepertinya benar-benar sampai subuh!

"Jadi yang bisa _Eomma_ katakan, berhati-hatilah. Dan kunjungi sanak saudara di Ilsan jika kau sempat, _ne_? Jauhi pergaulan yang buruk. Kau anak perempuan _Eomma_ satu-satunya. Ah, _ani_, kau anak _Eomma_ satu-satunya..." Suara _Eomma_ makin terdengar serak. Sepertinya _Eomma_ sebentar lagi akan menangis.

"_Eomma_, _ulijimma_~ _eo_? _Jebaal_.. (jangan menangis ya? Kumohon...) atau aku juga akan menangis bersamamu kalau begitu. Dan aku tidak jadi istirahat karena aku pasti akan menangis semalaman." ucapku memohon. Aku memang paling tidak tahan mendengar _Eomma_ menangis. Kapanpun, di manapun, apapun yang terjadi, jika _Eomma_ ku menangis, aku pasti menangis lebih hebat daripada _Eomma_.

"_Ne_, Jinnie-ya~. Yang penting kau jaga dirimu baik-baik. _Aratji_?" pesan _Eomma_ lagi. Hufh, diantara semua keletihan ini, aku benar-benar ingin berlari memeluknya!

Terdengar suara pintu kamarku diketuk. Aku bergegas membuka pintu dengan ponsel masih di telinga. Ternyata pesanan teh hangatku datang.

Aku berbalik menuju kasur setelah menutup pintu, meletakkan teh hangat itu di meja di samping tempat tidur, kemudian kembali fokus pada ponselku.

"Jinnie-ya~? _Neo mal deudgo isseyo? _(Apa kau masih mendengarku?)"

"_Ne_, _Eomma_. Aku dengar. Teh hangat pesananku baru saja sampai."

"Ah, _ne_. Kau pasti sangat lelah. _Eomma_ malah memperlambat istirahatmu. Baiklah, istirahat yang cukup. Ingat semua pesan _Eomma_." kata _Eomma_ lagi.

Hyah, _Eomma_ ku sayang, kalaupun aku lupa, _Eomma_ pasti mengingatkannya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

"_Ne, Eomma_, aku pasti ingat. _Anyeooong_..."

Aku mematikan ponsel setelah mendengar jawaban singkat _Eomma_. Kurebahkan tubuhku di kasur empuk yang sejak tadi ku duduki. Perlahan mataku mengatup. Huah, aku terlalu lelah.

Sebaiknya aku tidur saja sekarang.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Aku terbangun keesokan harinya dengan serangan rasa malas yang luar biasa. Aku berguling malas di kasur yang seprainya sudah acak-acakan tak menentu. Ku lirik jam yang tertempel di dinding kamar hotel. Jam sebelas lebih dua puluh menit. Huahahahaaaa.. kalau _Eomma_ tahu aku bangun jam segini, aku pasti mendapat hantaman panci gratis di kepalaku!

Tanganku meraba sekitar bantal, seingatku aku tadi malam terlelap dan menggeletakkan ponselku begitu saja.

Ah, ini dia.

Memeriksa ponsel adalah kegiatan wajibku setiap bangun tidur. Biasanya aku tersenyum jika mendapati beberapa pesan masuk dan biasanya aku menggerutu pelan jika tidak ada satupun pemberitahuan di layar ponselku.

Dan sepertinya hari ini adalah hariku untuk menggerutu. Layar ponselku benar-benar bersih. Hanya ada fotoku bersama _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ terpampang di layar.

Aku meletakkan ponselku di meja di samping tempat tidur. Tempat di mana setengah gelas teh hangat pesananku masih bertengger setia. Tentu saja sekarang teh itu sudah dingin. Bahkan mungkin basi. Entahlah. Yang jelas aku harus bersiap sekarang. Hari ini aku harus dapat flat yang cukup layak untuk ku tempati.

Dengan kemalasan tingkat dewa, menggeret paksa kakiku menuju koper pink yang sejak semalam kuacuhkan. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Perutku benar-benar lapar. Tapi aku harus mandi sebelum keluar kamar.

Kubuka koper-ku dengan beringas dengan mata setengah mengatup. Membukanya lebar-lebar dan mengambil selembar handuk yang ada disana. Lalu menendang koper itu agar bergeser sedikit saat aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tapi, tunggu dulu!

Langkahku terhenti dan tanganku terangkat ke udara. Mataku terbuka sempurna melihat selembar handuk terpapar di hadapanku.

KENAPA HANDUKKU BERUBAH WARNA?!

KENAPA WARNANYA JADI PINK?!

Seingatku aku membawa handuk berwarna ungu!

Jangan-jangan..

Hatiku mencelos memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Dengan kesadaran yang mendadak penuh, aku kembali ke tempat koperku yang tadi ku tendang.

_ANDWAE_ !

Isi koperku benar-benar berubah!

_Eomma_, bagaimana ini?!

Aku mengeluarkan isi koper pink itu dengan gusar. Celana panjang hitam, jas hitam dengan hiasan payet-payet, kemeja putih, dasi, _underwear_ pria, sabun mandi, sikat gigi berwarna pink? Tiga lembar _t-shirt_ salah satunya berwarna pink? Kemeja berwarna kelabu, kemeja berwarna pink. **Lagi**? Topi, minyak rambut, sweater, hoodie pink?!

_ANDWAE_! Ini pasti punya pria yang kemarin malam salah terka! Astaga, jadi koper ini benar miliknya? Dan koper yang ada di tangan pria jangkung itu, milikku? Aish, pria jangkung sialan! Kenapa jadi dia yang salah ambil?! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!

Lalu bagaimana? Aku harus bagaimana?! Masa aku harus pakai baju yang ada di badan ku lagi?

Aku mengendus diriku sendiri. Astaga, bau sekali! Aku tidak mungkin memakainya keluar kamar. Bisa jadi pusat perhatian kalau begini caranya!

Aish, _Eomma... eottokhae_? Ini hari pertamaku kembali ke Korea, dan nasibku sudah begini. Lalu bagaimana nasibku di hari-hari ke depan?

Huweeeee aku mau pulang saja!

Aku menahan tangis. Sebenarnya uang di dompetku masih bisa di bilang banyak. Hanya saja, pakaian-pakaian yang ku bawa ke Korea adalah pakaian pilihanku. Jadi sedikit banyak, aku miris juga.

Asssh, dua pria itu benar-benar!

Terserahlah! Kalau begitu, hari ini aku harus mendapat flat dan beberapa pasang pakaian yang layak.

Aku mendesah pelan lalu bangkit setelah sebelumnya memasukkan kembali barang-barang milik pria itu ke dalam koper. Melempar handuk pink itu dengan kesal tanpa menutup koper, menendang koper itu beberapa kali sebelum menyambar handuk putih milik hotel yang tergantung di sebelah kamar mandi.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_to be continued_


	2. The Next Day

Tittle :

**NOW WE GOT TO MEET (2. The Next Day)**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

**(Park Yoojin_Point of View)**

Aku terpaksa keluar kamar hotel dengan mengenakan kemeja pink milik pria-yang-entah-siapa-namanya itu. Dengan berbalut celana jeans pendek yang sengaja ku simpan di tasku kemarin untuk berjaga-jaga jika aku gerah dalam perjalanan.

Beberapa pegawai hotel sempat melirik sekilas saat aku berjalan di depan mereka. Wajar menurutku, kemeja ini kemeja pria, dan warnanya norak sekali. Aku mempercepat langkahku ke pusat perbelanjaan. Siang sudah sangat terang. Kulitku terasa panas terkena sinar matahari yang menyorot bagai lampu studio. Ah, es krim disana sepertinya enak… euhm, tapi… nanti sajalah. Aku kan harus mendapat flat dan baju yang layak hari ini.

Sebaiknya aku membeli beberapa pasang pakaian terlebih dahulu. Dan mengganti kemeja pink ini secepatnya. Astaga, ini benar-benar bukan gayaku.

Sebuah toko pakaian menjadi sasaranku. Toko ini cukup bagus. Bisa dilihat dari beberapa pakaian yang terpajang di depannya, dan beberapa muda-mudi yang bergerombol di dalamnya.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba saat aku meletakkan pantatku di kasur hotel. Huah, hari ini tak kalah melelahkannya dari hari kemarin. Tapi syukurlah, aku sudah mendapat flat yang cukup baik dengan harga terjangkau. Dan beberapa setel pakaian yang bisa ku gunakan untuk bekerja.

Aku baru saja hendak mengangkat telepon hotel, ingin memesan makan malam, ketika ku dengar ponsel ku berbunyi nyaring.

_Eomma calling_.

Kutekan tombol _answer_ secepat mungkin. "_Yeobosseo, Eomma_?"

"_Aigoo_~ Jinnie-ya~" suara Eomma terdengar pasrah. Hei, ada apa ini? Aku mendadak cemas.

"_Waeyo, Eommaga_? _Wae geurae_?"

"Yakk! Jinnie-ya~!" bentak _Eomma_ di seberang. Membuatku terpaksa menjauhkan ponsel dari telingaku beberapa senti untuk menyelamatkan pendengaranku sendiri.

"_Eomma_! Kenapa membentakku?" tanyaku tak terima.

"Kau yang kenapa, anak nakal?!"

Aish, kenapa harus teriak-teriak….

"_Eomma_, ada apa? Atau ku tutup teleponnya? Aku lelah _Eomma_, tadi aku berputar seluruh Seoul untuk mencari flat yang cocok. Dan sekarang aku malah kena benta. Huweee…" kataku manja, mengeluarkan jurus ke-lebeh-an ku agar _Eomma_ tidak lagi berteriak.

"_Jinja_? _Aigoo_~, _mianhae_, Jinnie-ya~" suara di seberang mulai terdengar lembut. "Kau istirahat saja dulu. Baru _Eomma_ bertanya lagi nanti. _Ne_?"

Keningku semakin mengernyit. "Memang ada apa, _nae Eomma_ sayang?"

Aku beringsut dari kasur ke tumpukan baju-baju yang baru saja kubeli. Mengangkat mereka satu persatu dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kananku masih menggenggam ponsel yang kutempelkan di telinga kanan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN UANG SATU JUTA WON HARI INI, JINNIE-YA?"

Hampir saja ponselku ku lempar ke sudut ruangan!

Aku mengusap-usap telingaku yang sepertinya baru saja terkena serangan tuli mendadak. Aku menatap ponselku yang walaupun sudah kujauhkan dari telinga, suara _Eomma_ masih bisa ku dengar!

Mataku beralih melihat baju dan setelan lain yang terhampar di karpet hotel begitu saja.

Banyak juga.

"B-bagaimana _Eomma_ bisa tahu?" tanyaku takut-takut. Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu takut begini, toh tagihan kartu kreditnya juga aku yang bayar. Kartu kreditnya memang atas nama _Eomma, _dan aku hanya mendapat kartu tambahan atas namaku. Jadi wajar jika pihak bank menelepon _Eomma _untuk berjaga-jaga siapa tahu kartu kredit ini disalahgunakan. Tapi kan... aish, _Eomma_ menyebalkan.

"_Mworago_? Tentu saja aku tahu, anak nakal! Pihak bank menelepon _Eomma_ sore tadi dan memberitahuku bahwa hari ini terjadi transaksi mencapai SATU JUTA WON di Seoul! Jinnie-ya~, _Eomma_ tidak menyangka kau seboros itu…!" keluh Eomma panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan luas.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, Eomma benar… aku boros sekali hari ini. Tapi… tapi kalau tidak belanja, bagaimana aku bisa kerja minggu depan? Dilema mendadak menyerangku. Apa aku harus menceritakan kejadian koper tertukar pada Eomma?

"Uhm, _Eomma_… _mianhae_, tapi… tapi aku punya alasan..." kataku pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"_Eomma_…," panggilku lemah. "Jangan marah padaku…." pintaku memelas. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Aku bisa saja mengira sambungan telepon terputus jika saja aku tidak mendengar suara napas Eomma yang menahan kesal. Hal yang selalu Eomma lakukan setiap marah padaku.

"Koper ku... koper ku yang berisi pakaian tertukar…." bisikku pelan.

"Hyakkk! BAGAIMANA BISA TERTUKAR? Jinnie-ya~ koper mu itu koper langka. Mana ada orang lain yang punya koper senorak itu selain kau?"

Rasanya aku mau mati saja mendengar pernyataan dan pertanyaan Eomma barusan.

"_Eomma_!" kataku tak terima.

"Lalu bagaimana, dompetmu selamat? Perlengkapan dan surat tugasmu? Selamat?"

Aku merunduk memegang tasku. Disana masih tersimpan rapi surat-surat penting dan juga surat tugasku. "Surat tugasku ada di dalam tas, _Eomma_. Dan paspor, dompet, semua ada disini. Kalau dompetku tidak ada, darimana aku bisa belanja…." kilahku.

"Lalu, apa koper kalian tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi? Apa kau tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya?" desak _Eomma_.

"_Nan mollasseo, Eommaga_… Aku tidak tahu siapa _namja_ itu. Koper kami tertukar di Bandara Incheon, dan—"

"_MWORAGO_? _Namja_ kau bilang?" tanya Eomma cepat. Sepertinya _Eomma_ terserang shock hebat. "_Namja_ macam apa yang menggunakan koper berwarna pink dengan gambar _daisy duck_ yang teramat sangat norak begitu?"

"_EOMMA_!"

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_to be continued_


	3. First Day of Workday

Tittle :

**NOW WE GOT TO MEET (3. First Day of Work Day)**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

**(Author_Point of View)**

Seberkas cahaya menelusup masuk diantara celah-celah tirai yang rupanya tidak tertutup terlalu rapat semalam. Gadis muda bermata sipit dengan kulit putih pucat itu masih belum terbangun juga dari tidurnya. Alisnya tampak mengernyit seolah terganggu oleh cahaya kecil itu. Dia menarik kasar selimut yang masih menyelimuti sebagian tubuhnya.

Kepalanya sudah tertutup sekarang, Tapi gangguan tidak berhenti sampai disitu.

Suara memekakkan telinga berhamburan kencang dari arah sudut meja. Jam wakernya mengamuk sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tapi gadis muda itu masih saja belum mau merelakan matanya terbuka.

Gadis bernama Park Yoojin itu berguling pelan, masih di tempat tidur empuknya, dan masih dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga kepala. Sekali lagi ia berguling pelan hingga kepalanya terantuk meja disamping tempat tidurnya, tempat di mana jam waker sialan itu bernyanyi.

Tanpa membuka mata, tangan kirinya menggapai-gapai meja di sebelah kirinya.

**Hup**.

**Dapat**!

Jam waker menyebalkan itu sudah ada di tangannya.

Yoojin menekan tombol _OFF_ dengan kesal. Ia membuka matanya sedikit, melirik angka digital yang terpampang di jam itu.

**TUE, 07.05**

Lalu melempar benda berbentuk daisy_duck itu ke sembarang tempat. Menghasilkan suara retak ataupun pecah. Yoojin tak peduli. Ia kembali menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya.

_**TUE, 07.05**_

Aish, kenapa tulisan itu sungguh mengganggu?

Matanya masih tertutup tapi pikirannya terusik oleh bayangan dari jam digitalnya yang kini sudah terbelah.

_TUESDAY_ berarti **SELASA**.

Dan 07.05 berarti jam _tujuh pagi lewat lima menit_.

Lalu kenapa? Apa yang salah?

Yoojin merutuk dalam hati tapi tiga detik kemudian ia terlonjak di kasurnya.

YAAA!

_BABOOO_~ INI KAN HARI PERTAMA AKU KERJA!

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**(Park Yoojin_Point of View)**

Bus belum benar-benar berhenti, tapi aku nekat melompat ke aspal dengan sepatu hak tinggi melapisi kaki jenjangku. Beruntung keseimbangan tubuhku berjalan dengan baik, karena jika tidak, aku pasti sukses bemesraan dengan aspal pagi ini.

Aku agak bergidik membayangkannya. Oh, peduli apa, yang terpenting sekarang aku harus sampai kantor tepat waktu. Ini hari pertamaku bekerja di perusahaan Korea. Mestinya aku datang satu jam lebih awal. Tapi... ah sudahlah. Siapa suruh jam waker itu mesti hancur pagi ini. Membuat susah saja!

Ku tengok jam tangan yang melingkar manis dipergelangan tangan kiriku. Jam yang baru berumur lima hari itu sama saja. Membuatku jengkel. Lihat saja, jarum nya menunjukkan bahwa sekarang pukul tujuh lewat lima puluh satu menit. _Aigoo_~ kenapa tidak ada satupun jam yang bisa ku ajak bekerjasama untuk pagi ini.

Aku berlari, tidak, lebih tepatnya aku melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju kantor baruku. Eomma, kantor ini besar sekali. Mungkin butuh sekitar dua puluh menit untuk menyesuaikan diri mencari lokasi ruang kerja ku. Huweee, aku mau menangis rasanya.

Meja resepsionis sudah di depan mata. Aku memperlambat langkah. Meneguk ludah banyak-banyak dan mencoba mengatur deru napasku yang masih menggebu. Rambutku awut-awutan. Sepatu hak tinggiku juga nampaknya mau unjuk rasa dan minta pengunduran diri secepatnya. Aku mengandalkan kedua tangan ku untuk merapikan tatanan rambutku. Mengerling sejenak kearah cermin besar di tengah ruangan. Ah, aku masih cantik.

"_Anyeong_, Andrea Park _imnida_. Aku dari LG Corporation di New York. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja disini. Dan ini surat tugasku." kataku sambil membungkukkan badan sedikit, berusaha sopan. Tinggal belasan tahun di Amerika tidak serta merta membuatku lupa akan budaya dan tata cara kehidupan di Korea. Dan siapapun tidak akan lupa jika siapapun memiliki ibu seperti ibuku, warga Korea yang teramat sangat bangga menjadi warga Korea.

"Nona Andrea. _Ne_, Kepala Manajer Periklanan sudah memberitahukan perihal kedatangan anda sejak kemarin. Dan berkata bahwa Anda pindahan dari USA. Maka beliau memaklumi bahwa Anda pasti akan sedikit terlambat karena harus menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan dan jalan di Seoul." kata nona muda petugas resepsionis itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Aku membalas senyumnya dengan cengiran miris. Maksudnya memang baik, tapi entah kenapa hatiku tertohok sekali mendengarnya. Aku sudah berusaha mencari alamat gedung ini tiga hari yang lalu. Tapi, hei, jangan salahkan aku jika jam waker ku hancur pagi ini. Makanya aku jadi kesiangan.

"Beliau berkata bahwa Anda bisa langsung menemui beliau di ruangannya. Ruangannya ada di Divisi Periklanan. Lantai empat," sambung petugas itu. Aku melongo. Dan seolah membaca keterkejutanku, petugas itu melanjutkan perkataannya."Petugas kami akan mengantar Anda ke ruangan beliau," tambahnya masih dengan senyum terkembang. "Silakan." Tangan petugas itu terulur, menunjuk sesuatu. Aku menoleh mengikuti arah tangannya. Ada seorang pria berumur memakai seragam abu-abu membungkukkan badan kearahku. Dan berkata singkat bahwa dialah yang akan menjadi pemanduku menuju ruangan Kepala Manajer Periklanan LG Corporation.

Aku membungkuk pada petugas resepsionis sambil menangkupkan kedua tanganku. Berterima kasih atas pertolongan yang diberikan. Lalu kuikuti pria tua itu menuju lift terdekat.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Lift berhenti tepat di lantai empat. Aku melangkah keluar lift dan memandang sekeliling. Tampak begitu banyak staff yang bekerja dalam satu ruangan. Mereka semua sibuk dan sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Petugas yang mengantarku berhenti di suatu pintu ruangan lainnya. Mengetuknya pelan lalu masuk ke dalam. Tak lama petugas itu keluar dan mempersilahkanku untuk masuk.

Petugas itu segera berlalu setelah aku membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Dengan hati berdebar, ku masuki ruangan itu dan kemudian menutup pintu secepatnya.

Ruangannya cukup besar. Tidak heran karena ini adalah ruangan yang dimiliki seorang manajer.

Aku melangkah pelan mendekati satu meja besar yang dibaliknya ada kursi nyaman yang kini tengah diduduki seorang pria yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya. Bisa ku tebak, itu pasti Kepala Manajer Periklanan.

"Ehem, err... s—selamat pagi..." kataku memecah keheningan.

Pria di depanku tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Matanya yang berkacamata tetap fokus ke layar laptop.

"Selamat pagi," sapaku lagi.

"Namaku Lee Tae Woo. Kau bisa memanggilku begitu. Dan ohya, silakan duduk," katanya setelah tiga detik mendongakkan kepalanya kearahku. Tangannya terangkat menuju satu set sofa yang tertata di bagian depan ruangan."Kau Andrea Park, benar? Dari USA?"

Aku mengangguk pasti. Lee Taewoo mengulangi perkataannya tadi bahwa aku boleh duduk di sofa. Aku menurutinya. Lee Taewoo baru saja bangkit dari singgasananya dan menuju sofa di sebelahku. Tangannya menggenggam ponsel yang sedetik kemudian ia tempelkan di telinganya.

"Chanri-_sshi_, tolong ke ruanganku. Sekarang." Lee Taewoo menutup flip ponselnya dan kemudian menatapku dengan senyuman tersungging diujung bibirnya. "Bisa kulihat berkasmu?"

Aku menyerahkan surat tugas dan data diriku yang sudah ku siapkan dalam map kepada Lee Taewoo. Pria itu menerimanya dengan helaan napas pendek. Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Dan sementara aku memperhatikannya dari kaki hingga kepala, Lee Taewoo membaca isi berkasku dengan teliti.

"Eugenia Andromeda Park, lahir di Ilsan, Korea, tanggal delapan belas desember. Musim dingin, ehm.. Nama asli Park Yoojin. Lulus Harvard University dengan nilai yang sangat baik." Lee Taewoo menggumam lebih kepada diri sendiri saat membaca berkasku."Wow." desisnya kemudian.

Sementara aku masih memperhatikannya, err... lebih tepatnya meneliti tiap jengkal dari sosok pria dihadapanku. Lee Taewoo, pria yang duduk di sofa di sudut empat puluh lima derajat tempat aku duduk ini, sepertinya masih bisa dibilang muda. Umurnya... uhm, biar kutebak, mungkin baru saja melewati angka tiga puluh. Dan sepertinya dia belum menikah. Itu kuduga dari lingkar jari manisnya yang belum terisi apapun. Dan, ehem, dia cukup tampan. Membuat aku bersyukur. Setidaknya ada sedikit semangat yang bisa ku percikkan dalam hatiku jika rasa malas menyerangku suatu hari.

Lee Taewoo menghentikan kegiatannya meneliti berkasku ketika terdengar pintu diketuk. Ia menoleh dan sempat membuatku gugup. Hah, bagaimana jika dia mendapatiku sedang meneliti dirinya? Aku geli sendiri membayangkan hal itu. Tapi untunglah Lee Taewoo menoleh kearah pintu.

"Masuk." katanya singkat. Pintu terbuka pelan. Dan muncullah sesosok wanita cantik, tinggi semampai, kaki yang panjang, kulit putih susu dan berkacamata. Senyum tipisnya hadir begitu matanya bersitatap dengan ku. Aku ternganga.

Mengapa ada seorang _ulzzang_ disini?

Sosok itu mendekat dan membungkuk pelan. Lee Taewoo menyuruhnya duduk. Menutup map berkas ku dan menyerahkannya pada wanita itu.

"Chanri-_sshi_, kenalkan, ini Miss Andrea Park. Mutasi dari LG Corporation USA. Selama berada disini, Miss Andrea menjadi tanggung jawabmu. Yang ada ditanganmu sekarang adalah berkas dan surat tugasnya." kata Lee Taewoo dengan jelas. Sepertinya pria ini cukup tegas dan tidak banyak bicara.

Wanita bernama Chanri itu mengangguk, masih dengan senyum tipisnya. Ia kemudian menoleh kearahku. Lalu melirik map-ku yang sudah ada ditangannya. Membukanya dan membaca isinya.

"Park... Yoojin?" desisnya sambil melirikku. Tangannya masih memegang map-ku dalam posisi terbuka. Sepertinya dia mau memastikan bahwa itu benar namaku karena tadi Lee Taewoo menyebutkan Andrea Park sebagai namaku.

"_Ne_, Park Yoojin _imnida_." sahutku cepat."Tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama Andrea karena itu terdengar familiar. Hanya ibu dan ayahku yang memanggilku dengan nama Korea-ku. Maaf, bukan aku tidak sopan, _Agasshi_..."

"Park Chanri. Namaku Park Chanri." katanya memotong kalimatku."Dan kau boleh memanggilku _Ounni_."

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Siang ini Chanri _Ounni_ mengajakku makan siang di kantin kantor. Sepagian tadi dia mengajakku berkeliling perusahaan. Tidak full satu perusahaan tepatnya, karena itu bisa memakan waktu satu minggu.

Chanri _Ounni_ adalah Sekretaris Senior bagi Lee Taewoo. Dia sudah lima tahun bekerja di LG Korea. Dan tugasku disini adalah sebagai asistennya, atau Sekretaris Junior. Sama seperti posisiku di LG USA. Aku dipindahkan kesini karena Sekretaris Junior di kantor ini mengundurkan diri setelah melahirkan anak ke-empatnya dan ingin fokus merawat anak. Menurut yang kudengar dari Chanri _Ounni_, situasi sedang _urgent_ sekali. LG mau meluncurkan produk TV terbaru dengan teknologi mutakhirnya. Dan keadaan bisa timpang dengan hanya mengandalkan satu orang untuk mengatur segalanya. Maka jadilah aku berada disini.

Dan sepagian tadi Chanri _Ounni_ membawaku berkeliling Divisi Periklanan. Aku berkenalan dengan banyak orang. Dan meskipun mereka sibuk, mereka masih mau meluangkan waktu untuk beramah tamah dengan karyawan baru.

Senang rasanya. Aku merasa seperti tinggal di New York. Tadi beberapa temanku di New York mengirimiku pesan. Mengatakan bahwa mereka merindukanku. Rasa senang ku berlipat menjadi dua.

Aku memesan _beefsteak_ dan _bubble tea _sebagai menu makan siang. Chanri _Ounni_ memesan menu yang sama. Kami berbincang tentang beberapa hal. Salah satunya mengenai usia.

Dugaanku meleset mengenai usia Chanri _Ounni_. Kupikir usianya dua puluh tiga tahun, ternyata dua puluh delapan. Dia terlihat senang sekali dan berjanji mentraktirku makan siang. Chanri _Ounni_ juga terbelalak mendengar bahwa umurku masih dua puluh dua tahun. Menurutnya sangatlah hebat untukku, dengan usia semuda ini, lulus dari Harvard University dengan nilai terbaik dan mendapat posisi sebagai Sekretaris Junior, sedangkan dia butuh tiga tahun bekerja sebagai staff administrasi, tujuh bulan sebagai staff akunting dan lima bulan sebagai sekretaris junior baru menjadi sekretaris senior selama setahun belakangan. Aku hanya tertawa mendengar pujiannya.

Menurutku perjalanan kariernya cukup fantastis. Dimulai dari nol, dan sekarang dia melesat cepat.

"Kau jangan memujiku begitu, adik Park..." katanya sambil mengiris daging steak yang tinggal setengah di piringnya. Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya terus-terusan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Adik Park' .

Chanri _Ounni_ sejak awal selalu salah melafalkan nama baratku. Andrew, Andre, Ander...

Maka dia memutuskan memanggilku dengan sebutan Adik Park.

Yah, tidak masalah sebenarnya..

"Aish, ku panggil kau dengan nama Korea-mu saja, bagaimana? Ehm, Yoojin-a... _gwaenchana_?"

Aku mengangguk cepat sambil menahan tawa."_Ne, gwaenchana_. Tapi jika kita sedang berdua saja, _eo_? Yoojin adalah nama yang khusus untuk digunakan keluarga dekatku saja."

"_Arasseo_. Jadi, aku... sudah jadi keluarga dekatmu? Begitu?"

Aku mengangguk.

Tentu saja, _Ounni_-ya~, siapapun pasti mengijinkan kau menjadi keluarganya. Sambutanmu terlalu hangat terhadap orang baru. Hihihii..

"Euhm, Yoojin-a, apa kau tahu alasan kau dipindahkan kesini?" tanya Chanri Ounni. Dia menyeruput _bubble tea_-nya dengan santai.

"_Ne_, aku tahu."

"Ini terobosan baru! Aku bahkan sudah tidak sabar untuk memilikinya!" Chanri _Ounni_ bicara dengan mata berbinar."TV dengan kemampuan 3D. _Aigoo_~ aku mau punya yang 100 inch. Jadi aku tidak perlu membayar mahal bioskop hanya untuk sekali menonton!"

Aku tersedak _bubble tea_ milikku mendengar pengharapannya akan TV 100 inch. Kenapa dia tidak memasang bioskop mini saja di rumahnya sekalian? "TV... 100 inch?" kataku sambil lalu.

Chanri _Ounni_ tertawa, "Ah, aku hanya bercanda! Masalah TV 3D itu nomor dua! Yang paling utama adalah, siapa yang akan menjadi bintang iklannya! Itu yang penting!" katanya bersemangat. Kali ini ia memang terlihat lebih bersemangat dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

Aku diam sejenak. Benar juga, pasti akan ada iklan yang tayang. Aku mendengar One Direction, _boyband_ yang sedang naik daun di USA, akan menjadi bintang iklan. Lalu bagaimana dengan LG Korea?

"Apa kau sudah dengar kabarnya? Aku sudah! Lee Taewoo-_sshi_ sudah memberitahuku bahwa kita akan bekerjasama dengan _boyband_ papan atas itu!"

"Maksudmu, One Direction?" tanyaku tak yakin.

"One Direction? _Nuguya_ (siapa)?" Chanri _Ounni_ malah balik bertanya kebingungan."Kita akan bekerjasama dengan..."

"Dengan..?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tentu saja SUPER JUNIOR!" pekik Chanri _Ounni_ tertahan. Dia memandang berkeliling memperhatikan kalau-kalau ada pegawai lain yang memperhatikan."Syuting akan dimulai minggu depan! Dan kau tahu, AKU ANGELS! Penggemar berat Leeteuk _Oppa_! _Aigoo_~ akhirnya, dalam hidupku..." Chanri _Ounni_ berkali-kali tersenyum. Matanya sempurna membentuk _eye-smile_. Tangan kanannya meraih _bubble tea_ miliknya yang masih tersisa. Menyeruput teh itu dalam-dalam saking senangnya.

"Super Junior? _Boyband_ apa itu, _Ounni_? Apa mereka tampan?"

Dan _bubble tea_ yang sudah mampir di mulut Chanri _Ounni_, sukses memenuhi kemeja dan blazer kerja yang baru ku beli seminggu yang lalu.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_to be continued_


	4. Meeting

Tittle :

**NOW WE GOT TO MEET (4. Meeting)**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

**Yoojin_POV**

Seminggu berlalu dari kejadian di _foodcourt_ kantor. Masih jelas terlintas di benakku bagaimana seorang Park Chanri yang awal pertama bertemu denganku menimbulkan _image_ wanita feminim yang anggun, mendadak berubah menjadi wanita brutal yang tertawa keterlaluan menanggapi pertanyaanku. Dia berkali-kali terbahak di kursi _food court_-nya sambil memegangi perut. Mengabaikan keadaanku yang lumayan basah akibat _bubble tea_ melekat di kostum kerja yang tengah kukenakan.

Dia bilang, aku sungguh bodoh hanya karena aku—dengan polosnya—bertanya siapa itu Super Junior.

Memang siapa mereka?

Jujur saja, sejak tinggal di USA, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan perkembangan musik yang beredar. One Direction saja aku tahu karena ada teman kerja ku yang tergila-gila-hampir-mati dengan _boyband_ itu. _Boyband_ kesukaanku hanya Westlife, Nsync, Backstreet Boys. Sudah, itu saja. Peduli apa dengan _boyband-boyband_ baru. Aku berhenti jadi fangirl yang terobsesi dengan idolanya sejak aku mengetahui Shane-Westlife menikah. Berita itu cukup menghancurkanku, kau tahu. Dan aku juga menolak mengidolakan artis lain karena aku melihat teman kerjaku, yang mengidolakan One Direction, betapa dia hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya setiap menonton konser _boyband_ itu. Betapa dia kehilangan rasa malu ketika di pusat perbelanjaan ada yang memutar lagu atau video One Direction. Dan betapa temanku ingin bunuh diri setiap kali mendapati berita baru tentang salah satu member _boyband_ yang jalan dengan seorang wanita.

Oh, ayolah... Mereka kan hanya artis idola, kenapa mereka bisa mempengaruhi hidupmu?

Aku pusing.

Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menutup mata-telinga-dan mulutku untuk _boyband-boyband_ baru. Cukuplah tiga _boyband_ favoritku itu mengisi daftar lagu di ponsel dan pemutar musikku.

Jadi kenapa aku mesti dilecehkan seperti itu oleh Chanri _Ounni_ hanya karena tidak tahu Super Junior?

Chanri _Ounni_ yang masih memegangi perutnya dan sesekali menahan tawa, meminta maaf padaku karena gara-gara keterkejutannya, kemejaku jadi basah. Dia juga melanjutkan berkata bahwa Super Junior adalah _boyband_ yang saaangat tenar sekarang-sekarang ini. Bahkan mereka baru saja menggelar konser di Los Angeles beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dan karena aku tetap tidak tahu dan tetap memasang wajah bingung, maka Chanri _Ounni_ menjelaskan sedikit-banyak tentang _boyband_ itu padaku. Dia bilang, _boyband_ itu memiliki 13 member dengan 2 orang member tambahan asal Cina. Informasi pertama sukses membuatku mengerutkan dahi.

13 orang? Ditambah 2 orang asal Cina? Ini bicara _boyband_ atau kelompok arisan?

Tapi Chanri _Ounni_ melanjutkan info selanjutnya dengan muka sedikit sedih. Dia bilang, satu orang keluar karena ada masalah dengan manajemen. Satu orang vakum karena sibuk di dunia akting. Dua lagi menjalani wajib militer. Tersisa sembilan orang mempertahankan _boyband_ yang sejak tahun 2005 terbentuk. Tapi dia juga menambahkan, dikhawatirkan akan hanya tersisa delapan orang yang masih berdiri atas nama Super Junior, karena satunya lagi-pun sibuk syuting drama antar negara.

Ketika aku berkata bahwa seharusnya tidak masalah karena mereka masih punya delapan ditambah dua. Masih ada sepuluh. Dan kurasa sepuluh orang masih melewati persyaratan tetap bahwa _boyband_ sewajarnya memiliki lima personel. Chanri _Ounni_ tampak berpikir sejenak, dia menjelaskan bahwa dua orang asal Cina hanya ikut dalam subgrup. Lalu entah kenapa, tiba-tiba dia tersenyum dan memekik tertahan. Menyebut-nyebut seseorang bernama Leeteuk yang menurutnya sangat tampan.

Dia sendiri sudah beberapa kali menonton konser Super Junior. Terkadang bersama adiknya yang kembar, Park Sangra dan Park Soori, yang memang juga menyukai Super Junior.

Sejak saat itulah, aku meneguk ludahku dalam-dalam. Karena menyadari, rupanya aku lagi-lagi mendapatkan teman yang setengah mati mengidolakan seseorang.

Aku jadi bertambah pusing sekarang!

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Diam-diam aku melirik ke arah Chanri _Ounni_ yang sejak tadi sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptop nya yang bergambar apel bekas terkena gigitan itu. Sebenarnya aku tahu, dia sedang mengetik surat untuk Manajer Pemasaran. Tapi yang membuat aku tidak habis pikir adalah, kenapa sejak tadi dia tersenyum-senyum dan bertingkah aneh seperti tertawa kecil sambil menutupi mukanya. Aku jadi curiga, jangan-jangan dia sedang _chatting_ dengan pacarnya.

Tapi Chanri _Ounni_ kan tidak punya pacar!

"_Ounni_-ya~ apa kau sakit?" tanyaku pelan. Di ruangan hanya ada kami. Ruangan ku dan ruangan Chanri _Ounni_ memang sama. Berada tepat di sebelah ruangan Kepala Manajer.

Kami memang sekretaris, tapi bukan sekretaris yang lazimnya berada di depan ruangan pimpinan untuk mencegah sembarang orang untuk masuk. Karena disini, posisi itu dipegang sekuriti.

Ehm, sepertinya Chanri _Ounni_ tidak mendengar suaraku. Sekarang dia tampak sibuk menutupi lagi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Sementara napasnya naik turun, seperti ada hal yang membuatnya gemas.

"_OUNNI_!" aku berteriak. Chanri _Ounni_ melepas tangannya dan menoleh kaget.

"_Nde? Wae geurae_?"

"Kau yang kenapa, _Ounni_. Kau sedang pacaran dengan siapa di laptop mu sampai kau berubah menggila seperti itu?" Aku bersungut prihatin.

Chanri _Ounni_ menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "_Mwo_? Pacaran? Aku sudah bilang padamu, Yoojin-a, bahwa aku belum punya pacar! Yak! Kau mau meledekku?"

"_Aniyeo, Ounni_-ya~. Tapi, kenapa kau bertingkah seperti orang gila sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu?"

Bisa kulihat Chanri Ounni kembali meringis menahan gemas di kursi kerjanya.

"_Neo molla? Jincha? Aigoo~,"_ katanya siap-siap menertawakanku. "Super Junior akan datang ke Divisi ini, hari ini. _Today_, Yoojin-a! Lengkap bersembilan! Kyaa, pasti leader tampan itu juga ada kan? Huwaaa aku benar-benar tidak sabar!"

Dia menutupi lagi wajahnya sambil memekik-mekik. Persis anak bocah remaja yang akan bertemu dengan pria idaman nya di sekolah. Err.. mungkin ini akibat karena Chanri _Ounni_ terlalu dekat dengan dua adiknya yang kembar itu, eh? Secara dua kembar itu kan masih _high school_.

Suara dering telepon membuyarkan percakapan kami.

"_Ne_, sudah ku siapkan seperti yang diperintahkan. _Ne,_ Taewoo-_sshi_, _algesimnida_."

Kulihat Chanri _Ounni_ merapikan mejanya setelah menutup telepon. "Cepat bersiap, Yoojin-a. Kita harus sampai lebih dulu di ruang meeting. Sebelum...," Chanri _Ounni_ lalu terdiam. Bibirnya mendesiskan sesuatu hingga kurasa dia seperti sedang menangis. "... Sebelum Leeteuk _Oppa_ dan kawan-kawannya tiba di sana."

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Ruang meeting masih kosong melompong saat kami tiba di sana. Aku menelepon _office boy_ untuk membawakan dua puluh botol kecil air mineral dan beberapa kantung permen. Beberapa kemudian _office boy_ datang dengan satu keranjang dorong di tangannya. Aku bergegas mengambil alih dan menyuruhnya untuk mengulang membersihkan lantai dan meja-kursi. Kulihat Chanri Ounni tengah sibuk memeriksa _sound system_, layar presentasi dan beberapa mekanisme ruang meeting.

Aku mendorong keranjang itu mengitari seluruh meja. Menempatkan satu botol air mineral di tiap-tiap meja. Segera setelah _office boy_ selesai menyelesaikan tugasnya, aku mencolek permukaan salah satu meja. Tersenyum senang mengetahui meja itu bersih, terbebas dari debu.

Chanri _Ounni_ masih memeriksa laptop yang akan digunakan untuk presentasi sambil sesekali bersenandung menyanyikan lagu, yang katanya berjudul _Hate You Love You_. Menurutnya, suara pria, yang disebut Leeteuk _Oppa_ olehnya, terdengar sangat seksi. Aku cuma bisa tertawa mendengar pengakuan Chanri _Ounni_.

Telepon genggam-ku berdering. Dari Lee Taewoo.

"_Yeoboseo_, Taewoo-_sshi_, aku dan Chanri-_sshi_ sedang di ruang meeting. Memastikan semuanya bekerja dengan benar. _Nde? O, okay. I got it. Gamsahamnida_." Aku meletakkan kembali ponselku ke saku blazer, lalu menoleh kearah Chanri Ounni yang masih bersenandung riang.

"_Ounni_-ya~ , Taewoo-_sshi_ meneleponku barusan. Dia bilang, Super Junior sudah tiba dan sedang dalam perjalanan ke ruang meeting."

Oh, tidak... Kelihatannya Chanri Ounni terserang Serangan-Lutut-Lemas mendadak setelah mendengar informasi dariku.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, yang dinantikan tiba. Sekelompok orang, yang kuhitung berjumlah sepuluh, memasuki ruang meeting bak Kumpulan Pangeran-pangeran Tampan dari negeri antah berantah. Aku melirik Chanri _Ounni_ yang sepuluh menit lalu baru bisa menyegarkan lagi lututnya setelah kuolesi semacam balsem. Tapi ada yang aneh di wajahnya.

Jika sepuluh menit yang lalu kudapati wajahnya berubah warna bagai bunglon, dari yang wajah putih susunya berubah menjadi putih pucat, merah muda, merah padam, keunguan bahkan oranye, kini yang terpampang dari wajahnya adalah garis keras dengan rahang meninggi menatap kedatangan para pria yang mulai menduduki kursi yang telah disediakan.

Aku terkesima. Benar-benar terkesima dengan pengendalian diri Chanri _Ounni_! Bagaimana bisa dia─

"_Anyeong_, Kim Jung Hoon _imnida,_" kata salah satu dari sekumpulan pria tadi. Dia tampan, ku pikir dia Leeteuk yang dimaksud Chanri _Ounni_. "Manajer Super Junior. Senang bertemu dengan Anda." tambahnya.

O, manajernya. Kupikir dia salah satu member _boyband_ ini.

Aku menyambut uluran tangan Kim Junghoon dengan baik. Begitu juga Chanri _Ounni_. Aku belum bisa menebak yang mana yang dimaksud Leeteuk oleh Chanri _Ounni_, karena Chanri _Ounni_ dengan lihainya menahan pandangan matanya.

"Ini asistenku." Tangannya berhenti di pundak pria yang duduk tepat di sampingnya yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan tablet PC di tangannya."Dan aku yakin, kalian pasti sudah tahu masing-masing nama dari member Super Junior. O, _jeosonghamnida_, Choi Siwon-_sshi_ tidak bisa ikut meeting hari ini dikarenakan jadwal syutingnya yang tidak bisa diganti. _Jeosonghamnida_." imbuhnya.

Aku melihat Chanri _Ounni_ yang lagi-lagi memasang senyum tipisnya sambil membungkuk pelan. Aku mengikuti dari samping. Walau dalam hati aku protes. Bagaimana bisa tahu, melihat wajah mereka saja baru sekali ini.

Ya, ya... Chanri _Ounni_ memang memaksaku untuk mempelajari sedikit tentang nama-nama dan rupa boyband itu. Ah, tapi aku malas. Bagiku lebih baik menelepon eomma daripada membuka internet untuk sesuatu hal sepele begitu.

"_Hyung_, aku haus." celetuk satu dari pria yang masih duduk manis di kursi meeting. Hei, bukankah aku sudah meletakkan satu botol air mineral di tiap meja?

Aku membuang pandangan ke tempat di mana tadi aku meletakkan sebotol air. Botol air mineral itu masih ada di sana, tapi isinya sudah tiada.

"Kyuhyun-a, kau dehidrasi?" tanya seorang pria lainnya yang duduk berjarak tiga pria lagi.

"Leeteuk _Hyung_, apa kau lupa bagaimana rasanya menjadi anak muda sepertiku? Jiwaku mudah sekali haus, _Hyung_." kata pria yang ternyata bernama Kyuhyun itu dengan santainya. _Aigoo_~ dengan perkataan seperti itu, mestinya ada tanduk yang keluar dari kepalanya. Pria bertubuh sedikit gemuk di sebelah Kyuhyun menggerakkan bibir menahan tawa, sementara pria bermata terlalu sipit yang disebelahnya siap-siap menjitak kepala Kyuhyun dengan tangan terkepal.

"Ini, minum saja punyaku." timpal pria berwajah sedikit _chubby_. Rambutnya yang berwarna oranye dan agak menyala dengan gaya seperti orang habis kena korban obat re-bonding yang keterlaluan, menyorongkan botol air minumnya kearah Kyuhyun. Yang langsung dengan semangat berperang di sambut oleh Kyuhyun. Dalam hitungan detik, air mineral itu berpindah ke tubuhnya.

Kim Junghoon mendesah perlahan. Bisa kumaklumi seseorang seperti dia dengan kewajiban bertanggung jawab atas pria-pria dengan kelakukan luar biasa begini, pasti frustasi.

"Andrea-_sshi_, cepat telepon _office boy_. Beritahu kita butuh air mineral lagi," kata Chanri _Ounni_ tegas. Aku mengangguk dan menjauh dari sana untuk menelepon. Ku dengar Chanri _Ounni_ berdehem pelan. "Well, terima kasih sudah datang. Park Chanri imnida. Aku sekretaris dari Lee Taewoo-sshi, minta maaf, sepertinya meeting akan agak sedikit terlambat. Lee Taewoo-_sshi_ sedang ada keperluan keluarga. Tapi tadi aku sudah menerima pesan bahwa kemungkinan sepuluh menit lagi beliau akan tiba di ruangan ini. Mohon maklum. Terima kasih."

Chanri Ounni lalu duduk di kursinya. Aku mengikutinya dan duduk di kursiku. Chanri Ounni membuka lembar notepad di laptopnya, dan menulis sebuah kalimat dengan _font_ besar.

LEETEUK _OPPA_! KAU TAMPAAANNN!

Aku tertawa kecil sekali sambil mataku melirik pria yang tadi disebut Leeteuk _Hyung_ oleh Kyuhyun.

Chanri _Ounni_ benar, dia tampan.. err maksudku, dari kesepuluh pria yang mengisi kursi-kursi di ruangan ini, semua tampan. Dan err... apa aku juga harus mengidolakan salah satu dari mereka seperti Chanri _Ounni_ mengidolakan Leeteuk?

Aku menatap para pria itu satu persatu. Mereka sepertinya tidak sadar kuperhatikan. Masing-masing sibuk sendiri.

Manajer tampak sedang berkutat dan sedikit berdebat dengan asistennya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tablet PC yang hanya ada satu itu. Kyuhyun, pria bermulut asal itu tampak tengah memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya. Entahlah, mungkin dia masih haus. Ku tebak masih haus karena dari caranya memanyun-manyunkan bibirnya membuatku teringat pada keponakanku di USA, Bella, yang berumur empat bulan, juga melakukan hal yang sama jika haus.

"Hae-ya~, kenapa kau mengambil permen dari meja-ku? Kau kan sudah ada permen sendiri!" bentak pria berambut putih total pada seorang pria dengan wajah berminyak halus seperti bayi. Pria yang dibentak hanya tertawa lebar. Tawanya manis sekali.

"Hyukkie, kenapa kau mendadak pelit padaku? Apa kau lupa, aku selalu tertarik atas apa-apa yang kau miliki." katanya. Membuatku terkikik pelan. Astaga, mereka berdua romantis sekali. Tidak, maksudku bukan seperti dua orang penyuka sesama jenis, tapi mereka terlihat seperti kakak-beradik yang menggemaskan.

Sementara kedua orang itu bertengkar, pria berbadan sedikit bongsor diam-diam mengambil permen yang masih tergeletak banyak di meja pria tampan bernama Hae tadi.

Dua orang pria terlihat sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya sendiri. Entah siapa namanya, aku belum tahu. Sementara Leeteuk sekarang tampak sedang ikut-ikutan berdebat dengan Manajer dan asisten. Aku menoleh malas. Kenapa Lee Taewoo-_sshi_ lama sekali...

Kepalaku bergerak melihat duo Hae dan Hyuk yang masih lempar-lemparan permen. Pria di sebelah Kyuhyun, yang tadi memberikan air mineralnya, tampak bosan dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Bibirnya sempurna maju ke depan. Tapi tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang seperti bayi haus, bibir pria ini maju dengan visualisasi yang... err... bisa dikatakan menarik.

Mendadak kurasakan pipiku panas.

Astaga, Yoojin _babo_... pria itu bahkan jauh dari tempat dudukmu dan dia bisa membuat pipimu panas seperti ini.

Aku terkekeh pelan di tempat dudukku seperti orang gila. Virus Chanri Ounni sepertinya sudah bekerja di sistem kerja tubuhku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Menarik napas pelan dan mengehembuskannya. Lalu melirik lagi kearah pria berambut oranye itu dengan sunggingan senyum yang tak dapat ku tahan.

**GAWAT! PRIA ITU JUGA SEDANG MENATAPKU!**

Aku sontak salah tingkah. _Eomma_, wajah anakmu yang cantik ini pasti sudah berubah menjadi kepiting rebus sekarang!

"_Agasshi_...," kata pria berambut oranye itu begitu aku merundukkan wajah.

Huweee, jangan sampai dia bertanya kenapa aku diam-diam menatapnya.

"_Agasshi_, aku ingin ke toilet." kata pria berambut oranye itu lagi.

Chanri _Ounni_ melihatku dari balik kacamatanya. Mengisyaratkan aku agar menunjukkan arah pada pria berambut oranye itu jalan ke toilet. Aku mengangguk lemas dengan debaran jantung masih diluar kendali dan mengikuti perintah Chanri _Ounni_.

"_Ne_, mari saya tunjukkan jalannya." sahutku masih dengan wajah merunduk.

"Lee Sungmin. Lee Sungmin _imnida_." katanya sambil menghampiriku karena tempat dudukku memang dekat dengan pintu.

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar dia menyebut namanya. Ada sesuatu menelusup jauh ke dalam pikiranku. Sesuatu, yang menggelitik ingatanku. Apa ya? Ah sudahlah.

"Lee Sungmin-_sshi_, mari ku antar." ucapku sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Membukanya lebar-lebar dan membiarkannya keluar lebih dulu.

"Minnie _Hyung_, aku ikut." Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya dan setengah berlari menghampiri Lee Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu keluar ruangan. Tubuh jangkungnya melesat tepat di depanku. Membuatku hampir terjerembab. Tubuhku tertahan dari sasaran menghempas lantai dan rasa malu begitu sepasang tangan mencengkram kuat kedua lenganku.

"Andrea-_sshi_, _gwaenchana_?" tanya Lee Sungmin."Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat..."

Pipiku lagi-lagi panas. Bagaimana tidak, wajah pria berambut oranye yang ku ketahui bernama Lee Sungmin ini tepat berada di depan wajahku. Bahkan hembusan napasnya bisa terasa olehku. Kualihkan mataku menatap pemandangan di balik punggungnya. Manajer, asisten, dan member lain, bahkan Chanri _Ounni_ menatap kami tanpa suara.

Merasa bodoh, aku melepaskan cengkraman Lee Sungmin dari lenganku.

"_Ne, gwaenchana_. _Gamsahamnida_, Lee Sungmin-_sshi_." sahutku sambil dengan kikuk merapikan _blouse_-ku yang sebenarnya tidak kusut sama sekali."Sepertinya aku hanya sedang lapar."

"_Agasshi_, apa tidak bisa lebih cepat?" kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah meringis menahan sesuatu."Kalau lebih lama lagi, aku khawatir bisa-bisa masuk rumah sakit."

_Aigoo_~ alasan berlebihan.

"Minnie _Hyung_, _ppali_~" kata pria jangkung sok imut itu.

Eh, _chakkaman_...

Minnie?

Pria jangkung?

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_Meeting_ selesai ketika jam makan malam. Lee Taewoo tampaknya senang dengan _meeting_ hari ini. Ide-ide yang diusulkan olehku dan Chanri _Ounni_ masuk dalam jajaran _top-idea_ untuk iklan TV terbaru.

Aku, yang sejak tadi menahan rasa penasaranku, mencoba mencari celah untuk berbicara dengan Lee Sungmin. Aku yakin, seyakin-yakinnya orang yang sangat yakin, pria inilah yang bertukar koper denganku.

Manajer Super Junior sudah ke luar ruangan lebih dahulu diikuti asistennya dan beberapa member. Aku mensejajarkan langkahku mendekati Lee Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin-_sshi_." panggilku. Yang dipanggil segera menoleh. Sementara yang lain masih sibuk dengan diri masing-masing.

"O, Andrea-_sshi_. Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan pandangan benar-benar menginterogasi."Kau masih pucat. Apa kau lapar? Manajer _Hyung_," katanya memanggil Manajer mereka yang sudah hampir sampai lift. Kim Junghoon menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan Chanri _Ounni_ dan menoleh."_Hyung_, ini kan sudah jam makan malam. Bagaimana jika kita makan bersama?"

"Benar. Aku lapar..." kata pria berambut putih yang ternyata bernama Eunhyuk.

"Aku malah sangat lapar hingga bisa memakan sebuah lemari es." timpal Shindong sambil memegangi _Ounni_ menutup bibirnya dengan tangan, menahan tawanya. Leeteuk membungkuk pelan pada Chanri _Ounni_. Sukses membuat Chanri _Ounni_ salah tingkah.

"Maafkan kami. Yah, kami memang begini. Terutama jika lapar menyerang." kata Leetuk pada Chanri _Ounni_.

"_Ne, gwaenchana Opp_... ehem _gwaenchana_ Leeteuk-_sshi_. Ehm, aku pun lapar. Makan malam bersama sepertinya menyenangkan." sahut Chanri _Ounni_ yang dengan cepat kembali memasang senyum tipis penanda ke-anggunannya.

Aku mendelik sepintas ke arah Chanri _Ounni_ yang tentu saja tidak menyadari delikanku karena sibuk tersenyum-senyum pada Leeteuk. Kim Junghoon tampak mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda setuju.

"Kalau begitu, _kajja_!"

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_to be continued_


	5. The Roll

Tittle :

**NOW WE GOT TO MEET (5. The Roll)**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

**(Park Yoojin_Point of View)**

Sejak pertama kali aku menjejakkan kaki di LG Corporation _Building_ hari itu, hari di mana aku terlambat. Hari di mana aku merasa tersindir oleh perkataan petugas resepsionis yang hingga hari ini selalu mengembangkan senyum sopannya padaku, bangunan ini memang sudah ramai.

Tapi, semenjak kedatangan Super Junior beberapa hari yang lalu untuk _meeting_ di Divisi Periklanan, gedung ini tak lagi sama.

LG Corporation _Building_ berubah menjadi bangunan yang penuh dengan kerumunan wanita-wanita yang tidak jarang kulihat terkikik bersamaan dan menunjuk-nunjuk layar ponsel mereka. Terkadang mendekap mulut mereka dengan satu atau dua tangan untuk menahan jeritan yang sepertinya mau keluar dari bibir mereka. Kini semua pegawai pria selalu tersenyum senang setiap berjalan dari satu Divisi ke Divisi lain. Mereka mendapatkan pemandangan segar karena para pegawai wanita mengenakan rok pendek dengan baju ataupun dress dengan warna-warna menyala. Malah aku menduga beberapa perusahaan kosmetik meningkat _volume_ penjualannya. Kini semua pasang mata para wanita itu berwarna. Bibir mereka terlihat berminyak, dan tak satupun yang tidak memakai kuteks.

Chanri _Ounni_ juga agak berubah. Dia belakangan sering, oh maksudku dia _setiap hari_ mengenakan apapun yang berwarna _putih_. Entah itu _blazer_ putih, kemeja putih, _blouse_ putih, sepatu putih, atau bahkan sepasang jepit rambut bunga mawar putih.

Saat ku tanyakan mengapa dia memakai pakaian atau asesoris dengan nuansa putih, yang kudapat darinya hanya kekehan pelan. Entah apa maksudnya.

Aku pusing.

"Yoojin-a, apa kau sudah mengatur keamanan tambahan?" tanya Chanri _Ounni_ setengah berbisik padaku saat kami sedang berjalan bersama Lee Taewoo menuju ruangan kami di Lantai empat. Chanri Ounni hari ini terlihat luar biasa berbeda. Dia mengenakan setelan rok dan _blazer_ putih dengan _blouse_ pink-lembut sebagai baju dalam. Dia juga menata rambutnya yang berwarna merah maroon hingga bergaya ikal menggantung. Menyampirkan sedikit rambut di dekat telinganya menjadi agak ke atas, lalu menjepitnya dengan jepit rambut berwarna putih. Menyisakan sedikit rambut ikal menyentuh pipinya yang tersapu sedikit _blush-on_.

Cantik?

Oh ayolah, dia cantik setiap hari!

Aku mengangguk meng-iya-kan pertanyaannya. "_Nde, Ounni_. Mereka sudah berjaga di pintu masuk." jawabku. Chanri Ounni mendesah napas lega. Kini ia berjalan dalam diam, bersisian dengan Lee Taewoo yang tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Aku mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Menggerutu pelan dan mencibir seorang diri.

Apa-apaan.

Hanya karena Super Junior akan melakukan syuting pertama mereka _hari ini_, maka kami terpaksa menginstruksikan beberapa pengamanan tambahan. Berjaga-jaga agar gedung ini tidak runtuh.

Penggemar Super Junior, yang kudengar menamakan diri mereka dengan sebutan ELF─peri? ─itu sejak dua hari yang lalu membuat bising gerbang utama gedung ini. Entah tahu darimana, mereka memaksa diri menunggu idolanya tiba disini. Mengenakan kaus berwarna biru safir, mereka berjajar tertib sambil meneriakkan nama-nama personel _boyband _itu. Terkadang menyanyikan lagu-lagu _boyband_ idola mereka bersama-sama.

Kemarin, saat larut malam sepulang kerja, aku melewati kerumunan ELF yang masih berjajar tertib itu, dan tertawa geli. Apakah sebegininya pengorbanan mengidolakan seseorang? Sebegitunya kah kalian mengidolakan seseorang?

Sekarang, pagi ini, kerumunan ELF _bertambah banyak_. Berbagai macam usia dan rupa wajah berbaur menjadi satu di depan gerbang utama.

Super Junior akan melakukan syuting hari pertamanya _di sini_!

Aku mendesah pelan saat pintu lift tertutup.

"Kau kelelahan, Andrea-_sshi_?" tanya Lee Taewoo. Aku mendongak ke arahnya dan menggeleng cepat.

"_Ani_, Taewoo-_sshi_, aku hanya haus." jawabku singkat. Sebenarnya aku memang lelah. Kemarin aku pulang larut malam dan baru saja tidur dua jam, aku harus bersiap lagi tiba di gedung ini. Sekarang, aku terpaksa menahan kantuk.

"Begitu." kata Lee Taewoo. Ia menoleh ke Chanri Ounni yang berdiri memeluk tablet PC nya dalam diam. Matanya lurus menatap tombol-tombol lift. Aku tahu, pikirannya sedang ke mana. "Chanri-_sshi_."

"_Nde_?" jawab Chanri _Ounni_ pelan. Pintu lift terbuka. Lee Taewoo keluar lebih dahulu diikuti Chanri _Ounni_ dan aku. Aku menahan tawa. Chanri _Ounni_ sungguh hebat. Pengendalian dirinya terlalu sempurna. Aku yakin, tadi dia memandangi pintu lift, bahkan sepertinya tanpa bernapas, pasti sambil memikirkan Leeteuk-_sshi_! Tapi bagaimana bisa, ketika Lee Taewoo memanggilnya, dia tidak terlihat sedikitpun tergagap?

Aku harus punya ilmu seperti itu juga.

"Jam berapa mereka tiba?" tanya Lee Taewoo. Mereka yang dimaksud pastilah Super Junior.

"Jam makan siang. Mereka akan makan siang di sini. Bersama kita."

Alisku naik sebelah mendengarnya.

Di sini? Apa Chanri _Ounni_ berencana untuk menghancurkan _foodcourt_ kantor?

"Lalu, apa semua sudah beres? Maksudku, makan siang dan juga perlengkapan syuting. Apa semua sudah beres?"

Kami memasuki ruangan Lee Taewoo dan duduk di sofa.

"Nde, Taewoo-_sshi_. Pengamanan tambahan sudah dikerahkan. Andrea-_sshi_ sudah memastikannya sejak pagi tadi. Semua _crew_ sudah datang sejak jam delapan tadi pagi. Peralatan sudah dicek olehku tadi begitu aku tiba. _Wardrobe_ sudah dicek oleh Andrea-_sshi_ pagi tadi. _Catering_ sudah dipesan sejak kemarin olehku. Nanti tepat jam setengah dua belas, mereka datang mengantarkan pesanan." kata Chanri _Ounni_. Kini tangannya lincah menyentuh layar tablet PC-nya. "Makan siang dimulai jam dua belas dan berakhir sekitar jam setengah dua siang. Setelah itu syuting dimulai. Perkiraan syuting akan berakhir kira-kira tengah malam nanti. O, Taewoo-_sshi_, hari ini Anda ada _meeting_ dengan para Kepala Divisi LG Corporation, tepat jam dua siang."

Aku sekilas melihat Chanri _Ounni_ menggerakkan bibir bawahnya sehingga dagunya terangkat sedikit. Pertanda bahwa dia mengharapkan sesuatu atau takut akan kecewa. Aku melirik ke Lee Taewoo yang tampak berpikir.

"Ah, begitu. Rapat jam dua siang. Kalau begitu setelah makan siang, aku langsung saja ke ruang _meeting..._" gumam Lee Taewoo pelan. Aku berganti melirik Chanri _Ounni_ yang sekarang tengah menggerakkan kedua bibirnya ke arah dalam. Menahan napas. Mengharap sesuatu. "Kau di sini saja, mengawasi jalannya proses syuting. Temani Andrea-_sshi_. Aku percaya padamu, Chanri-_sshi_."

Kini kulihat senyum Chanri _Ounni_ terkembang lebar.

Oh, aku mengerti. Tadi dia pasti takut disuruh menemani Lee Taewoo mengikuti jalannya _meeting_ dengan para Kepala Divisi. Dia pasti takut membayangkan bahwa dia akan melewati proses syuting begitu saja.

Pasti begitu!

"_Nde_, Taewoo-_sshi_." katanya senang. Lee Taewoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dan berkata bahwa kami bisa kembali ke ruangan kami lagi.

Aku mengikuti Chanri _Ounni_ ke luar dari ruangan Lee Taewoo. Berbelok ke ruangan kami. Bisa kudengar dengan jelas, Chanri _Ounni_ menghembuskan napas keras-keras di kursinya.

"_Aigoo_~, Yoojin-a~," katanya sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan kami. "Kau tahu, kupikir hari ini aku akan menghabiskan waktu bersama para Kepala Divisi yang berwajah kaku itu seharian! Ah, _gomaweo_, Taewoo-_sshi_... " Dia berkata lirih. "Leeteuk _Oppa_. Kita memang berjodoh~."

Aku tertawa.

Chanri Ounni memasang _death glare_-nya begitu mendengar tawaku.

"Terus saja kau tertawa, Yoojin-a!" bentaknya.

"_Mianhae_ (maaf), _Ounni_-ya~. Hmpfh─" aku batal melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Yaaaakk!"

"Ani, Ounni... Aku... hahaha..." akhirnya tawaku terlepas juga -_-

"Apa yang lucu? Hah?"

Aku berdehem pelan, berusaha menguasai tawaku sendiri. "Ah, itu... aku... uhm, _Ounni_, jadi hari ini kita akan makan siang bersama member Super Junior, di _food court_?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"_Mwo_ (apa) ? _Food court_? Apa kau gila?"

Aku? Gila? Memang yang yakin bahwa Leeteuk-sshi adalah jodohnya itu siapa? Lalu kenapa aku yang dituduh gila?

"Lalu di mana?"

"Tentu saja di ruang _meeting_ kemarin, _babo_. Hingga saat ini aku belum ada rencana untuk menghancurkan _food court_ kantor, kau tahu. Masakan mereka masih enak di lidahku."

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Piring-piring kotor beserakan di hampir semua meja. Aku meneguk air mineralku sedikit. Memperhatikan Chanri Ounni yang memotong daging steaknya dengan sangat perlahan. Aku refleks mendesis pelan.

Ke mana tawa brutalnya waktu itu? Ke mana semburan _bubble tea_ waktu itu? Ke mana irisan besar _steak_ waktu itu?

Aku baru melihatnya begitu anggun memotong daging seperti itu, hari ini. Di depan Leeteuk, pastinya. Cish, tentu saja dia makan semeja dengan Leeteuk. Adalah hal yang bodoh jika Chanri _Ounni_ tidak menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik.

Kemarin dulu, saat kami makan malam bersama Super Junior, Chanri _Ounni_ terpaksa menahan selera makannya karena malu makan di depan _Leeteuk Oppa_-nya. Jadi dia hanya memesan jus. Tapi begitu kami berpisah, Chanri _Ounni_ menarik tanganku lagi. Masuk ke dalam restoran dan memesan dua porsi _steak_. Aku menolak karena sebelumnya aku memang sudah makan bersama yang lain, tapi kemudian berbisik, bahwa itu hanya _alibi_, agar ia bisa memesan dua porsi _steak _tanpa rasa malu. Aku terbahak waktu itu. Tapi ku-iyakan juga. Dan anehnya, mengapa tak ada sedikitpun lemak menempel di tubuhnya?

Aku bertekad ingin memiliki ilmu itu juga.

Kini pandanganku beralih pada pria berkepala besar yang menurut Chanri _Ounni_ bernama Kim Jongwoon, tapi yang lain memanggilnya dengan sebutan Yesungie ataupun Yesung Hyung. Dia tampak akrab dengan pria imut disebelahnya. Kim Ryewook, begitu kata Chanri Ounni.

Sempat ku dengar Yesung membanding-bandingkan rasa makanan yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Lalu akhirnya berkata bahwa masakan pria imut disebelahnyalah yang paling enak. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

Benarkah? Benarkah pria imut itu bisa memasak?

"Andrea-_sshi_...," suara seseorang mengejutkanku. Aku yang sejak tadi duduk seorang diri, menoleh. Mendapati Lee Sungmin menatapku dengan segelas sirup berwarna ungu di tangannya. Dan segelas sirup berwarna merah di tangan yang lainnya. "Kau sendirian saja?"

Lee Sungmin menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang memegang sirup berwarna merah. Menyerahkannya padaku.

_Eomma_, pria ini sopan sekali...

Aku menerimanya sambil mengangguk pelan. Lee Sungmin menduduki kursi kosong di dekatku tanpa ku suruh. "Kau sendirian saja?" katanya mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi. Aku memandang berkeliling. Kikuk sendiri.

Lee Sungmin benar, aku duduk sendiri sementara meja makanku cukup besar. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Yang ku kenal hanya Chanri _Ounni_, yang sekarang masih terkekeh ataupun tertawa lembut saat Leeteuk berbicara. Tadi Chanri _Ounni_ menawariku tempat duduk di dekatnya, yang dengan cepat ku ku tolak, karena pasti aku hanya akan mengganggu mereka berdua.

Manajer duduk bersama asisten dan Choi Siwon. Sedangkan Duo HaeHyuk itu bagai lem dan perangko, melekat bersama pria jangkung bermulut asal itu. Shindong duduk bersama mereka dan tampak sibuk sendiri dengan makanannya, meski Eunhyuk juga makan tak kalah banyak dengannya. Kim Ryewook dan Yesung makan di meja yang sama, bersama dengan pria yang sekarang sedang duduk di dekatku ini. Para staff makan di meja panjang di sudut ruangan, sementara aku tidak mengenal sataupun dari mereka. Tadinya aku mau makan di luar ruangan saja, bersama sekuriti, jika saja aku tidak mengingat reputasi Chanri Ounni.

Ah iya, ada satu hal yang ingin, atau _harus_, kutanyakan padanya!

**KOPER PINK-KU !**

Aish, semestinya aku menanyakannya saat makan malam bersama waktu itu, tapi apalah dayaku, kami duduk bersama di meja besar restoran mewah itu. Sangat tidak mungkin bagiku untuk membuka percakapan seperti; Lee Sungmin-_sshi_, apakah kau pernah bertukar koper dengan seseorang? Atau; Lee Sungmin-_sshi_, apakah kau punya koper pink bergambar _daisy duck_? Apakah koper pinkmu itu tertukar? Atau; Lee Sungmin-_sshi_, ...

Aish, _ANDWAE_ !

Aku tidak mungkin mempermalukan diriku di depan para member Super Junior, Manajer, Asisten dan Chanri _Ounni_!

Jadi, sekaranglah saat yang tepat. Aku dan Lee Sungmin duduk satu meja, dan yang lain sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing!

"Andrea-_sshi_? _Gwaenchana_?" tanyanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kelima jarinya di depan wajahku. Aku menoleh terkejut. Aish, harusnya aku mempelajari pengendalian diri dengan Chanri Ounni secepatnya.

"_Nd...nde, gwaenchana_. Ah, Lee Sungmin-_sshi_... uhm...," Bodoh. Kenapa aku berkata begitu... bersikap seolah Lee Sungmin baru muncul di hadapanku. Dia kan sudah sejak tadi berada di dekatku. Yoojin _Baboyaaa_~. "Lee Sungmin-_sshi_, uhm.. apakah... apakah─" Aku gugup dan merasa bodoh.

"Ada apa, Andrea-_sshi_?" Bisa kulihat dia tertawa melihat tingkahku.

_Eomma_, anakmu yang cantik ini harus bagaimana?

"Apakah... uhm... apakah... "

"Apakah aku sudah makan? Tentu saja sudah." Dia mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Pipinya tertarik keatas dan gigi-gigi seputih susu itu bermunculan. Matanya menyipit dan pipiku panas!

_Eomma_, aku mau mati saja... AKU MALU!

"_Ani_, Lee Sungmin-_sshi_... euhmm..." kulirik Chanri _Ounni_ yang masih asik berbicara dengan pujaan hatinya. Huwee, _Ounni_, tolong akuuuu!

Bagaimana Chanri _Ounni_ mau menolong? Tahu kisah koper tertukar saja tidak.

Hei, kedengarannya seperti sinetron, ya?

"Apakah kau mengalami kejadian aneh beberapa minggu belakangan?"

Selamat, Yoojin _Babo_. Kau benar-benar bodoh!

"Kejadian aneh? Misalnya?" tanya Lee Sungmin sambil meminum sedikit minuman di tangan kanannya.

Aish, aku harus menjawab apa?

"S-seperti... euhm... koper mu tertukar, misalnya?"

Lega. Rasanya seperti aku baru saja menyatakan cinta pada seseorang -,-

"Koper tertukar? Andrea-_sshi_... Kau... Apa kau..." kalimat Lee Sungmin tertahan oleh sebuah, atau dua buah, suara yang memekakkan telinga.

"_Anyeonghaseyo_, Andrea _Ounni_..." aku menoleh dan mendapati duo Saudari Kembar Park berdiri berjajar di hadapanku. Suara mereka melengking menguasai ruangan. Membuat seluruh orang yang ada di dalam ruangan menoleh. Kulihat Chanri _Ounni_ berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri kami.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian masuk? Kami sedang makan siang." bisik Chanri _Ounni_ pada dua adiknya. Aku tersenyum saat Duo Saudari Park memasang _aegyo_ mereka.

Park Soori mengacungkan sebuah kartu yang tergantung di lehernya. "Tentu saja kami disuruh masuk. Kau lupa _Ounni_, kau kan memberi kami kartu ini." katanya menunjukkan _nametag_-nya pada Chanri _Ounni_ yang kini memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas tertahan. Menahan kesal. Kudengar desis '_aigoo'_ keluar dari mulutnya.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa, _Ounni_-ya~." kata Park Sangra cepat. Senyumnya terkembang manis sekali. Matanya sesekali melirik pria jangkung yang kini tengah sibuk dengan sesuatu di tangannya. Tatapannya persis seperti tatapan Chanri _Ounni_ pada Leeteuk.

Sama persis.

Membuatku pusing.

"_Keurom_...," kata Chanri _Ounni_ akhirnya. "Baiklah, kalian bisa bergabung bersama para staff dan _crew_ lainnya di sudut sana." kata Chanri _Ounni_ sementara aku memandangnya meminta penjelasan.

Park Sangra dan Park Soori memasang senyum terbaik mereka. Menunjukkan seolah-olah mereka adalah adik ter-patuh di dunia. Padahal aku tahu, mereka berbanding terbalik dengan _Ounni_-nya yang bagai malaikat. Apalagi Park Sangra, astaga, jika aku punya adik seperti dia, aku pasti mati muda!

Chanri _Ounni_ menarik tanganku menjauh. Menghampiri pintu keluar. Tapi kemudian dia berbalik lagi saat mengetahui Park Soori nekat menghampiri pria berambut putih yang sedang bercanda dengan pasangan duo-nya.

"Park Soori-ya~, ada saatnya nanti kau bisa foto bersama dengan Eunhyuk-_sshi._ _Arachi_?" Chanri Ounni memasang cengiran lebar. Kurasa giginya sudah mulai kering karena sejak tadi tersenyum lebar.

Aku, yang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk-karena Chanri _Ounni_ menarikku kesini- terdiam menatap Lee Sungmin yang sekarang tampak berjalan pelan kembali ke kursinya tadi.

Ah, _Ounni_... padahal tadi Lee Sungmin hampir menjawabnya. Siapa tahu koperku bisa kembali...

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Syuting berjalan dengan baik. Hari ini adalah syuting dengan konsep _Fullcolor_. Jadi para member Super Junior itu mengenakan pakaian dengan warna-warna yang terang menyala sambil menyanyikan lagu _hits_ mereka yang baru saja meluncur di pasaran. Menurut info yang kudapat dari Chanri _Ounni_, Super Junior baru saja meluncurkan album mereka yang ke-lima. Pamor mereka sedang sangat menanjak, maka tidak heran banyak perusahaan mendaulat mereka menjadi bintang iklan. Dengan harapan, produk yang dikeluarkan, bisa laris di pasaran.

Syuting hari pertama ini di khususkan untuk syuting TV 3D keluaran LG yang paling terbaru. Jadi, begitu para konsumen menonton mereka di TV 3D, konsumen bisa merasakan seolah-olah Super Junior melakukan _Live Performance _di hadapan mereka.

Syukurlah, syuting berjalan dengan baik. Tanpa gangguan. Ehm, maksudku benar-benar tanpa gangguan jika hal-hal seperti staff yang tertimpa balok kardus, Park Sangra dan Park Soori yang tak henti mengikik tertahan dan mencuri-curi kesempatan mem-foto tiap-tiap personil, atau Chanri _Ounni_ yang berulang kali seperti hendak terserang Lutut-Lemas tiap kali Leeteuk mendapat giliran dalam sesi foto seorang diri, err... jika yang kusebut tadi adalah bukan gangguan, maka syuting hari ini benar-benar berjalan lancar!

Aku membuka botol air mineral kedua-ku. Lelah, letih, penat, entahlah. Semua yang bisa di deskripsikan sebagai tanda keletihan, silakan masukkan dalam daftar tubuhku. Keringat mengalir di dahi-ku walau ruangan ini ber-AC.

Hari sudah larut malam, tapi jika melihat wajah Trio Park di depanku itu, mungkin aku akan mengira ini masih siang. Wajah mereka begitu segar seperti baru saja makan siang! Chanri Ounni bilang, dia _terpaksa_ mengajak dua adik kembarnya yang entah bagaimana ceritanya, bisa tahu bahwa Super Junior akan syuting di bawah pengawasannya. Bagiku tidak masalah, toh aku juga sudah kenal dengan mereka.

Semua member Super Junior sudah menyelesaikan _photo session_ mereka dengan baik. Kameramen berkali-kali mengacungkan jempol tanda puas dengan hasil jepretannya. Beberapa dari member Super Junior masuk ke ruang ganti. Sedangkan beberapanya lagi membasuh muka mereka. Membersihkan wajah dari _make-up_ yang menempel.

Aku melihat Kyuhyun membasuh mukanya dengan sebaskom air yang dipegangi oleh Park Sangra. Aku mencibir. Park Sangra berperan seolah-olah dia adalah istri yang baik. Yang menemani suaminya membersihkan wajah. Park Soori tidak jauh beda. Dia menuangkan semacam krim ke kapas muka milik Eunhyuk. Yang disodori kapas berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih. Park Soori memberikan senyum tipisnya pada pria di depannya.

Ampun, mirip sekali dengan Chanri _Ounni_!

Aku melirik Chanri _Ounni_ yang tengah berbicara sesuatu dengan pihak keamanan. Mungkin meminta mereka lebih bersiap karena Super Junior akan segera pulang.

Malas, kutolehkan lagi kepalaku ke arah para staff dan member Super Junior.

Mendapati Lee Sungmin tengah seorang diri membasuh wajahnya. Polesan _make-up_ sudah resmi luntur dari wajahnya. Kini wajahnya tampak bersih alami dengan sisa-sia air basuhan tadi. Membuatku mendesis pelan.

Ck, seksi sekali...

Lee Sungmin merogoh tas perlengkapannya. Mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan dari sana. Lalu melebarkannya dan kemudian menutupi wajahnya. Tertulis jelas sulaman indah yang membuatku mengernyit.

**YJP**

Itu kan sapu tanganku. Benar, tidak salah lagi. Itu sapu tangan yang dibuatkan oleh _Eomma_, khusus untukku. YJP, _it was standing for_ YooJin Park.

Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan menghampiri Lee Sungmin yang kini tengah memperhatikan detail di wajahnya dalam sebuah cermin.

"Lee Sungmin-_sshi_, maaf... tapi di mana kau menemukan sapu tanganku? Aku tidak merasa membawanya. Seingatku, saputanganku ada di USA. Tapi.. yang ada di tanganmu itu─ euhm..." aku setengah tak yakin saat mengatakannya. Tapi sulamannya benar-benar sulaman yang dibuat Eomma untukku.

Lee Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Menatapku sejenak, lalu melirik saputangan di tangannya yang kini sudah sedikit basah. Lalu melirikku lagi.

"Kau... Park Yoojin?" tanya Lee Sungmin menahan luapan rasa penasarannya. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"_Nde_. Park Yoojin _imnida_. _Chakkaman_... darimana kau tahu nama Korea-ku?" tanyaku heran. Seingatku, di Korea hanya Lee Taewoo dan Chanri _Ounni_ yang mengetahui nama Korea-ku. Apa mereka yang─

"Yoojin-a~," kata Lee Sungmin dengan senyum merekah. Aku menatapnya dengan darah berdesir. Seolah ada ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik di perutku saat aku mendengar suaranya memanggilku seperti itu.

"Jinnie-ya~, Apa kau lupa pada... _**Oppa**_?"

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_to be continued_


	6. Sungmin's Story Before

Tittle :

**NOW WE GOT TO MEET (6. Sungmin's Story Before)**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

**(Lee Sungmin_Point of View)**

Syuting baru saja usai dan kelelahan menyerang wajahku. Memang sudah selayaknya wajah kami-lah yang paling terasa lelah. Kami harus tersenyum, menganga, berekspresi dan berbagai hal-hal lainnya karena syuting terfokus pada pengambilan gambar yang terpusat di wajah kami.

Aku yang mendapat giliran _photo session_ paling akhir, menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. Entah karena sang _photografer_ sudah terlalu penat mengambil gambar delapan orang sebelumnya, atau memang wajahku yang terlalu tampan dan nyaris sempurna ini membuat _photografer_ merasa puas hanya dengan beberapa kali jepretan kamera.

Kuharap, perkiraan pertamaku meleset.

Aku masih ingat saat giliran Eunhyuk tadi, sang _photografer_ berkali-kali mendesah dan puluhan kali meminta Eunhyuk berganti gaya. Sementara saat _photo session _bagian Donghae, Siwon dan Kyuhyun, _photografer_ hanya melakukannya dalam beberapa menit.

Eunhyuk, yang sesaat setelah _photo session_nya selesai, menghampiriku. Setengah berbisik dia berkata padaku, bahwa kemungkinan _photografer_ itu adalah salah satu dari fansnya yang diberi label Jewels. Berkata bahwa tukang foto itu benar-benar terpesona pada ekspresi tubuhnya sehingga menyuruhnya berkali-kali berganti _pose_. Mendengarnya, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengiyakan.

Aku melirik Eunhyuk yang sedang menatap wajahnya di cermin. Di sebelah kirinya duduk seorang _yeoja_, yang kuduga masih _high school_ tapi entah kenapa bisa berada di lokasi syuting ini bekerja sebagai _crew,_ menatapnya penuh rasa terpikat.

_Yeoja_ itu pasti satu dari jutaan _Jewels_.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Eunhyuk duduk, aku mendapati kembaran _yeoja_ yang tadi duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk, sedang tergopoh membawa air di sebuah baskom. Menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih memegang PSP. Sesi foto Kyuhyun sudah berakhir sejak tadi, tapi bocah itu belum juga berganti baju ataupun mencuci muka. Dasar bocah setan!

Aku mencibir, setengah iri, pada Kyuhyun yang sepertinya mendapat perlakuan dengan sangat baik dari yeoja manis itu. Aku bisa pastikan dengan amat sangat yakin, bahwa _yeoja_ itu pastilah seorang _Sparkyu_. Seorang _yeoja_ yang pasti dengan penuh kesetiaan mengirimi pesan-pesan romantis pada bocah setan bermarga Cho itu melalui akun twitternya!

Lalu di mana _Pumpkins_? APA TIDAK ADA SATUPUN _PUMPKINS_ YANG MENJADI _CREW_ DI SINI?

Aku melenguh kesal. Beberapa staff di sebelah sana sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Di meja tempatku meletakkan tas dan barang-barang keperluanku memang sudah tersedia sebaskom air untuk membasuh wajah. Tadinya aku ingin ganti baju saja lebih dulu. Tapi ruang ganti hanya ada lima. Sementara kelima-limanya sudah digunakan oleh Siwon, Leeteuk _Hyung_, Shindong _Hyung_, Yesung _Hyung_ dan Ryewook. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika aku membasuh wajah lebih dulu.

Kuambil _make-up remover_ dari dalam tas. Mengolesinya sedikit ke wajahku dan membalurinya dengan seksama. Perlahan _make-up_ yang terpoles ke wajahku sedikit demi sedikit luntur. Krim yang hebat, bukan? Tentu saja. Krim ini sangat mahal.

Kemudian kubasuh wajahku dengan air bersih yang tersedia di baskom. Membiarkan sisa krim larut bersama kotoran-kotoran _make-up_ lewat air basuhan itu. Aku merogoh tas perlengkapanku tanpa membuka mata karena takut air yang sudah tercampur dengan krim tadi masuk ke dalam mataku. Aku pernah mengalaminya sekali. Dan itu rasanya tidak enak. Membuat mataku kurang nyaman dan memerah. Pernah sekali ku _upload _foto ku yang menjadi korban air basuhan itu ke jejaring sosial, hampir seluruh penggemarku mengungkapkan kesedihan mereka melihat mataku yang memerah. Berkata bahwa aku kurang tidur dan sebagainya. Aku hanya bisa mengulum senyum saat itu. Dan berjanji tidak akan terkena air basuhan seperti itu lagi.

Benda yang kucari sudah terasa di tanganku. Aku mengambilnya dan melebarkannya. Menutupi seluruh wajahku dengan saputangan halus ini. Saputangan yang membuatku selalu menjalani hari-hariku dengan penuh harapan. Kenangan akan masa kecilku. Kasih sayang yang tidak akan kulupakan.

Air sisa basuhan tadi sudah berpindah dengan sempurna ke dalam saputangan ini. Membuat wajahku yang tampan terpantul jelas di dalam cermin di hadapanku. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke cermin. Memastikan tidak ada sejentik sisa _make-up_ apapun di wajahku.

"Lee Sungmin-_sshi_, maaf... tapi di mana kau menemukan sapu tanganku? Aku tidak merasa membawanya. Seingatku, saputanganku ada di USA. Tapi.. yang ada di tanganmu itu─ euhm...," aku menghentikan kegiatanku meneliti wajahku saat mendengar sebuah suara yang sepertinya _memang _ditujukan padaku.

Mendapati Andrea-_sshi_ berdiri di sebelahku dengan mata menatap saputangan di sebelahku. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku mengingat pertanyaannya.

_Yeoja_ ini... mengaku bahwa saputangan ini miliknya?

Aku menatap sejenak, lalu melirik saputangan di tanganku. Lalu meliriknya lagi.

Dia sepertinya begitu yakin. Ah, ini sangat tidak mungkin. Hampir mustahil. Tidak, maksudku, saputangan ini memang kudapat dari seorang yeoja, yang dulu kusayangi. Tapi sampai sekarangpun aku tidak tahu di mana keberadaannya. Tidak. _Yeoja_ ini pasti bercanda.

Tapi aku tidak melihat sedikitpun candaan dari wajahnya.

"Kau... Park Yoojin?" tanyaku menahan luapan rasa penasaran yang berjibaku di benakku. Penuh harap. Penuh cemas. Aku menanti jawaban yeoja yang kulihat langsung mengangguk.

"_Nde_. Park Yoojin _imnida_. _Chakkaman_... darimana kau tahu nama Korea-ku?" tanyanya heran.

Jadi benar dia adalah Park Yoojin? Benar begitu?

Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam hingga bisa bertemu dengannya hari ini. _Aigoo_~ dia bahkan sudah tumbuh dengan baik. Tubuhnya tinggi dan ramping, wajahnya cantik, rambutnya lurus tergerai indah. Yooma _Ahjumma_ pasti sudah merawatnya dengan sangat baik.

"Yoojin-a~," kataku dengan senyum merekah. Terlalu senang mengetahui bahwa aku bertemu lagi dengannya. Seolah aku menemukan harta karun yang sangat berharga di suatu sudut dunia. Tidak, ini bahkan lebih berharga dari harta karun manapun.

Kulihat dia mematung mendengar aku memanggilnya dengan nama Korea tadi. "Jinnie-ya~... Apa kau sudah benar-benar lupa pada... _Oppa_?"

Tiga menit berlalu tanpa suara apapun. Aku tertawa. Menertawakan keadaan yang sedang terjadi. Astaga, apa Yoojin benar-benar sudah lupa padaku? Apa tidak ada secercah kenanganpun tertinggal di kenangannya?

"Jinnie-ya─" panggilku lagi. O, Tuhan... sungguh aku rindu pada gadis kecilku yang mungil. Park Yoojin yang selalu menangis dan ketakutan. Yang akan menghentikan tangisnya saat aku memeluknya. Park Yoojin yang selalu bertengkar dengan adikku, Sungjin, yang memang saat itu selalu bersikap usil pada siapapun yang dekat denganku.

"Lee Sungmin-_sshi_─" akhirnya sebuah suara keluar juga dari bibir Park Yoojin-ku. Tapi bukan kalimat yang ingin kudengar. Membuatku sedikit sedih dan salah tingkah. Aku meringis. Memaksakan senyumku.

Ke mana panggilan _Oppa_ yang kurindukan meluncur dari bibirnya? Apa dia sudah benar-benar terlalu lupa padaku?

"Dari mana kau tahu nama Korea-ku?" tanya Yoojin tanpa raut wajah yang berubah senang. Seolah dia adalah seorang agen FBI dan aku adalah _stalker_ yang belakangan mencari tahu identitas rahasianya.

Aku tertawa menutupi ke-salahtingkah-an yang menjalari tubuhku. Biasanya para fans-ku datang padaku, berkata bahwa sebelumnya kami (aku dan fansku) sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya dan bertanya apakah aku ingat pada mereka. Tapi sekarang, yeoja yang kurindukan selama belasan tahun ini sedikitpun tidak ingat padaku.

Apa ini namanya karma?

"Lee Sungmin-_sshi_, dari mana kau tahu nama Korea-ku? Dan di mana kau menemukan saputanganku?" tanya Yoojin hampir emosi.

"Jinnie-ya─"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Hanya ibuku yang kuijinkan memanggilku begitu." katanya tegas. Aku terkejut dengan perkataannya barusan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keramahan secuilpun yang tersaji dari perkataannya barusan.

"Begitukah? Seingatku, dulu kau selalu merajuk saat Yooma _Ahjumma_ meneriakimu dengan nama itu setiap sore. Kau bilang hanya aku yang boleh memanggilmu begitu. Kau lupa, Ji.. Yoo... ah, maksudku, Andrea-_sshi_?" kataku terus terang.

Yoojin terdiam mendengar penjelasanku. Aku sama sekali tidak berbohong dalam hal ini. Aku benar-benar mengenalnya dulu.

"Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibumu? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? Mereka tinggal di mana sekarang?" tanyaku serius. Wajahnya semakin bingung mendengar pertanyaanku. Aku lagi-lagi memaksakan tawa untuk menutupi rasa salah tingkahku. "Andrea-_sshi_, rupanya kau benar-benar lupa pertemanan kita dulu, hm? Di Ilsan, kau tahu... dulu kita tinggal bersebelahan dan sempat satu _elementary school_ bersama. Kau kelas satu dan aku kelas lima. Tapi kemudian kau terpaksa pindah dari Ilsan bersama keluargamu, entah ke mana aku tidak tahu... setelah adikmu, Yoonseong, meninggal dunia." aku sengaja merendahkan suaraku pada kalimat terakhir. Menyaksikan perubahan raut wajahnya.

Sepertinya sekarang dia mulai percaya padaku. Aku menghela tawa sedikit.

"Dunia memang aneh. Aku sudah menjadi _superstar_ sekarang, Jinnie-ya~. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak mengenaliku." kataku miris.

"Lee Sungmin-_sshi_, aku..." kata Yoojin dengan suara seraknya. Aku kecewa. Kecewa mendengarnya tetap saja memanggilku dengan formal seperti tadi.

_Oppa, _Jinnie-ya... panggil aku _**Oppa**_.

"_Hyung_, kau tidak ganti baju?" suara Ryewook membuat kami berdua menoleh. Kulihat Ryewook mengernyit hebat ke arah kami. Aku menoleh mengikuti arah pandangnya. Mendapati tanganku dan tangan Yoojin memegang saputangan basah. Dari kejauhan memang tampak seperti kami sedang berebut saputangan itu rupanya.

"Ah, _ye_. Aku menunggu yang lain selesai. Apakah sudah selesai?" tanyaku pada Ryewook. Ryewook mengangguk dan berjalan ke meja tempat tas dan perlengkapannya tergeletak.

"_Chakkaman_─" Yoojin menahan langkahku menuju ruang ganti dengan memegangi lengan bajuku. "Lee Sungmin-_sshi_, _jeosonghamnida, _aku benar-benar tidak ingat padamu. Jika memang benar yang kau katakan bahwa kita berteman hingga aku kelas satu, kemungkinan memori pertemanan kita tidak tersimpan rapi di otakku. Tapi, euhm... sepertinya kau mengenalku dengan baik."

Aku tersenyum setengah malas padanya. Aku harus menjelaskan apa lagi hingga dia bisa mengingatku? Kurasa penjelasanku tadi cukup.

"_Mianhamnida_, Andrea-_sshi_. Aku harus ganti baju. Ini sudah larut dan yang lain sepertinya sudah sangat lelah. Kami harus pulang." kataku.

"O, Lee Sungmin-_sshi_," panggil Yoojin yang lagi-lagi menarik lengan bajuku. "Ini tentang koper-ku... Apa... uhm, apa benar koper kita saling tertukar?"

"Koper pink itu kah?" Aku tertawa kecil Jadi benar yeoja yang kutemui di Incheon itu adalah dia. Seharusnya kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya saat itu. Tapi aku terlalu takut dan juga Kyuhyun sudah datang memanggil. Yeoja penggila _daisy duck_. Kupikir ada orang lain yang menyamai tingkat kewarasannya akan tokoh kartun ciptaan _walt disney_ itu. Ternyata benar dia.

"_Ye_, koper kita memang tertukar. Besok saat syuting berikutnya, akan kubawakan kopermu, lengkap dengan isinya. _Okay_? Dan O, Jinnie-ya, ehem maksudku, Andrea-_sshi_, apa kau tidak sedikitpun heran, menemukan seorang pria dewasa menggunakan koper pink bergambar tokoh kartun begitu?" kataku sambil menelusuri bentuk matanya yang sejak tadi menatapku intens.

Kulihat dia menggeleng pelan.

"Aish, tentu saja kau menggeleng." desisku. Lebih kepada diriku sendiri. "Kau tahu, Yoojin-a... aku menggunakan koper pink bergambar _daisy duck_ itu karena, kau sangat menyukai tokoh kartun itu."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, menatap Yoojin yang masih kebingungan. Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya seperti aku memeluknya waktu kami kecil dulu. Tapi tentu saja keadaan sudah berbeda sekarang. Aku tidak bisa sembarang main peluk pada _yeoja_. Jadi yang kubisa lakukan sekarang adalah, berlalu memasuki ruang ganti. Meninggalkannya yang masih bertahan di tempatnya berdiri, dalam diam.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said_

_Sometimes it last in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

[Adele – Someone Like You]

oOo...oOo

"_Hyung_, geser sedikit. Aku mengantuk."

Kyuhyun mendorong pelan pundakku saat kami duduk berdua di bagian tengah _mini-van_ yang membawa kami menuju dorm. Membuatku menggeser pantatku hingga kepalaku menyentuh kaca mobil. Kyuhyun melebarkan kakinya dan jatuh tertidur dengan mulut menganga. Headset ponselnya terjatuh saat kepalanya terantuk-antuk. Suasana _mini-van_ benar-benar senyap. Siwon tertidur di jok depan. Yesung _Hyung_ dan Ryewook tertidur di jok belakang. Yang lain ikut _mini-van_ satunya lagi, yang mengikuti kami di belakang.

Aku tepekur seorang diri. Mengasihani diri sendiri. Tertawa juga seorang diri. Menertawakan diriku. Bagaimana bisa, aku yang digilai banyak yeoja, tidak diingat sedikitpun oleh _yeoja_ yang aku sayangi. Kutolehkan kepala, membiarkan pandanganku menatap _view_ jalanan yang kosong, gelap dan sunyi. Membiarkan pikiran dan kenanganku menembus itu semua. Melayang jauh.

[_flashback start_]

_Lima belas tahun lebih delapan bulan, silam._

Hari masih pagi, bahkan matahari belum tampak bersinar lengkap. Aku memandang pantulan diriku di cermin. Seragam sekolahku yang baru sudah rapi di tubuhku. Cengiran kecil menghiasi bibirku yang sudah tak sabar ingin kembali ke sekolah setelah dua minggu liburan.

Hal lain yang membuatku tak sabar menjejakkan kaki di kelas lima adalah mengetahui bahwa Yoojin, tetangga sekaligus dongsaengku yang sangat ku sayangi, akan memulai hari pertamanya di sekolah yang sama denganku. Rasa senang yang menjalariku sama persis seperti tahun lalu, ketika Sungjin menginjakkan kakinya di kelas satu di sekolah yang juga sama denganku.

"Sungmin-a, apa sudah siap?" suara _Eomma_ terdengar setelah sesaat sebelumnya pintu kamarku terbuka. Aku mengangguk dan meraih tas sekolahku.

oOo...oOo

Kami sampai di sekolah setelah berjalan sekitar sepuluh menit. Sungjin tampak dengan riang menuntun Yoojin yang sejak tadi tertunduk diam. Aku jadi ingat setahun yang lalu, di hari yang sama pertama kali Sungjin masuk sekolah, dia juga begitu. Merunduk ketakutan menghadapi hari-harinya nanti di kelas.

Sungjin melepaskan pegangan tangannya ketika dia melihat kerumunan anak-anak sekolah lain yang ternyata teman kelasnya. Dia meninggalkan Yoojin yang kini berdiri sambil menggigiti kukunya. Aku menghampirinya.

"Jinnie-ya~, _gwaenchana_? Hm?" kataku sambil merunduk. Berusaha melihat raut wajahnya karena perbedaan tinggi badan kami.

Yoojin masih menggigiti kukunya saat menggeleng lemah. Aku tahu dia takut.

"Tidak akan apa-apa. Sekolah itu benar-benar enak," kataku lagi. "Kau akan punya teman yang saaangat banyak."

Aku menggamit tangannya menuju kelas satu. Kelasku ada di seberang kelasnya. Lapangan sekolah menjadi pemisahnya. Kuantar ia mencari tempat duduk. Biasanya setiap anak yang masuk sekolah pertama kali, diantar oleh ibunya lalu ditunggui hingga bel pulang berdentang. Tadi pun Yooma _Ahjumma_ mau mengantar kami. Tapi aku meyakinkan bahwa kami sebaiknya pergi bertiga saja. Dengan sedikit memohon, akhirnya Yooma _Ahjumma_ menyetujui permintaanku.

"_Oppa_─" katanya pelan. Tubuh mungilnya hampir tenggelam ketika ia duduk masih mengenakan tas ransel sekolah barunya yang bergambar daisy duck.

"_Nde,_ Jinnie-ya~ _wae_?"

"Apa kita sekelas?"

"O, itu... tentu saja tidak. _Oppa_ sudah kelas lima. Kelas _Oppa_ ada di seberang."

"Mengapa _Oppa_ mengajakku sekolah jika kita tidak sekelas?" suara Yoojin berubah serak. Sepertinya dia akan menangis. Aku memindahkan posisi dudukku yang tadi di depan mejanya, menjadi di sampingnya. Membantunya melepas ransel lalu memeluknya sejenak. Aku duduk di kursi lagi. Membelai sedikit rambutnya saat beberapa siswa tampak mulai memasuki kelas.

"Jinnie-ya~, percaya pada _Oppa_. Ini akan baik-baik saja. Mereka semua akan menjadi temanmu. Hm?" kataku berusaha meyakinkannya. "Nanti jam istirahat kita bertemu lagi. Aku istirahat dan kau pulang bersama Sungjin. _Arasseo_?"

Kulihat Yoojin mengangguk terpaksa. Air mukanya sudah berubah merah. Aku khawatir dia menangis. Akhirnya setelah berkali-kali meyakinkannya, aku bisa bergegas menuju kelasku setelah bel berdentang tiga kali.

oOo...oOo

Bel istirahat berdentang dua kali. Aku memasukkan buku pelajaran ke tas. Lalu berlari menyeberangi lapangan sekolah. Teman-teman sekelas Yoojin mulai berhamburan keluar kelas dengan wajah riang. Kelas satu sudah bubaran rupanya. Aku berbelok ke kelas Sungjin. Adikku itu masih ada di kelasnya. Menulis beberapa PR yang ada di papan tulis. Aku kembali ke depan kelas satu dan menunggu. Tapi setelah lima menit dan tidak ada lagi temannya yang keluar, Yoojin belum nampak juga.

Apa dia sudah pulang?

Pintu ruang kelas satu masih terbuka. Kakiku melangkah memasukinya dan mendapati Yoojin duduk seorang diri di tempat tadi pagi ia ku tinggalkan. Sedang menangis.

Setengah berlari, kuhampiri dia.

"Jinnie-ya~, _gwaenchana_?" tanyaku panik. Dia hanya menggeleng dan terus menangis. "_Waeyo_? Apa mereka jahat padamu?"

"_Oppa_," katanya dengan suara parau. "Tidak ada satupun yang mau berteman denganku. Mereka bilang aku bukan anak kelas satu. Mereka bilang aku salah masuk kelas. Mereka bilang aku kelas tiga."

Aku menghela napas mendengar ceritanya. Yoojin memang tampak berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang kulihat tadi. Pertumbuhan tubuhnya terlalu bagus. Dia memang setinggi siswa kelas tiga. Lalu kenapa? Sungjin saja sudah hampir sama tingginya denganku. Tapi tidak ada yang mencelanya seperti yang lain mencela Yoojin.

"_Aigoo_~ sudah jangan didengarkan. Sudah jangan menangis, _ne_?" rayuku. Kupeluk dia agar tangisnya terhenti. Perlahan tapi pasti, suara tangisnya berangsur menghilang. Menyisakan sesegukan kecil. "_Gwaenchana_?"

Kurasakan dadaku bergerak karena Yoojin menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku melepaskan pelukanku, tersenyum dan meraih tasnya. "Kalau begitu kau pulang duluan dengan Sungjin hari ini, jangan mampir ke mana-mana. Langsung pulang ke rumah. _Arachi_?"

"_Hyung_, Yoojin-a," panggil Sungjin dari pintu. "Ayo kita pulang."

[_flashback end_]

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Aku tertawa miris, masih menatap beberapa pohon yang berlarian di balik kaca _mini-van_. Kembali ke masa sekarang.

Yoojin-a, sebegitu dekatnya kita dulu. Tapi kau bahkan tidak mengingat apapun tentangku.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

_to be continued_


	7. Yoojin's Story Before

Tittle :

**NOW WE GOT TO MEET (****7****. ****Yoojin's**** Story Before)**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

**(****Park Yoojin****_Point of View)**

Taksi yang mengantarku pulang berhenti tepat di depan bangunan tempatku tinggal. Flatku berada di lantai delapan belas, nomor dua belas. Aku membayar ongkos taksi dengan wajah linglung, hingga supir taksi terpaksa beberapa kali meneriakiku bahwa taksinya sudah sampai di tempat yang dituju.

"_Thank you_." kataku sambil membuka pintu taksi. Supir taksi menyorongkan kembalian padaku, tapi karena aku masih linglung, maka tak kuhiraukan panggilan supir taksi itu.

Taksi berlalu tepat dua detik setelah aku menutup pintunya. Aku masih berdiam di tempat ku berdiri dengan tangan masih tergantung di udara seperti menutup taksi. Hari sudah larut. Aku yakin tidak banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang pada jam tengah malam begini.

Petugas keamanan flat yang melihatku berdiri aneh seperti itu, menegurku sopan. Mungkin dia agak khawatir melihatku termangu seperti orang bingung di depan.

"_Agasshi_," tegurnya pelan. Aku menoleh. Mengatupkan bibirku yang sejak tadi menganga kebingungan. "Apakah Anda baik-baik saja?"

Aku hanya diam mendengar pertanyaannya. Angin malam berhembus meniup rambutku. Menciptakan suasana sedih di dalam hati. Aku sebenarnya kenapa?

"_Agasshi_…?" ulangnya. Membuatku tergagap.

"O, ehm─" ah penguasaan kendali diriku benar-benar buruk.

"Apakah Anda baik-baik saja? Sejak tadi Anda berdiri seorang diri di sini. Tidak bisaanya Anda begini. Apa pekerjaan Anda terlalu melelahkan? Karena aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda Anda sedang mabuk." kata pria petugas keamanan flat itu. Aku melirik nama yang tertera di seragamnya.

"_Mwo_? Ehem, _I mean_, ehm… ShinKyung-sshi, aku… aku tidak apa-apa," sahutku gugup. Kendali diriku benar-benar hilang. Aku berdehem beberapa kali berusaha menguasai keadaan. "O, hari sudah larut malam rupanya. Haha, kau benar, aku terlalu lelah. Di kantor sedang ada proyek baru."

"Ah, _ye_, _Agasshi_. _Algesimnida_. Kalau begitu selamat beristirahat." ucapnya sopan.

Aku mengangguk dan membungkukkan badanku sedikit. Shinkyung tersenyum sopan. Aku bersyukur, setidaknya dalam keadaan linglung seperti tadi, yang ku temui adalah orang baik. Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat melintas? Aku pasti kena rampok. Fiuh, membayangkannya saja membuatku bergidik hebat.

Koridor flat menuju lift yang akan mengantarku menuju lantai delapan belas benar-benar sepi. Membuatku kembali kepada ke-linglunganku.

Percakapanku dengan Lee Sungmin beberapa jam yang lalu-lah yang membuatku linglung seperti ini. Aku merasa bodoh. Merasa sombong. Merasa benar-benar malu.

Tadi Lee Sungmin bertanya padaku apakah aku benar-benar sudah tidak ingat lagi padanya.

Dan aku, yang memang benar-benar tidak mengenalnya, dengan setengah yakin antara mengangguk atau menggeleng, melakukan gerakan kepala yang membingungkan. Aish, memangnya dia siapa? Apa karena dia seorang member Super Junior, jadi semua orang harus tahu tentangnya begitu?

Lee Sungmin terus tertawa kecil sambil melipat saputangan , yang kuyakini sebagai milikku itu, menjadi lipatan kecil. Dia lalu mengangsurkannya padaku. Berkata bahwa sulaman yang ada di saputangannya itu adalah singkatan dari namaku. Lalu dia bertanya padaku, bagaimana bisa saputangan yang terdapat sulaman inisial namaku ada di tangannya jika kami tidak saling mengenal.

Ku jawab saja, mana kutahu!

Lee Sungmin saat itu tertawa lagi sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang bertopang di meja. Membuatku harus memandang berkeliling. Takut kalau-kalau ada yang memperhatikan lagi saat diriku ditertawakan.

Aku saat itu tidak tahu lagi harus bilang apa. Tapi Lee Sungmin terus mencoba menyuruhku mengingat. Dia berkata bahwa aku lahir di Ilsan, tempat yang sama dengannya.

Hei, apa pria bernama Lee Sungmin ini mencoba mempermainkanku?!

Aku masih mempertahankan keyakinanku bahwa saputangan ini adalah milikku. Aku juga mengambil kesempatan untuk bertanya tentang koper pink yang tertukar. Dia mengangguk lemah setelah tertawa beberapa menit. Mengiyakan pertanyaanku.

Lee Sungmin bertanya padaku, apakah aku sedikitpun tidak merasa heran menemukan seorang pria dewasa seperti dirinya menggunakan koper pink bergambar pacar dari _daisy __duck_ yang amat sangat menarik perhatian seperti itu.

Aku menggeleng sambil mengerucutkan bibirku mendengar pertanyaannya. Tidak sedikitpun terlintas dalam pikiranku untuk mengurusi hal-hal yang dimiliki orang lain. Maka aku menjawab tidak.

Dia menahan napasnya sejenak. Tangan kanannya memainkan ponsel berputar-putar. Tampak grogi. Wajahnya tampak seperti orang yang putus asa dan kelelahan. Mungkin dia penat menjelaskan siapa dirinya panjang lebar padaku, bahwa dia adalah teman masa kecilku ketika di Ilsan. Penat menjelaskan padaku bahwa dia sangat mengenal diriku. Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas, jawabannya atas mengapa dia memakai koper pink bergambar _daisy duck_ itu cukup mengejutkanku.

"Aku memakainya karena─" Lee Sungmin menahan napas tiga detik dan menghembuskannya pelan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Kalimat yang membuatku terkesiap dan merasa bersalah.

"…karena kau sangat menyukai tokoh kartun itu."

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Maka di sinilah aku sekarang. Merapat di sudut flatku. Mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa sebenarnya pria member Super Junior yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Aku meraih tasku secara sembarang. Merogoh isi di dalamnya dengat tak sabar. Tablet PC sudah ada di tanganku. Dengan sigap kutekan tombol _ON_ yang ada di sisi kiri tablet PC-ku. Lalu mebuka menu_ browser_.

Mengetik LEE SUNGMIN _PROFILE_ pada kolom kosong di situs _Google_. Dengan tidak sabaran, ku-klik tautan paling atas yang ada di web itu. Membawaku pada profil seorang Lee Sungmin di _Wikipedia_.

_**Lee Sung-min**__ (__Hangul__: __이성민__; __Hanja__: __李晟敏__) was born on 1 January 1986 __(age 26)__  
__Ilsan__, __Goyang__, __Gyeonggi__, __South Korea__, __mononymouly__ credited as __**Sungmin**__ (__Hangul__: __성민__; __Hanja__: __晟敏__) is a __South Korean__ singer, DJ and actor. He is best known as a member of the __K-pop__boy band__Super Junior__ and its sub-groups __Super Junior-T__, __Super Junior-Happy__ and __Super Junior-M__._

Aku meneliti setiap data yang ada. Memang benar di situ disebutkan bahwa Lee Sungmin, member Super Junior itu lahir di Ilsan, tempat yang sama denganku. Menilik dari tanggal kelahirannya, aku mereka-reka bahwa aku dan dia berbeda empat tahun. Alisku mengernyit menahan rasa penasaran.

Lalu bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa mengenalku, sedangkan aku tidak?

Ah iya!

_EOMMA_!

Ah, ya benar! _Eomma_ pasti bisa menjelaskannya panjang lebar padaku. Tadi sebenarnya aku sudah membujuk pria itu untuk mengulangi penjelasannya padaku. Tapi dia dengan wajah kecewa, menolak. Beralasan bahwa manajer sudah menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke _dorm_. Membuatku mengeluh kesal. Dia bahkan tidak bertanya nomor teleponku. Aku benar-benar merasa terlalu bodoh. Hal yang sangat memalukan jika aku meminta nomor teleponnya lebih dahulu.

Kulirik koper pink bergambar _daisy duck_ itu sejenak. Benarkah dia menggunakan koper bergambar norak, hei kenapa aku menghina koper kesayanganku? _Ani_, maksudku, koper bergambar daisy duck itu. Uhm, kenapa dia menggunakannya hanya karena aku menyukai _daisy duck_? Sebegitu pentingnya kah diriku baginya?

Aku menggedikkan bahu sendiri. Aku benar-benar seperti orang gila. Sejak tadi bicara, tertawa, mengaduh, mendesah, marah-marah, mengacak-acak rambut seperti orang yang sudah hilang arah.

Sebaiknya aku telepon _Eomma_ sekarang juga.

Aku melirik jam meja ku yang berbentuk _daisy duck_. Tersenyum geli seorang diri menyadari bahwa memang kenyataannya aku sangat menyukai tokoh kartun itu. Jam digital yang terpasang di perut miniatur _daisy duck_ itu menampilkan angka nol, angka tiga, titik dua, angka satu dan angka tiga. Jam tiga pagi lewat tiga belas menit, yang berarti di USA sekitar jam satu siang.

Monitor PC ku ada di sudut sebelah sana. Kupaksakan kakiku melangkah kesana dengan ponsel di tangan. Aku mencari kabel penyambung monitor berlayar tiga puluh dua inchi itu dengan ponselku. Setelah tersambung satu sama lain, kusentuh layar ponselku beberapa kali. Mencari kontak Eomma di sana. Kemudian ku letakkan ponselku diatas monitor PC-ku sebagai _video camera_.

"_Yeoboseo_," suara _Eomma_ terdengar di ponsel, sementara wajahnya terpampang di monitor PC-ku. Kami ber-_video call_. "Jinnie-ya, _gwaenchana_?"

Aku mendesah mendengar pertanyaan Eomma. Kenapa harus bertanya seperti itu setiap aku menelepon?

"_Nan gwaenchana, Eommaga_..." jawabku malas.

"O, syukurlah. Lalu ada apa menelepon?" tanya _Eomma_ lagi. Matanya menatap lurus ke mataku.

Ya, Tuhan... memangnya aku tidak boleh menelepon _Eomma_ saat keadaanku baik-baik saja? Apa aku harus terlibat suatu masalah hingga baru bisa diijinkan untuk meneleponnya?

"_Eomma_, kenapa begitu? Aku menelepon karena aku rindu padamu." sahutku manja.

"Jinnie-ya, _Eomma_ bukannya baru beberapa hari menjadi ibumu. Sudah dua puluh dua tahun, kau tahu." kata Eomma galak. "Dari nada bicaramu, dari wajahmu, dan dari jam digital _daisy duck_ mu itu yang menunjukkan waktu pukul tiga pagi di Korea, aku sudah tahu, hatimu sedang resah. Pasti ada hal-hal aneh terjadi. Katakan, ada apa? Hm?"

Aku menepuk jidatku sendiri. Menyadari kebodohanku. Tentu saja, jika ada pertanyaan tentang siapa orang yang paling mengetahui tentang diriku, pasti _Eomma_-lah jawabannya.

"Euhm, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada _Eomma_..."

"Apa kau ingin menikah? Maka jawabannya tentu saja boleh, Jinnie-ya! _Aigoo_~, aku sangat ingin menggendong seorang cuc..."

"_Mom, please_!" kataku memotong kalimat _Eomma_ yang mulai ngawur. Terdengar lengkingan tawa di ponselku dan _Eomma_ yang terbahak di layar monitor.

"_Ne, ne, arasseo_. Jangan terlalu sensitif jika aku berbicara hal itu. Baiklah, baiklah. Kembali ke topik awal, ada apa, hm?" _Eomma_ merubah nada bicaranya. Suaranya terdengar serius. Wajahnya juga.

Ah, jika saja _Eomma_ benar-benar ada di hadapanku, aku pasti sudah bergelayut manja di pangkuannya.

"_Eomma_... ini tentang, seorang pria...," Aku melirik takut-takut ke arah monitor, terlihat _Eomma_ tengah memasang wajah seriusnya dan menahan senyum. Beliau menghargai suaraku dengan tidak memotong kalimatku kali ini. "... bernama Lee Sungmin."

Kulihat alis _Eomma_ mengernyit sedikit.

"Nugu?" tanya _Eomma_ memintaku mengulangi nama pria tadi.

"Lee Sungmin."

"_Mwo_?_ Did u just say Lee Sungmin?_ Lee Sungmin, lelaki kecil yang tinggal di Ilsan? Apa kalian bertemu? Apa yang kalian bicarakan saat kalian bertemu? Siapa yang mengingat siapa ketika kalian bertemu? Apa kesibukannya sekarang?"

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Belasan menit kemudian merupakan bencana untukku. Aku ditertawakan semena-mena oleh Eomma ku sendiri. Meski aku marah-marah, _Eomma_ dengan tidak punya hati terus saja mentertawakan aku.

Kenapa semua orang jahat sekali.

"_Eomma_, aku bertanya untuk mendapat jawaban. Bukan untuk ditertawakan!" kataku dengan kemarahan yang tidak usah lagi kusembunyikan.

"Yakk, Jinnie-ya! Kau keterlaluan! Kau benar-benar melupakannya, begitu? _Aigoo_, ini juga salah _Eomma_ sepertinya. Baiklah, _Eomma_ ceritakan sedikit kisah kalian dulu." kata _Eomma_. "Tapi, sekarang sudah jam setengah empat di kamarmu. Bukankah besok kau harus masuk kantor?"

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku tidak suka diliputi penasaran." kataku. "_Marhaebwa, Eommaga... jebaaaaal_... "

"_Arasseo_. Kita mulai dari mana ya?"

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Jadi begitulah. Menit-menit berlalu dengan suara _Eomma_ yang mengalir di ponselku. Dengan wajah _Eomma_ yang bersemangat menceritakan kisah di masa kecilku. _Eomma_ juga mengambil beberapa album foto yang sudah tebal oleh debu. Membukanya di depan ponselnya hingga aku bisa melihatnya. Di sana tersimpan foto masa kecilku bersama Lee Sungmin dan adiknya yang bernama Lee Sungjin.

Aku tertawa geli saat _Eomma_ membuka album foto saat Lee Sungmin berulang tahun yang ke-delapan. Dia memberi potongan pertama kue tart-nya padaku. Aku menerimanya dengan senang hati sementara Lee Sungjin yang di foto itu nampak berdiri di sebelahku, merengut sebal menatap Hyung-nya. Mungkin yang ada dipikiran Sungjin, yang berumur sepertinya tidak jauh dariku, harusnya potongan pertama itu menjadi miliknya. Bukan milikku.

_Mianhae_, Lee Sungjin...

_Eomma_ juga bercerita, saat ulang tahunku yang ke-enam, _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil untukku.

[_flashback start_author POV_]

Hari sudah menjelang sore dan Yoojin masih mematut dirinya di cermin. Tersenyum sekilas sementara sang ibu dengan telaten menyisir rambutnya. Gadis kecil itu sekuat tenaga berusaha menahan rasa senangnya yang seolah ingin meledak sejak tadi.

Hari ini ia genap berusia 6 tahun. Sebuah pesta kecil akan terselenggara di halaman belakang rumahnya. Dan hari ini juga, ia tampil luar biasa cantik. Gaun sederhana berwarna pink melekat indah di badannya yang mungil. Kakinya tertutupi oleh sepatu berwarna senada. Sementara rambutnya yang hitam pekat dibiarkan tergerai menyentuh punggungnya, dengan hiasan bandana bermotif kupu-kupu melingkar diatasnya. Dari kejauhan seolah terlihat seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di kepalanya. Yoojin suka kupu-kupu. Hewan itu mencerminkan sesuatu yang sangat cantik menurutnya.

_Eomma_ membelai rambut panjangnya dengan penuh kasih. Menatapnya dari pantulan cermin besar itu. Tersenyum senang saat melihat putri kecilnya.

Yoojin berbalik, menatap _Eomma_-nya dengan wajah sumringah dan senyuman di wajahnya melebar. Memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang dipagar kawat gigi.

"Jinnie-ya, kau cantik." kata _Eomma_ sambil mengusap pipi putri kecilnya yang tiba-tiba merengut.

"_Eomma_... jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu." rajuknya. Membuat Eomma tertawa.

"_Waeyo_? Sungmin _Oppa_-mu selalu memanggilmu begitu dan kau tidak pernah terdengar marah." protes _Eomma_.

"_Nde_. Ming _Oppa_ boleh. Tapi _Eomma_ tidak." jawab Yoojin singkat. _Eomma_ kali ini tergelak.

"_Aigoo_~, kenapa tidak adil begitu... Baiklah, baiklah... _Eomma_ mengerti."

Wajah Yoojin kembali berubah cerah. Dia menarik tangan Eommanya dan melangkah ke pintu. "Pestanya dimulai sekarang saja, Eomma. _Jebaal_..."

Terdengar ketukan dari arah pintu. Keduanya mendongak. Pintu terbuka sedikit. Dari sana menyembul sebuah kepala seorang lelaki kecil bermata sipit.

"Ming _Oppa_!" teriak Yoojin spontan. "Kau sudah datang? Kau membawa hadiah apa untukku?"

Yoojin menodongkan tangannya ke arah Sungmin yang tertunduk. Sepertinya anak lelaki itu malu-malu menghadapi gadis kecil di hadapannya.

Sungmin, yang sejak tadi meletakkan tangannya dibalik punggung, perlahan menggerakkan tangan kanannya. Sebuah kado berwarna pink terulur ke depan perut Yoojin. Yang dengan sigap merebut kado itu dari tangan Sungmin.

"Woah, kado pertamaku! _Gomawo, Oppa_!" katanya senang. "Apa isinya? Apa boneka _daisy duck_?"

Sungmin menggeleng malu-malu. "Nanti juga kau tahu, Jinnie-ya~"

Yoojin mengangguk setuju sebelum menghadap Eomma-nya lagi. "_Eomma_, apa yang lain sudah datang? Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita keluar saja. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi, _Eomma_..."

Eomma mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, sebaiknya Tuan Putri keluar sekarang. Mereka juga sudah tidak sabar menunggumu."

Yoojin hampir melompat-lompat karena senang. Ia buru-buru menggamit lengan Sungmin dan menariknya ke halaman belakang, tempat pesta di selenggarakan.

[_flashback end_]

Yoojin masih menganga di depan layar monitor PC-nya. Masih ada _Eomma_ yang tetap setia dengan tumpukan album foto.

"Kau tahu, Jinnie-ya~, Sungmin mendapat banyak masalah sejak kau masuk sekolah yang sama dengannya. Dia terlalu melindungimu. Tidak membiarkan sedikitpun kau merajuk atau mengeluh. Semua temannya meledeknya bahwa dia adalah pacarmu. Teman-teman kelasmu pun begitu. Berkata bahwa kau adalah pacarnya. Dulu dia bertubuh bagus. Badannya berisi dan pipinya sedikit chubby. Setiap hari dia pulang dengan pipi atau lengan yang memerah. Setiap ibunya bertanya, dia selalu berkata bahwa teman-temannya di sekolah terlalu gemas padanya hingga berlaku seperti itu padanya. _Aigoo_~, dia benar-benar anak yang baik. Dia sangat menyayangimu dan adiknya Lee Sungjin. Kalian sulit sekali dipisahkan. Jika Eomma tidak berteriak memanggilmu dengan sebutan Jinnie setiap sore, kau pasti tidak akan mau mandi sore. Haha. Kau lucu sekali waktu kecil, Jinnie-a!"

Aku tertegun. Jadi benar yang dikatakan Lee Sungmin?

_'Seingatku, dulu kau selalu merajuk saat Yooma Ahjumma meneriakimu dengan nama itu setiap sore. Kau bilang hanya aku yang boleh memanggilmu begitu.'_

Jadi memang benar?

Aku jadi pusing.

"_Eomma_. Kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya sedikitpun?" tanyaku heran. Kulihat _Eomma_ menggedikkan bahu sedikit.

"_Molla_, Jinnie-ya. Tapi menurut _Eomma_ itu wajar. Kau masih terlalu kecil saat itu. Saat liburan kenaikan kelas dua, adikmu Lee Yoonseong terserang sakit dan tidak bisa diselamatkan."

Isak tangis mulai terdengar dari Eomma. Mataku mendadak panas.

"_Eomma_, _ulijima_..." aku melihat Eomma menghapus buliran airmata yang menetes di pipinya. Memaksakan senyum ketika menghadap kamera ponselnya lagi.

"_Ne_, Jinnie-ya. _Mianhae. Eomma_ terpaksa membuatmu melupakan Lee Sungmin. Kau tahu, kematian adikmu terlalu menyakitkan. _Eomma_ meminta _Appa_ mu untuk bergeas pindah dari Ilsan. Maka malam itu, tanpa memberitahu siapapun, kita bertiga pindah ke Bangkok, Thailand. Kau terus menangis meminta bertemu dengan Sungmin saat itu. _Eomma_ merasa sangat bersalah telah memisah kalian begitu saja. Tapi seperti yang _Eomma_ bilang sebelumnya, kau terlalu kecil saat itu. Kau melupakan Lee Sungmin dan semua kenangan kalian di tahun berikutnya. _Eomma_ juga tidak pernah menyinggung sedikitpun tentang Lee Sungmin. Hingga sekarang."

Aku terhenyak. _Eomma_ sudah selesai bercerita tentang pria itu. Cerita _Eomma_ dan pria itu pun ada kecocokan. Jadi kecil kemungkinan pria itu membohongiku.

"Jadi, sekarang dia sudah tenar? Begitu? _Superstar_ katamu?" tanya _Eomma_. Mengagetkanku yang termenung. Aku mengangguk.

"_Ne_. Dia sekarang adalah member Super Junior, _Eomma_. O, _Eomma_! Dia juga punya saputangan dengan inisial namaku."

"O, itu. Kau yang memberikan saputangan itu padanya. Saat itu ulang tahunnya yang ke sembilan. Tidak dirayakan. Tapi saat makan malam bersama, keluarga kita dan keluarganya, kau memberinya saputangan yang khusus _Eomma_ buat untukmu. Dia menerimanya dengan sangat senang. Berkata bahwa itu adalah hadiah paling indah yang diterima. Beberapa hari kemudian kau meminta _Eomma_ membuatkan saputangan yang sama persis untukmu. Jadi kalian punya saputangan yang sama," jelas _Eomma_. "Kalian benar-benar manis. _Aigoo_~, _Eomma_ ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Bertemu dengan _Eomma_ dan _Appa_-nya. Apa kau tahu di mana mereka tinggal? Karena setahu _Eomma_, mereka sudah tidak tinggal di Ilsan."

"Mereka tinggal di Seoul, _Eomma_," kataku sambil menguap. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Besok, uhm, maksudku, siang ini aku akan bertemu lagi dengannya. _Gomaweo, Eomma_. Semoga dia masih mau berteman denganku."

Aku mematikan sambungan _video call_ saat kulihat Eomma melambaikan tangan beberapa kali. Rasa kantuk menyerangku. Tapi aku juga sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu lagi dengannya.

"_Nan bogoshippo_...," gumamku sambil menatap foto Lee Sungmin yang terpampang di laman _Wikipedia_. "... _Oppa_~."

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_to be continued_


	8. Day Two

Tittle :

**NOW WE GOT TO MEET (8. Day Two)**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

**(****Park Yoojin****_Point of View)**

Aku bangun dengan mata bengkak. Mukaku masih terasa kaku akibat percakapan dengan Eomma semalam yang memaksaku untuk tertawa. Aku melirik jam _daisy duck_ yang masih setia memekik nyaring. Jam tujuh kurang dua puluh menit. Baru satu jam aku terlelap dan sekarang harus beraktifitas lagi.

Aku menggeliat malas dan sedikit terpaksa menyeret kakiku ke kamar mandi.

Hari ini adalah syuting hari kedua dengan Super Junior. Sebaiknya aku berangkat lebih pagi jika tidak mau terjebak di luar gedung karena ratusan penggemar mereka yang dengan setia menunggu idolanya datang dan pergi.

Selesai mandi, aku berpakaian seadanya. Sepertinya hari ini akan lebih keras dari kemarin. Jadi sebaiknya aku mengenakan pakaian yang memudahkanku untuk bergerak.

Dalam hati aku berdoa semoga Chanri _Ounni_ tidak memakai kostum putihnya lagi. Dia jadi terlihat seperti dokter daripada seorang Sekretaris Senior. Ckckck, pasti warna putih ada hubungannya dengan Leeteuk.

Aku geleng-geleng kepala seorang diri sambil menatap cermin. Pantulan koper pink yang berisi pakaian pria itu nampak jelas. Aku ingat, hari ini Lee Sungmin berjanji untuk membawakan koper milikku ke lokasi syuting.

Apa aku juga harus membawakan kopernya?

Aish, malas sekali rasanya harus menenteng-nenteng koper itu sementara aku naik taksi. Nanti saja kalau begitu. Biar aku bisa beralasan mengantakan kopernya ke tempat tinggal mereka. Chanri _Ounni_ pasti suka dengan ideku.

Jam _daisy duck_ sudah menunjukkan angka nol tujuh dan nol lima. Aku meraih tablet PC ku asal-asalan. Kondisinya masih menyala. Sepertinya aku lupa mematikannya semalam. Layarnya masih menampilkan keterangan diri seorang Lee Sungmin di _wikipedia._

Kutekan tombol _back_ dan layar menampilkan tampilan depan _website_ google dengan tautan tentang Lee Sungmin. Sebuah tautan membuat alisku mengernyit.

**Sungsun **_**Couple**_**?**

Perutku tergelitik saat membaca kalimat itu. Hampir saja jariku menyentuh tautan itu jika saja jam _daisy duck_ tidak memekik lagi. Aku mendengus. Benar-benar kesal. Suara jam ini benar-benar mengganggu!

Dengan sedikit amarah, ku tekan tombol _off _yang tersedia di jam tadi. Lalu mematikan tablet PC ku dan memasukkannya sembarangan ke dalam tas. Aku menendang koper pink itu tiga kali untuk meluapkan kekesalanku pada jam _daisy duck_.

Aku memang begitu. Harus ada yang disalahkan saat aku merasa kesal.

Koper pink, maafkan aku...

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Chanri _Ounni_ beberapa kali membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Padahal tidak ada yang salah dengan kacamatanya. Tapi nampaknya dia memang sedang sangat teramat sibuk. Aku bahkan ketakutan untuk menyapanya. Sejak tadi kepalanya bergerak ke kiri, tempat tablet PC nya tergeletak pasrah disentuh-sentuh olehnya. Terkadang kepalanya bergerak ke kanan, tempat selembar kertas terlentang pasrah dicoret-coret. Sementara pulpen di tangannya sudah memasrahkan diri digigit-gigit hingga ujungnya tidak berbentuk.

Aneh sekali. Kenapa Chanri _Ounni_ sesibuk ini?

Dengan langkah pelan hingga tanpa suara, aku menggeser kursiku ke meja Chanri _Ounni_. Menatapnya sebentar yang sepertinya tidak menghiraukan keberadaanku.

Setahuku, syuting dimulai jam dua siang, sama seperti kemarin. Sekarang masih jam sepuluh pagi. Aish, sebaiknya kutanyakan saja padanya.

"_Ounni_," panggilku berbisik. Hanya suara desing dari mesin pendingin ruangan yang terdengar. "_Gwaenchana_?"

Chanri _Ounni_ menghentikan tangannya yang sedang menulis.

"O, Yoojin-a!" serunya kaget. Aku terbengong.

Apa dia sejak tadi tidak menyadari kehadiranku?

"_Ne, Ounni_. Park Yoojin _imnida_. _Bangapseumnida_..." kataku dengan nada bercanda. Chanri Ounni memegangi dadanya karena ia nampak masih setengah terkejut.

"Yoojin-a! Darimana saja kau?" katanya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu yang tertutup. Seolah memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mendengarkan percakapan kami. "Apa kau tidak tahu?"

Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Aish, Lee Taewoo.. Lee Taewoo-_sshi_ marah-marah. Dia mengamuk ketika tahu bahwa kemarin kita hanya mensyuting Super Junior!" bisik Chanri _Ounni_. Matanya sendu dan hampir menangis. "Huwee... baru kali ini aku melihatnya marah... "

"Marah? _Waeyo, Ounni_? Kenapa Taewoo-_sshi_ marah? Memang kita seharusnya mensyuting Super Junior kan?" tanyaku memastikan bahwa pendengaranku tidak salah. Chanri _Ounni_ mengangguk.

"_Nde_. Tapi setelah Taewoo-_sshi_ melihat hasil foto-foto mereka yang ku kirim semalam via _email_, dia memanggilku ke ruangannya begitu aku sampai. Dia bilang, dia kecewa melihat hasilnya! _Aigoo_~ Yoojin-a, aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa kesembilan pangeran tampan itu mengecewakannya!"

"Lalu apa hal apa yang membuat dia marah? Kita seharusnya bagaimana, _Ounni_?"

"Dia bilang, setidaknya harus ada model _yeoja_ di iklan itu!" kata Chanri _Ounni_ dengan wajah kesal. Aku diam berpikir.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan konsepnya? Bukankah seharusnya kita memakai konsep _Live Performance_ sebagai iklan televisi yang baru itu?"

"Semestinya begitu. Ah, molla Yoojin-a... Daripada dia marah-marah begitu, jadi kuturuti saja apa maunya!" Chanri Ounni berbalik lagi menghadap tablet PC nya. Membuka kolom browser lalu meraih ponselnya. Menekan beberapa digit angka.

"Kupikir Taewoo-_sshi_ tidak bisa marah padamu, _Ounni_. Kalian─ehm─ kalian nampak sedikit dekat." kataku sepintas lalu. Terdengar suara sapaan di ponsel Chanri _Ounni_ yang sekarang sedang menatapku dengan pandangan membunuhnya. Dia mematikan sambungan telepon dengan sekali tekan.

"Yakk! Apa maksudmu, hah?" katanya dengan ponsel teracung ke arahku.

Aku terkikik dan menggeser roda kursiku ke meja ku lagi.

"_Just kidding_ _uri Ounni... aigoo_~ _uri Ounni_ sangat cantik hari ini..." kataku memuji. Aku tidak bohong. Dia memang cantik hari ini. Dengan _blouse _berwarna kuning pucat, dipadu celana panjang berwarna cokelat muda dan rambutnya yang digelung asal, ditahan oleh sebuah penjepit rambut berbentuk mawar kecil berwarna putih. "_Nice rose_." aku menunjuk jepitannya.

Chanri _Ounni_ tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sepertinya sekarang sudah memerah.

"Tentu saja. Semoga Leeteuk _Oppa_ menyukainya." Dia berbicara sambil memandangi wajah Leeteuk yang terpampang besar di layar monitor di meja kerjanya. Aku berani taruhan, layar monitornya pasti beberapa kali basah terkena _lipgloss_-nya!

"_Ounni_, lalu _yeoja_ mana yang akan menjadi model tv nanti? Mendampingi Super Junior? Berapa orang? O, beberapa waktu lalu aku sempat melihat ada _girlband _dengan jumlah orang yang sama banyak dengan jumlah member Super Junior. Namanya.. uhm, Geer Generation?" aku mencoba mengingat.

"Girls' Generation, _babo_~," kata Chanri Ounni. "_Shireo_~ aku tidak mau bekerjasama dengan mereka. _Aigoo_~, apa yang harus kulakukan jika Taeng satu frame dengan Teuk _Oppa_? Atau melihat Donghae bersama Jessica. Atau Siwon dengan Yoona? Atau Seohyun dengan Kyuhyun? Atau _uri dancing_ _machine_ Eunhyuk dengan Hyoyeon? Atau bahkan Sungmin dengan Sunny? Ish, _ANDWAE_!" kata Chanri _Ounni_ sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Seohyun dan Kyuhyun? Hei, nama mereka mirip. Mungkin saja jodoh!" kataku asal. "Taeng dan Teuk? _Ai_─"

"Yoojin-a, kuberitahu kau, sebaiknya jangan memulai _fanwar_." katanya tegas. Aku melongo mendengar ultimatum darinya. "Teuk _Oppa_ adalah milikku, kau tahu. Lee Hyukjae milik Soori dan Kyuhyun milik Sangra. Haha! Yang cocok itu, Sungmin dan Sunny! Mereka adalah dua manusia penuh _aegyo_. Cih, tapi aku juga tak sudi seorang Lee Sun-Kyu menjadi bagian dari kehidupan pria baik seperti Lee Sungmin." jelasnya panjang lebar. Aku tertegun mendengar dua nama itu disebut.

Sepertinya aku pernah dengar. Tapi di mana?

Tak mau ambil pusing, aku mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Lalu siapa modelnya?"

"Ah, _ye_... modelnya dua orang. Victoria Song dan Sulli. Mereka tergabung di satu grup _girlband _yang berdiri dibawah naungan manajemen yang sama dengan Super Junior. Jadi kita tidak usah bersusah payah melobi mereka lagi. Tadi aku sudah menghubungi manajer mereka. Mereka langsung setuju. Baguslah. Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit bernapas. O, hari ini selain syuting untuk TV 3D, kita juga akan syuting untuk iklan ponsel terbaru keluaran LG. Ponselnya benar-benar keren."

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Chanri _Ounni_. Lalu memeriksa catatan di tablet PC milikku. Perihal _wardrobe_, _catering_, dan perlengkapan syuting. Chanri _Ounni_ mempercayakan beberapa hal tadi untuk kuurus.

"O, Yoojin-a... Vict dan Sulli akan syuting di tempat terpisah. Syuting mereka nantinya akan sedikit disatukan dengan syuting kemarin. Karena kita tidak mungkin meminta member Super Junior untuk mengulang syuting mereka. Lagipula, aku tak mau Sangra menangis melihat kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Victoria. Tapi hei, aku suka Kyutoria _Couple_!"

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, _Ounniya_..." kataku memotong kalimatnya.

"Yak, Yoojin-a... sesekali kau harus tahu gosip yang beredar di kalangan artis Korea! Astaga, warga Korea macam apa kau?"

"_Ounni_, aku warga Korea yang baik! Setiap bulan gajiku dipotong untuk membayar pajak! _Arasseo_?" kataku sewot. Enak saja. Aku kan warga Korea yang taat!

"_Arasseo, arasseo_... _Well_ uhmm, _how bout the wardrobe_? Apa sudah siap? Kau ingat kan tema hari ini?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. Jempolku mengacung ke udara. Mengarah ke meja kerja Chanri Ounni.

"_Nde_, _Ounni_... _Today is a __**Blacksuit**__._" kataku mantap.

"Yap. _**Blacksweet**__._ Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menatap Leeteuk _Oppa_-ku... "

Aku mendesah pelan dan berbalik memunggungi Chanri Ounni sebelum dia dengan hebohnya memulai cerita-cerita tentang seorang Leeteuk. Sebaiknya aku pura-pura menyibukkan diri.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Syuting akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Para _crew_ sudah **stand-by** di posisi masing-masing. Lee Taewoo sejak tadi mondar-mandir dari satu ruangan ke ruangan yang lainnya. Ruangan ini digunakan untuk syuting dengan member Super Junior. Sementara ruangan sebelah digunakan untuk syuting dua orang yeoja tadi.

Sutradara tampak mengarahkan ke-sembilan member Super Junior dengan baik. Sementara duo kembar Park memperhatikan mereka dengan antusias.

Diam-diam aku memperhatikan Lee Sungmin yang memperhatikan pengarahan dari sang sutradara dengan bibir mengerucut. Aku tertawa pelan melihat tingkahnya.

Astaga, bagaimana bisa... pria berwajah imut ini-lah yang melindungiku saat aku masih kecil? Bagaimana bisa dia yang menjagaku sedangkan dia terlihat seperti seseorang yang patut dijaga? Dia terlalu imut untuk menjadi seorang _superhero_!

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh area syuting. Tidak ada tanda-tanda koper pink milikku. Apa dia lupa membawanya?

Menahan kecewa, aku melayangkan pandangan lagi ke arah sembilan pria berkilau itu. Pandanganku terhenti tepat saat sepasang mata itu melihatku sedang melihatnya!

_Aigoo_, bodohnya!

Aku merunduk menahan malu. Seperi seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah dengan hasil curiannya.

Aish, kenapa bisa pandangan kami selalu bertemu seperti ini!

Aku melirik lagi kearahnya. Lee Sungmin sudah tidak melirikku. Tapi wajahnya berubah. Tadi dia nampak santai. Tapi sekarang dia nampak kikuk dan sedikit stres.

Terdengar tepukan dua kali dari tangan sutradara. Member Super Junior terlihat menganggukkan kepala mereka dan membubarkan diri. Park Sangra bersiap menyambut Kyuhyun yang dengan sombongnya berlalu menuju tempat duduk. Bersiap di _make-up_.

Tentu saja bukan Park Sangra yang mendandaninya. Akan ada orang khusus untuk emmoles wajah mereka.

Park Soori lain lagi. Dia kebingungan memilih mendekati Eunhyuk atau Donghae. Kulihat Donghae sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tangan satunya tersimpan di saku. Dia terlihat tertawa-tawa.

Ck, manis sekali. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang pria nampak sangat mempesona begitu?

Yang lain juga sudah bersandar di tempat duduk masing-masing. Menunggu _make up artist_ memoles wajah mereka. Lee Sungmin pun begitu. Dengan _headset_ di telinga, dia duduk diam seorang diri. Aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Meski ada seribu kekakuan menjalariku.

Aneh rasanya, menyapa teman kecilmu yang tadinya tidak kau ingat sama sekali.

"_Anyeong_, Lee Sungmin-_sshi_..." sapaku. Lee Sungmin mendongak. Melepaskan _headset_nya dan menatapku. Aku tergagap melihat wajahnya yang lumayan dekat. Bibirnya bahkan tercetak nyata di hadapanku.

_Eomma_, apa yang sedang terjadi?!

"Euhm, _mianhae_ aku mengganggu mu..." kataku pelan. Dia mengangkat kedua kakinya yang tadi ditaruh di kursi di dekatnya. Menyuruhku duduk.

"Ada apa, _agasshi_?"

_Agasshi_?

"Err.. aku─ koper pink-ku─"

"O, kopermu. _Mianhamnida_. Aku tidak membawanya hari ini. Tapi pagi-pagi buta aku harus berangkat ke lokasi syuting lainnya. Jadi, aku lupa tentang koper pinkmu. Apa tidak apa-apa? Bukankah besok masih ada syuting lagi ?"

"_Nde, Oppa_... Tidak apa-apa." jawabku. Lee Sungmin sepertinya terkejut mendengar jawabanku.

"_Mwo_?" tanya Lee Sungmin dengan bibirnya yang membulat.

"Kubilang tidak apa-apa." ulangku. Tenggorokanku serasa macet ketika dia menatapku tanpa lepas begitu.

"_Ani_, bukan itu," kata Lee Sungmin. "Tadi kau bilang apa? Kau menyebutku apa?"

"Andrea-_sshi_,"

Suara Lee Taewoo mencegahku bersuara. Aku menoleh dan langsung berdiri saat melihat Lee Taewoo tengah berjalan ke arahku dengan Chanri Ounni di belakangnya.

"Andrea-_sshi_. Bagaimana syuting di sini? Kulihat syuting belum mulai juga? Ada apa?" tanya Lee Taewoo. Wajahnya sedikit emosi. Chanri _Ounni_ memandangku dengan raut wajah cemas. Dia melafalkan kata '_wardrobe'_ tanpa suara.

"Ah, _ye_, Lee Taewoo-sshi... _wardrobe_nya belum datang." kataku takut-takut.

Chanri _Ounni_ menggerakkan tangan kanannya dengan posisi kelingking dan ibu jari terbuka sementara yang lain menutup. Dia bertingkah seperti sedang menelepon. Bibirnya melafalkan kalimat '_sudah ku telepon. On the way._'

"Ehm, err... tadi pihak _wardrobe_ sudah ku telepon dan sebentar lagi sampai." kataku. "Ah, itu dia."

Tiga baris kereta dengan susunan pakaian berwarna hitam-seksi berjajar memasuki ruangan syuting. Aku membungkuk pada Lee Taewoo sebelum menghampiri jajaran pakaian itu. Mengangkat beberapa setel pakaian dan memberikan satu-persatu kepada member Super Junior yang sepertinya telah selesai di_ makeup_.

"Baik. Sepertinya semua lancar." kata Lee Taewoo. Wajahnya terlihat lumayan berubah. Tidak emosi seperti tadi. "Mana aksesorisnya?"

Aksesoris?

"Ye? Aksesoris?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya, aksesoris." kata Lee Taewoo lagi. Aku menatap Chanri _Ounni_ dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aksesoris seperti kalung dan pita atau bunga-bunga, Andrea-_sshi_..." Chanri Ounni mencoba mengingatkanku. Tapi aku total lupa.

"Bukankah... bukankah tema kali ini adalah _Blacksuit_, atau pakaian hitam?" tanyaku bingung. Chanri _Ounni_ membelalakkan matanya.

"_Mwoya_? Tema kali ini adalah _Blacksweet_, Andrea-_sshi_. Bukan _Suit tapi Sweet_ atau manis. Jadi tema kali ini adalah hitam-manis." kata Chanri _Ounni_. Wajahnya benar-benar cemas sekarang.

"Aku─ aku tidak tahu..." kataku lirih.

Matilah. Aku lebih baik mati saja sekarang.

Lee Taewoo menatapku dalam-dalam. Seolah ingin menelanku saat ini juga.

"Apa maksudmu, Andrea-_sshi_?" tanyanya pelan, tapi tegas. Aku memucat di tempat. Kakiku bahkan terasa lemas. Serasa mau pingsan, namun kutahan.

"Lee Taewoo-_sshi_, _jeongmal mianhamnida_... sepertinya aku lupa memberitahunya tentang konsep utuh hari ini." Chanri _Ounni_ tampak membelaku.

Lee Taewoo kini meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. Entah apa yang membuat kusut pikirannya, tapi sepertinya sekarang aku yang akan menjadi luapan emosinya.

"KAU BISA KERJA ATAU TIDAK?!" teriaknya. Tepat di depan wajahku.

Aku terhenyak. Mataku memanas sementara tubuhku menggigil. Kutahan sebisa mungkin agar tidak menangis selagi rasa malu merayapi tubuhku. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan serentak menoleh dan melempar pandangan padaku.

"Lee Taewoo-_sshi_..." Chanri Ounni masih berusaha membelaku. Aku masih diam di tempat. Airmataku mengalir perlahan.

Dengan wajah masih merunduk dalam diam. Aku membungkukkan badan sedikit. "_Jeosonghamnida_. _Jeongmal jeosonghamnida_, Lee Taewoo-_sshi_. Ini semua salahku. Aku yang tidak memperhatikan omongan Chanri-_sshi_ saat kami berbicara."

Aku tidak berani mendongak. Karena wajahku pasti merah dan basah karena menangis. Aku juga tidak berani mendongak karena semua orang pasti sedang menatapku.

Mengasihaniku.

Kulihat kaki Lee Taewoo bergerak ke pintu keluar. Suara sepatu yang dikenakan Chanri _Ounni_ perlahan terdengar menjauh. Aku mengusap mataku pelan dan mencoba menghilangkan airmataku.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundakku. Pasti Park Sangra atau Park Soori.

Aku tergugu. Tangisku pecah lagi.

"_Gwaenchana_, Andrea-_sshi_..." kata suara Lee Sungmin. Aku mendongak. Membiarkan mataku yang basah bertemu dengan mata beningnya.

Entah kenapa hatiku mendadak merasa nyaman.

"_OUNNI_! _Ulijima_!" suara Park Sangra yang memekik mengacaukan situasi. Dia datang dari sisi Kyuhyun dan langsung memelukku. Kembarannya mengikuti dari belakang dan memeluk kami yang sedang berpelukkan.

"_Ani_, aku tidak menangis." kataku berusaha tertawa. "Aku hanya kelilipan."

Lee Sungmin tersenyum melihat kami berpelukan seperti tiga bocah kecil. Ck, memalukan sekali aku harus terlihat menangis di hadapan banyak orang.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, ada Chanri _Ounni_ di sana. Tanpa Lee Taewoo, dia berjalan mendekatiku dan mengangsurkan sekotak tisu.

"_Mianhae_, Andrea-ya. Lee Taewoo-_sshi_ sedang banyak masalah. Dia─ dia tidak biasanya begitu." kata Chanri _Ounni_ tak enak hati. Sutradara mendekati kami.

"Jadi masalahnya hanya aksesoris? Kalung dan hiasan begitu? Astaga, semestinya tidak usah meledak seperti tadi." kata Sutradara itu sambil menepuk pundakku. "Lihat, _crew_ wanita banyak yang memakai aksesoris kalung sebagai pemanis. Bros dan lain sebagainya. Kau juga, Chanri-sshi. Kedua adik kembarmu pun sama. Lalu kenapa kita tidak memanfaatkan yang ada saja?"

Syuting berjalan lancar tanpa Lee Taewoo mengawasi. Chanri Ounni bilang dia mengirimkan permintaan maafnya lewat pesan teks. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi pesannya. Berharap tidak ada lagi kejadian seperti ini di lain hari.

Akhirnya syuting berjalan dengan sumbangan aksesoris pemanis yang sedang dikenakan para _crew_. Chanri _Ounni_ dengan senang hati membuka kalung yang sedang dipakainya , untuk dipakai oleh Leeteuk, Siwon dan Eunhyuk. Sementara bros bunga milik Park Soori digunakan oleh Sungmin, Donghae dan Ryewook. Membuatnya beberapa kali menjerit saat Donghae berganti gaya.

Aku tertawa melihat proses syuting yang benar-benar seperti panggung lawak. Terlebih Lee Sungmin sepertinya sengaja menghiburku dengan membuat beberapa pose lucu ketika difoto. Membuatku tergelak dan melupakan bentakan Lee Taewoo tadi.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Syuting akhirnya usai pukul setengah dua belas malam. Sutradara berkali-kali bertepuk tangan. Akting mereka lumayan bagus, menurutku. Atau kupikir sebenarnya mereka sama sekali tidak berakting. Uhm, mereka hanya menyalurkan apa yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka. Seperti heboh ketika menonton TV, atau norak saat mengambil gambar _selca_. Atau pamer ponsel. Yah, hal-hal seperti itu.

Aku medekati Lee Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar ganti. Dia tampak tidak mempedulikanku saat tangannya sibuk menggantung baju yang tadi dikenakannya saat syuting.

"Lee Sungmin-_sshi_...," aku meraih satu gantungan pakaian dan membantunya merapikan setelan jas hitam itu. "_Gomaweo_."

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya. Pandangannya sama sekali tidak teralihkan.

"Untuk hari ini." sahutku cepat.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, Andrea-_sshi_. Sepertinya kau salah orang."

Apa dia sedang menyindirku?

"_Ani_. Tapi kau sudah menghiburku hari ini. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih...," kataku terbata. Lidahku hampir kelu untuk mengeluarkan kalimat pamungkas yang kusimpan baik-baik sejak tadi. "..._Oppa_."

Benar. Persis seperti dugaanku, dia tertegun. Kepalanya sedikit tertoleh padaku. Mengabaikan setelan jasnya yang belum tersangkut dengan benar.

"_Nde_?" tanyanya tak yakin.

"_Oppa, gomaweo_ untuk hari ini."

Lee Sungmin sumringah mendengar kalimatku.

"Jinnie-ya~" katanya pelan.

"_Uri Oppa_... "

"Jinnie-ya... "

"_Uri Oppa_... "

Kami tergelak. Dulu memang begitu kiranya kami memanggil diri masing-masing. Sungmin Oppa mengacak rambutku pelan. Mencubit hidungku sedikit.

"Sudah ingat?" tanyanya senang.

"_Nde. Nae Eomma_ yang mengingatkannya. _Gomaweo Oppa_, sudah melindungiku sejak kecil." kataku sedikit kikuk. Sungmin _Oppa_ mengacak rambutku lagi.

"Apa kau tidak rindu padaku, hm? Pada Sungjin?"

Aku mengangguk tidak bersuara.

"Kalau begitu mainlah ke rumahku. Ibu dan ayahku juga pasti rindu padamu, Jinnie-ya."

Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk. Sungmin _Oppa_ mendesah pelan.

"Harusnya ada perayaan. Bagaimana jika kita, maksudku seluruh member Super Junior dan semua _crew_ makan bersama setelah ini? "

Aku melirik Chanri _Ounni_ yang tengah sibuk membereskan aksesoris.

Ah, Chanri _Ounni_ pasti setuju asalkan Leeteuk juga ada.

"Jadi, apa kita berteman lagi?"

Senyumnya melebar menanggapi pertanyaanku.

"Tentu." katanya cepat. Dia terlihat senang. Tapi sedetik kemudian, wajahnya berubah sendu lagi. "Tapi Jinnie-ya... berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

Tanpa berpikir lama, aku cepat-cepat mengangguk. Tanganku yang memegang setelan jas yang sudah tergantung dengan benar, bergerak ke arah kereta _wardrobe_. Menggantungkannya baik-baik di sana. Aku merapikan sedikit rambutku sambil menatap Sungmin _Oppa_. Menanti kalimat permintaan meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Berjanjilah, Jinnie-ya...," katanya lambat-lambat.

Entah kenapa, jantungku mendadak memompa darah terlalu cepat. Menyebabkan degupan yang tidak terkendali.

"... **untuk tidak jatuh cinta padaku**."

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_to be continued_


	9. The Couple

Tittle :

**NOW WE GOT TO MEET (9. The Couple)**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

**(****Park Yoojin****_Point of View)**

"Berjanjilah, Jinnie-ya... untuk tidak jatuh cinta padaku."

Aku mengernyit mendengar permintaan anehnya.

Apa maksudnya bicara begitu, eh?

"_Oppa_, apa maksudmu?" kataku menahan tawa. Dia menatapku lurus. Tanpa berkedip. Wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. Sepertinya dia bersungguh-sungguh memintaku untuk tidak jatuh cinta padanya. Aku jadi serba salah. "Apa kau serius? Atau hanya bercanda?"

Dia masih menatapku dengan wajah serius. Membuatku kikuk dan menolehkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mendapati semua orang sibuk sendiri dan tidak ada yang memperhatikan kami.

"Sepertinya kau serius," kataku sambil mendesah pelan. "Baiklah. Aku janji tidak akan mencintaimu. Lagipula aku masih mau hidup dengan tenang."

Kulihat dia tertawa terbahak. Kali ini dia membuatku panik. Yesung yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang Sungmin _Oppa_ saja sampai melirik tajam ke arah kami. Aku baru menyadari ada yang aneh di diri seorang Super Junior Yesung. Auranya kelam sekali.

Tidak menunggu sampai aku bergidik melihat tatapan Yesung, aku mengalihkan pandangan ke Sungmin _Oppa_ lagi. Dia masih terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Yak!" Aku menepuk pundaknya agar berhenti tertawa.

"_Aigoo_~ Jinnie-ya, kenapa kau tidak berubah sama sekali?" kata Sungmin _Oppa_. Dia bicara dengan mulut menganga. Rasanya aku ingin melempar setelan jas yang tadi sudah ku gantung rapi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aish, _jinja_!" Aku menghentakkan kakiku karena kesal. Berencana membalikkan tubuhku menuju Chanri _Ounni_. Tapi tangan Sungmin _Oppa_ mengenggam lenganku.

"Jinnie-ya, aku hanya bercanda. _Aigoo_~ kenapa kau selalu saja menuruti apa kataku, hm? Dulu, kau tahu...," dia memulai ceritanya padaku. Tatapan dari mata beningnya menelusup ke dalam mata ku. "Dulu, setiap kali kau tidak bisa tidur, _Eomma_-mu akan menelepon ke rumahku. Lalu memintaku untuk menyuruhmu segera memejamkan matamu. Dan kau tahu? Menurut _Eomma_-mu, dua menit setelah telepon diletakkan, kau langsung terlelap!"

Aku mendengus kesal mendengar ceritanya. Dia mengacak rambutku pelan. Menyeret kereta _wardrobe_ ke arahku. Menyuruhku membawanya ke dekat pintu.

"Maksudmu kau mau pamer, begitu?" aku meraih kereta _wardrobe_ itu dengan sekali hentakan tangan. Bibirku mengerucut ke arahnya yang masih terbahak. " Yak! Berhenti tertawa! Aku juga tidak sudi mencintaimu, kau tahu. _Yeoja_ penggila-mu itu bertebaran di luar gedung ini. Aku tidak mau bersaing dengan mereka. _Arasseo_!"

Aku sempat melihat perubahan raut wajahnya saat kalimat terakhirku tadi meluncur begitu saja. Entah kenapa tawanya tiba-tiba berhenti. Wajahnya terlihat sendu.

Haha, aku tidak akan termakan aktingmu lagi, _Oppa_!

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**(Lee Sungmin_Point of View)**

Aku masih terbahak melihatnya kesal seperti itu.

Ternyata dia belum berubah. Dia masih Park Yoojin yang ku kenal dulu. Dongsaengku yang kusayang.

"Maksudmu kau mau pamer, begitu?" katanya. Tangannya meraih kereta wardrobe yang ku arahkan padanya dengan sekali hentakan tangan. Kulihat bibirnya mengerucut lucu ke arahku yang masih terbahak. "Yak! Berhenti tertawa! Aku juga tidak sudi mencintaimu, kau tahu. Yeoja penggila-mu itu bertebaran di luar gedung ini. Aku tidak mau bersaing dengan mereka. Arasseo!"

Kalimatnya cukup kuat untuk menghentikan tawaku. Aku tertegun menatap punggungnya yang berlalu dengan tangan menggeret kereta wardrobe.

Benarkah... benarkah kau _tidak_ akan mencintaiku, Yoojin-a?

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**(Park Yoojin_Point of View)**

Suasana tempat kami makan malam sekarang benar-benar ramai karena ulah kami. Para crew dan staff makan dengan nyaman di meja sudut sana. Park Soori duduk di antara Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae. Sementara Park Sangra duduk di antara Lee Hyukjae dan Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua bergantian memegang kamera. Saling memfoto satu sama lain.

Aneh sekali. Mereka kan kembar. Kenapa mesti mengambil foto bergantian?

Sementara Chanri _Ounni_, hmmh... tentu saja dia duduk di sebelah Leeteuk. Matanya tidak lepas sedikitpun dari _namja_ penuh kharisma itu. Yeah, aku siap menyiram kepalaku dengan kuah kimchi jika dia menolehkan kepalanya dari Leeteuk selama lebih dari sepuluh menit.

Yesung tampak makan dengan lahapnya sementara Kim Ryewook sejak tadi bolak-balik tempat duduk dan meja menu untuk mengambilkan makanan apa saja yang hendak dilahap Yesung. Kim Ryeowook terlihat sangat _cute_ walau sejak tadi dia mengerucutkan bibirnya setiap kali makanan yang diambil selalu saja habis dalam waktu beberapa detik oleh Yesung.

Tadinya kupikir Kim Ryeowook-lah _magnae_ di grup ini. Hah, ternyata _namja_ berwajah tua idola Park Sangra yang jadi member termuda.

"Jadi kalian sudah saling kenal sebelumnya?" tanya Shindong tiba-tiba. Mulutnya masih penuh kimchi dan tangannya yang memegang sumpit teracung-acung ke arahku. Aku mengangguk sedikit sambil tersenyum.

"_Nde_, ternyata kami satu kota kelahiran." sahutku. Choi Siwon mengangsurkan sepotong daging ke arahku. Aku yang terkejut, menerimanya dengan mengangkat piringku.

"Andrea-_sshi_, makanlah yang banyak. Kau pasti lelah setelah bekerja seharian dengan kami." katanya. Ah, aku meleleh.

Aku menyembunyikan wajahku yang mungkin saja sudah memerah karena perlakuan Choi Siwon barusan.

"Yakk, Sungmin _Hyung_! Kenapa diambil?!" teriakan Choi Siwon memaksaku untuk mendongak. Kulihat piringku sudah kosong lagi. Sungmin _Oppa_ yang duduk di sebelahku tampak baru saja memasukkan daging tadi ke mulutnya.

Aish, kenapa dia yang makan?!

"Kau makan ini saja, Yoojin-a. _Arasseo_?" Sungmin Oppa menjulurkan semangkuk salad ke hadapanku. Aku mendengus menatap mangkuk berisi aneka makanan berwarna hijau.

"_Shireo_. Aku tidak suka sayur." kataku sambil menjauhkan mangkuk itu dari hadapanku.

"Andrea-_sshi_, kita sama!" kata Cho Kyuhyun dari kejauahan. Park Sangra menatapnya panik.

"_Na ddo_! Aku juga tidak suka sayur!" kata Park Sangra menimpali ucapan idolanya.

"_Jeongmalyo_?" tanya Cho Kyuhyun pada Park Sangra yang serta merta langsung mengangguk. "Kau Sparkyu sejati kalau begitu."

Aku terkekeh melihat Park Sangra mengangguk dengan mata berbinar senang. Meski aku tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Sparkyu oleh Cho Kyuhyun, tapi bisa kutebak, sebutan itu pasti sangat membanggakan bagi seorang Park Sangra.

"Andrea-_sshi_, kau suka siapa di Super Junior?" celetuk Kim Ryewook tiba-tiba. Aku tertegun.

Eh, kenapa menanyakan hal itu padaku?

Semua mata memandangku penuh rasa ingin tahu. Aku tergagap. Otakku bekerja keras mengingat video mereka yang pernah satu kali ku tonton.

"Yesung-_sshi,_" jawabku mantap. Aku memang menyukai suaranya saat melihat video mereka di video musik No Other. "Suaranya sangat bagus."

"Sudah tentu begitu." kata Yesung sambil membenarkan kerah bajunya yang sebenarnya tidak kenapa-kenapa.

"Yakk, jadi menurutmu suaraku jelek?" sahut Cho Kyuhyun tidak terima. Aku menggeleng sambil tertawa.

"_Ani_, suaramu pun bagus, Cho Kyuhyun-sshi. Mengingatkanku pada Ayahku." kataku. Yesung terbahak sementara Cho Kyuhyun memandangku dengan tatapan membunuh. Sumpit di tangannya dihujamkan ke meja. Lalu dia terkekeh dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Tapi aku suka Lee Donghae-_sshi_ ketika menari." kataku tiba-tiba. Lee Hyukjae mendadak mengacungkan sumpitnya ke arahku.

"Kau harus melihatku menari kalau begitu, Andrea-_sshi_!" teriaknya. Park Soori mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"_Nde, Ounni_! Eunhyuk _Oppa jjang_!" katanya dengan kedua tangan terkepal ke atas. Lee Donghae menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, menoleh ke arah Park Soori.

"Jadi menurutmu aku tidak?" kepalan tangan Park Soori perlahan mengendur diintimidasi seperti itu oleh Lee Donghae.

"Heish, sudah-sudah..." kata Manajer Kim. Gelak tawa masih terdengar saat mereka melanjutkan makan kembali.

"Menurutmu, siapa member paling tampan di antara kami?" Suara Sungmin _Oppa_ menghentikan sesendok _kimchi_ yang hampir saja masuk ke mulutku.

"Eh?" desisku menatapnya. Dia juga sedang menatapku. Lagi-lagi mata kami beradu saat dia memasang wajah sendunya lagi. Aku menoleh ke yang lain. Mereka pun sedang menatapku.

Astaga, kenapa pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti ini harus muncul?!

"Yang paling tampan?" ulangku. Sebenarnya aku mau menjawab semuanya. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan jawaban. Jadi aku memilih seseorang. Aku melirik Chanri _Ounni_ yang kini tangannya menggapai gelas minum di hadapannya. "Eung─ seseorang pernah bilang padaku, bahwa Leeteuk-_sshi_ yang paling tampan."

Leeteuk tersipu malu, tepat saat Chanri _Ounni_ tersedak. Park Sangra dan Park Soori terbahak di tempat duduk mereka. Sementara member yang lain melenguh kecewa. Chanri _Ounni_ bergegas mengembalikan _image_-nya setelah tersedak beberapa saat tadi. Dia berdeham sekali.

"Chanri-_sshi, gwaenchana_?" tanya Leeteuk. Kulihat Chanri _Ounni_ mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ah, Andrea-_sshi. Gomaweo_ atas pendapatnya. Aku tampan? Ah, kau pasti belum melihat Siwon dengan jelas hari ini."

Aku tertawa mendengar kerendahan hati seorang leader Super Junior.

"Jadi aku tidak tampan, hm?" Sungmin _Oppa_ merajuk di sebelahku. Dia meletakkan sumpitnya begitu saja di piring makannya. Menyadarkan punggungnya sambil meminum air putih.

"_Keuresseo_!_ Uri Oppa_ selalu tampan!" kataku cepat. Aku memukul pundaknya pelan. Dia terlihat tersenyum dan meraih sumpitnya lagi.

"Kau juga cantik, Andrea-_sshi_." kata sebuah suara. Aku menoleh dan mendapati bahwa Lee Donghae-lah yang tadi bicara. Membuatku salah tingkah.

Eh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? _Eomma_, wajah anakmu ini pasti sudah semerah kepiting rebus!

Duo kembar Park melongo mendengar ucapan Lee Donghae barusan. Aku melirik Chanri _Ounni_ yang menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Leeteuk mengangguk mengiyakan kalimat Lee Donghae.

"Ne, Andrea-_sshi_. Bagaimana jika suatu hari kau jadi model video musik kami?"

"_ANDWAE_!" teriakan Chanri ounni mengagetkan kami dan seluruh crew dan staff yang sedang makan dan mengobrol. Chanri Ounni mendeham beberapa kali. Menyadari kebodohannya berteriak seperti itu di depan umum. "Uhm, maksudku─ erhm, eung... sebaiknya Andrea-_sshi_ menjadi partner kerjaku saja. Itu lebih baik. Euhm, kalian tahu... fans kalian pasti tidak akan terima melihat seorang yeoja non-artis tampil di video musik kalian."

Semuanya tertawa begitu Chanri Ounni menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku pun tertawa.

Apa Chanri Ounni berpikir bahwa mereka benar-benar akan mengajakku jadi model video musik?

Hah, Chanri Ounni kelihatan benar-benar salah tingkah atas tindakannya barusan. Aku memutar otak.

"Uhm, _Oppa_. Jadi bagaimana dengan koperku?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Koper?" tanya Cho Kyuhyun. Aku mendelik ke arah namja cerewet itu. Ish, kenapa dia suka sekali ikut-ikutan percakapan orang lain? "Koper norak itu, _Hyung_? Koper kalian tertukar? Jadi koper norak itu ternyata koper Andrea_-sshi_?"

Rasanya aku mau melempar wajah namja cerewet itu dengan mangkuk _kimchi_!

"Cho Kyuhyun-_sshi_, sebenarnya kau ada masalah apa denganku, hah?"

Kulihat dia mencibir. Park Sangra tampak menuangkan air ke gelas minumnya dan menyorongkannya pada Cho Kyuhyun.

"Koper itu, ah, karena tadi kau bilang aku tidak tampan, jadi aku tidak mau membawakan koper itu untukmu," jawab Sungmin Oppa tanpa menatapku. Dia mengunyah kimchi-nya dengan tenang. "Besok syuting terakhir. Lusa kami libur. Kau datang saja ke dorm kami demi kopermu. _Eo_?"

Aku mendecak kesal.

Aish, apa-apaan! Apa susahnya membawa koper beserta isinya itu ke lokasi syuting?

Aku menoleh pada Chanri _Ounni_, mencari pembelaan. Yang kudapati malah seorang _yeoja_ Sekretaris Senior LG Corporation sedang menatapku dengan wajah berbinar terang.

_Eomma, eottokhae_...

Kupalingkan pandanganku pada duo kembar Park.

Aish, sama saja!

"Baiklah, aku datang lusa!" kataku pada akhirnya.

"Bawa makanan yang banyak, Andrea-_sshi_." timpal Cho Kyuhyun.

_Aigoo_~, aku benar-benar ingin melemparnya dengan kursi yang sedang kududuki!

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Kemarin, syuting iklan Super Junior di gedung tempatku bekerja baru saja berakhir. Dan hari ini adalah hari akhir pekan yang pertama buatku beristirahat. Aku menguap pelan. Jam _daisy duck_ yang masih bertahan bertengger di meja di sebelah tempat tidurku, menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi lebih empat menit. Aku menguap lagi. Menarik selimutku dan mengabaikan rasa lapar yang menyerang perutku. Meminta diisi sarapan.

Mataku baru hampir terkatup saat bel pintu flatku ditekan berkali-kali. Seperti ada hal mendesak di baliknya. Aku mendesah keras dan bangkit duduk di tempat tidur. Mengacak rambutku dan menyumpahi siapa saja yang mempunyai ide untuk menciptakan bel pintu!

Aku menyeret kakiku ke wastafel dan bercermin sejenak sebelum membukakan pintu. Bel pintu masih berbunyi nyaring. Suaranya masih memekik memaksaku untuk membukanya segera. Aku menghentakkan kaki kesal.

Siapa pagi-pagi begini bertandang ke flat orang yang sedang menikmati hari libur?

"_Anyeonghaseyo~, Ounni_!"

Siapa lagi kalau bukan duo kembar Park dan Chanri _Ounni_! Yang tahu flatku kan hanya mereka!

"Yakk! Ulang tahunku masih lama!" Aku bergegas menutup pintu tanpa mengijinkan mereka untuk masuk. Dorongan pintu-ku tertahan oleh tiga pasang tangan Park bersaudara.

"Kyaa, Adik Park!" Suara Chanri _Ounni_ terdengar di balik pintu. "Hari ini Lee Sungmin-_sshi_ menyuruhmu untuk ke dorm, mengambil koper-mu yang tertukar!"

Aku mendesis menyumpah. "Lalu kenapa?"

"KAMI MAU IKUT, _OUNNI_-YA~!" suara Park Soori membahana.

"_Jeongmal_?" kataku yang kini bersandar di balik pintu. Menahan dobrakan dari seberang.

"_Neee_!" jawab mereka bertiga.

"LALU KENAPA KALIAN MENTERTAWAKANKU SAAT AKU BERCERITA PADA KALIAN PERIHAL KOPER KAMI YANG TERTUKAR, HAH?"

"Yak, _Ounni_! Menurutmu siapa yang tidak akan tertawa mendengar cerita menggelikan begitu? _Neo_ _babo aniya_?" kata Park Sangra. Ish, aku ingin sekali menendangnya sampai Jepang!

Aku menyerah. Kemudian melepaskan sandaranku dan membiarkan pintu menjeblak terbuka. Menyebabkan trio Park itu terjerembab. Aku terkekeh melihat mereka menderita akibat ulahku sendiri. Rasakan!

"Aku mandi dulu."

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Park Sangra dan Park Soori berjalan di depan ku. Kedua tangan mereka menenteng kantung plastik berisi roti, minuman ringan dan beberapa camilan yang sudah mereka siapkan sebelum datang ke flatku. Chanri _Ounni_ berjalan di sebelahku. Hari ini ia tampak berbeda dari biasanya yang ku lihat di kantor.

Blazernya lenyap, rok pendeknya musnah, hak tingginya raib dan make-upnya menghilang entah ke mana. Berganti dengan skinny jeans yang membentuk kaki jenjangnya, sepotong kaos putih plus rompi berwarna pink lembut. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dan kacamata hitam masih melekat di hidung mancungnya. Tadi dia yang menyetir saat kemari. Dia, dengan penampilan seperti itu saat tengah menyetir Renault Samsung-nya seorang diri, oh coba tebak, _namja_ mana yang tidak akan meliriknya!

Suasana koridor bangunan ini tampak sepi ketika kami menyusuri lorong di lantai sebelas.

"Kau yakin di sini tempatnya?" Chanri _Ounni_ menyenggol lengan kiriku. Sementara tangan kananku sibuk menggeret koper milik Sungmin _Oppa_. Aku mengangguk.

"Ming _Oppa_ bilang begitu."

Kami berhenti di sebuah pintu besar yang ada tulisan-tulisan lambang Super Junior. Sepertinya ini dorm yang di maksud.

Setelah menekan bel beberapa kali, pintu tidak juga terbuka.

"Mungkin kita salah pintu?" desis Park Soori. Aku menggeleng saat Park Sangra tiba-tiba heboh menunjuk-nunjuk kamera di seberang pintu.

"_Anyeonghaseyo, Oppadeul_...," katanya sambil melambai ke kamera. Park Soori mengikuti kembarannya. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang berisi dua kantung plastik roti. "_Anyeong, Oppa_. Kami bawa banyak makanan..." katanya riang. Selang beberapa detik, kudengar suara pintu dorm terbuka.

Ish, jadi kalau kami tidak membawa makanan, sepertinya pintu ini tidak akan terbuka!

Kepala Lee Hyukjae menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Cepat masuk." perintahnya.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Kami sudah berada di dorm sekitar dua jam. Chanri _Ounni_ membantu Kim Ryeowook memasak makan siang. Park Sangra menemani Cho Kyuhyun bermain _game_. Berkali-kali ku dengar Park Sangra mengerang kesal karena selalu saja kalah oleh _namja_ cerewet itu. Aku geli sendiri mendengar Park Sangra berteriak kesal. Hei, harusnya dia sadar, bermain _game_ mario bros saja tidak pernah menang, malah bermain _game_ level sulit begitu!

Park Soori menemani Lee Hyukjae dan Shindong latihan menari di ruangan dekat dapur tempat Chanri _Ounni_ memasak. Choi Siwon dan Lee Donghae sedang tidak di dorm. Mereka sedang syuting film terbaru. Leeteuk juga tidak ada, Kim Ryeowook bilang, Leeteuk tengah syuting suatu acara dan akan kembali ke dorm untuk makan siang. Sepertinya inilah alasan mengapa Chanri _Ounni_ mau membantu Kim Ryeowook memasak.

Sungmin _Oppa_ keluar dari kamarnya dengan menenteng koper milikku. Dia meletakkan koper itu di dekat pintu dorm. Menyebabkan Cho Kyuhyun tertawa keras saat Sungmin _Oppa_ lewat di dekatnya.

Yesung tampak hilir mudik dengan ponsel di tangannya. Dia berjalan santai dengan tangan kanan di saku dan tangan kiri memegang telepon di telinga.

"_Ne_, Hyewoon-a. _Oppa_ janji pasti makan siang yang banyak," kata Yesung mesra, pada seseorang di seberang ponselnya. "_Ne_. Kau juga makan sayur yang banyak. Pipimu sudah mulai berjerawat seperti Kyuhyun saja. _Aigoo_~ aku tidak mau mencium pipi penuh jerawat!"

Aku meraba pipiku sendiri. Merasa tersindir karena aku juga kurang suka makan sayur.

Kulihat Yesung terkekeh pelan. Kelihatan sekali dia begitu senang.

"_Ne_, Hyewoon-a... _Saranghae_."

Yesung tampak menutup flip ponselnya. Dia melirikku yang masih menatapnya takjub.

"_Waeyo_, Andrea-_sshi_?"

"O, _ani_... _keurom_... Yesung-_sshi_... apa itu tadi itu pacarmu?" tanyaku spontan.

Aish, mulutku kenapa terlalu refleks begini?!

Syukurlah Yesung tampak tidak marah kuberikan pertanyaan begitu.

"_Nde_, dia pacarku." jawabnya.

"O, kau bisa punya pacar juga? Euhm maksudku, euhm─" Aku mati kata.

Memang kenapa kalau dia punya pacar? Apa urusanku?

"Tentu saja. Pria seumurku sudah seharusnya punya pacar, kau tahu. Tapi...," dia mengecilkan suaranya. "Sebaiknya hal ini jangan sampai tersebar, Andrea-_sshi_. Aku masih sayang Yoon Hyewoon. Aku tidak mau dia diserang fansku hanya karena mereka tidak terima. Aku percaya padamu." Yesung menepuk pundakku pelan dan meninggalkanku yang masih melongo.

_**Pria seumurku sudah seharusnya punya pacar**_**.**

Kenapa kalimat Yesung tadi menghantam ulu hatiku? Kenapa mendadak aku teringat Sungmin _Oppa_?

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Kami pulang dari dorm tepat jam dua siang. Sungmin _Oppa_ menawariku untuk diantar sampai flat. Tadinya aku menolak. Tapi ya sudahlah, sekalian dia mesti tahu tempat tinggalku.

Leeteuk _Oppa_ yang datang saat makan siang tadi juga menawari untuk mengantar Chanri _Ounni_ dan dua adiknya pulang. Tapi tidak jadi karena Chanri _Ounni_ membawa mobil saat kemari. Sepertinya baru kali ini Chanri _Ounni_ tidak terlalu bangga mempunyai Renault Samsung yang ia dapatkan ketika jabatannya naik menjadi sekretaris senior.

Mobil milik Sungmin _Oppa_ berbelok memasuki parkir basement flatku. Dia keluar dari mobil dengan masker dan kacamata hitam. Mengingatkanku pada _airport fashion_nya waktu itu.

Setelah menutup pintu bagasi, dia menyeret koper pink-ku dan kami berjalan menuju lift. Aku bingung harus bicara apa saat kami berdua seperti ini.

"Flatmu di mana?" tanya Sungmin Oppa ketika kami melangkah memasuki lift. Tanpa suara, aku menekan tombol delapan belas. "Jinnie-ya~, _gwaenchana_?"

Aku menatapnya linglung. "O, euhm... _nan gwaenchana_."

Lift menyentak dan berhenti di lantai delapan belas. Kami menyusuri koridor lagi-lagi dalam keheningan.

Aku membuka pintu flatku dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Menyalakan lampu flatku dengan sekali tekan hingga seluruh ruangan menyala terang. Sungmin Oppa meletakkan koper pink-ku dekat lemari. Dia sendiri menyamankan diri duduk di sofa. Aku menuju dapur dan kembali dengan dua gelas kosong dan sebotol jus jeruk di tangan.

"Yoojin-a, _gwaenchana_?" tanya Sungmin Oppa sambil meminum jus jeruk yang kusuguhkan. Aku meringis tertawa.

"_Gwaenchana_." sahutku. "O, _Oppa_, benarkah dulu ketika kau kecil, kau sangat menggemaskan? _Eomma_ bilang, katanya dulu kau sering pulang sekolah dengan lengan atau pipi memerah. Kau bilang, itu karena teman-temanmu gemas melihat wajahmu yang menggemaskan." tanyaku. Aku duduk di sofa tidak jauh dari tempat dia duduk. Masker dan kacamata hitamnya sudah terlepas. Sungmin _Oppa_ terlihat tertawa lepas menanggapi pertanyaanku.

"Yoojin-a, aku memang menggemaskan waktu kecil," jawabnya. "Tapi bukan itu alasan aku pulang dengan kulit memerah."

"Lalu?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat? Astaga, Yoojin-a... dulu, kau selalu diganggu oleh teman-temanmu. Dan kau sama sekali tidak mau membalas. Mereka jadi lebih agresif menyerangmu. Jadi aku melindungimu dan aku yang kena getahnya! Haha, lucu sekali. Mereka berteriak-teriak bahwa aku pacarmu karena aku selalu melindungimu. Hm, dan aku tidak mungkin memberitahu hal-hal begitu pada ibumu saat itu, jadi aku terpaksa berbohong. Aigoo~ jika aku bertemu ibumu, ingatkan aku untuk minta maaf. _Ara_?"

Aku tertawa. Ya, sekelumit cerita yang disajikannya selalu mengundang tawaku. Jadi begitu, aku dianggap pacarnya oleh siswa lain?

Eh? Pacar?

"_Oppa_, tadi aku dengar Yesung-_sshi_ menelepon pacarnya." kataku sambil menuang jus jeruk ke gelasnya yang telah kosong.

"O, Yoon Hyewoon kah? _Waeyo_?" tanyanya. Aku mengeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku jadi penasaran... apakah─ kau sudah punya pacar, _Oppa_?"

Bodoh. Apa-apaan melontarkan pertanyaan begini. Disaat kami sedang berdua seperti ini pula!

Kulihat Sungmin _Oppa_ terdiam. Dia menatapku tiga detik sebelum terkekeh.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu?" tanyanya. "Apa kau benar-benar _blank_ tentang berita seputar Super Junior?"

Aku diam. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa karena aku benar-benar tidak tahu berita mereka.

"Sungsun _Couple_." kata Sungmin _Oppa_ lagi. "Pernah dengar?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. Aku ingat pernah membaca tautannya di tablet PC-ku, tapi aku tidak tahu apapun tentang Sungsun _Couple_.

"Sungsun _Couple_. Itu julukan yang diberikan fans ku, dan fans Sunny, pada kami. So Nyuh Shi Dae Sunny. Kau tahu dia?"

Ingatanku menerawang. Tidak terlalu jelas dan tidak terlalu pasti. Tapi rasanya jika mendengar So Nyuh Shi Dae, aku bisa menebak, _yeoja_ itu pasti cantik.

"Dia gadis yang baik, Yoojin-a. Ah, baiklah. Nanti kukenalkan kau padanya."

Aku mengangguk padahal hatiku tidak. Aku yang bodoh melontarkan pertanyaan tadi padanya. Sekarang aku yang terperosok pada jurang rasa sakit.

Tidak, aku tidak mungkin mencintainya. Tidak mungkin. Kami baru saja bertemu. Benih cinta itu tidak semestinya hadir di hatiku seperti ini.

Jika memang Sungmin _Oppa_ sudah menemukan tambatan hatinya, lalu kenapa aku harus sakit hati? Mestinya aku senang melihat dia bahagia.

"Kami akan segera _menikah_, Yoojin-,." Suara Sungmin _Oppa_ terdengar jauh karena telingaku yang mendadak kebas pada suara.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_to be continued_


	10. Heart Breaking

Tittle :

**NOW WE GOT TO MEET (10. Heart Breaking)**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

**(****Park Yoojin****_Point of View)**

"Kami akan segera menikah, Yoojin-a." suara Sungmin _Oppa_ terdengar jauh karena telingaku yang mendadak kebas pada suara. Aku tersadar beberapa detik kemudian saat Sungmin _Oppa_ mengguncang bahuku. Aku menoleh dan memasang senyum terbaik.

"O, begitukah, _Oppa_? K─kalian akan menikah?" tanyaku tergagap. Pasokan oksigen di sekitarku rasanya sedikit sekali. Sesak.

Rasanya sesak, _Oppa_.

"_Ne_. Sekiranya begitu." Dia bicara sambil menimang gelas kosong di tangannya. Aku mencari di celah matanya.

Mencari kebohongan.

Tapi nihil. Aku tidak melihat secercah kebohonganpun tercipta dari nada bicaranya. Tak ada kebohongan yang tersirat di matanya.

Aku mendesah napas pelan. "_Chukkae, Oppa_."

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Sungmin _Oppa_ pulang beberapa jam kemudian. Kami berceritera banyak hal. Tentu saja tentang masa kecil kami yang sedikit demi sedikit sudah ku ingat karena Eomma menunjukkan beberapa foto waktu itu.

Aku ingat, saat kecil dulu dia menjadi tamengku. Aku berlindung di balik punggungnya setiap ada teman sekolahku yang ingin mencubitku. Dia membiarkan dirinya yang menjadi sasaran teman-teman sekolahku.

Sungmin _Oppa_, kenapa kau begitu baik?

Aku mengantarnya sampai ke pintu flat. Dia bilang, aku harus secepatnya berkunjung ke rumahnya. Lee Ahjumma sudah mendengar bahwa aku berada di Korea lagi. Sungmin _Oppa_ bilang, ibunya merindukanku. Begitu juga dengan Sungjin dan Lee _Ahjussi_.

Aku mengiyakan permintaannya. Berjanji akan mengunjungi rumahnya sabtu depan, saat libur lagi.

Pintu flat langsung ku tutup begitu Sungmin _Oppa_ masuk lift yang letaknya memang tidak jauh dari flatku. Aku terduduk di balik pintu. Mengumpat pelan. Menyumpahi diri sendiri.

Aku sebenarnya kenapa? Aku sebenarnya siapa? Apa hak-ku hingga aku harus merasa sedih begini mendengar berita bahagianya?

Ponselku bernyanyi di ruangan tengah. Aku bangkit dengan rasa malas, menghampiri ponselku.

"Ne, _Ounni_... ada apa menelepon?" kataku sambil merapikan gelas dan botol kosong yang ada di atas meja. Suara Chanri _Ounni_ terdengar.

"Yoojin-a... " Suara Chanri Ounni terpotong.

"Yaa, Yoojin _Ounni_," kali ini suara Park Soori memenuhi telingaku. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BERDUA DENGAN SUNGMIN _OPPA_ DI FLATMU?"

Aku menarik ponsel yang menempel di telingaku dan memegangnya di depan wajahku. Bibirku mendekat ke _speakerphone_. "MEMANG APA YANG ADA DIPIKIRANMU, SOORI-YA?"

"_Mwo_? Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa yang tadi bicara itu Soori?" Chanri _Ounni_ bertanya bingung. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Yak, _Ounni_... Mereka memang kembar, tapi tidak identik. Tentu saja aku bisa membedakan, suara Sangra lebih berat. Sementara suara Soori terdengar melengking. Cempreng sekali."

"YAAAK!" teriak Park Soori berang.

"Aish, aku bisa tuli jika kau berteriak-teriak begitu, _babo_!" bentakku. Aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan fasilitas _loudspeaker _agar telingaku selamat. "Sebenarnya ada apa meneleponku, _Ounniya_?"

"Eh?" Chanri Ounnie terdengar gugup. "Ehm, hanya ingin bertanya padamu... apa yang kalian lakukan berduaan di flatmu, Yoojin-a? "

Aku mematikan sambungan telepon tanpa menjawab apapun.

Ish, mengesalkan sekali. Memang menurut mereka, aku semesum apa? Dasar bodoh. Aku memang besar di USA, tapi itu tidak serta merta membuatku kehilangan akal sehat untuk menjaga diriku sendiri!

Ponselku kembali bernyanyi lagu No Other yang kupasang sebagai _ringtone_.

"Apalagi?" tanyaku kesal setelah melihat nama Chanri _Ounni_ terpampang sebagai penelepon. Aku masih kesal mendengar pengakuan Sungmin oppa bahwa dia akan menikah. Ditambah pertanyaan tidak berguna seperti itu. Huff.

"Yak! Kenapa teleponnya diputus? Memang siapa yang menelepon? Kau? Kan aku yang menelepon! Aish, baiklah lupakan pertanyaanku! Sepertinya kau sedang tidak enak hati! Bagaimana jika malam ini kita ke salon. _Eo_?"

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi ini, aku sudah bersiap di depan cermin. Melihat pantulan wajahku sendiri. Sabtu satu minggu yang lalu, aku sudah berjanji pada Sungmin _Oppa_ untuk mengunjungi rumahnya.

Ada dua hal, aku memang merindukan Lee _Ahjumma_. _Eomma_ juga mengirim salam untuknya. Tapi di lain hal, aku takut. Takut jika nanti Lee _Ahjumma_ akan membahas perihal anaknya yang akan menikah itu.

Huweee... bagaimana jika dia meminta pendapatku tentang pernikahan itu?

Aish, Yoojin _Babo_! Mana mungkin Lee _Ahjumma_ tiba-tiba mendiskusikan hal itu padahal kalian baru saja bertemu. Ah, paling-paling Lee _Ahjumma_ akan meminta pendapatku tentang desain undangan.

_ANDWAE_!

Huweee... desain undanganpun aku tak sudi...

Aku juga masih ingat, saat sabtu malam, satu minggu yang lalu, ketika kami ke Salon, maksudku─ Aku, Chanri _Ounni_, Park Sangra dan Park Soori, tentu saja. Kami berempat ke Salon dan menghabiskan waktu sekitar tiga jam di sana. Saat kepalaku dipijat oleh pegawai salon, aku sempat menangkap pembicaraan dua orang remaja yang juga sedang dipijat.

Mereka membicarakan Sungsun _Couple_.

Entah kenapa, hatiku mendadak tak enak saat itu. Rasanya aku ingin segera hengkang dari salon itu dan mengubur diriku dalam-dalam.

Mereka, dua remaja itu, membicarakan Sungsun _Couple_ dan berkata bahwa Sungmin _Oppa_ sangat cocok dipasangkan dengan SNSD Sunny. Betapa mereka memilik _aegyo_ yang sangat sempurna. Aku yang mendengar, hanya bisa mencibir.

Jika keduanya memiliki _aegyo_, lalu di mana letak keindahannya? Bukankah perbedaan itu membuat keindahan tersendiri?

Tapi ya itu tadi. Aku hanya bisa mencibir dan menelan ludah. Chanri _Ounni_ yang sepertinya memperhatikan perubahan sikapku, bertanya apa yang salah.

Lalu semuanya mengalir dalam bentuk curahan hatiku saat perjalanan pulang menuju rumah keluarga Park. Aku saat itu memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Chanri _Ounni_ agar bisa leluasa bercerita padanya. Lagipula besok kan libur.

Aku bersyukur memiliki Chanri _Ounni_ sebagai sahabat sekaligus _Ounni_-ku di Korea. Dia begitu dewasa menanggapi keluh kesah yang aku sampaikan. Dia sendiri sangat terkejut saat ku bilang bahwa Sungmin _Oppa_ akan menikahi SNSD Sunny. Tapi lalu kemudian dia menepuk pundakku. Berkata bahwa wajar adanya jika aku cemburu. Berkata bahwa setiap wanita yang mencintai Super Junior Lee Sungmin pasti akan merasa patah hati jika mengetahui Sungsun _Couple_ akan bersatu dalam arti sebenarnya.

Tidak. Aku menyayangi Sungmin _Oppa_ bukan karena dia seorang member _boyband_ terkenal. Bukan karena dia seorang selebritas. Aku menyayanginya karena dia _Oppa_-ku. _Oppa_ yang melindungiku setiap saat. Dulu, memang. Tapi...

_Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi_

Dering ponsel mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh, meraih ponsel yang masih bergetar sambil bernyanyi.

"_Yeoboseo_?"

"Jinnie-ya... apa kau jadi ke rumah?" Suara Sungmin _Oppa_ terdengar lelah. Apa dia kelelahan mengurusi pernikahannya. Rasanya aku ingin menangis...

"_Ne_, _Oppa_. Aku sedang siap-siap... mungkin setelah makan siang, aku berangkat. Apa kau ada di rumah? Atau ada di dorm?"

"Aku sedang di dorm. Siang ini ada syuting Strong Heart. Nanti sore aku sempatkan pulang jika syuting sudah selesai. O, satu lagi. Sepertinya baterai ponselku lemah. Sampaikan salamku untuk Eomma. Bilang aku akan mampir sore nanti." Kata Sungmin _Oppa_ kemudian. "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan."

Telepon terputus. Aku memandangi layar ponsel yang menyisakan hitungan detik percakapan kami.

_Oppa_, sesibuk itukah kau?

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

"_Aigoo_~ Yoojin-a! Kau sudah besar! Sudah dewasa! _Aigoo_~ kau cantik sekali!" kata Lee Ahjumma begitu aku tiba di rumah keluarga Lee. Dia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipiku, membelai lembut kepalaku dan memelukku berkali-kali. Aku merasa seperti berada di rumahku sendiri. "Bagaimana kabar ibumu, hm? Dia baik-baik saja? Ayahmu? Mereka semua sehat? _Aigoo_~ Aku benar-benar merindukan mereka!"

Aku mengangguk sambil mengikuti langkah Lee Ahjumma menuju ruang tengah. Menempatkan diriku di sofa yang juga diduduki Lee Ahjumma.

"Ne, _eommonim_... _Eomma_ dan A_ppa_ baik-baik saja. Mereka juga titip salam untukmu."

"Seharusnya begitu. Ah, katakan pada mereka, cepatlah berkunjung ke Korea. Jangan lupakan tanah kelahiran! "

"Ne, _eommonim_. Nanti aku sampaikan. "

Lee _Ahjumma_ duduk sambil tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Matanya terus menatapku dengan sneyuman yang terkembang.

"_Aigoo_~ aku harus berkata apalagi? Kau masih sebaik yang dulu. Tapi kini kau lebih cantik. O, apa kau masih manja setelah pindah ke USA? Kau tahu, kau sangat manja pada Sungmin kami. Tidak pernah mau bermain dengan anak lain selain Sungmin kami. Sungjin sampai kesal padamu. Berkata kau mencuri _Hyung_-nya! _Aigoo, aigoo_~ dan saat dulu kau mendadak pindah, kau tahu, Sungmin kami berubah. Dia yang dulu ceria, menjadi begitu kalem. Begitu pendiam. Kami tahu dia merindukanmu, Yoojin-a. Tapi ya begitulah, tidak ada yang bisa memaksa takdir. Kalian berpisah tapi toh sekarang kalian bertemu lagi. Sungmin bilang, kau bekerja sebagai sekretaris di LG Corporation. Benar?"

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"_Aigoo_~ kenapa kau pendiam sekali, hm? Anggap saja aku ibumu. Kau bisa cerita apapun. Aish, aku lupa. Kau mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja, _Eomma_... " kataku pada akhirnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan _Eomma_, sesuai permintaannya.

"Baiklah. Kita ke dapur saja." Kata Lee _Ahjumma_ sambil menarik tanganku agar bangkit berdiri. Aku meletakkan tas yang sejak tadi kupegang, ke atas meja. Mengikuti Lee Ahjumma ke dapur. Ada seorang pria muda di sana, tengah meminum segelas sirup. "Sungjin-a! Kau sudah bangun? Ku pikir kau masih tidur. Ah, ini... perkenalkan, Park Yoojin. Kau ingat?"

Pria bernama Sungjin yang kuduga adalah adik Sungmin _Oppa_ itu menghentikan kegiatan meminum sirupnya. Tangannya masih memegang gelas sementara matanya memperhatikanku. Dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Yoojin-a? Yoojin sipit?"

"_Keuresso_! Tentu saja dia sipit, babo! Aish, kau masih saja mengingat ejekanmu untuk Yoojin, eh?" Lee Ahjumma memukul kepala Sungjin pelan. Aku terkekeh melihat Sungjin pura-pura kesakitan.

"O, apa kabar?" Sungjin mengulurkan tangannya yang sudah terbebas dari gelas sirup, padaku. Aku menerimanya dan menjabat tangannya.

"Baik-baik saja. Kau menjulang sekarang." Jawabku spontan. Sungjin tergelak dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Sepertinya dia kikuk. Lee _Ahjumma_ ikut tergelak.

"_Ne_, _Sungjin_ berolahraga lebih rajin daripada Sungmin. Sungjin suka basket. Sementara Sungmin, kau tahu, dia sekarang superstar. Sangat sulit untuk menyuruhnya berolahraga selain melakukannya di gym," Lee _Ahjumma_ membuka pintu kulkas. Menarik satu botol jus jeruk dan sebotol susu dingin. "Kau mau minum apa? Seingatku, kau suka jus jeruk."

Aku mengiyakan. Lee _Ahjumma_ tersenyum senang bahwa ingatannya benar. Dia menenteng sebotol jus jeruk dingin dan dua gelas kosong ke ruang tengah, tempat kami duduk tadi. Sungjin mengikuti kami dan berkelok di tangga. Berkata bahwa dia mau mengerjakan seusatu di kamarnya.

Aku menerima gelas yang sudah terisi penuh jus jeruk dingin pemberian Lee Ahjumma. Menyeruputnya perlahan dan meletakkan sisa jus jeruk tadi di atas meja.

"_Eomma_, tadi Sungmin _Oppa_ meneleponku. Dia bilang akan mampir ke sini sore nanti. " kataku membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah, begitu. Sungmin kami memang selalu bekerja keras. Aku sendiri heran. Ayahnya berkali-kali mengatakan untuk berhenti dari dunia hiburan dan sebaiknya meneruskan bisnis yang sedang kami geluti saja. Tapi dia menolak. Tapi biarlah, selagi dia masih muda. Nanti mungkin setelah dia menikah, akan ada perubahan pola pikir tentang pekerjaan apa yang sebaiknya ia tekuni."

Menikah... ish, kenapa jadi melebar ke sana...

"_Ne, Eomma_... mungkin dunia hiburan adalah pekerjaan yang baik untuknya." Kataku mencoba sambil memutar otak untuk membelokkan pembicaraan. "O, bagaimana kabar Lee _Ahjussi_? Apa beliau sehat?"

"Ye, suamiku sehat dan baik-baik saja, Yoojin-a. Dia pasti sudah rindu sekali bermain catur melawan Ayahmu. Omong-omong, kau sudah punya pacar atau belum?"

Aku merunduk. Menahan malu mendengar pertanyaan Lee _Ahjumma_.

Aish, mau ditaruh di mana wajahku. Di umur segini belum punya pacar!

"_Anyeonghaseyo_... " Sebuah suara memecah keheningan yang entah dari mana. Kami berdua menoleh ke asal suara. Mendapati Sungmin Oppa sedang melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya mendongak ke arah kami dengan senyuman.

"O, Sungmin _Oppa_! Kau bilang mau datang sore hari?" kataku kaget. Dia berjalan ke arah kami dan mengambil tempat duduk di antara kami. Memaksa kami menggeser tempat duduk agak ke pinggir.

"_Ye_, Jinnie-ya. Syuting selesai lebih cepat. Kenapa memangnya? Apa aku mengganggu pembicaraan kalian?"

"_Aniya_. Baguslah kalau begitu." sahutku. Lee _Ahjumma_ menepuk-nepuk pundak anaknya pelan.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Lee _Ahjumma_ pada Sungmin _Oppa_. Kulihat dia mengangguk. Binar matanya terpancar senang sekali. Mungkin ada hal membahagiakan yang ia temui hari ini? Entahlah, aku tidak berani menebak. "O, Sungmin-a... apa ponselmu mati?"

Sungmin Oppa mengangguk. "_Ne_, _Eomma_. Baterainya lemah. Aku tadi sudah bilang ke Yoojin bahwa akan pulang sore, tapi syuting usai lebih cepat. Jadi... "

"Tadi ada telepon untukmu...," kata Lee Ahjumma sambil menatap wajah puteranya. Sungmin _Oppa_ memalingkan wajahnya menatap Lee Ahjumma. Membelakangi wajahku. "Dari Sunny. Dia memintamu agar besok kau bisa menemaninya untuk memilih gaun pengantin."

Aku meneguk ludah. Meremas lututku sendiri saat merasa, ada sesuatu menghantam hatiku. Membuatnya hancur berkeping.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_to be continued_


	11. Time To Face The Truth

Tittle :

**NOW WE GOT TO MEET (11. Time To Face The Truth)**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

**(Park Yoojin_Point of View)**

Jam _daisy duck_ yang ada di meja sudut, berdering nyaring. Memekik-mekik membangunkanku. Aku terkesiap. Menggapai bawah bantal yang tadi kutiduri. Mencari ponsel.

Aku mendengus setengah kesal saat melihat layar ponsel. Tidak ada satupun pesan yang masuk. Tidak ada panggilan tak terjawab. Ponselku total gagu. Dengan mengabaikan rasa kesal, kucari nomor kontak Eomma. Mengiriminya pesan singkat bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Aku menguap lagi, menahan kantuk. Kemarin aku pulang dari rumah Sungmin _Oppa_ sekitar jam delapan malam, tidak lama setelah makan malam. Lee _Ahjussi_ juga ada. Kami makan sambil mengobrol hal-hal di masa lalu. Berharap ada sekelumit kisah, bahwa aku dan Sungmin _Oppa_ sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil.

Aku tertawa miris saat itu. Lucu sekali. Otakku memaksa pikiranku sendiri untuk berharap hal-hal yang biasa terjadi di televisi.

Dijodohkan sejak kecil? _Oh please, you wish_, Yoojin-a!

Tentu saja tidak ada hal konyol seperti itu di dunia nyata! Lagipula pikiran kedua orang tua kami sudah cukup maju. Mereka membebaskan kami menentukan siapaun yang kami pilih untuk menjadi teman hidup. Jadi lupakan saja hal-hal omong kosong seperti itu.

Setelah makan malam, Sungmin _Oppa_ memaksa untuk mengantarku pulang sampai flat walau aku bersikeras naik taksi. Dia menyuruhku untuk tidur yang nyenyak karena menurutnya wajahku keruh sekali.

Hah, sebaiknya hari ini aku ke salon. Ya, benar. Hari ini jadwal mengantar pakaian ke binatu. Setelah itu aku bisa mampir ke salon.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

Hari ini kan Sungmin _Oppa_ akan mengantar Sunny memilih gaun pengantin!

Aku melenguh kesal mengingat hal itu. Kemarin, saat Sungmin _Oppa_ diberitahu Lee Ahjumma bahwa Sunny meneleponnya dan meninggalkan pesan yang ehm... yang begitulah... memintanya untuk memilih gaun pengantin, Sungmin _Oppa_ langsung bergegas menuju telepon rumahnya. Tentu saja dia menelepon Sunny. Aku bisa menangkap dengan baik suara Sungmin Oppa karena teleponnya memang tidak jauh dari sofa yang ku duduki.

Mereka berjanji temu di Tommy Kim Bridal. Hari Minggu ini, jam Sepuluh Pagi.

Sesuatu menggelitik perutku. Menggodaku untuk melakukan sesuatu di hari ini.

Euhm, ini rasanya lebih menarik daripada ke salon.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

"Agasshi, kita sudah sampai." Suara sopir taksi menghentikan kegiatanku menjelajah di browser yang tersedia di tablet PC-ku. Aku menoleh. Gedung dengan bilboard **TOMMY KIM BRIDAL** terpampang jelas di depan. Aku melirik jam tangan yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat lima puluh menit.

_Belum_ jam sepuluh.

"_Ye, gamsahamnida_." Aku menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang pada sopir taksi. Membuka pintu taksi dan bergegas keluar.

Taksi segera berlalu begitu aku menutup pintu. Meninggalkanku seorang diri di depan gedung bridal ini. Aku gelagapan. Kebingungan harus berbuat apa. Tidak ada cara lain...

Aku menghela napas keras. Lalu dengan percaya diri melangkah memasuki gedung itu.

"_Anyeonghaseyo, Agasshi_. Apa kabar Anda hari ini?" sapaan pegawai bridal menyapaku saat pintu kaca terbuka otomatis. Aku mengulum senyum. Menghilangkan rasa kikuk.

"_Nde_, kabarku baik. Uhm, aku mau melihat-lihat koleksi gaun pengantin." kataku asal. Pegawai itu membungkukkan badan dan mempersilakanku untuk mengikutinya. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling.

Gedung ini dipenuhi banyak koleksi gaun pengantin. Beraneka warna walau dominan putih. Aku terkikik geli saat melewati gaun pengantin dengan ekor yang panjang. Teringat gaun pengantin _Lady_ Diana, wanita panutanku. Aku bermimpi bisa mengenakan gaun pengantin seperti itu suatu hari.

"Silakan dilihat, _Agasshi_. " kata pegawai tadi. "Jika Anda butuh bantuan, Anda bisa memanggilku. Namaku Jung Hyunna." Dia membungkuk lagi sebelum akhirnya meninggalkanku. Aku terdiam, kembali bingung.

Yah, sudah kepalang tanggung. Sebaiknya aku melihat-lihat koleksi yang ada saja...

"Lee Sungmin-_sshi_... Sunny-_sshi_... Apa kabar?" sebuah suara membuatku tertegun. Aku menoleh sedikit. Tidak berani menoleh terlalu banyak karena khawatir Sungmin Oppa akan mengenaliku. Rambutku sengaja kugerai ke depan, menutupi sebagian wajah. Mungkin akan terlihat aneh. Aku tidak peduli.

Di sana ada pria tinggi, yang kutebak adalah pemilik bridal. Mungkin namanya Tommy Kim? Sepertinya begitu. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Lalu ada Sungmin _Oppa_ dan seorang wanita pendek dengan wajah imut yang tidak hentinya tersenyum lebar. Membuat matanya menyisakan garis melengkung. Sungmin _Oppa_ sendiri tampak segar sekali hari ini. Dengan _casual-style_ nya. Kaos oranye membungkus dada bidangnya. Sementara si wanita, maksudku si SNSD Sunny itu, dia mengenakan gaun simpel berwarna jingga. Mengingatkanku pada matahari yang akan segera terbenam. Tapi mereka kelihatan serasi.

Apa mereka janjian juga dalam masalah pakaian?

"Kabar baik, _Oppa_... " suara wanita terdengar. Kutebak itu suara Sunny. Suaranya terdengar seperti suara Park Soori. Terdengar nyaring dan... er... cempreng.

Aku berbalik. Berdiri memunggungi mereka. Wajahku mendongak menatap lemari kaca yang memamerkan gaun pengantin seperti yang dipakai _Lady_ Diana.

"_Keuresseo_... Kau pasti sudah tidak sabar ingin mencoba gaun pengantinmu, kan? " suara Tommy Kim membuat kekehan Sunny terdengar.

"Nde. Aku juga tidak sabar menghadapi hari itu. _Oppa_, kau tahukan... ini pertama kalinya untukku." kata Sunny lagi. Membuatku mengumpat dalam hati.

Sunny-_sshi_...Memang kau berharap berapa kali menikah? Aneh sekali pernyataanmu.

"Aku mengerti," kata Tommy Kim. "Lee Sungmin-sshi... kau meluangkan waktumu untuk menemaninya. Bagus sekali. Aku iri pada kalian."

"Kebetulan saja jadwalku sedang kosong, _Hyung_. Jadi tidak ada salahnya."

"Baiklah... kalau begitu, kita segera masuk ke ruangan sebelah. Aku sudah menyiapkan lima gaun terbaikku yang bisa kau pilih."

Terdengar langkah kaki menjauh. Aku menajamkan pendengaran. Mereka-reka kemana kaki-kaki itu melangkah. Aku berbalik dan setengah berlari, berkelok di koridor satu lagi. Tepat saat satu pintu menutup.

Jadi di sini? Sunny akan mencoba gaun pengantinnya? Apa aku harus melihatnya? Atau aku sebaiknya pulang saja?

Batinku berkecamuk. Resah dan gelisah.

Sebetulnya bukan urusanku. Tapi rasa penasaran merayap terlalu cepat.

Aku mengambil opsi pertama.

Sedikit berjingkat, aku menghampiri pintu yang belum lama tertutup. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Memastikan tidak ada yang memperhatikan gerak-gerikku. Pintu itu sudah ada di hadapanku sekarang. Yang harus kulakukan hanyalah memutar kenopnya, dan pintu kemungkinan akan terbuka.

Buka... tidak... buka...

KLEKK

Kenop pintu berputar saat tangan kanannku menggenggamnya. Perlahan kudorong pintu ke arah dalam. Memberiku celah untuk melihat bagian dalam ruangan.

Ruangannya terang. Penuh cermin dan beberapa lemari kaca tempat menyimpan gaun pengantin. Aku menganga mengetahui bahwa ternyata ada gaun a la _Lady_ Diana yang jauh lebih mirip daripada gaun yang kulihat di sebelah sana.

Sunny keluar dari sebuah ruangan lain. Gaun berwarna jingga yang tadi dia kenakan, berubah menjadi gaun pengantin berwarna putih. Membuatku pucat.

Dia cantik.

Aku meneguk ludah melihat pemandangan yang tersaji. Ini bukan hanya menyakitkan. Tapi aku sedikit tidak rela melihat pemandangan ini. Melihat Sungmin _Oppa_ mengacungkan dua jempol ke arah calon istrinya.

Dadaku sesak.

_Oppa_, kenapa kau harus mengenaliku sebagai sahabat kecilmu jika akhirnya seperti ini.

_Ani_. Kau yang bodoh, Yoojin-a. Mengaplikasikan persahabatan kecilmu menjadi sebentuk cinta. Dasar wanita bodoh!

Aku merogoh sesuatu dalam tasku. Mencari tisu. Entah kenapa airmataku mengalir begitu saja.

Tidak. Aku tidak benci pada Sunny. Aku hanya sedang meratapi nasibku sendiri.

Kulihat Sunny masuk lagi ke ruangan lainnya. Sementara Sungmin _Oppa_ duduk tenang di sofa yang disediakan. Tangannya menggenggam ponsel. Berkali-kali cemas melihat ke arah layar ponsel. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Aku menghapus lagi airmataku. Ini aneh. Kenapa airmataku tidak berhenti juga?

Mestinya aku bahagia melihatnya mengacungkan dua jempol pada calon istrinya. Mestinya aku bahagia melihat Sunny tampak cantik dalam balutan gaun-gaun pengantin tadi. Mestinya aku bahagia mengetahui Sungmin _Oppa_ mendapatkan wanita yang baik.

Tapi hati kecilku berkata lain. Hati kecilku berkata, mestinya aku yang ada di sana. Bukan wanita itu.

Aku bersimpuh di depan pintu. Koridor ini kosong dan sepi. Sejak tadi juga tidak ada satupun pegawai yang lalu lalang. Membuatku bebas mengasihani diriku sendiri. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku yang beralaskan tisu. Membiarkan tisu itu basah oleh airmata.

Hingga tidak menyadari, bahwa pintu yang tadi hanya kubuka sedikit, tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka.

"Yoojin-a, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Aku mendongak. Mendapati Sungmin _Oppa_ membelalakkan matanya karena kaget─

_Ke arah__**ku**__._

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Chanri _Ounni_ baru tiba dari meeting dengan seluruh kepala divisi LG Corporation, menemani Lee Taewoo tentu saja. Dia melirikku yang pura-pura sibuk dengan beberapa lembar laporan saat dia masuk tadi.

"Yoojin-a, _gwaenchana_?" tanya Chanri _Ounni_. Dia menghampiri mejaku dan meletakkan segelas teh hangat yang tadi dia bawa. "Ini, minumlah."

"_Ye_, _gwaenchana_." Kataku singkat. Aku mengabaikan segelas teh hangat itu dan melanjutkan menginput beberapa laporan.

"Aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja. O, ayolah... pernikahan seorang Lee Sungmin bukan sebuah kartu mati untuk hidupmu, kan?"

"Aku sedang tidak dalam kondisi ingin bercanda, Chanri-_sshi_."

"Yaak, mworago? Chanri_-sshi_? Kau memanggilku Chanri-_sshi_?" tanyanya berang. Dia menarik lagi segelas teh hangat dari mejaku sebelum berjalan ke mejanya. "Yak, Park Yoojin. Seharusnya kau menjadi warga Korea yang baik, kau tahu! Aish, aku tidak mau membahasnya! Nanti aku jadi salah omong! Aku tahu kau sedang dalam kondisi tidak enak pikiran. Jadi aku memaafkanmu!"

Aku menggedikkan bahu mendengar perkataan Chanri _Ounni_.

Dia mudah saja bicara seperti itu. Bagaimana jika dia menjadi aku, eh?

Bagaimana jika seorang pria bernama Park Jungsoo atau akrab disapa Leeteuk itu menikah dengan wanita lain?

Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Kurasa tidak!

Aku menghirup udara ruangan kantor semampu yang masih bisa kuhirup. Membuang semua rasa kesalku. Membuang semua rasa malu. Malu saat aku tertangkap basah menguntit mereka.

Tiga hari yang lalu, Sungmin _Oppa_ mendapatiku tengah duduk bersimpuh dengan mata basah bersimbah airmata, di Tommy Kim Bridal. Tepatnya di ruangan tempat calon istrinya menjajal beberapa gaun pengantin.

Demi apapun, aku malu.

Aku bukan hanya terlihat bodoh, tapi juga terlihat hina.

Saat itu, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin Oppa, aku berlari meninggalkan dia yang terpaku di koridor. Mengabaikan panggilannya atas namaku. Mulai saat itu, teleponku terus berdering. Nama Sungmin _Oppa_ tertera jelas sebagai penelepon. Aku menolak menjawab teleponnya.

Aku malu dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa jika dia bertanya apa yang sedang kulakukan di depan pintu ruangan itu.

"Yak, Yoojin-a! Ponselmu berbunyi! Kau tuli? Apa patah hati bisa membuatmu tuli, hah?" suara Chanri _Ounni_ membuyarkan ingatanku. Aku menoleh ke arah ponsel. Nomor asing.

Sedikit malas, kutekan juga tombol _answer_. "_Yeoboseo_?"

"Yoojin-a, ini Leeteuk." kata suara di seberang. Keningku mengernyit.

Super Junior Leeteuk meneleponku?

"O, Leeteuk-_sshi_? Ada apa?"

Aku sempat melirik Chanri _Ounni_ yang tiba-tiba membeku. Dia yang tadi tengah sibuk menulis jadwal Lee Taewoo seperti biasa yang dia lakukan pada jam-jam segini, tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya. Pulpen memang masih ada di antara jarinya. Tapi tidak ada gerakan. Dari caranya memegang pulpen tanpa gerakan sama sekali seperti itu, aku tahu dia sedang mendengarkan suaraku.

"Minnie ingin bicara padamu."

"_Anyeong_, Jinnie-ya... " suara Leeteuk langsung berganti menjadi suaranya dalam hitungan detik. Dadaku mendadak berdegup kencang mendengarnya menyapaku.

"Anyeong."

"Apa kabarmu?"

"..."

"Yoojin-a, _neomal deudgo isseyo_?"

"_Ne, Oppa_. Aku dengar."

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan. Bagaimana jika nanti jam delapan malam, aku mampir ke flatmu?"

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Ruang tengah sudah bersih. Ruang tamu apalagi. Kamarku juga sudah harum dan wangi.

Aish, Sungmin Oppa kan mau berbicara sesuatu denganku. Apa hubungannya dengan kamarku? Apa aku harus merendahkan diriku dengan menariknya ke kamarku? Begitu?

Maaf saja. Mungkin jika Lee Donghae yang datang, itu bisa saja terjadi. Hihihii.. Yak Pemikiran macam apa?!

Aku mengutuk pemikiranku sendiri.

Bel pintu terdengar. Aku melangkah dengan hati tidak menentu.

Sebenarnya apa yang ingin ia bicarakan? Kenapa harus datang ke flatku?

Dia datang seorang diri. Dengan sebuah buket mawar merah di tangan kanannya. Dia menyorongkan buket bunga itu ke arahku yang menerimanya dengan tatapan bingung.

Apa dia sedang menggodaku?

Ish, Buket bunga itu kan wajar dibawa sebagai hadiah. Memangnya apa yang ada di kepalamu, Yoojin _Babo_?

"T-terima kasih," kataku gugup. "Silakan masuk."

Dia tertawa kecil melihat kegugupanku. Tapi tak urung mengikuti langkahku menuju ruang tengah. Aku menyuruhnya duduk di sofa dan meletakkan buket bunga pemberiannya ke atas meja.

"Mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah. Aku ke sini karena ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Hal apa?" Aku yang tadi hendak ke dapur, mengurungkan niat. Memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa juga dan mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Aku kaget saat melihatmu di sana. Di Tommy Kim Bridal." Kata Sungmin Oppa tanpa basa basi. Aku tersedak ludahku sendiri.

Aku harus bilang apa?

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Yoojin-a? Apakah aku harus menikahinya?"

Mataku berputar. Tidak berani menatapnya. Aku yakin dia pasti sedang menatapku. Tidak. Bukan wajah tampannya yang membuatku gugup. Tapi pertanyaannya barusan.

"Eh?"

Sungmin _Oppa_ terkekeh mendengar kalimat singkat yang terlontar dari bibirku. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke bantalan sofa. Matanya menatap wallpaper flatku.

"Apa aku harus menikahinya, atau harusnya aku menikahimu?"

Aku memalingkan wajah, menatap wajahnya. Pandangan Sungmin _Oppa_ masih lurus memandang _wallpaper_ flatku yang berwarna ungu. Dia mendesah pelan. Aku tertawa.

"_Oppa_, jangan main-main dengan pernikahan. Itu suatu hal yang sakral, kau tahu. Wanita manapun tidak akan sudi jika pria yang sudah berjanji untuk menikahinya, berpaling ke wanita lain. Aku pribadi tidak suka pria semacam itu."

Suaraku serak menahan tangis. Di satu sisi aku tidak rela dia menikah dengan wanita lain. Tapi di sisi lain, aku juga tidak rela dia mencampakkan wanita itu demi aku.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintainya, Jinnie-ya." Suara Sungmin _Oppa_ terdengar datar. Dia juga masih tidak menatapku. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Cukup. Hentikan omong kosong ini, _Oppa_." kataku cepat. Sungmin _Oppa_ menoleh dan menatapku yang sedang sekuat tenaga menahan tangis.

"Jadi kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Aku terdiam. Tentu saja aku mencintainya. Untuk apa aku menangis di pintu ruangan Tommy Kim Bridal jika bukan karena dia?

"Jinnie-ya... Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Kembalilah pada Sunny, _Oppa_... Dia mencintaimu dan dia tentu sudah mempunyai bayangan-bayangan akan masa depan kalian, " kataku retoris. "_Ánd_ _she was good in that wedding dress_." desisku lagi.

Sungmin Oppa tertawa keras. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponsel. Menyentuh layarnya beberapa kali dan menyorongkannya padaku. Dengan kening mengernyit, aku menerimanya. Mebaca beberapa tulisan yang ada di salah satu kolom browser di ponsel itu.

**DRAMA MUSIKAL TERBARU AKAN SEGERA DIGELAR.**

**SNSD Sunny dan Super Junior Cho Kyuhyun akan mengikuti pertunjukkan Drama Musikal Terbaru. Drama Musikal yang diberi nama "Catch Me If You Can" ini diharapkan bisa menyedot perhatian penggemar Drama. Diisi oleh member boyband dan girlband ternama, Drama Musikal ini dipastikan sukses luar biasa. **

**inzet: Foto beberapa pemain saat sedang latihan.**

Aku terbelalak melihat foto Sunny tengah mengenakan baju pengantin yang terkembang. Dia terlihat seperti lobak di gambar itu.

"_Ige mwoya_?"

Sungmin _Oppa_ terkekeh sebelum akhirnya tawanya meledak.

"_Oppa! IGE MWOYA_?!"

"Yoojin-a... hahaha, _mianhae... jeongmal mianhae_... "

"_OPPA_! APA-APAAN KAU! Aish... AKU BENCI! "

Dia berguling sambil memegangi perutnya di sofa. Aku memukul-mukul kakinya yang memang lebih dekat ke arahku.

"AKU BENCI KAU!" teriakku tak terima. "Dan ibumu, aish... kau bersekongkol dengan ibumu, hah? Kau sengaja membuatku sengsara?!"

Sungmin _Oppa_ menggeleng sambil terus tertawa.

"Tidak. _Eomma_ bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa. _Eomma_ tidak tahu bahwa aku sedang mengerjaimu." Dia tergelak. Sementara aku, yang ditipu, bingung harus bagaimana.

Tentu saja aku senang. Mengetahui bahwa dia tidak akan menikah dengan Sunny.

"Yoojin-a, kau harus lebih banyak membaca berita jika mencintai _superstar_ seperti aku. _Arasseo_?" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

"Ish, memangnya siapa yang mencintaimu, hah? Aku membencimu, _Oppa_!"

"_Aigoo_... tadi kau menuduhku sengaja membuatmu sengsara. Sengsara karena apa, hah? Pasti karena kau mencintaiku!"

"Tidak!"

"Baiklah... baiklah... _mianhae_ Yoojin-a... Kau tahu, SNSD Sunny itu dongsaengku. Aku dan dia cukup dekat karena saat dia _trainee_, aku baru saja debut. Jadi untuk drama musikalnya kali ini, dia sengaja meminta pendapatku atas gaun pengantin yang akan dia kenakan."

Kata-kata Chanri _Ounni_ kembali terngiang di benakku; '_Seharusnya kau menjadi warga Korea yang baik, kau tahu! Aish, aku tidak mau membahasnya! Nanti aku jadi salah omong!'_

Apa dia sebenarnya sudah tahu perihal Drama Musikal ini?

"Kau tetap saja jahat," desisku sambil menatapnya. Dia masih tertawa. "Aku benci."

"_Andwae_. Jangan membenciku!" katanya tertahan. Dia menggeser duduknya mendekat. Menduduki sisi sofa yang masih kosong di sebelahku. "_Mianhae_, Yoojin-a. Ide itu terlintas begitu saja," katanya. Tangannya meraih jemariku. "... setelah aku mendengar ucapanmu, bahwa kau berjanji untuk tidak mencintaiku."

Aku terdiam. Membiarkan Sungmin _Oppa_ mengelus punggung tanganku. Mencubit-cubit kecil ujung jari-jariku.

"Sekarang aku tahu, kau sudah ingkar pada janjimu sendiri," katanya. Dia menatap wajahku intens. Sementara aku merunduk. Wajahnya terlalu dekat. Aku khawatir kami akan berciuman dalam hitungan detik. "Jinnie-ya... _i love you._"

Mendengarnya membisikkan kalimat itu tepat di telinga kananku, membuatku merinding hebat. Ini terasa lebih manis daripada pengungkapan cinta sambil berlutut, atau sambil memasangkan cincin.

Tubuhnya terasa sangat dekat dengan tubuhku. Kami setengah berpelukan dengan posisi seperti ini.

"_I love you, too_, Sungmin _Oppa_."

Dia terkekeh lagi saat mendengar balasanku. Dia melepaskan genggamannya pada jemariku. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajahnya sendiri.

Jangan bilang dia cuma bercanda! Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku?

"_Gomaweo_," katanya sesaat kemudian. Dia menatapku lagi. Lalu mendesah. "_Aigoo_... apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan saat seorang wanita yang kucintai menerima cintaku?" dia bicara lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dia menggenggam tanganku lagi.

"Yoojin-a, kau pernah berpacaran kan sebelumnya? Apa yang kalian lakukan? Maksudku setelah kalian resmi berpacaran seperti kita sekarang? Apa pria itu menciummu? Mencium bibirmu, mungkin?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu, _Oppa_... Aku belum pernah berpacaran." Jawabku singkat. Dia melongo.

"_Mwo_? Jadi kau belum pernah berpacaran? Belum pernah berciuman? Sama sekali?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Pernah. Tapi berciuman tidak. Aku memang hidup di USA. Tapi _Eomma_ mengajarkanku norma-norma kesopanan dengan baik, _Oppa_. Jadi, _mianhae_..."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Kau sendiri? Kau tentu sudah pernah berciuman. Kau kan pernah main drama. Setiap drama korea pasti ada adegan seperti itu."

Kulihat dia terkekeh dan mengacak rambutku.

"_Ne_, kau benar. Tapi dengan wanita yang kucintai, belum. Kurasa akan ada banyak perbedaan," kata Sungmin Oppa kemudian. "Bagaimana jika kita mencobanya? Sekarang? _May i kiss you?_"

Aku menepuk pipinya pelan dan tertawa. "Bagaimana jika kau menikahiku terlebih dahulu?"

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**END**

(**Epilog**)

_Enam bulan kemudian..._

**(Yoojin_POV)**

Aku menaiki ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhku di sana. Di sampingku ada pria tampan, bermata sipit dengan wajah luar biasa tampan, tengah membaca buku. Hari ini aku lelah sekali. Seharian menyambut tetamu yang datang. Rasa bahagia tentu saja terselip dalam dadaku.

Pernikahanku dengan pria tampan ini terbilang rahasia. Tentu saja rahasia, karena aku menikahi seorang member Super Junior bernama Lee Sungmin. Hanya kerabat yang teramat sangat dekat saja yang diundang. Aku bahkan tidak mengundang Lee Taewoo-_sshi_. Tapi aku mengundang Chanri _Ounni_, Park Sangra dan Park Soori. Seluruh member Super Juniorpun hadir. Termasuk seorang pria berwajah cantik bernama Kim Heechul dan tiga orang asal China, HanGeng, Zhoumi dan Henry. Henry bahkan menyumbang solo-biolanya di pernikahan kami.

"Jinnie-ya, matikan saja lampunya. Aku terbiasa tidur dalam ruangan gelap."

Aku terkejut saat ranjang yang kutiduri bergerak sedikit karena Sungmin Oppa tampaknya sudah selesai membaca. Kacamata bacanya sudah terlepas.

"Tapi aku takut gelap, _Oppa_..."

"_Yeobo_... "

Ish, aneh sekali mendengar dia memanggilku begitu.

"... kan ada aku. "

Aku mendehem, membuang grogi. Melepas ketakutan bahwa malam ini aku tidak lagi tidur sendiri. Lengan kami bersentuhan di bawah selimut. Membuat sedikit-kejut pada diriku. Dia tertawa melihat reaksiku barusan.

"Yak, Jinnie-ya, kita sudah resmi sekarang. Sepertinya kau harus membiasakan diri untuk bersentuhan denganku."

Aku menepuk tangannya yang berada di bawah selimut. Dia menangkap tanganku dan menggenggamnya pelan.

"Jinnie-ya, _saranghanda_...," bisikknya, tepat di pipiku. Dia mengalungkan tangan kanannya wajahku. Melewati leherku yang tidak terselimuti. Aku terdiam. Menahan napas. "Degup jantungmu kencang sekali, Jinnie-ya... Aku khawatir kau masuk rumah sakit jika terus-terusan seperti itu."

"_Oppa_... aku—"

"Aku tahu." katanya menenangkan. Dia membelai keningku. Mengenyahkan barisan poni yang tertumpuk di sana. "Hei, sekarang aku resmi menjadi suamimu. Apa kau lupa janjimu padaku?"

Aku memasang wajah bodoh andalanku. "Janji apa?"

"Janji bahwa aku boleh menciummu."

Aku terkekeh geli. Tanganku menggapai-gapai meja di dekat ranjang. Meraih benda yang kuyakini adalah remote. Menekan satu tombol yang ada di sana.

Lalu seketika, semua gelap.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**END ! END ! EEEEEND !**

Kyaaaa... gomawo yang baca part ini sampe akhir.

Huwa huwa huwaaaa... baru tahu perjuangan jadi author dengan multichapter seperti ini. Ini pengalaman pertamaaa...

Agak pusing ditodong-todong, tapi semangat juga jadi bangkit kalo baca ulang todongan-todongan itu.

Terima kasih yang sudah baca, dan sangat terima kasih buat yang sudah komentar, kritik, saran dan ngasih masukan.

**It means everything for me. Sekali lagi, terima kasih ;) **


	12. (Sekuel 1) Are You?

Tittle :

**NOW WE GOT TO MEET (Sekuel 1. Are You?)**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

**(Park Yoojin_Point of View)**

"Yoojin-a, kenapa lama sekali?" bisik suara Sungmin _Oppa_. Terdengar ketukan tiga kali di balik punggungku. Mataku menatap lurus sesuatu yang sejak tadi kugenggam erat. Suara air terdengar mengalir dari kloset setelah aku memutar tuasnya. Aku mendesah bingung.

Bagaimana ini... _Eomma_... bagaimana ini —

Rasanya aku mau menangis saja.

Kepalaku berputar. Membayangkan _Eomma_ berteriak. Membayangkan Chanri _Ounni_, teman kerjaku, meledekku habis-habisan. Membayangkan... aishh!

TIDAK! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!

"Heish, Yoojin sayang, jangan membuatku panik." Suara Sungmin _Oppa_ terdengar lagi. Kali ini gedoran di pintu terdengar lebih keras.

Aku terduduk di kloset. Menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan.

"Yaaa! Kenapa tidak ada suara?" nada suara Sungmin _Oppa_ terdengar cemas. Aku berdiri dengan lutut lemas. Tangan kiriku gemetar meraih kenop pintu kamar mandi. Sementara tangan kananku sama gemetarnya.

Kenop pintu berhasil kuputar. Menghasilkan suara ceklek pelan.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Aku terpaksa memundurkan langkah beberapa kali. Lututku yang memang lemas, terpaksa membuatku jatuh terduduk di lantai marmer kamar mandi kami yang luas itu.

Aku tertunduk. Tangan kiriku menggenggam sesuatu yang mestinya kusembunyikan ketika kurasakan dua tangan hangat menyentuh pundakku.

"Yoojin-a, kau baik-baik saja? _Yeobo_... kau membuatku cemas." Sungmin _Oppa_ memelukku lembut. Aku terdiam. Kilatan-kilatan bayangan menghantui pikiranku.

Bagaimana ini...

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana hasil tesnya? Mana? Aku mau lihat." Sungmin _Oppa_ melepaskan pelukannya. Dia mengguncang bahuku pelan. Berharap aku bersuara.

Aku menggigit bibirku. Dengan takut-takut, kuberanikan diri untuk menatapnya.

"_Oppa_..."

Senyuman di wajahnya lenyap saat melihat wajahku yang sendu. Aku rasanya mau menangis melihat perubahan raut wajahnya.

"Apa belum?" tanya Sungmin _Oppa_ ragu. Desahan napasnya berhembus di wajahku. "Jadi kau tidak...?"

Aku diam. Tidak berani menjawab.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa mencobanya lagi kan." kata Sungmin _Oppa_ lagi. Dia kembali memelukku. Membelai kepalaku lembut. Aku melepaskan pelukannya. Mendesah pelan lalu kemudian mengangkat tangan kiriku. Mengarahkannya ke depan wajahnya.

"_Oppa_, aku tidak tahu artinya garis dua ini. Aku baca di petunjuk bahwa itu artinya positif." kataku pelan.

Sungmin _Oppa_ terbelalak. Wajahnya jelas terkejut. Senyuman kembali terkembang dari bibirnya. Bedanya, kali ini senyumannya lebar sekali.

Tangannya memegang pipiku. "Apa? Kau bilang apa, sayang?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Aku baru mau membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaannya ketika tiba-tiba dia menciumi seluruh wajahku. Dimulai dari kening, kedua pipi dan yeah tentu saja bibirku secara, kau benar, berkali-kali.

"_Oppa_, aku sesak... " bisikku ketika dia terus mengecup bibirku. Aku meringis tertawa melihat senyum bahagianya.

"_Gomaweo_, Yoojin-a.. _Aigoo_... aku... ah, entahlah... " kata Sungmin _Oppa_ lagi.

Kloset, cermin, pasta gigi, sabun cair, pembersih muka, _bath-ub_ dan handuk, jadi saksi kebahagiaan kami. Sungmin _Oppa_ memelukku lagi.

"Yoojin-a.. " pekiknya pelan. "Woah... aku bisa melihat duplikatmu atau duplikatku sebentar lagi."

"_Ne, Oppa_... semoga ini semua baik-baik saja." balasku senang.

Terima kasih Tuhan, atas semuanya. Atas keterlambatanku datang bulan. Atas rasa mualku setiap pagi, dan atas rasa sensitifku yang keterlaluan selama beberapa hari ini.

"Woah! Sayang, aku bingung harus bilang apa!" katanya di depan wajahku. Dia memegang pipiku lagi, dan mulai mengecup bibirku beberapa kali.

"Yaakh, _Oppa_... kita sedang di kamar mandi!" kataku sambil berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuhku. Jika ada yang melihat kegiatan kami ini, orang itu pasti akan berpikir bahwa suamiku ini mau menelanku hidup-hidup.

Ck, kenapa dia sebrutal ini...

"Biar saja. Di manapun, jika ada kau di tempat itu, maka itulah tempatku." kata Sungmin _Oppa_ dengan senyuman masih melebar.

"_Ne_, itu kan kata-kataku, _Oppa_."

"Aish, terserahlah... Yang penting, aku akan segera jadi ayah! Akan ada yang memanggilku dengan sebutan _APPA_!" pekiknya lagi.

"Yak, perutku sakit... "

Sungmin _Oppa_ langsung menjauh begitu menyadari tubuhnya menimpa tubuhku.

"_Mianhae. Aigoo_.. maafkan, _Appa_-mu ini...," katanya sambil mengelus perutku. Aku mengekeh pelan. Lucu sekali. "_I love you_, sayang..." sambungnya. Sungmin _Oppa_ mengecup pipiku lagi.

"_Oppa_, aku mau hadiah." kataku sambil tersenyum manja.

"Apa? Aish, tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh." jawabnya dengan delikan mata curiga. Aku terkekeh lagi.

"_Ani_...," kataku. "Aku... ingin menyentuh abs Siwon _Oppa_." kataku malu-malu. Wajahnya langsung berubah kesal.

"Yaa, kubilang jangan yang aneh-aneh!" katanya. Aku mengkeret mendengar nada bicaranya.

"Kenapa aku malah dimarahi.. _Aigoo_, _Appa_-mu ini galak sekali, sayang... " kataku sambil mengelus perutku pura-pura manja. Sungmin _Oppa_ mencubit pipiku gemas.

"Itu nanti saja kita pikirkan. Untuk sementara, euhm... bagaimana jika kau sentuh abs ku saja dulu. _Eo_?"

"_Andwae_. Kalau itu aku sudah sering!"

"Yaaa, kau... " Sungmin _Oppa_ menggelitiki pinggangku tanpa permisi. Membuatku terbaring di marmer. Aku tergelak.

"_Andwae, Oppa_.. Hentikan... hahaha... "

"Bagaimana? Masih mau menyentuh abs tuan kuda itu, eh?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala karena kelitikannya masih menjalar di pinggang.

Tuhan, terima kasih... Terima kasih sudah menciptakan pria ini,

Untukku.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**END**


	13. (Sekuel 2) Join Running Man

Tittle :

**NOW WE GOT TO MEET (Sekuel 2. Join Running Man!)**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

**(Park Yoojin_Point of View)**

"_MWO_? _JINJAYO_?"

Hanya dua kata itu yang mampu aku suarakan ketika Sungmin _Oppa_, suamiku tercinta, pulang siaran dari Sukira, malam ini. Kulihat Sungmin _Oppa_ mengangguk, menanggapi suaraku yang menyerupai teriakan membahana barusan.

"_Jinjayo? Oppa, jeongmal_?" ulangku tak percaya. Aku memegang tangannya sedetik sebelum aku memutuskan untuk menghambur ke pelukannya. "Aaa, aku ikut!"

"_Shireo_." jawabnya singkat.

_What? What did he say?_

Aku melepas pelukanku dengan tergesa. Lalu merajuk dengan cara mengerucutkan bibirku. Menunjukkan bahwa aku sedang kesal.

Beberapa menit yang lalu dia baru saja sampai di rumah. Lalu saat kami berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dia berkata bahwa dia didaulat untuk menjadi bintang tamu di sebuah _variety show_. Tadinya aku mendengarkan sambil setengah acuh.

Yah, Sungmin _Oppa_ memang mesti bekerja ekstra keras. Sekarang tahun 2013. Memasuki bulan Oktober. Semenjak Leeteuk _Oppa_ masuk wajib militer akhir 2012 lalu dan Yesung _Oppa_ menyusul pada Juli 2013 ini, pekerjaan Sungmin _Oppa_ agak berkurang.

Maksudku, kegiatan mereka menebar pesona di berbagai negara mulai berkurang. Karena ruang lingkup mereka mengadakan konser jadi menipis akibat dari sedikitnya personil yang ada. Heechul _Oppa_ juga belum selesai menjalani kewajibannya. Dia akan kembali akhir november nanti.

Maka dari itu, aku menanggapi kabar Sungmin _Oppa_ akan ikut _variety show_ dengan nada biasa. Tapi yang menjadi tidak biasa adalah, ketika nama _variety show_ yang akan diikuti oleh suamiku ini, meluncur dari bibirnya yang menggugah selera itu.

_RUNNING MAN_!

Astaga, itu kan _variety show_ favoritku! Demi apapun... AKU MAU IKUT!

"Ah, _jebalayo, Oppaga_..." rengekku persis bocah berumur enam tahun yang baru masuk _elementary_ _school_ hari pertama dan minta ditunggui ibunya.

Sungmin _Oppa_ masih menggeleng. Dia melangkah menuju sofa di depan televisi berlayar 100inch yang ada di ruang tengah—Yeah, impian Chanri Ounni atas kehadiran televisi 100inch, tercapai sudah. LG Corporation menembus uji mutunya dalam menghadirkan televisi berlayar besar— dan tanganku yang bergelayut manja di lengannya, terpaksa ikut terseret ke atas sofa.

"Kau kan sedang hamil, Jinnie-ya." Sungmin _Oppa_ meraih remote dan menyalakan televisi. Kemudian dia tampak serius mengganti-ganti _channel_.

"_Aigoo, Oppa_. Aku kan hanya menonton. Bukan ikut bermain. Jebal..." pintaku masih dalam suasana merengek. Sungmin _Oppa_ melepas tanganku yang masih menempel di tangannya. Lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya hingga melingkari pundakku. Kemudian menghenyakkan tubuhku ke pelukannya. Matanya masih fokus menonton televisi.

"Kubilang tidak, ya tidak boleh, sayang," katanya sambil mengecup kepalaku. "Sudah. Aku penat. Biarkan aku istirahat dulu. _Eo_?"

Aku terdiam dan memejamkan mata. Perlahan aku menghela napas. Menikmati aroma eboni dan kayu jati yang bercampur dengan keringatnya. Perpaduan yang fantastis, menurutku. Kepalaku berada tepat di dadanya. Hingga telingaku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdegup beraturan.

Sementara degup jantungku berdetak di luar kendali.

Ini memang hal alami yang terjadi padaku setiap kali berdekatan atau bersentuhan dengan pria yang tengah mendekapku ini. Padahal kami sudah menikah dalam kurun waktu setahun setengah. Entahlah. Aku masih—grogi mungkin?

Suara dari layar televisi masih terdengar. Tapi tidak ada pergerakan apapun yang kurasakan dari tubuh suamiku. Apa jangan-jangan dia—

Ah, kan benar. Dia tertidur!

Aku mendongak beberapa saat. Memandangi matanya yang mengatup dan hidungnya yang turun naik menghembuskan napas. Bibirnya mengatup membentuk _aegyo_ dadakan. Aku tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Perlahan, aku bergerak. Mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Dan,

**CUP**.

Aku mengecup bibirnya singkat. Dia masih menutup matanya walau bibirnya melengkungkan senyum tipis. Membuatku terkikik. Senyumnya hilang. Dia kembali tidur rupanya.

Aish, lalu tadi itu senyuman apa? Dia tersenyum dalam tidur begitu?

Aku bergerak lagi. Berusaha melepaskan tangan kanan Sungmin _Oppa_ yang masih bertaut di pundakku. Tapi kenapa susah sekali? Tangannya menegang dan mengunciku dalam dekapannya.

"Yaaa, _Oppa_! Kau tidak sedang tidur kan?" Aku memukul lengannya. Kulihat dia tersenyum tipis lagi ketika satu pukulan ringanku mendarat di lengannya. "Yaaa!"

"Jinnie-ya~ Aku sedang tidur. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Aku sedang tidur..." desisnya seperti orang yang menahan kantuk teramat sangat. Aku memukul lengannya lagi.

"_Aigoo_, mana ada orang tidur yang bicara kalimat sepanjang itu?" kataku seraya mendecak kesal. Kulihat mata sipitnya perlahan terbuka. Lalu senyumnya merekah. Memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya di depan wajahku.

"Kau membangunkan macan tidur, hm?"

Dia menggelitikku sampai aku terbaring di sofa. Terus menggelitikku tanpa ampun.

"Hyaak haha... _Andwae_. _Stop it. Andwae_. Aish hahaha.. _Oppa, andwae_," aku menggeliat kasar di sofa. Sungmin Oppa yang terduduk di samping sofa, menghentikan serangan kelitikannya padaku sambil terbahak. "Haishh kekanakan sekali!" omelku sambil merapikan bajuku.

Sungmin Oppa mengelus perutku. Lalu mendaratkan kecupannya.

"_Anyeong_." katanya sambil berbicara pada perutku. Aku terkekeh pelan.

Usia kandunganku baru satu bulan. Apanya yang '_anyeong_?'. Yaampuun... ini masih berupa gumpalan darah kan? _Aigoo, mollasseo_. Setahuku begitu. Ah, sebentar... Aku punya ide!

"_Anyeong, Appaga_..." jawabku dengan suara bayi. Seolah-olah anak kami yang menjawab.

"Heiii.. kau sudah bisa bicara, hm? _Bogoshippo_. Kapan kau keluar melihat dunia? _Appa_ merindukanmu."

Aku terkikik lagi. Kali ini dalam hati.

"Tunggu aku, _Appaga_... O, _Appa_... aku punya permintaan," kataku lagi. Masih dengan suara bayi. "Aku ingin ikut syuting running man bersamamu, Appa..."

Sungmin Oppa mendongak begitu aku selesai berkata. Dia menggelitikiku lagi.

"Yaaa, Oppa! _Nappeun_! Aish, geli," pekikku sambil berusaha mengenyahkan jarinya dari pinggangku. "Stop it. Pleaase, Stop. Iisshh, Jinja!"

"Jinnie-ya! _Neo baboya_, hm?" tanya Sungmin _Oppa_. Kelitikannya terhenti. Dan dia yang tadinya duduk di samping sofa, mengangkat pantatnya lalu duduk kembali di sebelahku—di atas sofa.

"_Oppa_, kau kan tahu aku penggila berat _gameshow_ itu. Aku kan minta ikut hanya untuk menonton."

"Lalu membuatmu diketahui sebagai istri Lee Sungmin Super Junior oleh orang banyak, begitu?"

"Yakh, memangnya kau datang ke sana lalu dengan gamblangnya mengambil pengeras suara dan berteriak bahwa aku adalah istrimu, begitu?" selakku tidak mau kalah.

Sungmin _Oppa_ mendelik. Menatap mataku dengan pandangan intens.

"Maksudmu, kau ikut ke sana seorang diri, lalu berdesak-desakkan dengan penonton lain. Begitu? Lalu bagaimana dengan anak _kita _?" tanyanya sambil mengelus perutku lagi. Aku terdiam. Mati kata.

Benar juga. Issh. Lalu bagaimana? AKU MAU IKUT! BENAR BENAR MAU IKUUUT!

"_Molla_," desisku kecewa. "Aku benar-benar mau ikut. Aku mau bertemu Gwangsoo _Oppa_, Haha _Oppa_, Jaesuk _Oppa_, Kookie _Oppa_, Sukjin _Ahjusshi_, dan Monday _Couple_. Tapi,"

Sungmin _Oppa_ mengacak rambutku. Aku merengut lagi.

"_Gwaenchana_. Mungkin aku bisa bertemu mereka di ajang penghargaan Korea suatu hari nanti." kataku masih dengan nada kecewa. Aku tidak menatapnya. Mataku fokus menatap televisi besar yang menampilkan pembaca berita harian sedang menayangkan _breaking news_ malam ini.

"_Ara, ara, ara. Arasseo_..." kata Sungmin _Oppa_ sambil meraihku lagi dalam dekapannya. "Kau ikut syuting nanti. Aku akan bilang pada staff Running Man, bahwa kau adalah orang SMEntertainment. Aku akan mengusahakan _nametag_ SM untukmu besok."

Mataku membulat. Bibirku menganga. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arahnya.

"_JEONGMALYO_?"

"Yaakh, kenapa berteriak?"

"Aish, mianhae... _I mean, are you serious, _Oppa?"

Sungmin Oppa mengangguk. "_Ne_. Berhenti bicara bahasa Inggris di depanku. Kau mau mempermalukanku?"

"_Mianhae_."

"Berhenti minta maaf terus-terusan."

"Aish, kau menyebalkan."

"_Aishiteru."_

"_I love you, too."_

Sungmin _Oppa_ terkekeh. Huh, dia saja selalu dengan bangganya menggunakan bahasa Jepang di hadapanku. Lalu nanti dia marah-marah jika aku menggunakan bahasa Inggris di hadapannya. Egois sekali. Apa semua pria egois?

"Berhenti memasang wajah _aegyo_-mu di depan wajahku, _Oppaga_!" omelku saat dia mengerucutkan bibir dan mulai beraegyo di depanku. "Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!"

Kulihat Sungmin _Oppa_ menghilangkan _aegyo_-nya dari wajahnya. Tangannya meraih remote televisi. Lalu dengan sekali tekan tombol _off_, layar lebar itu menampilkan gambar hitam kelam.

"Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi kan?" tanyanya sambil menatapku statis. Aku menggerakkan pantatku ke belakang. Lahan sofa besar itu masih banyak yang kosong di belakangku. Cukuplah untukku mengantisipasi gerakan-gerakan aneh seperti saat ini.

"_Oppa_, apa yang kau—"

"Apa? Hm? Kau bilang kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi kan?"

"_Andwae_," kataku ketakutan. "Ja—jangan mendekat!"

Oh, ayolah Park Yoojin. Kalian sudah beberapa kali _melakukannya_. Lalu kenapa kau masih ketakutan begini. Seperti orang bodoh saja.

Aku sudah terpojok di sofa. Sebaiknya aku kabur saja!

Kakiku mulai turun dari sofa dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bergegas pergi masuk kamar. Melindungi diriku sendiri dari—suamiku, eh?

**GREB**!

Tangan kuatnya mencengkram pergelangan tanganku. Aish! Jinja!

KENAPA HARUS SELALU BERAKHIR SEPERTI INI?

"Mana hadiahku karena sudah mengijinkanmu ikut nonton syuting, heh?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh. Visualisasinya mengerikan—meski kuakui dia tetap teramat sangat tampan. Kakiku terantuk sudut meja. Menyebabkanku terpaksa terhenyak lagi ke sofa.

"_Appo_." erangku sambil memijit lutut yang terantuk tadi. Melebih-lebihkan rasa cenat-cenut di lututku. Aku meliriknya yang tampak acuh melihat lututku.

"Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu berdiri tergesa begitu, Jinnie-ya? Tidak perlu ke kamar. Di sini juga tidak apa-apa." Suara Sungmin _Oppa_ dan desahan napasnya menggelitik telingaku. Dia sepertinya tidak peduli dengan lututku yang terantuk tadi. _Omona_. Bukankah tadi dia bilang bahwa dia penat?

Aish, baiklah! Persetan dengan lutut yang terantuk ini! Rasa sakitnya sudah hilang total sekarang!

"_Chakkaman_." sentakku pada bahunya yang mendekat. Aku mengeluarkan Samsung Galaxy Note dari kantung bajuku. Menyentuh layarnya beberapa kali hingga terdengar alunan lagu **Hero Jaejong** – **I'll protect you**.

"Yaakh, kenapa lagu orang lain?" protesnya.

"Memangnya kau mau aku menyetel lagu apa di saat-saat seperti ini hah? Bonamana? Mister Simple? Atau A-cha? Atau SPY? Atau Falling Slowly? Lagumu yang berduet deng— emmh..."

Aish. Selalu begini. Selalu aku yang kalah!

Baiklah, syuting _Running Man_ akan berjalan dua hari lagi.

Eh? Kau bertanya aku sedang apa? Aish, _mian_. Kami _sedang _**SIBUK**!

Maaf, sebaiknya kalian pulang!

**KRIEEET... BRAKK!**

*_suara pintu menutup_*

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**END**

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa... inikah yang dirasakan istrideul saat ngetik FF nya dengan biasnya? SEMANGAT!

HUAHAHAHHAHAHAA KACRUUUUTTT.. ini Running Man merusak sistem otak saya belakangan. Ditambah ketika mengetahui kshownow dailymotion bisa ditonton di hape! Huahahahaa *bakar youtube*

Well, nantikan yuaaaa... Sungmin Oppa main running man! *ini sebenernya harapan aku yang terpendam : Super Junior Lee Sungmin joins Running Man!

Aaaaarghhh kenapa Cuma SIWON, HEECHUL dan EUNHYUUUUKKK?

oke, makasi yang udah baca ^^


	14. (Sekuel 3a) Running Man Edition

Tittle :

**NOW WE GOT TO MEET (Sekuel 3a. Running Man Edition)**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

**(Park Yoojin_Point of View)**

Suara burung gereja menemani aku yang tengah terburu-buru berlari menuju Renault Samsung SM7. Sungmin Oppa sudah duduk di kursi belakang. Bibirnya maju beberapa senti begitu aku menempatkan pantatku di jok belakang. Di sebelahnya.

"_Mianhae_, _Oppaga_." kataku sambil menyenderkan kepalaku. Manja. Sungmin _Oppa_ tertawa.

"Kau bersemangat sekali, _Yeobo_."

"Aiiishh!" gerutuku setiap kali mendengarnya memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu. Mobil mulai melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Dikendarai oleh supir pribadi kami, Woojung _Ahjussi_. Aku melepaskan senderan kepalaku tadi. Lalu menempelkan wajahku di kaca mobil. Memperhatikan situasi jalanan yang masih lumayan gelap.

Sekarang masih jam lima pagi lewat duapuluh menit. Dan hari ini adalah hari syuting _Running Man_. Hari yang kutunggu. Aku bahkan bangun jam empat pagi saking semangatnya. Membuatku mendapat teriakan omelan dari Sungmin _Oppa_ saat dia mendengar suara gedubrakan di dapur.

Aku kan mencoba menjadi istri yang baik dengan cara memasakkan sarapan pagi untuk kami. Tapi itu kan hanya ekspektasi di pikiranku. Kenyataannya, aku malah menghancurkan dapur.

Ah tapi tidak apa-apa. Hari ini, tepat jam lima pagi, kami sukses sarapan. Sarapan roti dan keju dan daun selada dan mayones. Iya, kami sarapan _sandwich_. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Issh, setidaknya, kami _**sarapan**_ kan?

Mataku masih memperhatikan jalanan yang perlahan mulai terang disinari oleh matahari. Sementara pikiranku jauh melayang. Membayangkan aku akan bertemu dengan para member Running Man. O, omong-omong, siapa lagi yang akan menjadi bintang tamu selain Sungmin Oppa?

"_Oppa, who's gonna be another guest star for today_?" tanyaku tanpa memalingkan wajah.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"_Oppa_, siapa yang akan menjadi bintang tamu hari ini?" ulangku dengan malas. Mataku masih terlempar ke luar kaca mobil. Enggan menoleh. Aku tahu dia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan berbahasa Inggris dariku. Suami yang aneh. Kemampuan berbahasa asingku bisa pudar jika begini terus. Huh.

"Sepertinya member Super Junior M. Minus Henry dan Zhoumi _Hyung_."

"O?" Aku berteriak kaget seraya menoleh ke arahnya. "Maksudmu, Siwon _Oppa gonna be there_? _Jinjayo_? Kyaaa...!"

Kulihat dia melirikku dengan sekali lirikan. Tapi sukses membuatku mengkeret.

"_Wae_? Kalau dia di sana, kau mau apa? Kau mau menyentuh abs-nya, begitu?"

"Yaa, kenapa wajahmu jadi kesal begitu, _Oppaga_?"

"Kenapa kau selalu mendadak senang begitu ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Siwon?"

"_Ani_." tolakku cepat. Aku memalingkan wajahku lagi ke arah kaca mobil.

Hihihii, aku senang kau cemburu begitu, _Oppa_. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku. _Mian_ membuatmu kesal.

"_Aigoo_~ kau benar-benar..." desis Sungmin _Oppa_. Aku menoleh lagi. Sepertinya dia benar-benar _badmood_. Apa aku keterlaluan?

"_Aniyeo_. Untukku, kau yang terbaik," Aku menyusupkan tangan kananku ke bagian belakang tubuhnya yang tengah duduk sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Sementara tangan kiriku melengkung, mengunci pinggangnya. Aku menyenderkan kepalaku ke dadanya sambil berkata, "_Nan jeongmal saranghae_."

Kudengar helaan napasnya di atas kepalaku. Membuat hembusan angin kecil di pucuk kepalaku.

"Kau bernapas seperti pria dengan lima orang anak." desisku dengan posisi masih memeluknya. Padahal bahuku nyeri dengan posisi memeluk seperti ini. Tapi biarlah. Toh tidak sampai setengah jam kan. Perkiraanku mengatakan, sebentar lagi kami sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Maksudmu, kau ingin lima anak dariku, begitu?" tanyanya meledekku. Dadanya bergetar karena dia tertawa ketika berkata tadi. "_Haigoo_, Yoojin-a... _Aigoo_..."

"Lima? _Andwae_. Itu banyak sekali."

"Lalu?"

"Aku mau empat orang. Dua perempuan, dua laki-laki. Aaaii, _Kyeopta_..."

Sungmin _Oppa_ kali ini terbahak. Dadanya berguncang. Membuatku terpaksa melepaskan pelukan kami. Aku membetulkan posisi dudukku lalu mencubit pipinya.

"Yaa!" teriak kami bersamaan. Woojung _Ahjussi_ sampai terkikik di kursi pengemudi. Aku menghentikan cubitan pipiku , lalu memandang dasar mobil dengan muka memerah.

Pembicaraan tentang berapa orang anak tadi didengar oleh Woojung _Ahjussi_. . . EOMMA, MAU DITARUH DI MANA MUKA ANAKMU YANG MANIS INI?

"Baiklah, baiklah," kata Sungmin _Oppa_ kemudian. "Empat orang kalau begitu."

Aku meliriknya dengan tatapan '_**shut**__**—up—he —heard—us'**_ sambil menggerakkan dagu ke arah Woojung _Ahjussi_.

Sungmin _Oppa_ meraih tas di dekat kakinya. Lalu mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dari dalam sana. Membuka segel dan tutupnya, lalu menenggak isi botol air itu hingga habis. Sementara aku masih dengan lirikanku tadi.

Kulihat bahunya berguncang. Wajahnya menghadap tas di dekat kakinya sementara tangan kirinya memegang botol air kosong dan tangan kanannya menutup botol. Terdengar kekehan pelan kemudian.

Dia tertawa? Lagi?

"Yaa, _wae geurae_? kenapa tertawa?" tanyaku sewot. Aku melirik Woojung _Ahjussi_ sekilas. Dia sudah kembali fokus dengan jalanan, sepertinya. Sungmin _Oppa_ membersihkan sisa air di sekitar bibirnya dengan lengan bajunya. Lalu menoleh ke arahku. Matanya menyipit karena dia masih tertawa.

Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Membuatku terpaksa memundurkan wajahku hingga terpojok ke kaca mobil.

"Kau mau empat kan?" bisik Sungmin _Oppa_. Jantungku—seperti biasa—berdegup lima kali lebih cepat di saat-saat seperti ini. Mungkin wajahku sudah memerah sekarang. "Kalau begitu kita harus lebih sering melakukannya!"

Refleks, aku menempelkan tangan kiriku yang bebas, ke wajahnya.

"Yaaa, kau pria mesum!"

Aish, semoga Woojung _Ahjussi_ tidak mendengar kalimatku barusan!

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Kami tiba di pelataran parkir SBS Building tepat jam enam pagi. Sungmin _Oppa_ memberikan aku seutas tali nametag yang langsung aku kalungkan di leherku. Pintu mobil sudah menutup. Kami meninggalkan Woojung _Ahjussi_ sendirian. Sungmin _Oppa_ berjalan di depanku dengan tangan memegang tas besar di tangan kanan. Aku sendiri berjalan santai di belakang. Memperhatikan siluet tubuh suamiku dari belakang.

Hei, suamiku tampan sekali hari ini. Dia mengenakan celana cargo berwarna krem, sebatas lutut. Dipadukan dengan kaus tipis longgar berlengan panjang, berwarna pink. Padahal ini bulan Oktober dan angin berhembus lumayan kencang. Apa dia tidak kedinginan?

Aku sendiri mengenakan celana pendek berwarna pink dan kaus dessy_duck berwarna dasar putih. Kacamata hitam pemberian Chanri _Ounni_, hinggap dengan baik di hidungku.

"O, _Oppa_!" teriakku. Kami belum keluar parkiran, tapi langkahku terhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil masuk dan berhenti di dekat kami. Wajah Donghae _Oppa_ terlihat ketika kaca jendela mobil diturunkan. Sungmin _Oppa_ berbalik ke arahku.

"Jinnie-ya. _Neo baboya, eo_? Kau mau kita semua ketahuan memiliki hubungan khusus? Kau itu staf SM sekarang. Aissh, kau membuatku cemas!" omelnya begitu kami berdiri bersisian. Aku memperhatikan area parkiran.

Tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan kami. Hari masih pagi begini. Kenapa ribut sekali? Issh, punya suami superstar ternyata merepotkan!

"_Mianhae_." Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan sekarang. Dia kelihatan cemas sekali tadi. Dan aku mengerti alasannya cemas seperti itu.

"O, _Hyung_!" Sapa Donghae Oppa dari balik kemudi. "_Joheun achimieyo_, Yoojin-a."

"_Good morning_, _Oppa_..." balasku. Aku melirik ke dalam mobil. Ada seorang wanita duduk di sebelah Donghae _Oppa_. Matanya tertutup kacamata hitam. Di lehernya juga tergantung nametag. Seperti punyaku.

Donghae _Oppa_ yang duduk di belakang kemudi, meminta kami untuk menunggunya. Dia melajukan kembali mobilnya dan kemudian parkir tidak jauh dari mobil kami tadi. Dua sisi pintu terbuka bersamaan, lalu kemudian menutup. Donghae _Oppa_ terlihat menghampiri kami sambil berjalan bersisian dengan gadis tadi.

"_Anyeonghaseyo_," sapa gadis itu padaku dan Sungmin Oppa. Kami berdua membalas dengan cara membungkukkan badan. "_Anyeonghaseyo_, Yoojin-_sshi_, _eoraenmaniya _(lama tidak bertemu)..."

Eh? Dia tahu namaku?

Aku menatap wajahnya dengan wajah bingung. Meneliti gadis yang tengah berdiri sambil menutup mulutnya menahan tawa di depanku. Tingginya sama denganku. Rambutnya lurus sebahu. Hidungnya mancung dan bibirnya sensual. Aku berpikir keras.

Ah baiklah, aku tidak tahu.

"_Anyeong_, Rara-sshi." sapa Sungmin _Oppa_. Donghae _Oppa_ menepuk pundakku.

"Yoojin-a, kudengar kau hamil? _Chukkae_."

Astaga, membicarakan kehamilanku di depan umum begini? Donghae _Oppa_, kau—

"_Gomawo_."

Ah, mana bisa aku marah padanya kan?

"_Jeosonghamnida_, _Agasshi_, aku benar-benar lupa." kataku pada gadis di depanku ini. Dia terkekeh dan membuka kaca matanya. Memperlihatkan mata sipitnya yang tinggal segaris saat tertawa.

"Ahn Rara _imnida_. Kita bertemu di pesta pernikahanmu, Yoojin-_sshi_," sahutnya. "Ah, aku paham. Kau pasti tidak ingat karena kita memang tidak bertemu setelah itu. Aku sibuk dengan studiku di Los Angeles setahun belakangan ini."

"Dan membuatku terpaksa harus sering-sering ke Los Angeles setiap liburan." gerutu Donghae _Oppa_. Sungmin _Oppa_ tergelak.

"Lalu, kapan kalian menikah?"

"O?" tanya Donghae _Oppa_ dan gadis itu bersamaan. Sepertinya kata 'menikah' menjadi kalimat yang _absurd_ untuk mereka dengar.

"Aii, waktu terus berjalan. Sebaiknya kita bergegas ke lokasi syuting." kata Ahn Rara. Aku curiga itu hanya sebuah pengalihan pembicaraan. Tapi tak urung kami berempat melangkah bersamaan ke dalam SBS _Building_. Donghae _Oppa_ dan Sungmin _Oppa_ berjalan bersisian di depan aku dan Ahn Rara.

"Yang lain belum datang, _Hyung_?"

"Ryeowook sudah datang. Dia bersama Soojae. Astaga, masing-masing dari kita membawa satu orang staf dari SM? Sesuatu sekali."

"_Mwo_? Eunhyuk? Siwon? Kyuhyun? Mereka membawa pacar mereka juga?" Donghae _Oppa_ terlihat kaget.

Eh? Kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa semuanya membawa pasangan? Astaga, apa mereka semua mau membuat kami ketahuan? Sebentar, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk _Oppa_ dan Siwon _Oppa_? Pacar?

**MEMANGNYA MEREKA PUNYA PACAR?**

Aigoo, Sangra-ya, Soori-ya, dan diriku sendiri. Baiklah, mari kita patah hati bersama-sama...

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Ah lupakan tentang pacar Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk _Oppa_. _Aigo, aigoo_... seharusnya member Super Junior M yang diundang ini memang tidak diperbolehkan membawa siapapun saja semestinya seharusnya sebetulnya dan se-se-se lainnya. Hah, tapi jika begitu, aku tidak mungkin berada di sini kan!

"_Anyeonghaseyo_, Yoojin-_sshi_, Rara-_sshi_. Perkenalkan, aku _hairstylist_ dari Eunhyuk-_sshi_." sapa suara seorang gadis berparas manis. Gadis di sebelahnya juga ikut-ikutan membungkukkan badan.

"_Anyeonghaseyo_, aku staf SM yang sedang training bersama dengan kembaranku ini. Aku _hairstylist_ dari Kyuhyun _Opp_— maksudku Kyuhyun-_sshi_."

Aku memandang mereka dengan rasa malas. Ahn Rara yang ada di sebelahku, tampak terkekeh manis membalas membungkukkan badan.

"Rara-_sshi_, kau sungguh cantik..." lanjut gadis berlensa kontak circle itu. Matanya persis mata gadis barbie di toko-toko mainan.

"Ah, _gomaweo_. Kalian staf _trainee_? _Hwaiting_! Mengurus mereka memang agak sulit." Ahn Rara berkata sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata sipitnya.

Aku mendesah pelan. Ya ampun, Apa-apaan sih mereka bertiga? Mereka kan sudah pernah bertemu di pernikahanku. Akting mereka bagus sekali.

"Woaa, pagi yang baik untuk memulai syuting!" Sebuah suara terdengar. Aku menoleh. Mendapati Yoo Jaesuk tengah berjalan di sebelahku. Tidak jauh darinya, ada Ha Donghoon—biasa disapa Haha—tengah berbicara sambil tertawa-tawa dengan Kang Gary.

Hah, ternyata mereka memang akrab di belakang kamera.

Song Jihyo sedang duduk tenang di sebuah kursi kecil sementara wajahnya dirias sederhana oleh seorang penata rias. Di sebelahnya ada Kim Joongkook yang tampak sibuk mengikat tali sepatu. Kepalaku masih berputar, mencari sosok jangkung yang belum kulihat.

Ah, itu dia!

Aish, itu Cho Kyuhyun! Bukan Lee Gwangsoo, Yoojin _babo_! Mereka memang tinggi, tapi Gwangsoo _Oppa_ kan lebih tinggi daripada setan tampan itu.

"Yaa, Lee Gwangsoo. Kukira kau tidak akan datang. Heiish, seperti biasa, selalu terlambat!" teriakan Haha membuatku menoleh. Seorang pria bertumbuh terlalu tinggi tampak tergopoh-gopoh menuju lokasi syuting dengan senyum meminta maaf pada semua staf _Running Man._

"Ani, _Hyung_. Aku bangun pagi. Tapi mobilku mogok di tengah jalan."

"Lalu kau jalan kaki? Dari Namyangju ke SBS _Building_? _Neo micheosseo_?"

"_Ani. Ani._ Aku terpaksa menunggu supirku dari Namyangju, menjemputku di tengah jalan."

Yoo Jaesuk tertawa. Mentertawakan kesialan _magnae_ mereka.

"Semoga tim yang bergabung denganmu tidak mendapat keburukan dari kejadian yang menghampirimu pagi ini." katanya masih dalam tawa. Yoo Jaesuk menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak Lee Gwangsoo yang masih berusaha menormalkan deru napasnya yang memburu. Pria itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, seolah hendak memukul Yoo Jaesuk atas perkataan kejinya barusan. Membuatku terbahak di tempat. Aku mengelus-ngelus perutku sendiri. Berharap anakku jangan sampai berwajah seperti itu.

Kekeke~, Gwangsoo _Oppa_, _mianhae_...

Apa yang dikatakan Sungmin _Oppa_ benar adanya. Hari ini yang menjadi bintang tamu adalah member Super Junior M namun minus Henry dan Zhoumi _Oppa_. Ah, sebetulnya aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Zhoumi _Oppa_. Sekedar mengelus-elus hidung mancungnya. Ck. Belum jodoh sepertinya.

Member Super Junior tengah berada di panggung mini dadakan di lokasi ini. Mereka berlatih _dance_ terbaru mereka. Dance untuk mengiringi single di album terbaru mereka. Single yang berjudul LET ME YOURS ini cukup mengguncang dunia Kpop. Seperti biasa, Super Junior mampu membuat _trending topic_ di sebuah _social media_. _**Twitter**_.

_Hastag_ **#letmeyours** dan **#tepokjidatdance** dan **#slapforehead** , sempat menjadi _trending topic world wide_ atau biasa disebut **TTWW** oleh para pengicau di sana. Untuk sebutan yang kedua, kurasa itu datang dari penggemar mereka di Indonesia. Setelah saat **Mr. Simple** kemarin, Soori memberitahuku bahwa **#kepretdance** menjadi _trending topic_ oleh _**ELF Indonesia**_.

"Huaaa, Gary _Oppa_ dan Jihyo _Ounni_ serasi sekali..." pekik Sangra ketika Song Jihyo selesai dirias minimalis dan Kang Gary kemudian secara kebetulan berdiri di sebelahnya. Ji Sukjin mengekor di belakang Yoo Jaesuk. Mereka sepertinya sedang bersiap untuk memasuki area syuting.

Park Sangra masih memandangi mereka dengan kedua tangan mengepal di atas dada. Aku melirik kembarannya yang duduk tepat di sebelahku.

"Jelaskan padaku, bagaimana kalian bisa hadir di sini? Staf SM? Oh demi apa..." desakku pada Park Soori sambil menghentakkan lengan kirinya agar kepalanya yang mematung melihat Eunhyuk _Oppa_ segera menoleh. Dia melepaskan peganganku padanya dan menggerutu pelan.

"_Omona_, kenapa kau kasar sekali, _Ounni_-ya? Kasihan Sungmin _Oppa _punya istri kasar seperti mu..." bisiknya hampir tak terdengar pada kalimat terakhir. Aku menggeplak kepalanya.

"Yaa, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan dan membuatku ingin menendangmu keluar dari lokasi ini, Soori sayang..." bisikku lagi. Aku tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Astaga, bocah-bocah ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Tanya Park Sangra." jawabnya ketus. Kepalanya kembali tertoleh pada panggung mini yang menyetel musik menyentak-nyentak sejak tadi. Lagu Let Me Yours diputar entah berapa kali untuk latihan mereka.

"Sangra-ya, kau dengar aku kan?" tanyaku sambil menjambak rambutnya. Dia meringis pelan tapi kemudian pandangan matanya berubah. Sinis.

"_Mwohae_?" tanyanya tak suka rambutnya dijambak.

"Yaa, bagaimana kalian bisa di sini? Kalian kan bukan pacar Eunhyuk _Oppa_ ataupun Kyuhyun." bisikku lagi.

"_Ani_. Cho Kyuhyun meneleponku tiba-tiba kemarin. Bertanya apakah aku punya acara senin ini," kata Sangra sambil tersenyum-senyum. Kutebak dia pasti bangga setengah mati ditelepon _magnae_ grup itu. "Kubilang tidak ada. Makanya dia mengajakku untuk ikut menonton syuting ini. Dia tahu aku suka _Running Man_."

"_Ani_. Dia mengajakmu pasti karena Eunhyuk _Oppa_ tahu bahwa aku akan merengek ikut denganmu. Lalu kau akan mengancam Cho Kyuhyun bahwa kau tidak akan bisa ikut jika aku tidak ikut. Dan si ikan asin itu pura-pura dengan berat hati mengajukan aku sebagai staf-nya," sela Park Soori. Aku melongo mendengar analisanya. "Jangan berbangga hati dulu, Park Sangra _baboya._"

_**What? What the—?**_

"Analisa macam apa? Yaaa, asal kau tahu, Soori-ya, aku tetap akan ikut ke sini. Meskipun kau boleh ikut atau tidak." elak Sangra dengan tatapan setannya. Park Soori mencibir lalu terkekeh.

"O? Begitukah? Jadi kau akan meninggalkanku meraung menangis di rumah sementara kau senang-senang di sini menatap Haroro _Oppa_ dan _Uri_ Gallygally?"

Baiklah, sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka jambak-jambakan.

Kulihat Park Sangra dan Park Soori sama-sama meletakkan kedua tangan di bahu yang lainnya. Lalu secara bersamaan berteriak nada, "YAAA!"

Astaga, aku teringat kebiasaan Yoo Jaesuk dan Haroro kalau begini.

Suara musik _Let Me Yours_ yang sejak tadi menyentak, tiba-tiba berhenti. Park Soori dan Park Sangra menghentikan kegiatan mereka terbahak-bahak. Beberapa staf memperhatikan mereka dengan kening berkerut. Aku menyenggol lengan Park Sangra agar mereka menjaga sikap.

Mereka berdua berdeham bersamaan. Lalu duduk manis menghadap panggung mini. Ahn Rara yang sejak tadi berdiri di dekat panggung mini, perlahan menghampiriku. Dia bertindak sebagai pemerhati member sepertinya. Dari _nametag_nya aku bisa membaca bahwa dia berstatus** staf umum**. Membuatnya harus bekerja seolah memperhatikan kebutuhan Super Junior.

Tapi sepertinya dia hanya memperhatikan kebutuhan Donghae _Oppa _saja sejak tadi. Hyaa, baiklah. Aku maklum.

Ahn Rara mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku, lalu tangan kanannya menyodorkan satu jus kacang hijau kotak ke arahku. Dia sendiri menggenggam jus stroberi di tangan kirinya. Aku menerimanya seraya mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Jus kacang hijau bagus untuk bayimu." kata Ahn Rara dengan suara teramat pelan. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Park Soori, yang melihatku menggenggam jus kacang hijau—dan Ahn Rara memegang jus stroberi—memekik.

"Yaaa, aku juga mau. Rara _Ounni_, aku mau jus stroberi..."

Rara _Ounni_? Jadi mereka sudah akrab sekarang, eh?

"_Mianhae_, aku hanya bawa dua. Yang satu sudah diminta oleh Eunhyuk _Oppa_."

"Aish, aku kalah cepat." gerutu Park Soori.

Terdengar tepukan tangan sebanyak dua kali. Kami semua menoleh. Yang tadi bertepuk tangan rupanya adalah sutradara. Aku melirik Sungmin_ Oppa_ yang tengah menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk kecil berwarna putih yang disodorkan staf _Running Man_. Sepertinya mereka kelelahan.

Ini bahkan belum dimulai, _Oppaga_...

"Baiklah, apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya sutradara dengan suara membahana dari lubang pengeras suara di tangannya.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_to be continued_

ahahahaa.. maappppp.. ini baru pengenalan tokoh gitu dah yak... belum masuk ke inti running mannya. Keterbatasan karakter note_fb soalnya *alibi*

qiqiqiqiiii kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... KAPAN LEE SUNGMIN MAEN RUNNING MAN?


	15. (Sekuel 3b) Running Man Edition

Tittle :

**NOW WE GOT TO MEET (Sekuel 3b. Running Man Edition)**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

**(****Author****_Point of View)**

Halaman depan SBS _Building_ seketika berubah seperti lokasi konser dadakan. Banyak masyarakat yang mendekat dikarenakan _variety show _**Running Man** tengah menjalani proses syuting di hari senin ini.

Kehadiran _member Running Man_ sendiri sudah menjadi sorotan yang cukup menyita perhatian masyarakat. Acara ini tengah dan memang digemari sejak kemunculannya pada tahun 2010. Tiga tahun terlewati, acara ini dinilai semakin baik dan digandrungi penikmat setianya.

"Baiklah, apa semuanya sudah siap?" Suara sang sutradara terdengar membahana dari lubang pengeras suara di tangannya.

Seluruh orang yang ada di sana—_staf, member, bintang tamu dan masyarakat sekitar yang sudah merapat_—mendadak terdiam. Tepuk tangan Yoo Jaesuk tak lama terdengar. Memecah keheningan yang tiba-tiba menyergap. Dia tertawa geli melihat respon terkejut barusan.

"_Hwaiting_! _Hwaiting_!" serunya bersemangat. Member yang lain terlihat mengepalkan tangannya ke atas. Lalu dengan senyum di wajah, mereka menyusuri jalan menuju area syuting.

Kamera, _sound_, _lighting_ dan semua persiapan syuting sudah siap menyorot ke arah mereka. Yoo Jaesuk lebih dulu memasuki garis syuting. Diikuti Lee Gwangsoo, Ji Sukjin, Kang Gary, Haha, Song Jihyo dan Kim Joongkook. Mereka menyebar. Membiarkan '_The Nation MC'_ berada di tengah.

Sementara tidak jauh dari mereka, member Super Junior M tengah bersiap di sebuah panggung mini yang ditutupi tirai besar. Beberapa mayarakat yang menyaksikan acara syuting ini, berbisik penuh semangat. Menebak kira-kira siapa bintang tamu yang ada di balik panggung.

Sutradara meminta semuanya untuk tidak ribut.

"_Yeorobun_, syuting akan segera berjalan. Kuharap kalian bisa tertib dan tidak mengganggu berlangsungnya syuting ini. Dimohon tepukan tangan dan teriakannya begitu diperlukan. Akan ada seorang staf di sebelah sana," Dia menunjuk seorang staf berjaket kuning. "Yang akan memandu anda semua dalam berteriak dan bertepuk tangan. Terima kasih telah hadir dan membantu kelangsungan acara ini."

Kalimat sang sutradara ditanggapi dengan anggukan dan kalimat mengiyakan. Member _Running Man_ masing-masing melambaikan tangan ke arah penonton di sekeliling mereka. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan membungkukkan badan.

Sutradara tadi berbalik, dan tangannya teracung ke udara.

"_Ready, set, __**GO**_!"

"_Anyeonghaseyo_, baiklah, kita berkumpul lagi bersama-sama seperti ini. Dalam sebuah acara kesayangan kita," Yoo Jaesuk yang mengambil alih acara berkata dengan lantang. "_**RUNNING MAN**_!"

"Woaaa, ini sudah memasuki bulan Oktober." sambung Haha. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk.

"Yaa, Jihyo-ya. Haha bilang ini sudah masuk bulan Oktober dan angin berhembus lumayan kencang. Kau tidak mengenakan _coat _kesayanganmu, heh?" tanya Yoo Jaesuk pada Song Jihyo yang kini mengenakan celana denim panjang dipadukan dengan t-shirt berwarna ungu. Di kepalanya hinggap sebuah topi lucu. Song Jihyo menggeleng.

"_Coat_-nya tertinggal di rumahku, _Hyung_." sela seorang pria bermata segaris, berwajah kotak. Kang Gary.

Song Jihyo, yang berdiri tepat di samping kiri Yoo Jaesuk, memajukan kaki kirinya ke depan. Matanya melotot ke arah Gary yang berdiri di ujung kanan Yoo Jaesuk, sementara bibirnya melengkungkan senyum.

"Yaaa, Gallygally. Semua orang bisa tahu. _Baboya_!"

Yang lain tergelak. Tentu saja mereka bercanda. Song Jihyo memundurkan lagi kaki kirinya. Tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Berpura-pura malu.

"_Aigoo, aigoo_... Pertarungan belum dimulai. Jangan adu kemesraan di sini." bentak Haha.

"Kau kan sudah menikah, _Hyung_. Kenapa iri?" imbuh Lee Gwangsoo. Haha langsung menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal. Sudut bibirnya bergerak-gerak. Seolah berkata: **DI SINI AKU SINGLE!**

Lee Gwangsoo yang terintimidasi, segera menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Ini senin pertama di bulan Oktober. Jadi, kira-kira siapa bintang tamu kita kali ini?" Yoo Jaesuk melihat sutradara. Berpura-pura belum tahu. Yang lain juga menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama.

Suara musik _**Let Me Yours**_—_single_ andalan Super Junior M—menggema. Seorang staf berjaket kuning tadi, bertepuk tangan. Diikuti masyarakat yang menonton. Dan staf Running Man lainnya dan tentu saja, Yoojin, Soori, Sangra dan Rara yang tengah duduk di depan kamera. Mereka ikut bertepuk tangan. Beberapa teriakan terdengar. Seperti,

LEE GWANGSOO _SARANGHAE_

HAHA OPPA _DAEBBAK_

KIM JOONGKOOK PULANG SAJAAA

dan teriakan-teriakan lainnya.

Yoojin mengikik di tempat duduk. Dia yang menyukai karakter Lee Gwangsoo, punya saingan rupanya.

"Kim Joongkook _Oppa_, _neomu neomu jhoaa_..." desis Park Soori. Membuat Yoojin terpaksa menepuk keningnya sendiri.

Suara musik masih terdengar. Musik intro. Jadi mereka belum membuka tirai besar yang menghalangi pandangan tadi. Lalu masuklah suara Siwon. Diikuti nada 'aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa' dari para fans yang sudah mengetahui nada lagu apa itu.

Tirai terjatuh ke bawah. Menampilkan panggung mini tadi. Penonton bersorak. Begitu juga member Running Man lainnya. Mereka seolah terkejut dan tidak menyangka akan kedatangan Pemimpin _Hallyu Wave_ di dunia.

**SUPER JUNIOR.**

"Whoaa. Super Junior? Super Junior M? _Daebbak_...!" teriak Song Jihyo sambil mendekat ke panggung. Kang Gary buru-buru menariknya.

"_Jihyo Blues_. Ingat?" kata Gary dengan wajah romantisnya. Song Jihyo tertawa dan menepuk pelan lengan Kang Gary yang menempel di tangannya.

_Let me yours... no matter what. Just let me yours_.

Lagu terhenti setelah nada barusan. Super Junior M mengakhiri _show_ kecil mereka dengan aksi spektakuler. Choi Siwon bahkan mengerling ke arah penonton yang menyambut mereka dengan teriakan semangat.

Lalu mereka semua berdiri berjajar. Kemudian membungkuk sopan di atas panggung. Kamera menyorot member _Running Man_ yang berdiri di depan panggung. Bertepuk tangan. Riuh rendah.

"Woaa, _daebbak_! _DAEBBAAAK_..." kali ini suara Kim Joongkook. Yoo Jaesuk meminta member Super Junior M untuk segera turun dari panggung dan bergabung dengan mereka.

Satu persatu, mereka turun dari panggung. Berlari kecil menuju garis-syuting tadi. Tiga belas orang itu lalu berdiri melengkung agar kamera bisa menyorot mereka semua.

"_Anyeonghaseyo_." sapa Ryeowook pada member _Running Man_.

"_Anyeonghaseyo_, Ryeowook-_sshi_. Ah, album baru rupanya. _Single_ baru?" tanya Yoo Jaesuk membuka percakapan.

"_Ne, sunbaenim_." jawab Ryeowook sopan. Dia menyeka peluh di dahinya. Membuat seorang gadis berwajah menggemaskan yang duduk di dekat Yoojin, meringis memegangi tisu. Yoojin meliriknya sekilas.

Gadis itu sejak tadi menatap Ryeowook tanpa henti. Di lehernya tergantung sebuah _nametag_. Persis _nametag_ yang tengah ia kenakan. Tertulis sebuah nama dengan huruf hangul di nametag itu.

Staf SM? Apa dia Park Soojae? Yang tadi disebut-sebut akan datang bersama Kim Ryeowook?

"_Anyeonghaseyo_, _Agasshi_..." sapa Yoojin pada gadis itu. Dia menoleh dan tergagap. Terkejut disapa orang asing.

"O, _anyeonghaseyo_..."

"Park Soojae?"

"O? Ah _ne_—Park Soojae _imnida_," katanya sopan. Dia tengah duduk dengan kaki bersila. jadi dia membungkuk sebisanya padaku. "Maaf, darimana—"

"Ada di _nametag_mu." sahut Yoojin cepat. Park Soojae melirik nametagnya dan baru menyadari bahwa Yoojin juga mengenakan nametag yang sama. "Kau staf SM?" sambung Yoojin.

Park Soojae terdiam. Wajahnya seketika pucat. Yoojin tersenyum pelan.

"Tenang saja. Aku juga bukan. Kita ke sini untuk menonton syuting ini bukan? So, _just relax_." Yoojin menepuk pundak gadis di dekatnya. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada pemain _Running Man_ yang masih asik bercengkrama.

"_Eo_? PD-_nim_. Bagaimana kita bisa bermain sebagai dua tim jika pemain kita ada tiga belas?" protes Yoo Jaesuk. Sutradara mengangguk-angguk.

"Apa salah satu dari kita harus dipotong dua?" usul Haha.

"Lee Gwangsoo. Dia kan tinggi. Jika dipotong dua, kita bisa dapat dua orang Haha." kata Gary yang membuat pemain lain dan penonton tergelak. Haha menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal khas miliknya.

"_Mworago, Hyung_?" tanya Haha. Kepalanya tidak menoleh. Tapi matanya melirik sadis dari balik kacamata kotaknya.

"_Running Man_ _**SEUMDWA**_!" teriak Park Soori dari tempat duduknya. Membuat Gary dan Haha menoleh.

"_Mwo_? Itu sudah lebih dua tahun berlalu dan kau mengingatnya?" Haha merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Dia mendekati kamera personalnya dan dengan wajah penuh haru berkata, "Dia mengingatnya... _**RUNNING MAN SEUMDWA**_!"

Park Soori dan Park Sangra tergelak. Kemudian meletakkan empat jarinya di antara bibir dan hidung mereka. Lalu memundurkan badan mereka sedikit sambil bersiul '_wuuuhuuuuuuuwww_"

"Yaaa, _Hyung_... Dia mengingatnya. mereka mengingatnya!" Haha berlagak melankolis sambil memeluk Gary dan Kim Joongkook.

"Kim Joongkook dan dua bocahnya." kata Lee Gwangsoo pelan. Yoo Jaesuk memisahkan Haha—Gary—Joongkook dari berpelukan. Lalu menegaskan lagi pada sutradara bahwa mereka tidak mungkin mempunyai dua tim dengan jumlah pemain ganjil.

Sutradara membentuk huruf O dengan jarinya. Kemudian lagu mulai terdengar.

Penonton bersorak karena tahu siapa pemilik lagu itu.

"IU, IU... IU..." tebak Ji Sukjin.

Seorang gadis manis dengan rambut terikat tinggi, memasuki area syuting. Kali ini mereka benar-benar terkejut, karena mereka memang tidak diberitahu sebelumnya.

Park Soori bertepuk tangan lebih keras saat IU mengambil posisi di tengah-tengah. Di antara member Super Junior M dan member _Running Man_. Dia membungkuk sopan pada semua orang di sana.

Park Sangra—yang terkejut melihat antusiasme kembarannya, menyiku Park Soori yang masih bertepuk tangan dengan mulut menganga.

"Kau tidak lupa kan, kabar bahwa mereka dekat?" bisik Sangra. Mereka yang dimaksud di sini adalah IU dan Eunhyuk. Park Soori menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa?"

"_Ani_. Hanya saja..."

"Yaa, Sangra-ya, aku rela saja jika Hyuk _Oppa_ dekat dengan uri _Nation Lit_—"

"Dia sudah bukan _Nation Little Sister_ lagi." selak Sangra.

"Biar saja. Bagiku dia iya. Ah terserahlah. Yang jelas, selama Hyuk _Oppa_ bahagia, aku pasti bahagia. Lagipula, IU bukan gadis yang buruk. Dia ramah. Dia bahkan pernah membalas pesanku di _fan cafe_ miliknya. Kau tidak lupa itu kan?"

Park Sangra menggedikkan bahu. Setengah tidak peduli, dan setengah bersyukur kembarannya itu tidak pingsan di tempat. Mereka kembali memasang mata ke arah area syuting.

"O, baiklah... Jadi member _Running Man_ menjadi satu tim, dan IU akan bergabung dengan Super Junior M menjadi satu tim?" Yoo Jaesuk berbicara pada sutradara.

"_Ne_." jawab sutradara dengan singkat. Yoo Jaesuk mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, _Running Man_ episode kali ini adalah, _Running Man_ _vs_ IUM."

"_Mwo_?" tanya pemain lain dengan wajah melongo. "IUM?

"_Ne_. IU dan Super Junior M." jawab Yoo Jaesuk sambil menahan tawanya karena malu membuat singkatan seenak perutnya.

"Maksudmu, IU bergabung dengan Super Junior M dan lalu kita member Running Man tetap terperangkap dengan anggota yang itu-itu saja?" tanya Haha tidak yakin. "Yaaiiishh!"

Dia membuka topi rajut—pororo—nya ke lantai halaman depan SBS Building, yang kemudian dipungutnya lagi.

"Eunhyuk-_sshi_, bertukar tempat denganku!" pinta Haha pada Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi tertawa memamerkan _gummy smile_-nya. IU membekap mulutnya yang sejak tadi juga tidak berhenti tertawa. "IU-ya, kenapa tertawa?"

"_Oppa_, ingat kau sudah menikah!" kata Song Jihyo. Haha menghempaskan topi rajutnya lagi, yang dengan sigap ditangkap oleh Lee Gwangsoo yang kemudian dengan tangan panjangnya, melempar topi rajut itu ke arah penonton. Penonton bersorak dan berebut meraih benda tadi.

Haha menggerakkan kepalanya, linglung. Antara ingin marah dengan Lee Gwangsoo atau Song Jihyo. Yoo Jaesuk mendekatinya. Dan kemudian mereka saling meletakkan kedua tangan mereka di atas bahu yang lainnya sambil berteriak, "YAAA!"

Tepuk tangan penonton terdengar. Diikuti suara riuh rendah pernyataan cinta dadakan dari para penonton ke semua pemain. Lee Sungmin sesekali melirik ke arah istrinya yang masih duduk manis dengan pandangan ke arah member _Running Man_—bukan SJM— lalu mendengus kesal.

_Kenapa dia tidak memandangku sekalipun? Matanya bahkan seolah hampir keluar di saat seperti ini. Astaga..._

Sutradara lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas berlabel R pada Yoo Jaesuk, yang langsung membacanya begitu kertas tadi di tangannya.

"Menebak kata," Yoo Jaesuk berkata lantang. Penonton dan pemain dan semua staf, mendadak hening. "Setiap tim akan berdiri berbaris. Lalu orang pertama akan diberikan sebuah kata yang hanya dia dan pemberi kata yang tahu. Tugasnya adalah menyampaikan maksud kata itu pada teman satu timnya. Dan pemain satu tim itu menebak dan akan menyampaikan lagi pada teman di depannya. Begitu seterusnya hingga pemain terakhir. Mic akan mengeluarkan udara keras jika tim kehabisan waktu. Satu tim mendapat tiga kali misi menebak. Tim dengan poin terbanyaklah yang menang."

"Bukan dengan gambar?" tanya Joongkook. Dia agak sedikit kecewa karena permainan ini tidak membutuhkan tenaga sama sekali.

Sutradara hanya menggeleng. Lalu menyerahkan satu kertas lagi. Yoo Jaesuk bergegas menerimanya.

"Dengan ekspresi wajah. Atau dengan kalimat. Tapi pemain sebelumnya tidak bisa mendengar apapun yang dikatakan pemain sebelumnya. Maka dari itulah mereka akan menggunakan headphones. Permainan dianggap berakhir jika pemain berikutnya menggunakan kata yang sama dengan pemain sebelumnya." Yoo Jaesuk mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tepukan tangan.

Beberapa staf memasuki area syuting dengan mic-penghempas-udara. Mic itu akan mengeluarkan udara yang sangat keras jika pemain terakhir salah menebak.

"Kyaaa, Ryeowook _Oppa_, semoga menang." pekik Park Soojae seorang diri. Yoojin menoleh dan terkekeh.

Sungmin _Oppa_. Kau juga harus menang!

"Masing-masing tim akan diberi tiga misi tebakan. Jadi ini benar-benar kerjasama tim. Semangat!"

Member Running Man kedapatan giliran pertama. Mereka berbaris di belakang _mic_-spesial tadi, lalu mengenakan headphone. Hanya pemain pertama yang tidak mengenakan h_eadphone_.

Yoo Jaesuk berada sebagai pemain pertama, dengan Kim Joongkook di barisan terakhir. Yoo Jaesuk menghadap belakang begitu enam member lainnya sudah mengenakan headphone. Hitungan waktu dimulai. Diberikan dua menit untuk setiap tim dalam satu kali tebakan. Setidaknya satu orang memiliki waktu paling lama dua puluh detik dalam berpikir.

"O?" hanya itu ekspresi Yoo Jaesuk saat melihat tulisan hangul di kertas yang di sodorkan staf pembantu. Dia lalu berbalik dan menepuk punggung Haha. Haha membuka _headphone_-nya dan menghadap Yoo Jaesuk.

"_Kimchi_?" tebak Haha serta merta. Padahal Yoo Jaesuk sama sekali belum mengatakan apa-apa. Penonton tertawa. Begitu juga dengan Yoo Jaesuk.

"_Ani_," kata Yoo Jaesuk cepat. "Goyang."

"O? Goyang? _Ige mwoya_?" tanya Haha. Sementara waktu terus berjalan.

"Yaa, _ppalii_!" desak Yoo Jaesuk.

"Tari?" tebak Haha lagi. Yoo Jaesuk menggeleng tapi lalu kemudian mengangguk. Dia tidak berani memberikan _clue_ berikutnya karena khawatirpemain berikutnya akan menggunakan kata yang sama. "Tarian? _Dance_?"

Yoo Jaesuk mengangguk dan bel berbunyi. Menandakan jawaban Haha tadi benar. Haha dengan sigap berbalik dan menepuk punggung Gary.

"Yang baru dilakukan Super Junior M." kata Gary saat Gary membuka _headphone_-nya. Dia bahkan belum berbalik menghadap teman satu tim-nya. Gary memandang Super Junior M dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Tertawa?"

Penonton sontak tertawa karena Super Junior dan IU dan para staf tertawa di tempat masing-masing.

"_Wae_? _Wae_?" tanya Gary tidak mau disalahkan.

"_Hyung_!" Haha tampak kesal. Gary mengerutkan keningnya. Mengingat-ingat apa saja yang baru dilakukan Super Junior M.

"Menyanyi?" dilihatnya Haha menggeleng. "Menari?" kali ini Haha mengangguk. Tapi bel tidak berbunyi. Keningnya mengernyit lagi. "_Dancing_? _Dance_?"

"_Johta_!" teriak Haha. Penonton bertepuk tangan. Gary kembali berbalik dan menepuk pundak Song Jihyo yang langsung membuka headphone-nya.

"_Saranghaeyo_." kata Gary dengan wajah sendu. Song Jihyo meledak dalam tawa.

"Yaaa! _Ppalii_.. Apa itu _clue_nya?" tanya Song Jihyo bingung. Gary mengangguk. Song Jihyo menatapnya masih dengan wajah bingung. Haha menggeplak kepala Gary dan menyuruhnya berkata dengan benar.

"_Gangnam Style_." kata Gary buru-buru merubah _clue_nya.

"_Mwo_? PSY!" tebak Jihyo cepat. Gary menggeleng. Lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan perut dan mulai menggerakkan badannya seperti yang ada dalam MV gangnam style.

"_Dance_! Tarian!" tebak Ace-Jihyo. Bel berbunyi dan Jihyo berbalik. Tapi,

PSSST!

_Mic_-spesial tadi mengejutkan mereka dan menghentikan permainan. Kim Joongkook berteriak dari ujung sana.

"Yaaa! Kenapa gagal?" Dia seperti biasa memarahi tim-nya jika gagal. Park Soori dan kembarannya terbahak di tempat mereka duduk. Begitu juga dengan Yoojin dan Rara. Tapi yang terakhir tampak lebih kalem.

"Ahn Rara-_sshi_, siapa jagoanmu?" tanya Yoojin sambil lalu. Dia melirik Park Soojae yang masih terkikik melihat tingkah Haha dan Gary yang tertunduk saat dimarahi oleh Kim Joongkook.

"Lee Donghae, tentu saja." jawab Rara cepat. Yoojin tertawa dan menoleh pada gadis di sebelah kanannya.

"_I knew it. But, i was talking about the member of Running Man. Do you watch this show? Once, maybe? _Yeah, mengingat kau lebih banyak menghabiskan waktumu di Los Angeles." kata Yoojin lagi. Rara mengerakkan alisnya yang terukir dengan baik.

"_Of course_. TVKabel di sana bisa memuat tayangan-tayangan seperti ini di apartmenku. Dan ini _game show_ kesukaanku," kata Ahn Rara. "Aku suka Kim Joongkook. Dan tulisan SPARTA begitu dia berlari. Tapi belakangan tulisan itu tidak ada lagi."

"Yeah, _but we still hear the sound of a tiger or fire when he came up_."

"Kekeke~ itu juga bagian favoritku," kata Rara lagi. "O, kali ini mereka yang menjalankan misi."

Pandangan mereka segera beralih pada area syuting lagi. Yoojin melirik Park Soori yang mukanya sudah memerah berubah ungu akibat tawa yang berlebihan.

Area syuting masih ramai. Hari masih jam sembilan pagi. Ini hari senin namun banyak anak-anak remaja yang mengelilingi pagar pembatas untuk menonton acara ini. Member Super Junior M sudah berdiri di posisi masing-masing. Tim Running Man mengawasi mereka dengan pandangan kesal.

Tim _Running Man_ hanya mampu mencetak satu poin, yang menandakan bahwa tebakan berantai itu hanya mampu sukses sebanyak satu kali.

Lee Sungmin berada di urutan pertama, dan Eunhyuk di barisan terakhir. Enam lainnya sudah memakai _headphone_. Lee Sungmin berbalik. Membaca misi tebakannya yang pertama.

Dia bergegas menepuk punggung IU yang berdiri di depannya dengan pelan. IU melepas headphone-nya dan mendapati Lee Sungmin tengah bergaya imut. Dia tertawa lepas, dan—

"_Aegyo_!"

"Ish, ternyata _aegyo_? Mudah sekali..." desis Park Soori. Membuatnya mendapat geplakan dari Yoojin. "Yaakh, _Ounni_!"

Yoojin memandangnya dengan tatapan: Apa yang kau desiskan tadi, heh?!

IU mencolek punggung Ryeowook dan bertingkah aegyo di depan pria imut yang langsung menebar senyumnya.

"_Aegyo_?" tebak Ryeowook. IU mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Ryeowook menepuk punggung Kyuhyun. Lalu bmembentuk wajah imutnya.

"Sungmin _Hyung_?" tebak si _magnae_. Park Sangra tertawa melihat idolanya salah menjawab. Cho Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Ryeowook baik-baik. "_Aegyo_?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. Bel berbunyi dan Cho Kyuhyun langsung berbalik, menepuk pundak Donghae. Lalu seperti pemain sebelumnya, dia bergaya imut.

"_Aegyo_?" tebak Donghae. Mudah saja sepertinya.

"Heeyy, kenapa mudah sekali misi yang diberikan?" gerutu Haha dari tempatnya berdiri bersama rekan satu timnya.

Donghae berbalik dan menepuk pundak Siwon. Siwon melepas _headphone_-nya dan kemudian melihat Donghae yang tengah menggembungkan pipinya, mencibirkan bibirnya dan membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"_Puppy eyes_?" tebak Siwon. Donghae menggeleng. Penonton mulai ribut berusaha menyemangati Choi Siwon. Pria itu kebingungan melihat tampang Donghae yang benar-benar _absurd_ di matanya. "Merajuk? menangis?"

Donghae menggeleng. Sungmin tampak terbahak memegangi perutnya. IU menutupi wajahnya karena yakin misi pertama pasti gagal. Ryeowook membekap mulutnya lagi. Tangan kirinya memegangi perut. Sementara Choi Siwon masih memperhatikan Donghae yang makin menggembungkan pipinya dan membelalakkan mata. Memaksa Choi Siwon menebak gerakannya.

"Menahan pup?"

Dan SBS _Building_ pun dilanda badai tawa selama satu menit. Permainan berakhir saat suara PSST terdengar dan udara keras menghantam wajah para member Super Junior M dan IU.

Choi Siwon sibuk merapikan rambutnya yang terkena udara keras tadi. Dia mengembangkan tangannya tanpa rasa bersalah. Eunhyuk melepas _headphone_ nya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Choi Siwon-_sshi_," Yoo Jaesuk menghampiri Tim IUM dengan tawa geli masih hadir di wajahnya. "Apa memang begitu saat Donghae-_sshi_ menahan pup?"

Lee Sungmin sampai berlutut karena masih terbahak. Lima gadis yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai staf SM juga tak kalah terbahaknya seperti penonton lain.

"_Ani_. Lalu apa? Memangnya jawabannya apa?" tanyanya pada Donghae yang masih merengut karena merasa harga dirinya tercabik-cabik. Pria itu hanya menyedekapkan tangannya di dada dan mengangguk-angguk berusaha sabar. Choi Siwon beralih ke Lee Sungmin.

"_Hyung_, memang apa maksudnya? Apa misinya?"

Lee Sungmin memegangi perutnya dan sekuat tenaga berusaha mengontrol diri. Dia lalu melancarkan wajah imutnya lagi di hadapan Choi Siwon.

"_Aegyo_?" tebak Choi Siwon kali ini. "Yaakh, Lee Donghae, kenapa kau malah memasang wajah seperti itu?" tanyanya sewot. Dia mendekati Lee Donghae yang masih tampak malu. Rambut _blonde_-nya berkibar-kibar diterpa angin pagi.

"_Gwaenchana_... _Gwaenchana_..." _jingle_-_gwaenchana_ milik _Running Man_ bergema di halaman depan SBS _Building_. Siwon menahan tawanya karena tak enak hati pada rekan se-timnya.

"_Gwaenchana_, Choi Siwon-_sshi_. Rasanya aku akan mengira hal yang sama jika melihat wajah seperti itu." kata Gary sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Siwon. Menyatakan prihatin. Lee Donghae melongo mendengar pernyataan Gary.

Permainan berlanjut. Kali ini Lee Donghae berada di ujung barisan. Mereka menebak dua pertanyaan dengan benar. Membuat mereka mendapat dua poin. Dan unggul di misi pertama.

Bagaimana misi kedua dan ketiga?

Nantikan hanya di sekuel NOW WE GOT TO MEET 3C !

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_to be continued_

.

.

kalo ada yang tau kuis komunikata, iya benuuul.. it is inspired by that game show. *kangen chokky sitohang*

Ah iyaaa... MAKASI YANG UDAH BACA ... YANG REVIEW JUGA ^^

*cipok seluruh member SUPER JUNIOR M*


	16. (Sekuel 3c) Running Man Edition

Tittle :

**NOW WE GOT TO MEET (Sekuel 3c. Running Man Edition)**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

**(****Author****_Point of View)**

Matahari mulai beranjak naik ketika kedua tim selesai melaksanakan misi pertama. Tim Running Man yang memakai jaket berwarna merah dan Tim Super Junior M + IU yang mengenakan jaket berwarna biru, bertepuk tangan riuh rendah bersama seluruh penonton dan kru yang hadir memenuhi halaman depan SBS _Building_.

Yoojin melirik jam digital di layar ponsel _Samsung Galaxy Note Special Edition_-nya yang berwarna ungu. Dia terkekeh sendiri setiap melihat merk ponsel pribadinya itu. Bagaimana tidak, dia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan vendor ponsel ternama, **LG Corporation**. Namun barang-barang di rumahnya lebih banyak berlabel **Samsung**. Ck. Park Chanri sering mengejeknya dalam hal ini.

Sekarang sudah jam sepuluh pagi lewat dua belas menit. Dia menyeka sedikit peluh yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Lalu menoleh ke arah Park Soojae yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Park Soojae-_sshi_, kita akan pindah lokasi sebentar lagi." tegur Yoojin pada gadis di sebelahnya. Si gadis tergagap merapikan ponselnya dan meletakkan kembali ke tas.

"Eh? Iya kah? Ke mana?"

Yoojin hanya menggedikkan bahu menanggapi pertanyaan gadis tadi. Dia lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih tas yang tadi ia geletakkan di samping kanannya. Park Soori dan Park Sangra yang sudah lebih dahulu berdiri, nampak tengah menepuk-nepuk pantat celana mereka yang kotor oleh debu halaman depan yang mereka duduki tadi.

Kedua tim terlihat masih bertepuk tangan sambil berjalan menuju dua buah van yang terparkir tidak jauh dari area syuting tadi. Seluruh kru, membenahi peralatan syuting mereka. Beberapa _personal_ _camera_ tampak membuntuti masing-masing member dari tiap tim.

"Yoojin-a, kita satu mobil bersama saja." ajak Ahn Rara pada Yoojin yang tampak kebingungan untuk menyusul mereka.

"Memang lokasi selanjutnya di mana? Apa tidak apa-apa jika kita naik mobil sendiri? Mobil yang mana?" tanya Yoojin kebingungan. Karena yang dia tahu, mobil kru seluruhnya sudah lepas landas mengikuti dua van tadi. Ahn Rara mengangguk.

"Ne. Mereka akan syuting di LG _Building_. Masa kau tidak tahu?"

"Mwoya? LG _Building_?"

_Aigoo, aku saja sedang cuti. Lalu tiba-tiba wajahku terlihat di sana? Astaga, eottokhae?_

Ahn Rara hanya mengangguk sambil mengulum senyum menanggapi keterkejutan Yoojin. Park Soori menoleh begitu mendengar pekikan teman kakaknya barusan.

"_Wae irae_?" tanyanya menghampiri Yoojin. Yang dihampiri hanya menggeleng. Ahn Rara menggamit tangan Yoojin.

"Ah, _kajja_. Nanti kita bisa ketinggalan banyak _part_. Misi kedua aku juga belum tahu."

Park Soori menggeret Park Sangra yang tengah mengobrol dengan seorang kru bagian _lighting_. Membuat gadis itu mendengus-dengus kesal selama perjalanan ke pelataran parkir. Yoojin meraih tangan Soojae yang tampak linglung seorang diri. Sepertinya dia benar-benar asing berada di sini.

"Rara _Ounni_, jadi kau ke sini mengendarai mobil pribadi?" tanya Soori antusias.

"Rara-_sshi_, bukankah tadi kau datang bersama Donghae _Oppa_?" tanya Yoojin dengan kening berkerut. Ahn Rara memamerkan serentetan kunci di tangan kirinya.

"_Keuresseo_. Tentu saja kita akan menyusul dengan mobil Donghae _Oppa_. Dia menitipkan kunci ini tadi padaku."

"Yeaaayy.. Kita akan duduk di kursi mobil Super Junior Donghae!" teriak Sangra. Membuat Soori terpaksa menutup mulut saudarinya itu. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar lontaran bodoh saudarinya ini. Park Sangra menepis tangan Park Soori dengan kasar.

"Tanganmu kotor, _babo_!"

"Dan mulutmu kotor! Jaga sedikit ucapanmu! Kau mau kita diserang orang banyak? Kau mau kita dilempari telur? Dilempari sampah?"

"Ish, kau lebay sekali. _Ige_," Park Sangra menunjukkan _LG Optimus L9 P760_ miliknya yang kini tengah menampilkan tampilan notifikasi aplikasi twitter-nya. Dia melenguh kecewa. "Aku menulis bahwa aku sedang menemani Cho Kyuhyun syuting _Running Man_ sejak dua jam yang lalu. Dan tidak ada yang menanggapinya dengan serius. Ada dua _reply_. Dan keduanya mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya aku ke dokter saja! Menyebalkan! Kenapa tidak ada yang percaya padaku."

"Kau yang lebay, dasar Park Sangra bodoh! Kau kan juga pernah memposting fotomu bersama Cho Kyuhyun saat kita makan bersama waktu itu. Dan mereka memujimu. Mengatakan bahwa kau meng-edit foto dengan baik sekali. .haaa kasihan sekali!"

"Lalu kau sendiri? Apa ada yang percaya bahwa kau berfoto bersama Lee Hyukjae?"

"Ughm... Tidak ada," kata Park Soori. Dia menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi tidak mengapa. Bagiku tidak masalah." tepisnya lagi.

"Kalian berisik!" teriak Yoojin saat mereka memasuki pelataran parkir. Park Soojae nampak senyum-senyum mendengar perdebatan duo kembar tadi. Park Sangra mencibir.

"Biar saja. Kami hanya terlalu senang menghadapi kenyataan bahwa kami akan duduk di mobil Lee Donghae. Apa itu salah?" kata Soori membela diri.

"Woaah, bagaimana rasanya duduk di sebelah Donghae _Oppa_, _Ounni_? Apa enak?" kali ini suara Soojae terdengar. Membuat mereka menghentikan langkah mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang meluncur dari bibir gadis berwajah bulat itu.

"Soojae-_sshi_, apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu?" tanya Rara bingung. "Kalau kau bertanya bagaimana rasanya duduk di sebelah Lee Donghae, _well_, menurutku sama saja seperti kau duduk di kursi penumpang di mobil siapapun. Aku kan duduk di sebelahnya. Bukan di pangkuannya!" sambungnya dengan tergelak.

Soori dan Sangra tertawa jahat. Membuat Yoojin terpaksa menggeplak kepala mereka dengan tas kecilnya tadi.

"_Appo_!" teriak Soori dan Sangra bersamaan. Yoojin mendelik kesal pada kedua bocah kembar itu. Dengan pandangan yang seolah berteriak : TIDAK BAIK MENTERTAWAKAN ORANG!

Park Soojae tampak senyum malu-malu mendeggar jawaban Ahn Rara yang memang benar menurutnya. "_Mianhae_, _Ounni_."

Ahn Rara menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Dia berjalan menuju pintu pengendara. Lalu masuk dan duduk di belakang kemudi. Yoojin mengambil tempat duduk di depan. Sementara Soori, Sangra dan Soojae berbagi tempat duduk di kursi belakang.

"Memang kau belum pernah duduk di pangkuan Donghae _Oppa_, eh?" tanya Yoojin penuh selidik. Ahn Rara membulatkan matanya. Dan Sangra menggeplak kepala Yoojin dengan sepenuh hati dari jok belakang. "YAK! PARK SANGRA!"

"_Wae_?" tanya Sangra dengan wajah polos. "_Aigoo, Ounni_. Mulutmu makin lama makin mesum!"

"Ini pembicaraan orang dewasa, DASAR BODOH KENAPA KALIAN MENDENGARKAN?!"

"KENAPA KAU BICARA MENGGUNAKAN PENGERAS SUARA SEPERTI TADI, _OUNNI BABO_?" kata Soori membela kembarannya. Sementara gadis bernama Park Soojae, lagi-lagi sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Yaakh! Kau—" Yoojin menghentikan keinginannya melempar Soori dengan sepatu yang sedang ia kenakan. Lalu kembali menghadap ke depan. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi perlahan melaju. Meninggalkan mobil-mobil lain di pelataran parkir itu.

"_Ounni_, kita akan ke mana? Jangan culik aku..." suara Sangra memecah keheningan yang beberapa menit tadi menyergap mereka. Ahn Rara melirik si pemilik suara tadi melalui kaca spion depan.

"Siapa juga yang sudi menculikmu. Kau itu menyusahkan," Yoojin menanggapi kalimat Sangra tanpa menolehkan wajahnya. Tangannya sibuk mengetik pesan singkat untuk suaminya. Mengabarkan bahwa mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi berikutnya. Namun kegiatannya mengetik pesan, terganggu karena Sangra menjambak rambutnya. "KAU—"

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu. Aku bertanya pada Rara _Ounni_!" selak Sangra ketika Yoojin menghadap belakang dan mendelik padanya dengan mulut komat-kamit tanpa suara.

"Kenapa kau menjambak rambut Yoojin _Ounni_ heh?" Soori menjambak rambut kembarannya. Lalu Sangra balas menjambak. Dan kemudian mereka jambak-jambakan.

"_Mianhae_, Ahn Rara-_sshi_. Mereka membuatku malu..." kata Yoojin yang kini sudah menghadap jalanan lagi. Ahn Rara menggeleng sambil menahan tawa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Menurutku, mereka kompak sekali."

"Kompak apanya. Kau belum saja— Ah, membuatku pusing!" gerutu Yoojin. Dia menopang pipi kirinya dengan tangan kirinya yang bertumpu pada pegangan pintu mobil.

Sementara di belakang, Park Soojae tampak sibuk menengahi mereka. Gadis itu menyuruh Soori untuk bergeser ke tempat duduknya di sebelah kanan, dan kemudian Soojae mengambil alih tempat duduk Soori tadi. Membuat jarak di antara si kembar.

"Kalian lucu sekali." gumam Soojae.

"Lucu jika kau hanya bertemu dengan mereka sesekali, Soojae-ya..." desis Yoojin di kursi depan.

"_Ounni_, kau punya dendam apa pada kami, hah? Kenapa senang sekali menjelek-jelekkan kami..." tanya Sangra dengan wajah sendu.

"Kau yang punya dendam apa padaku? Beraninya menjambakku! Kuadukan pada suamiku baru kau tahu rasa!"

"Aish, dasar pengaduan!" gerutu Sangra.

"_Ounni_, kita mau ke mana sebenarnya?" ucapan Soori memotong debat kusir keduanya. Ahn Rara memutar kemudi ketika lampu hijau menyala. Membelokkan mobil ke sisi kanan.

"LG _Building_."

"LG? LG _Corporation_? Tempatmu bekerja, _Ounni_, bagaimana jika bosmu yang menyeramkan-tapi-tampan itu melihatmu?" tanya Park Soojae bersemangat. Ahn Rara dan Yoojin tampak mengangguk-angguk.

"Euhm, kurasa tidak apa-apa. Jatah cutiku kan memang wajar kugunakan. Ini sudah masuk bulan Oktober. Dari dua belas hari cuti, aku baru menggunakannya lima hari. Ketika kami berlibur ke Bali, Februari lalu. Masih tersisa banyak. Jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa, jika aku muncul di hadapannya."

"Kau cari mati. Ah, tapi kalau begitu, nanti kita bisa bertemu Chanri _Ounni_, Sangra-ya," kata Soori dengan mata berbinar. "Aku mau minta ditraktir makan siang. Aku lapar!"

"Kenapa bukan syuting di Sendbill _Building_ saja," gumam Sangra. "Aku kan belum pernah ke sana. Dan siapa tahu aku bisa bertemu Sungjin _Oppa_..."

Park Sangra menggumam dengan wajah menatap jalanan yang berlari di balik kaca jendela.

"Ah, iya... kenapa tidak di Sendbill saja," celetuk Ahn Rara. Yang lain menoleh. "Aku juga ingin sekali bertemu dengan Lee Sungjin. Ku dengar, dia tampan. Lebih tampan dari Lee Sungmin."

"Apa maksudmu, Ahn Rara-_sshi_? Kau lupa kau sedang duduk di sebelah siapa?" tanya Yoojin berang. Dia mendelik sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Lalu kembali membuang pandangannya ke jalanan. "Sungjin memang tampan. Dia juga sopan. Tapi tetap saja, yang paling tampan adalah Lee Sungmin. Suamiku! Ah, seandainya mereka benar-benar syuting _Running Man_ di _Sendbill_, kan aku bisa sekalian nanti mengadukan perbuatan keji seorang Park Sangra pada Ayah Mertuaku. Kubeberkan kebiasaanmu menjambak rambutku! Aaargh, menyebalkan!" Yoojin berteriak frustasi sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"DASAR PENGADUAN!" teriak Park Sangra sambil menjambak lagi rambut Yoojin. Park Soojae terbelalak.

"Ayah mertua? Suami? Yoojin _Ounni_," kata Park Soojae. "Maksudmu kau dan Sungmin _Oppa_, kalian—sudah menikah?"

Lima detik kemudian, suasana di dalam mobil mendadak mengheningkan cipta.

Mereka dengan bodohnya baru menyadari. Bahwa sosok yang kini tengah duduk terapit diantara duo kembar Park Sangra dan Park Soori ini, baru mereka kenal dalam waktu tiga jam belakangan. Dan dengan polosnya mereka berkoar-koar tentang kedekatan mereka dengan para member Super Junior.

"Soojae-ya, kau—" Park Soori memandangi Soojae dari atas hingga bawah. "Bagaimana kau bisa ikut syuting?"

Membuat Park Soojae mendadak salah tingkah.

"Kau benar-benar ikut bersama Ryeowook _Oppa_?"

"Atau kau mata-mata?"

Pertanyaan terakhir mendapat hadiah geplakan ringan dari Yoojin. Sangra mengusap-usap pundaknya sambil sesekali mengumpat tanpa suara.

"Aku, teman dekat Ryeowook _Oppa_. Aku adalah teman sepupunya dan kami bertemu saat sepupunya ulang tahun. Dua bulan yang lalu. Dari situ kami mulai dekat dan yah, ketika ada syuting Running Man, Ryeowook _Oppa_ mengajakku," kata Soojae gamblang. "Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak, Soojae-ya," kata Ahn Rara dengan lirikan memantul dari spion depan. "Kami hanya jaga-jaga. Ada banyak hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan mengingat kedekatan kami dengan para member."

"Hah, syukurlah..." desis Soori lega. Dia menghenyakkan punggungnya ke punggung kursi mobil. Lalu melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Tapi biasku di Super Junior adalah Lee Donghae _Oppa_." lanjut Soojae sambil terkikik.

"_MWO_?" pekik mereka ber-empat.

Mereka berlima tiba di pelataran parkir LG _Corporation_ tepat jam sebelas siang. Cuaca cerah. Tidak hujan dan tidak panas menyengat. Ahn Rara memarkir mobil dengan sempurna. Yoojin melepas _seatbelt_nya. Diikuti dengan yang lain. Sangra dan Soori bergandengan tangan dan setengah berlari menuju lokasi syuting. Lokasi syuting sudah ramai dan mereka harus bergegas untuk mendapatkan tempat yang nyaman ketika menonton berjalannya syuting nanti.

Kedua tim nampak tengah berdiskusi. Ada sebuah tali panjang dan besar terhampar di halaman depan. Lee Gwangsoo, dengan wajah dungu-nya, berlari keliling area syuting. Mencoba mendapatkan tepuk tangan dari seluruh penonton. Member SJ-M dan IU terlihat berkacak pinggang mendengar arahan dari sutradara. Kim Joongkook tengah melemaskan otot-ototnya, sedangkan Haha terlihat bergantian dengan Gwangsoo, berlari mengelilingi area syuting.

Penonton bertepuk tangan. Sebagian besar meneriakkan nama-nama member SJ-M dan juga IU dan tentu saja member Running Man. Mereka membawa beberapa spanduk mungil bertuliskan nama member. SJ-M bertepuk riuh serta membungkuk sedikit ketika sutradara menyatakan syuting akan segera dimulai.

Soori menyeruak di antara kerumunan staf, bersama Sangra. Dengan sombongnya mereka memamerkan _nametag_ bertanda _Staf SM_ kepada seluruh kru syuting. Hasilnya, tentu saja mereka diberi jalan untuk duduk di area syuting. Soori mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah VJ-Kwonryul. Dia menepuk betis personal VJ dari Yoo Jaesuk itu, lalu nyengir sesaat.

"_Anyeong, Oppa. Hwaiting_!" katanya sambil mengepalkan tangan kanan. VJ Kwonryul tersenyum dengan mata menyipit seraya mendesiskan kalimat '_gomaweo' _tanpa suara. Lalu kembali fokus pada kameranya.

Sedangkan Sangra menghampiri VJ Kijin dan membungkuk sopan sambil menyorongkan sebotol air mineral yang entah didapatnya darimana. VJ Kijin menerimanya dengan senang dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Sangra bergegas menghampiri Soori yang sudah duduk manis menatap Lee Hyukjae yang beberapa kali menyeka peluhnya.

"Kyaa, Soori-ya, dia menerimanya! Kijin _Oppa_ menerimanya!" bisik Sangra bersemangat. Park Soori menjauhkan telinganya dari mulut Sangra yang mengeluarkan jeritan melengking barusan.

"Aish, _nuguya_?"

"Kijin _Oppa_! VJ Kijin! Personal VJ dari Joongkook _Oppa_! Masa kau tidak tahu? Dia tampan!" kata Sangra dengan mata bersinar terang. Park Soori berjengit.

"_Molla_." gumamnya acuh. Dia bertepuk tangan ketika Lee Hyukjae mundur sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"_Ounni_, kami sedang ada di halaman depan gedung kantor kita. _Ne_, yang itu. Issh, kenapa diingat-ingat? Memalukan sekali!" gerutu Yoojin dengan ponsel menempel di telinga kirinya sementara tangan kanannya memegang sebungkus roti yang belum dibuka. Dia mendengus pelan saat suara gelak tawa terdengar di seberang. "Itu insiden memalukan! Aku terpeleset di sini kan bukan kemauanku. Aish, sudah. Bagaimana dengan Lee Taewoo-_sshi_? Apa dia ada? Apa aku berada di ambang kegelapan jika aku bertemu dengannya hari ini di sini?"

Park Soori merampas roti yang dipegang Yoojin. Dia kemudian membaginya dengan kembarannya. Yoojin hanya bisa mendelik, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"_Ye_. Kau kemarilah," kata Yoojin kesal. "Dan jangan lupa untuk membelikan aku roti _handmade_ yang ada di _foodcourt_ LG. Adikmu merampas rotiku! Kau tidak mau kan, suamiku marah-marah mengetahui makanan istrinya dirampas." Yoojin berbicara dengan suara keras. Park Soori dan Park Sangra hanya mengerucutkan bibir mereka tak peduli. Lalu kembali menyantap roti itu.

"Baiklah, semuanya siap?" kali ini suara sutradara terdengar lagi. "_Ready, set, GO!_"

"_Ounni_, syuting sudah mulai. _Ne_, kau menyusul saja. Sepertinya akan sampai sore. _Ne. Anyeong_."

Yoojin menekan tombol _end call_ pada ponselnya, lalu meletakkan ponsel itu di tas. Ahn Rara dan Park Soojae ada di sebelah kanannya, tengah menekuk lutut dan memeluk lutut mereka. Mata mereka terpancang kaku, ke arah masing-masing pria pujaan. Yoojin terkekeh pelan. Dia ikut-ikutan menekuk dan memeluk lututnya, lalu melempar pandangannya, ke Lee Gwangsoo.

"Masing-masing tim, mendapat kesempatan tiga kali bermain lompat tali. Setiap tim, wajib memiliki peserta sejumlah lima belas orang. Tiap tim sekarang sudah ada tujuh orang, berarti dibutuhkan delapan orang lainnya dari masyarakat," Yoo Jaesuk tampak serius membaca kertas yang diberikan sutradara padanya. "Setiap peserta yang berhasil masuk dalam lompat tali, akan dihitung. Dan dari tiga kali percobaan, jumlah orang yang berhasil masuk, dijumlah. Yang terbanyak lah yang menang dan akan mendapatkan _Running Ball_."

Terdengar tepuk tangan riuh ketika Yoo Jaesuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kita butuh delapan orang penonton kalau begitu." tegas Haha. Kim Joongkook mengangguk mengerti.

Penonton langsung heboh. Mereka berteriak-teriak, dan mengacung-acungkan jari mereka. Berharap dipilih untuk ikut bermain.

"Aku, aku...!" teriak beberapa orang yang berdiri dekat Choi Siwon.

Park Sangra dan Park Soori, tanpa disuruh dan tanpa abecede, bergegas berdiri. Mereka merapikan diri sejenak, dan kemudian mengacungkan diri!

Park Yoojin menepuk keningnya sendiri. Malu, tentu saja!

Park Soojae juga ikut berdiri. Dia mengacungkan jarinya juga. Berharap teramat sangat untuk dipilih. Yoojin menoleh, ke arah Ahn Rara, _yang juga sudah berdiri dengan jari telunjuk teracung_. Yoojin menghela napas dalam. Lee Donghae tersenyum ke arah Ahn Rara. Pria itu menggerakkan jarinya dan menyuruh Ahn Rara mendekat.

"_Na ddo, na ddo_..." pekik yang lainnya ketika Ahn Rara terpilih.

"Cho Kyuhyun bodoh, cepat pilih aku!" desis Sangra setengah mengeram dengan mata tertuju pada Cho Kyuhyun yang masih menyedekapkan tangannya. IU menghampiri mereka dan membungkuk pelan. Meminta Soori dan Sangra untuk ikut juga dalam tim mereka.

Park Soori terlonjak. Park Sangra juga. Yoojin hanya menghela napas. Bagaimana ini, dia juga mau ikut bermain.

Yoojin melirik sebentar ke arah Lee Sungmin. Suaminya itu langsung menggeleng pelan begitu mereka bertemu pandang. Yoojin merengut. Park Soojae di sebelahnya masih berteriak mempromosikan dirinya sendiri pada Tim Merah—tim Running Man member.

Lee Gwangsoo mendekat, dan membungkuk. Meminta Park Soojae untuk ikut dalam timnya. Pria jangkung itu melirik sebentar pada Yoojin yang masih merengut.

"_Agasshi_, apa kau mau ikut dengan tim kami? Kami masih kekurangan tiga pemain." ajak Lee Gwangsoo. Yoojin menoleh dan memasang wajah dilema. Dia terkikik sebentar begitu menyadari bahwa Lee Gwangsoo-lah yang ada di hadapannya.

"_Giraffe Oppa_..." gumam Yoojin pelan. Lee Gwangsoo terkekeh malu mendengar panggilan Yoojin untuknya.

"Ah, _Agasshi_, kau penggemarku?" tanya Lee Gwangsoo dengan muka memerah.

"Tentu saja! Kau sangat lucu. _Kyeooo_..." pekik Yoojin sennang.

"Jadi, apa kau mau satu tim denganku?"

"_Keuresseo_!" Yoojin berdiri dengan semangat meletup. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan mematikan dari Lee Sungmin yang mengiringi langkahnya memasuki area syuting. Yoojin melangkah sembari menutupi wajahnya karena gugup.

Astaga, ikut syuting _Running Man_? Mimpi saja tidak pernah...

"Ah, Gwangsoo-ya, kita masih kurang dua pemain lagi. Cari pria saja. Yang tubuhnya sependek Haha." pesan Yoo Jaesuk pada Lee Gwangsoo yang disambut delikan khas Haha ketika marah-marah.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kalimat sependekku, _Hyung_?"

Yoo Jaesuk cekikikan menyadari kalimatnya yang meluncur tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu. Dia menepuk pelan pundak Haha sebelum melanjutkan titahnya lagi pada Gwangsoo.

"_Ani_. Maksudku, Gwangsoo-ya, cari dua orang pria muda yang wajahnya setampan Haha." pesan Yoo Jaesuk masih tertawa. Gwangsoo tercenung sementara Haha sumringah.

"Kau harus ajak Song Joongki kalau begitu. Dia sama tampannya denganku."

"Haha _Oppa_, apa Byul _Ounni_ sudah hamil?" tanya Soojae tiba-tiba. Haha menghentikan tawanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Belum. Tapi kami terus mengusahakannya! Hahahaha..." jawabnya, tergelak lagi. Sebuah geplakan mendarat di kepalanya. Dari Yoo Jaesuk, tentu saja.

"Yaa, kau bicara pada gadis muda hal-hal seperti itu! Kau ini—"

"_Mianhae, Hyung_!" ucap Haha sambil membungkukkan badan.

"_Anyeong_, Yoo Jaesuk-_sshi_." sapa sebuah suara. Mereka bertiga menoleh.

"Ah, Lee Sungmin-_sshi_. _Wae geurae_?" sahut Yoo Jaesuk. Park Soojae yang berdiri di sebelahnya masih terkikik senang. Sementara Yoojin mendadak merasakan jantungnya bertalu-talu.

"_Ige_, Yoo Jaesuk-sshi, Yoojin-_sshi_ adalah staf SM dan menurut yang aku tahu, kondisi kesehatannya sedang tidak baik. Sepertinya dia tidak usah ikut saja dalam misi lompat tali ini." kata Lee Sungmin sambil sesekali melirik Yoojin yang menghela napas kecewa. Sungmin sesekali juga mengernyitkan dahinya. Seolah gerakan itu mengeluarkan suara: '**Ingat kehamilanmu, Yoojin-a**!'

"O? Begitu kah?" tanya Yoo Jaesuk dan Haha berbarengan.

"_Ani, Oppadeul_. Tadi memang tidak enak badan. Tapi sekarang aku sehat. Teramat sehat bahkan sampai sore pun aku masih bisa syuting."

Dilihatnya Lee Sungmin spontan mengernyitkan dahi lagi. Di wajahnya tercipta garis khawatir.

"Eh? Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Yoo Jaesuk bingung.

"Benar. Aku tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku akan masuk di urutan belakang kan. Tenang saja." Yoojin membungkukkan badannya pada Lee Sungmin yang menghela napas kesalnya secara jelas.

"Baiklah. Aku permisi."

Yoojin memperhatikan punggung suaminya yang melangkah menuju rekan satu timnya. Pria itu tampak mengacak rambutnya sebentar. Lalu kembali bergabung pada SJ-M, IU, Sangra, Soori, Ahn Rara dan lima penonton lainnya.

Gwangsoo datang dua menit kemudian. Tergopoh mengiringi jalan dua orang anak laki-laki usia sekolah, di kiri dan kanannya.

"_Ready_?" teriak sutradara. Seluruh member mengangguk. "Baiklah, karena tadi Tim Biru menang di misi sebelumnya, maka Tim Merah-lah yang mendapat kesempatan pertama. Tim Biru bisa mengambil pelajaran dari kesempatan yang digunakan Tim Merah. Semua siap?"

Tali mulai berputar. Dua orang kru Running Man yang memutarnya. Tali itu berputar pelan. Menghentak lantai halaman depan LG Building. Member pertama, Kim Joongkook, masuk. Dia melompat dua kali di dalam tali. Kemudian Yoo Jaesuk dan Soojae menyusul. Mereka melompat sekali ketika Gary dan Jihyo masuk bersamaan. Seorang penonton masuk begitu lima orang tadi sudah melompat sekali. Gwangsoo mengambil ancang-ancang. Dan,

**HUP**

Gwangsoo masuk dalam urutan ke tujuh. Yoojin memajukan kaki kanannya. Dia kemudian melempar tubuhnya masuk ke putaran tali. Dan **HUP**, dia sudah di dalam putaran dan ikut melompat pelan. Lee Sungmin yang menyaksikan hal barusan, menghela napas was-was melihat istrinya melompat bersama member yang lain.

Haha mengambil ancang-ancang. Sebelum akhirnya, **DUK**! **DAK**!

"**AWWW**! _**Appo**_!" pekik Yoojin. Dia jatuh terduduk di lantai halaman depan LG Building. Sebuah tangan meraih tangannya yang menutupi pelipisnya yang terkena benturan siku tadi.

Beberapa detik tadi, tali besar itu menghantam tubuh Lee Gwangsoo, yang menyebabkannya berhenti melompat. Yoojin yang bersemangat melompat, tidak menyadari bahwa di sebelahnya ada Lee Gwangsoo yang tiba-tiba berhenti. Maka jadilah pelipisnya terbentur siku Gwangsoo yang bebas.

Semua member merangsek menghampiri Yoojin yang masih terduduk.

_Ish, memalukan sekali!_

"_Jeosonghamnida_, _Agasshi_. Aku tidak sengaja." kata Gwangsoo dengan wajah ketakutan. Haha menggeplak kepalanya dengan topi.

"Yaa, _neo baboya_? Dia itu wanita, Lee Gwangsoo! _Aigoo_~..."

"_Hyung_, aku tidak sengaja!" teriak Gwangsoo panik. Dia tidak mau disalahkan.

Sementara Lee Sungmin sekuat tenaga menahan keinginannya mengusap-usap pelipis istrinya itu. Dia mengacak rambutnya pelan.

_Jinnie-ya, sampai kapan kau selalu memenangkan keinginanmu begitu..._

Yoojin kemudian mendongak. Lalu menyeringai dan berkata bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan.

"Tim Merah, poin tujuh! _Gamsahamnida_!" teriak Yoo Jaesuk dengan tangan terangkat ke udara dan kemudian menepuknya kencang. Mereka bergegas menyingkir karena Tim Biru akan melaksanakan kesempatan mereka.

Park Sangra masuk terlebih dahulu. Diikuti Lee Donghae. Lalu seorang penonton laki-laki. Lee Hyukjae masuk setelahnya. Diikuti Park Soori. Lalu IU. Soori memutar tubuhnya hingga ia berhadapan dengan IU.

"Hai." sapanya sambil terus melompat.

"Hai." balas IU masih serius melompat.

Cho Kyuhyun sudah masuk diikuti seorang penonton lainnya. Lee Sungmin menatap cemas ke arah istrinya. Yoojin tampak tengah meminum air mineral yang diberikan kru untuknya. Sekarang adalah giliran Ahn Rara untuk masuk dalam putaran tali. Ahn Rara mengambil ancang-ancang. Dia melangkah masuk. Namun—

**DUAKK!**

"**AAARGH!" **Cho Kyuhyun yang ditempatkan di tengah, terpaksa menerima tamparan keras tali tebal itu, di pipinya. Sesaat setelah kaki Ahn Rara selip dan menginjak tali tadi. Tali terpaksa berhenti berputar. Dan sialnya, perhentiannya itu berada di pipi Cho Kyuhyun.

Pria kurus tinggi itu terlempar ke sisi kiri. Bajunya kotor oleh debu dan pipinya memerah. Dia terus-terusan memegangi pipinya sambil meringis. Penonton berteriak cemas, sementara Sangra dan Soori terbahak di tempat.

"Yaaa, masa cengeng begitu." keluh Choi Siwon ketika Kyuhyun belum bangkit juga dari posisi tersungkur-nya.

"Ini benar-benar sakit!" pekiknya dengan mulut tertutup tangan.

Yoo Jaesuk mendekat dan bertepuk tangan. "_Gwaenchana_... _gwaenchana_..." katanya. Diikuti oleh puluhan penonton yang memadati lokasi syuting. "Tim Biru, dengan tujuh poin juga!"

Tim Merah kemudian mendekat. Bersiap untuk menggunakan kesempatan mereka lagi kali ini. Lee Gwangsoo masih membungkukkan badannya pada Yoojin. Meminta maaf atas insiden barusan.

"_Gwaenchanayo_, _Giraffe_ _Oppa... Jeongmal_." kata Yoojin sambil menepuk-nepuk lengan pria jangkung itu.

"Ah, _gamsahamnida, Agasshi_. Aku benar-benar merasa tak enak."

Misi kemudian berlanjut. Insiden kecil terjadi lagi. Song Jihyo selip oleh sepatunya. Membuat seorang penonton terpaksa menerima hantaman tali besar itu di pinggang. Dan membuat Tim merah meraih lima poin pada kesempatan kedua.

Tim Biru juga mendapat insiden. Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun mendapat tamparan lagi di pipi ketika lagi-lagi Ahn Rara menginjak tali tebal itu. Membuat mereka mendapat sembilan poin di kesempatan kedua, dan memutuskan untuk meletakkan Ahn Rara di urutan teakhir pada kesempatan ketiga.

Total yang didapat Tim Merah pada akhir misi adalah tujuh ditambah lima ditambah dua belas. Yaitu, dua puluh empat. Sedangkan Tim Biru mendapat tujuh ditambah sembilan ditambah tiga belas. Yaitu, dua puluh sembilan. Itu berarti lagi-lagi Tim Biru memenangkan misi kali ini.

Misi berakhir dan mereka bergegas menuju lokasi syuting selanjutnya.

"Kita akan ke mana selanjutnya?" tanya Yoojin penasaran. Dia berterima kasih pada seorang kru yang menawarinya roti sandwich. Melahapnya pelan dan sesekali menjauhkan roti itu dari Park Soori. Park Soojae masih sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sedangkan Park Sangra tengah berbincang akrab dengan VJ Kijin yang sedang istirahat.

"Rehat makan siang hingga jam satu. Syuting selanjutnya akan dilakukan di Gedung Divisi Periklanan LG, _Agasshi_." jawab seorang kru sambil menenteng alat suara. Yoojin mengangguk. Namun detik kemudian dia melongo.

"_Mwoya_? Itu kan tempat kerja ku!"

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

"Kasihan sekali Tuan Cho yang mempesonaaah..." decak Park Chanri ketika mereka makan siang bersama di _foodcourt_ LG. Yoojin patut bersyukur karena Lee Taewoo sedang ada rapat hingga malam nanti.

Park Chanri membelikan makan siang untuk adik-adiknya dan juga Yoojin, dan Ahn Rara dan tentu saja Park Soojae juga. Dan kini mereka tengah menyantap _Samgyeopsal_ dengan—sedikit rakus—lahap,tentu saja. Park Sangra memesan _bubble tea,_ gelas ke dua, kepada pelayan _foodcourt_. Park Soojae me_request_ puding. Dan Park Soori memesan eskrim semangkuk kecil sebagai desert nanti. Ahn Rara mengunyah makanannya dengan pelan. Dia menggunakan sendok dan garpu ketika makan, sedangkan yang lain menggunakan sumpit.

"Ahn Rara-_sshi_, bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan Lee Donghae-_sshi_? Apa baik-baik saja?" tanya Park Chanri sambil menyeruput _bubble_ _tea_-nya. Yoojin memutuskan menjauh. Dia memang selalu menjauhkan diri setiap kali Park Chanri menikmati minuman itu. Yoojin menegaskan dirinya sendiri, bahwa cukup satu kali dia merasakan semburan dari wanita aneh di hadapannya ini.

Ahn Rara tersenyum tipis seraya mengangguk. "_Nde_, Chanri-_sshi_, hubungan kami baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Hubunganmu dengan Jungsoo _Oppa_? Kalian terpisah tugas wajib militer Jungsoo _Oppa_. Apakah kau sudah menemukan pria lain, mungkin?"

Park Chanri tersedak. Membuat Yoojin berjengit dan menempelkan tubuhnya pada Park Sangra yang tampak asik mengaduk-aduk _Samgyeopsal_ di mangkuknya. Park Sangra bergeser begitu sadar tubuhnya ditempeli tubuh Yoojin. Membuat Yoojin terjerembab. Yoojin bergegas bangun dan menusuk-nusuk Park Sangra dengan sumpitnya.

"Hubunganku? Dengan Jungsoo-_sshi_? Hahaha," Park Chanri tertawa garing. "Apa kau sedang meledekku?"

"Jungsoo _Oppa_ mencintaimu, Ounni _babo_!" bisik Soori, gemas. Park Soojae membulatkan matanya.

"_Aigoo_, apa kalian semua mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan para member Super Junior?" tanyanya kaget. Park Sangra membekap mulut Soojae dalam hitungan detik. Matanya melirik kiri dan kanan.

Beberapa pegawai nampak sibuk dengan makanan dan obrolan mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka tidak ada yang menguping. Sangra bergegas melepas bekapannya pada Soojae.

"_Mianhae_." kata Soojae tak enak hati.

"_Ani_, Soojae-ya," tepis Chanri Ounni. "Kau tidak salah. Memang tidak semua mempunyai hubungan. Hanya Yoojin dan Rara, sepertinya. Sedangkan kami bertiga hanya mengenal mereka, sebatas perkenalan. Itu saja."

Soojae terlihat mengangguk paham. Dia meraih sumpitnya lagi dan mulai melanjutkan makannya.

"Syuting selanjutnya ada di Divisi Periklanan, _Ounni_. Aneh sekali. Begitu banyak divisi yang ada, kenapa harus memilih divisi tempatku bekerja!" gerutu Yoojin. Seorang pelayan datang, menyela pembicaraan mereka dengan meletakkan semangkuk kecil es krim coklat, segelas _bubble tea_ dan sepiring kecil puding vanilla coklat.

"O, begitukah? Apa mereka akan melaksanakan misi _ripping nametags _di sini juga?" tanya Park Chanri penasaran. Wajahnya dicondongkan ke depan, ke tengah meja _foodcourt_. "Kalian tahu, perusahaan memerintahkan agar kami tidak mematikan layar komputer ketika pulang nanti. Aku terpaksa merubah _wallpaper_ komputer kerja ku dengan gambar pemandangan. Aish, padahal tepat 31 Oktober nanti adalah satu tahun aku memasang gambar itu sebagai _wallpaper_ komputer kerja-ku!"

"Memang kenapa harus diganti, _Ounni_?" tanya Soojae dengan lugunya. "Kan tidak ada salahnya memasang wajah Super Junior Leeteuk. Teman-teman kampusku juga memasang wajah bias mereka di laptop mereka."

Chanri _Ounni_ mendelik pelan pada Soojae. "Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa jika aku memasang gambar Leeteuk _only_. Tapi, yang jadi masalah adalah, aku memasang fotoku sedang bersama Leeteuk, di pelaminan! Di pernikahanmu, Yoojin-a!"

Yoojin mengangguk-angguk sambil menutup muka. Dia tertawa pelan.

"_Arasseo, Ounni_. Aku masih ingat ketika kau menyuruhku dan Sungmin _Oppa_ agar bergeser, hingga kau dan Leeteuk _Oppa_ bisa berfoto berduaan di pelaminan! _Aigoo_, setiap aku mengingatnya, aku pasti tertawa!"

"Ah, yang itu..." gumam Ahn Rara sambil terkikik geli.

"Menurutmu itu lucu?" desis Park Chanri dengan nada kesal. "Silakan tertawa kalau begitu!" Park Chanri menarik wajahnya, lalu menempelkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Tertawa saja kalian!" pekik Park Sangra tertahan. "Suatu hari, _uri Chanri Ounni_, akan bersanding dengan Jungsoo _Oppa_ di pelaminan, kalian tahu!" sambungnya dengan galak.

"_Mianhae_, hmpff.. _mianhaeee._..." sergah Yoojin dengan wajah ketakutan, menatap Park Sangra yang menyedekapkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"_Ounnideul_, ini sudah jam satu lewat..." kata Soojae tiba-tiba. Mereka semua mendadak blingsatan. Bergegas berdiri dan merapikan pakaian mereka sejenak. Lalu meraih tas masing-masing dan melangkah menuju Divisi Periklanan.

"Yaaa, Soori-ya, kau mau di sana sampai kapan?" pekik Sangra begitu menyadari kembarannya tengah berdiri menganga, menatap deretan eskrim yang belum dibelinya.

"Sangra-ya, kau bawa uang tidak? Aku masih mau es krim..."

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Mereka berlima—minus Park Chanri tentu saja, karena dia harus kembali bekerja—tiba di sebuah ruangan yang sudah mulai ramai. Sangra, Soori dan Yoojin ingat betul ruangan apa ini.

Ini adalah ruangan tempat Super Junior syuting iklan LG pada satu tahun yang lewat. Yoojin tertawa kecil mengingat pertemuannya dengan Lee Sungmin, yang kini jadi suaminya. Pria itu dengan baik hati, menyapanya secara berkala. Dan dia dengan wajah memanas, mengobrol bersama pria itu.

Takdir menyatukan mereka.

Yoojin menghela napas. Berkali-kali bersyukur atas semua hal yang terjadi padanya. Dia memandang Lee Sungmin yang tengah bersiap melaksanakan misi selanjutnya. Kali ini, tidak ada penonton yang bersorak. Ruangan ini _pure_ diperbolehkan hanya untuk kru dan staf yang berkepentingan.

Kembar-Park bertepuk tangan begitu Choi Siwon melaksanakan misi. Yaitu bermain troli pakaian.

Jadi akan ada troli yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengangkut _wardrobe_ syuting. Dan ada beberapa jas yang tergantung. Tugas mereka adalah, satu persatu member mengenakan jas, lalu berjalan membawa troli. Berputar lalu menjemput member lainnya. Member berikutnya akan mengenakan jas juga, lalu berjalan dengan troli bersama member sebelumnya tadi. Lalu berputar dan menjemput member selanjutnya. Terus begitu hingga enam member pria berhasil diangkut oleh troli tadi. Kedua tim akan menjalankan misi bersamaan. Tim yang lebih dulu selesai mengangkut enam member pria tadi, menjadi pemenang, dan akan mendapat _Running Ball_.

Mendapatkan _Running Ball_ adalah poin penting. Tim yang kalah tidak akan mendapatkan _Running_ _Ball_. Itu berarti kesempatannya lolos dari hukuman akan semakin tipis. Karena seluruh _Running Ball_ yang ada, akan bertuliskan nama tiap-tiap pemiliknya, lalu dimasukkan ke sebuah tabung. _Running Ball_ akan melayang, dan sebuah alat akan menghentikannya. Membuat sebuah _Running Ball_ keluar dengan sebuah nama. Nama yang keluar, mengartikan dia lolos dari hukuman. Hukuman kali ini adalah mengenakan _hotpants_ di kereta malam.

Kedua troli berjalan, dua tim sudah selesai mengangkut enam member. Kim Ryeowook yang berada di urutan belakang, menumpukan tubuhnya pada bagian bawah troli. Membiarkan Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menggerakkan kaki mereka untuk mencapai garis finish. Ryeowook tertawa-tawa menyadari keistimewaannya yang tidak usah ikut bergerak.

Sementara di sisi tim yang satunya, lima member yaitu Haha, Yoo Jaesuk, Gary, Gwangsoo, dan Ji Sukjin, melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Ryeowook lakukan. Hanya Kim Joongkook yang berusaha sendiri.

Di garis _finish_, Song Jihyo dan IU terlihat berteriak-teriak.

"_Ppalii_, kita belum satupun mendapat _Running Ball! _Aku tidak mau pakai _hotpants_!" pekik Song Jihyo. Membuat Kim Joongkook berkobar semangatnya. Dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju Song Jihyo. Menarik beban lima orang di belakangnya.

Sementara Tim Biru, terseok dengan gerakan lima pasang kaki yang tidak seirama.

Tim Merah berhasil lebih dulu menyelesaikan misi. Mereka mendapat _Running Ball._

Mereka bertepuk tangan bersama-sama. Yoo Jaesuk merentangkan tangannya ketika berbaring di lantai ruang syuting iklan itu. Napasnya memburu.

"_Aigoo_, rasanya aku sudah terlalu tua untuk misi-misi melelahkan ini!" desisnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." kata Sutradara dari pengeras suara.

"Yaa, PD-_nim_. Kami baru saja menyelesaikan misi. Istirahat sejenak!" teriak Yoo Jaesuk sewot. Dia menerima uluran air mineral dari Ji Sukjin. Kim Joongkook, yang napasnya benar-benar di luar kendali, karena harus menarik beban sedemikian berat, mendengus.

"Yaaa, aku yang lelah. Kenapa kalian semua malah berbaring!" katanya sewot.

"Baiklah, aku bercanda," kata sutradara. "Syuting akan di mulai jam lima lewat dua puluh menit. Tim Biru yang menang dalam dua kali misi, berhak memilih, apakah akan menjadi _Mission Team _atau _Chasing Team._"

"_Chasing Team_." sahut Choi Siwon cepat. Bajunya basah oleh peluh.

"Apa kau yakin."

"_Definitely_!" sahut Choi Siwon tanpa keraguan.

"_Andwaeee_," pekik Song Jihyo. "Kita pasti kalah."

Seluruh kru tertawa. Sutradara mengangkat pengeras suaranya lagi. "Baiklah, sekarang jam setengah tiga. Masih ada sekitar hampir tiga jam untuk beristirahat."

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Syuting akhirnya selesai pada jam sepuluh malam. Bagian _Hide and Seek_ adalah misi yang paling lama selesainya. Seluruh Tim Biru membutuhkan perjuangan seluruh tim untuk merobek _nametag_ seorang Kim Joongkook. Misi yang diberikan kepada _Mission Team _adalah membuka tiap-tiap komputer di Divisi Periklanan LG Corporation. Jika _password_ yang diberikan sesuai dengan komputernya, komputer itu akan menampilkan nama member _Chasing Team _yang akan dikeluarkan. Dan tidak ada satupun yang berhasil menemukannya.

Yoojin tertawa kecil saat Park Chanri mengiriminya pesan singkat, bahwa di komputer kerja milik Yoojin, diperintahkan untuk diberi tulisan dengan _notepad_. Sebuah nama dari seorang member _Chasing Team_. Nama Lee Sungmin.

Ah, mereka memang berjodoh rupanya.

Sungmin sendiri tidak percaya saat Yoojin memberitahunya akan hal itu sepanjang perjalanan pulang tadi. Mereka kini sudah tiba lagi di rumah mereka. Dari tujuh _Running Ball _yang melesat keluar dari alat khusus itu, nama Lee Sungmin lah yang paling dulu keluar. Diikuti nama Haha, Choi Siwon, Song Jihyo, IU, Kim Joongkook, Ji Sukjin. Membuat sisanya harus menjalani hukuman '**Mengenakan **_**hotpants **_**di kereta malam**'.

Yeah, Lee Donghae, Cho Kyuhyun, Gary, Kim Ryeowook, Eunhyuk dan Yoo Jaesuk tengah mengenakan _hotpants sexy _sekarang. Mereka tengah berjalan menuju kereta malam yang sepi penumpang. Tapi bukan berarti tidak ada penumpang. Tentu saja ada. Mereka yang pulang malam dan dengan wajah lelah. Diberi pemandangan yang benar-benar jarang ada.

Lee Sungmin membuka pintu rumah mereka dan membiarkan istrinya masuk lebih dulu. Yoojin melengang masuk ke dalam rumah dan melempar tas kecilnya secara sembarang. Dia menghenyakkan tubuhnya di sofa. Tangannya terlalu malas menggapai remote tv berlayar lebar itu. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk merebahkan juga kepalanya di bantalan sofa.

Sepasang tangan menyentuh lehernya. Yoojin yang terkejut, membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Lee Sungmin tengah menatapnya pelan. Yoojin merajuk pelan.

"_Oppa_, aku lelah..."

Lee Sungmin mengecup bibir istrinya pelan. Wajah mereka saling bersilangan. Membuat hidung Yoojin menyentuh leher Sungmin dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Dia lelah. Mereka memang lelah. Tapi seolah rasa lelah seharian ini musnah ketika mereka saling menyapukan kecupan.

"Yoojin-a, _saranghae_..." bisik Sungmin sambil menempelkan pipinya ke pipi sang istri. Yoojin tertawa. Kepalanya masih terdongak di bantalan sofa.

"_Na ddo_."

"Syuting tadi—" kata Sungmin terbata. "Aku hebatkan?"

Yoojin tertawa lagi. Dia melepaskan tautan pipi mereka. Lalu duduk dan menghadap Sungmin yang masih tertawa geli. Menertawakan kesombongannya.

"Tentu saja! _Neoneun, uri Oppaga_! _Nae Yeobo_! Kau tentu saja hebat!"

"Kalau begitu, aku mau hadiah!" kata Sungmin yang tadi bersimpuh di pinggiran sofa, mulai beranjak dan duduk di sebelah Yoojin. Membuat Yoojin berjengit dan menggeser duduknya.

"Yaa, apa kau tidak lelah? Seharian ini kan—"

Yoojin bahkan belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ketika kemudian lampu harus dimatikan dan pintu harus ditutup...

Terima kasih yang sudah baca ^^

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

_Alhamdulillah, yaa Alloh... sesuatu amat ini FF Running Man GAJELAS bisa selesai seabal ini. NGOKKKS. Huahahahahah MING OPPA AKAN SELALU JUARA! **NO MATTER WHAT**. HE IS THE CHAMPIOOOOOOOOONNNNNN

:D

Doa berikutnya adalah, SEMOGA LEE SUNGMIN BENERAN IKUTAN DI RUNNING MAN ATAU WE GOT MARRIED ! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *gambar lopelope*

Thanks for reading. ^^ eeeemmmmmmmmmuuuaaahhhhh :*

**_Pemilik Tulang Rusuk Super Junior Lee Sungmin_**


	17. (Sekuel 4) Got Jealous, Uh?

Tittle :

**NOW WE GOT TO MEET (Sekuel 4. Got Jealous, uh?)**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

**(Park Yoojin_Point of View)**

Aku menyipitkan mata begitu tersadar aroma eboni dan kayu jati tengah memenuhi indera penciuman. Mengernyit pelan sambil masih memicingkan mata, aku menajamkan penglihatan. Ruangan tempatku berbaring masih lumayan gelap. Hanya ada satu cahaya temaram yang berasal dari sudut kanan tempat tidurku sekarang.

Aku menghirup napas pelan. Aroma eboni itu menyeruak lagi. Empuk. Kurasakan pipiku bertumpu pada sesuatu yang empuk. Yang kuyakini bukan bantal kesayanganku. Pelan, aku mengangkat kepala. Menggeleng sekali, berusaha mengembalikan sepenuhnya kesadaranku.

Wajah Sungmin _Oppa_ **tercetak** jelas di depan wajahku. Membuat hatiku mencelos dan hampir berteriak.

_Astaga, Yoojin babo. Sudah ratusan hari kau bangun di sampingnya. Masa kau masih saja syok begitu!_

Aku membekap mulutku sendiri dengan kedua tanganku. Lalu tertawa pelan, hampir tanpa suara.

Dia pasti baru pulang rekaman. Hah, benar-benar kejam. Sungmin _Oppa_ harus rekaman hingga pagi buta begini. _Romusha_ yang harus dijalaninya hingga tahun 2015 nanti. Aku menatap lekat ke wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Mulutnya sedikit menganga. Dan dengkuran halusnya lumayan terdengar di kamar kami yang sepi sunyi begini. Pasti karena terlalu lelah. Kemarin pagi dia bahkan berangkat ke studio lebih dulu. Hingga kemudian malamnya aku terlelap, dia masih saja belum pulang.

KyungSuk _Eomma_ juga sedang menginap di rumah kami bersama Chunhwa _Appa_. Mereka memaksaku untuk tidur lebih awal malam tadi. Mereka mengunjungiku tentu saja untuk mengetahui kabar menantu mereka yang cantik, yang tengah mengandung cucu mereka.

Aku tersenyum sekilas begitu mendengar deru napas teratur dari Sungmin _Oppa_. Tangan kanannya terbentang ke samping, yang tadi jadi penyangga empuk untuk kepalaku. Tubuhnya makin berisi. Dan dia kelihatan panik sejak satu minggu yang lalu.

Menurutku lebih baik dia berisi daripada kurus. Tapi dia bilang, penggemarnya banyak yang berharap dia kurus. Aku—yang menggeram dalam hati—mengiyakan keinginannya untuk berdiet. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya. Diet baik untuk kesehatan. Sekarang dia mulai mengurangi makan nasi.

Aku bergeser pelan agar dia tidak terbangun. Menjejakkan kaki di lantai kamar kami yang dilapisi karpet berwarna hijau. Aku melirik jam meja yang ada di dekat lampu temaram tadi.

Jam lima lewat lima menit. Sepertinya fajar sudah tiba. Sebaiknya aku memasak. Hari ini aku sudah harus tiba di kantor pukul delapan pagi kurang dua puluh menit. Chanri _Ounni_ kemarin berkata ada hal penting yang harus dibahas mengenai iklan tablet PC keluaran LG yang terbaru. Dan dikarenakan aku ijin untuk pulang pada jam makan siang untuk memeriksakan kehamilanku ke dokter, maka pembahasan akan dimulai jam delapan kurang dua puluh menit. Chanri _Ounni_ mewanti-wanti agar aku tidak terlambat. Bintang iklan produk kali ini adalah Xiah Junsu. Aku sedikit-banyak tahu tentang pria penyanyi itu. Beberapa lagunya sempat mampir di ponselku. Menurut Chanri _Ounni_, dia dan manajer dari Xiah Junsu sudah berjanji untuk bertemu lebih pagi. Makanya aku tidak boleh terlambat.

Aish, padahal kan aku masih ingin bicara banyak dengan ibu dan ayah mertuaku.

Dapur benar-benar kosong saat aku tiba di sana. Rasa kantuk kembali menyerang saat aku membuka pintu kulkas. Menuang susu khusus ibu hamil ke gelas sedang sambil menguap pelan.

"Kau sudah bangun, Yoojin-a..."

Aku menoleh. Mendapati Ibu mertuaku tengah berjalan menghampiriku.

"_Ne, Eomma_. Aku harus berangkat lebih pagi hari ini, jadi sebaiknya aku memasak."

Aku beringsut menuju kompor gas setelah mengambil beberapa sayuran dan daging mentah dari dalam kulkas. KyungSuk _Eomma_ ikutan berdiri di sebelahku, membantuku memotong beberapa wortel.

"Menu apa di pagi ini, hm?" tanya KyungSuk _Eomma_. Aku mengupas kulit wortel lalu membersihkannya di wastafel yang ada di sisi kiriku.

"Sup. Cuaca sejak kemarin terasa lumayan dingin, _Eomma_."

"Ah, ye... Sup. Aku suka. Ayah mertuamu juga suka. Baiklah. Sini, biar _Eomma_ membantumu."

KyungSuk _Eomma_ mengambil wortel yang sudah kubersihkan. Meletakkannya di atas papan pemotong, lalu memotong wortel itu dengan bentuk miring. Aku memutuskan untuk mengambil jagung beku dari dalam _freezer_.

"Apa kabar Ayah dan Ibumu?" tanya KyungSuk Eomma.

"Baik. Kabar mereka baik."

"Syukurlah."

"Dan mereka titip salam untukmu, _Eommaga_. Kemarin malam aku menelepon _Eomma_. Bertanya tentang rasa mual yang kurasakan setiap pagi."

"Kau mual setiap pagi?"

"Uhm."

"Ah, itu biasa terjadi pada kehamilan muda sepertimu. Berapa usia kandunganmu sekarang?"

Aku meraih panci ukuran sedang dari dalam lemari penyimpan alat-alat memasak. Sementara otakku berpikir tentang berapa usia kandunganku. Ini awal november. Terakhir aku terlambat datang bulan, adalah akhir bulan September. Sekitar dua bulan kah?

Ah iya, harusnya kan hari ini aku periksa ke dokter!

"Jalan dua bulan. Dan mestinya hari ini aku ke dokter. Memeriksakan kandunganku."

"Apa Sungmin mengantarmu ke dokter, bulan lalu?" tanya KyungSuk Eomma sambil mengambil alih panci ukuran sedang tadi dari tanganku. Lalu memutar air di _dispenser_ hingga panci itu terisi separuh.

Apa Sungmin _Oppa_ mengantarku ke dokter bulan lalu? Seingatku iya. Dia mengantarku ke dokter langganan keluarganya. Yang bisa dipercaya untuk tidak menyebarkan pada khalayak ramai tentang hubungan kami.

"_Nde_, dia mengantarku bulan kemarin."

"Jadi nanti dia juga akan mengantarmu?"

"Kurasa tidak. Jadwalnya hari ini sangat padat," sahutku. "Lagipula tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa sendiri. Aku sudah minta izin untuk pulang lebih cepat hari ini." sambungku agar KyungSuk _Eomma_ tidak khawatir.

KyungSuk _Eomma_ memutar tuas di kompor gas setelah meletakkan panci berisi air tadi ke atasnya. Dia lalu menggibas-gibaskan tangannya yang basah ke kain bersih di samping kulkas.

"_Aigoo_, harusnya dia selalu menemanimu ke dokter, Yoojin-a. Ah, andai saja siang ini aku dan Ayah mertuamu tidak ada jadwal ke Jepang, pasti aku yang akan menemanimu ke dokter."

"Tidak apa-apa, _Eomma_. Sungguh," kataku lagi. "O, _Eomma_, kudengar Kona Beans membuka cabang di Jepang. Apa benar?"

Air di panci kulihat sudah sedikit mendidih. KyungSuk _Eomma_ beranjak membuka kulkas. Sepertinya mencari daging ayam mentah yang tadi sudah ku keluarkan dari kulkas. Dia berbalik lagi dan menunjuk-nunjuk daging ayam mentah yang sudah kupindahkan ke mangkuk plastik.

"_Ye_... itu benar." jawabnya sambil memasukkan potongan daging ayam mentah itu ke dalam air yang kini sudah benar-benar mendidih. "Aku ke Jepang pun hari ini untuk keperluan itu. Ibu dari Park Jungsoo mengajakku untuk membuka cabang di Jepang. Menurutnya ELF Jepang lumayan banyak."

Aku mengangguk-angguk paham. Kona Beans adalah usaha semacam kedai kopi yang didirikan oleh Ibu dari Park Jungsoo, Cho Kyuhyun dan suamiku. Dibuka pada 22 Desember 2011 dengan peminat yang lumayan banyak. Jiwa _fangirling_ para fans dari Super Junior nampaknya sukses menyeret mereka untuk mampir ke kafe itu.

Dan kini, cabangnya dibuka di Jepang. Duet Ibu mertuaku dan Ibu dari Park Jungsoo. Aku geli sendiri membayangkan jika memang Chanri _Ounni_ benar-benar menjadi istri dari Park Jungsoo.

"Bagaimana dengan _uri_ Sungmin?" tanya KyungSuk _Eomma_ tiba-tiba.

**Eh?**

"Maksudku, bagaimana dia memperlakukanmu selama setahun ini," lanjut KyungSuk _Eomma_ yang sepertinya paham betul bahwa aku agak kebingungan dengan kalimatnya. "Apa dia sudah menjadi suami yang baik untukmu?"

"O, itu—" aku tergagap sebentar. Dengan bodohnya berbalik menuju kulkas untuk mengambil jagung beku yang jelas-jelas sudah ada di tanganku.

"Tidak usah gugup, Yoojin-a." KyungSuk _Eomma_ tersenyum tipis ke arahku. Aku terpaksa melebarkan senyumku yang—harus kuakui—terpaksa kuukir. Lalu beliau kembali fokus pada kegiatannya memotong wortel.

"Tentu saja, _Eommaga_," sahutku kemudian. Aku menggunting bagian atas plastik pembungkus jagung beku tadi, lalu menuang isinya ke dalam sebuah wadah mangkuk besar. "Sungmin _Oppa_ adalah yang terbaik yang dikirim Tuhan untukku."

Kulihat KyungSuk _Eomma_ menghentikan kegiatan memotongnya. Lalu kembali memotong lagi setelah tersenyum dan menghela napas pendek. "Syukurlah," desisnya. "Setidaknya, dia menuruni sifat Ayahnya. Kurasa begitu. Suamiku bisa dibilang adalah seorang pria yang sayang pada istrinya. Tadinya aku cemas. Tentang bagaimana _uri_ Sungmin memperlakukanmu. Dia sudah menjadi seorang yang sangat sibuk sekarang. Aku takut, dia mengabaikanmu."

Aku tersenyum lepas mendengar pernyataan KyungSuk _Eomma_ yang terakhir. Menggeser kakiku mendekat ke arahnya setelah membuang plastik pembungkus jagung beku tadi ke keranjang sampah di sebelah kaki kiriku. Aku melingkarkan tangan kananku hingga melingkupi pundaknya.

"_Eomma_, kau tidak perlu khawatir," kataku kemudian. "Harusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, karena sudah melahirkan dan membesarkan seorang Lee Sungmin. Merawat dan mendidiknya hingga menjadi seorang pria mendekati sempurna seperti sekarang. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, _Eommaga_..."

Kulihat KyungSuk _Eomma_ melepas pisau pemotong yang ada di tangan kanannya. Lalu meraih tangan kananku yang masih melingkar melingkupi pundaknya. Mengelusnya perlahan.

"Dan sekarang, kau yang harus merawat _little_ Sungmin. Yang ada di perutmu," KyungSuk Eomma melirik perutku, lalu menatap bola mataku. "Aku percayakan Sungmin-ku kepadamu, Yoojin-a."

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Jam tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit, aku tiba di ruang kerjaku. Chanri _Ounni_ sedang fokus memandangi data-data yang terpampang di layar monitor laptopnya saat aku tiba tadi. Dia menoleh padaku ketika aku mengangkat gagang telepon, hendak menelepon _office boy _untuk sekedar membuatkan teh hangat.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya dari balik kacamata perseginya.

"Menelepon."

"Aku tahu kau sedang menelepon. Menelepon siapa?"

Aku menyipitkan mata dengan kening mengernyit sambil mengangkat tanganku yang bebas. Menandakan aku tidak mengerti akan pertanyaannya. Lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon walau sudah ada suara di seberang sana.

"Menelepon Park Jungsoo!" sahutku sebal.

"_Mwo_? Kau menelepon Park Jungsoo? Apa? Apa katanya? Hm?"

Aku mencibir melihat tingkah penasarannya. "Aku menelepon _Office boy_ untuk membuatkanku teh! Ish, _Ounni_. Kau kenapa sih? Rapat kan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi."

Kulihat di melenguh pelan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku stres."

"Kurasa lebih dari itu," sergahku. "Kau gila."

"Aku gila karena merindukan_nya_, Yoojin-a!"

"Siapa? Park Jungsoo?"

"Tentu saja! Siapa lagi? Kau pikir aku merindukan—"

"Lee Taewoo?!" kataku dan Chanri Ounni berbarengan. Disusul dengan pulpen terbang ke arahku.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_Meeting_ kali ini—seperti biasa—berlangsung di ruang _meeting_. Yang membuatku selalu teringat masa-masa dulu ketika aku bertemu dengan Ayah dari anak yang ada di dalam perutku. Ruang _meeting_ sudah rapi begitu kami datang.

Lee Taewoo masuk selang beebrapa menit kemudian. Diikuti dengan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi berbadan tegap dan berwajah tampan. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman ketika mata kami bersitatap. Membuat matanya yang segaris, benar-benar tinggal segaris.

**Xiah Junsu.**

Di belakangnya mengekor seorang pria berperawakan sedang, dengan bawaan heboh di tangan kanan dan kiri.

"Silahkan duduk," kata Lee Taewoo begitu dia menempatkan diri di kursinya. Aku duduk di sebelah Chanri _Ounni_, berhadapan langsung dengan pria itu. Sementara Chanri _Ounni_ duduk berhadapan dengan pria bertubuh sedang itu—yang kuduga adalah manajernya. "Baiklah, sebaiknya _meeting_ kita mulai sekarang saja."

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_Meeting_ berlangsung hanya sekitar dua jam. Dengan perdebatan-perdebatan tentang konsep apa yang akan digunakan untuk iklan tablet PC kali ini. Chanri _Ounni_—yang menurutku adalah sarang ide iklan terbaik—menyarankan untuk membuat iklan ini dengan konsep '_teman perjalanan_'.

Jadi Xiah Junsu akan disyuting seolah-olah dia sedang dalam perjalanan konser tunggalnya di setiap negara. Tablet PC itu tidak lepas dari tangannya hingga kapanpun. Bahkan ke toilet. Karena dengan tablet PC itulah dia bisa menuangkan seluruh kreatifitasnya secara langsung dan _pure_. Terlebih, menurut sebagian orang, toilet adalah tempat yang baik untuk membangun imajinasi. Aku pribadi agak bingung dengan pendapat terakhir.

Sebagai contoh perbandingan, kami memberikan satu paket tablet PC yang akan diiklankan untuk sang bintang iklan. Dengan harapan seorang Xiah Junsu bisa berakrab-ria dengan benda canggih itu.

"Ah, baiklah. Kurasa cukup sampai di sini meeting kali ini," kata Lee Taewoo menyudahi perdebatan kecil tentang konsep utuhnya. "Kami akan memikirkan lagi ide dari Chanri-_sshi_. Jika kurasa baik, maka kita _deal_ menggunakan ide tersebut. Jika tidak, kami akan menghubungimu lagi, Kim Junsu-_sshi_."

Xiah Junsu berdiri dan kemudian membungkuk sopan. Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Lee Taewoo. "_Algesimnida_. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Senang bekerja dengan Anda semua." Dia membungkuk sopan lagi. Kali ini ke arahku dan Chanri _Ounni_. Manajernya melakukan hal yang sama di sebelahnya.

"_Gamsahamnida_, Kim Junsu-_sshi_. Dan semoga sukses dengan konsernya." sahut Chanri Ounni.

Telingaku langsung menyala mendengar kata **konser**.

Konser? Xiah Junsu Konser? Benar-benar konser?

"Uhm, _jeosonghamnida_, Kim Junsu-_sshi_. Apa kau akan menggelar konser dalam waktu dekat? Di Korea?"

Empat orang lainnya yang ada di ruangan itu, serentak menatapku dengan wajah aneh. Aku menggerakkan bola mataku ke arah Chanri _Ounni_ yang menatapku tidak percaya.

"_Hello_, Andrea-_sshi_...," ledeknya. "Ini konser penutupan untuk tahun ini. Konser tunggal yang bisa diprediksi sebagai konser megah. Masa kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak," kataku cepat. "Eung, maksudku, aku tahu, penyanyi melakukan konser. Ah _jinja_...! _Jeosonghamnida_." Aku membungkuk meminta maaf atas kelakuan bodohku barusan.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Kim Junsu sambil tersenyum. Dia merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan dompet kulit berwarna coklat miliknya, lalu mengeluarkan dua lembar kertas dari sana. "Ini untukmu, dan Park Chanri-sshi. Datanglah ke konserku."

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

"_**Big NO**_."

Adalah kalimat yang diluncurkan bibir tipis yang membentuk huruf M itu. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng serius. Layar televisi yang menyala, sepertinya sudah tidak menarik lagi. Matanya kini fokus menerjang mataku yang bergaya merajuk.

"_Jebaaal_...," Aku mengatupkan tanganku, melayang di depan wajahku sendiri. Sabtu pagi ini, aku yang memang libur kantor dan Sungmin _Oppa_ yang sedang tidak ada jadwal di pagi hari, memutuskan untuk menghabiskan Sabtu pagi ini dengan duduk manis di sofa di depan televisi besar. Dan aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk merayunya agar mengijinkanku menghadiri konser tunggal Xiah Junsu. "Aku pergi bersama Chanri _Ounni_." kataku beralasan.

"Tidak. Kubilang tidak, ya tidak."

"Kau pelit."

Dia mendelik. "Aku pelit. Aku jahat. Terserah kau mau bilang apa."

"Ah _jebal, Oppaga_—" pintaku masih konsisten. Aku suka menonton konser. Dulu aku rajin menonton konser Westlife, Backstreet Boys, Mariah Carey atau bahkan One Direction. Belakangan, semenjak tinggal di Korea, aku juga masih rajin menonton konser BigBang, Super Junior atau teman-temannya. Tapi sekarang...

"Kau kan sedang hamil, Jinnie-ya..."

Argh, alasan itu lagi!

"Kenapa kehamilanku selalu jadi alasan sih?"

"Tidak juga. Aku—"

"Apa? Kau kenapa, _Oppaga_?"

"Aku cemburu—"

"_MWOYA_?" Mataku terbelalak mendengar kalimat barusan. "_You_? _Jealous_? Pada siapa?"

Sungmin Oppa beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju teras depan. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Jelas belum puas karena pertanyaanku belum dijawab.

"_Oppa_!"

Panggilanku tidak digubris. Aku mendengus kesal dan mencibir sebentar. Membiarkannya duduk di teras depan begitu kudengar bunyi bel di pintu depan. Aku berbalik. Lalu menuju pintu depan.

Sesosok pria jangkung dengan rambut pirang pasir dan mata biru jernih, berdiri di hadapanku begitu aku membuka pintu. Tangan kanannya memegang tangkai _travel bag_ sementara wajahnya tersenyum sumringah begitu dia melihatku. Sedetik kemudian, kami memekik bersamaan.

"Andrea!" kata pria bermata biru itu sambil membentangkan tangannya.

"Edmund?!"

Aku ternganga selama sepersekian detik. Dia membentangkan tangannya lebih lebar.

"Well, _here i am_," katanya senang. "_No hug,_ huh?"

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Edmund Carcassone adalah teman dekatku semasa aku kuliah di Harvard dulu. Oke, baiklah. Dia sempat menjadi pacarku dulu. Astaga, demi apapun... enyahkan pikiran-pikiran mesum yang meracuni otak begitu membaca huruf-huruf yang tersusun membentuk kata 'pacaran'.

Pacaranku tergolong sehat kala itu. Jika kau mempunyai Ibu seperti Ibuku, aku yakin kau juga pasti akan bernasib sama denganku.

**Tak tersentuh.**

Dan aku bersyukur karena pada akhirnya yang berhasil _menyentuh_ku untuk pertama kali adalah suami sahku sendiri. Lee Sungmin.

Baiklah, lupakan bagian itu.

Edmund adalah warga negara Perancis. Dia datang ke Korea untuk liburan. Dan sama sekali buta tentang negara yang kudiami ini. Mengeluh tentang betapa masyarakat Korea benar-benar minim dalam bahasa asing.

Begitu dia tiba di Korea, hal yang diingatnya adalah aku.

"_I noticed that you are Korean. So i made a phone call to your mom answered, told me that you've lived here since two years ago_." kata Edmund berapi-api. Wajahnya terlihat senang sekali.

"Yeah_, i have_." sahutku. Aku menyuruhnya masuk. Suara roda _travel bag_ beradu dengan lantai keramik rumah, mengiringi langkah kami menuju ruang tamu. Aku mempersilahkannya duduk dan menawarinya minum.

"_I didn't expect to meet you, again. After a couple years passed_." Edmund masih terus mengoceh. Sepertinya berbincang denganku lebih baik untuknya daripada menjawab tawaranku untuk minum.

"_Well, how are you_?"

"_I am well. As you can see_." jawabnya ringan. "_And how about you? You look well, too. And happy_." katanya menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Aku terkekeh. Kepalanya menoleh ketika kami berdua mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Aku menoleh juga. Mendapati Sungmin _Oppa_—yang agak terkejut—menghampiri kami.

Edmund Carcassone sontak bangkit dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sungmin _Oppa_—yang masih terkejut. Edmund juga sekilas kulihat terkejut mendapati ada seseorang lagi di dalam rumah ini.

"_Anyeong-ha-seyo_...," sapa Edmund. Berusaha menyesuaikan diri. "_My name is_ Edmund Carcassone. _Nice to meet you_."

"Lee Sungmin _imnida_."

Aku terkikik geli mendengar pengenalan atas dua bahasa asing di hadapanku.

"Sungmin _Oppa_, namanya Edmund Carcassone, temanku ketika kuliah di Harvard dulu," kataku pelan. "Edmund Carcassone, _his name is_ Lee Sungmin. _And he is my husband_."

Aku jelas bisa melihat perubahan air muka Edmund begitu aku menegaskan bahwa Sungmin Oppa adalah suamiku—yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja meraihku dalam rangkulannya.

"_H—husband_?"

Aku mengangguk. Sungmin _Oppa_—yang masih merangkulku—mengelus pundak kiriku pelan.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Sungmin _Oppa_ sudah kembali dari studio sebelum jam makan malam. Aku tengah berbincang dengan Edmund kala itu. Dia bertanya padaku alasanku menikah muda. Membuatku pusing harus menjawab apa.

Apa jawaban bahwa aku mencintai suamiku, bisa jadi alasannya?

"Mandi dulu, atau makan malam?" tanyaku pada Sungmin _Oppa_ yang menghenyakkan pantatnya di atas sofa, duduk di antara Edmund dan aku.

"Aku sudah mandi di studio tadi." sahutnya malas.

"Oke," Aku berpaling pada Edmund. "Ed, _what_ _do you wanna eat for dinner_? _Spaghetti or something_? _O, sushi. How about shushi. Still love it_?"

Kening Sungmin _Oppa_ berkerunyut.

"_Sushi_ _sounds good_." sahut Edmund.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Makan malam usai dengan aku yang bertindak sebagai translator di antara mereka. Sungmin _Oppa_ bertanya apakah Edmund akan menginap malam ini di rumah kami. Dan sepertinya memang iya. Edmund belum mencari hotel untuk menginap karena dia pikir dia bisa sekedar menumpang di rumahku dalam waktu seminggu liburannya.

Tapi dia berjanji bahwa besok dia pasti pindah ke hotel. Dan aku dengan sangat berat hati meminta maaf tidak bisa menemaninya liburan.

Kami lalu berbincang di sofa di teras belakang hingga larut malam. Sungmin _Oppa_ terlihat _badmood_ ketika mengetahui bahwa aku dan Edmund sempat berpacaran selagi kuliah. Ah, sebenarnya aku tidak perlu membocorkan hal itu jika saja Sungmin _Oppa_ tidak bertanya;

Apakah Edmund kuliah di bagian sekretaris juga?

Tentu saja tidak. Dia kuliah di bagian pemasaran. Kami bertemu saat ada _event_ kampus. _Event_ penggalangan dana. Edmund pria yang baik. Dia juga sopan pada wanita. Kami berpacaran selama empat bulan. Aku yang meminta putus saat itu. Setelah melihat dengan mataku sendiri, dia mencium Ashley Metas—teman sekamarku.

Aku bukan sakit hati sebenarnya. Memang sal—tidak itu bukan salahku. Itu prinsip. Ed tidak pernah memintaku untuk berciuman dengannya. Dia tahu aku benar-benar anti akan hal tersebut. Maka dia mencari pelarian. Yang bodohnya kuketahui.

Saat itu, kurasa sebaiknya dia terus bersama Ashley Metas. Sayangnya, kudengar mereka putus sebelum hari kelulusan.

Sungmin _Oppa_ berubah agak-agak nakal ketika kami berbincang tadi. Tidak biasanya dia terus-terusan menggenggam tanganku ketika sedang bersenda gurau atau membahas suatu topik bersama orang lain. Punggung tanganku juga jadi korban kenakalan telunjuknya yang tidak berhenti berputar atau sekedar menyentuh pelan.

Aneh sekali.

"Hoam," Aku menguap pelan. "Aku ngantuk."

"_Aigoo_~ sudah jam berapa sekarang?"

Aku melirik layar ponsel. "Jam dua. Huweee, aku benar-benar mengantuk."

Sungmin _Oppa_ beranjak dari sofa teras belakang yang kami duduki. Dia mengulurkan tangannya agar aku menyambutnya. Edmund berkata bahwa dia masih ingin di sini. Aku yang setengah tidur, setengah sadar, menggedikkan bahu. Lalu beringsut masuk rumah.

Sungmin _Oppa_ menarik tanganku begitu aku berkelok menuju kamar tamu.

"Kau mengigau, Jinnie-ya. Kamar kita di sebelah sini."

"_Ani_. Aku hanya mau mengambil selimut. Untuk Ed,"

Entah aku yang mengantuk, atau memang Sungmin _Oppa_ mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan wajah kesal bukan kepalang begitu aku melepas tangannya. Meninggalkannya memasuki kamar tamu yang kusediakan untuk Edmund. Lalu kembali dengan tumpukan selimut di tangan.

"Ed tidak terlalu oke dalam cuaca dingin. Angin lumayan kencang akhir-akhir ini," kataku mengisi kekosongan yang terjadi ketika aku melewati Sungmin Oppa yang mendengus pelan. Edmund tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya begitu aku meletakkan tumpukkan selimut di sofa. "Ed, _you better wear your sweater. Or jacket. And these are some blankets for you. The weather was really windy lately_."

"O, _thank you_." kata Edmund sambil memalingkan wajah dari ponselnya. "Andrea, _i didn't mean to_ _bother you_—_and your husband of course. I don't know that you're married_."

Aku tertawa mendengar perkataannya. Mendengar rasa bersalah dari diri seorang Edmund Carcassone.

"Oh _please_, Ed... _You are a brother for me. It is nice to know that you still remember me. After graduation, i always wished that people like you, would have every good things_."

"_I miss you_." bisik Edmund pelan. Dia menoleh kecil ke dalam rumah. Berjaga kalau-kalau suamiku mendengar kalimatnya barusan.

"_I miss you, too... my brother._"

Aku menepuk pundaknya pelan. Lalu berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan sama sekali tidak terkejut, ketika mendapati Sungmin _Oppa_ tengah bersandar malas di balik dinding. Bibirnya masih mengerucut.

"Oh, _i miss you, too_... Park Yoojin-_sshi_." celotehnya dengan bibir miring-miring. Membuatku tersedak karena mendadak tertawa.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Edmund berpamitan tepat jam sepuluh pagi, keesokan harinya. Aku berkali-kali meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menemaninya liburan.

"_It's okay_," katanya dengan senyum terkembang. Mata birunya memancar teduh diterpa sinar mentari pagi. Taksi yang akan mengantarnya ke hotel sudah tiba. Edmund memasukkan _travel bag_nya ke dalam bagasi taksi. Lalu kembali menghampiri kami. "_Well_, _Mister_ Lee...," Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah tangan kanan Sungmin _Oppa_. Mereka saling menepuk punggung. Kulihat Edmund seperti berbisik sesuatu ke telinga Sungmin _Oppa_.

Sungmin _Oppa_ menepuk pundak Edmund tiga kali. Senyum lebar terkembang di wajahnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang dibisikkan Edmund pada Sungmin _Oppa_ heh?

Taksi berlalu begitu Edmund menutup jendela taksi. Aku melambaikan tangan sementara tangan kanan Sungmin Oppa masih merangkulku. Kami lalu berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke rumah lagi. Aku meninju pelan perut Sungmin Oppa.

"Oppa, _what did he say_?"

"_Nothing_."

"_Don't lie_."

"_You wanna know it for sure_?"

"Urgh, _aniyo_." sahutku malas. Aku paling sebal jika dia mengulur-ngulur dalam menjawab pertanyaanku. Sebaiknya aku ke dapur. Masak untuk makan siang!

Sungmin _Oppa_ menarik tanganku. Mendekapnya dalam pelukanku.

"Maaf." katanya pelan. Aku mendongak. Kami berdiri dan masih berpelukan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk cemburu berlebihan. Membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Aku tertawa. "Aku tahu. Bagiku oke oke saja."

"Kau tahu, aku kesal saat kau menawarinya sushi. Membawakannya selimut. Menyuruhnya berpakaian tebal. Membalas kalimat rindu yang dia lontarkan untukmu," kata Sungmin _Oppa_. Kepalaku yang bersandar di dadanya, bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang lumayan berdebar keras sekarang. "Aku kesal saat tahu kau pernah berpacaran dengannya."

Aku meringis geli. "_Oppa_, kau—"

"Dia tinggi. Tubuhnya terbentuk dengan baik," Sungmin Oppa tampaknya mengacuhkan reaksiku. "Rambutnya pirang, hidungnya mancung. Dan bahasa Inggrisnya bagus."

"Matanya biru. Kalau kau lupa," tambahku. "Hanya mengingatkanmu kelebihan Edmund yang lain."

"Ya, matanya biru. Di Korea tidak ada pria bermata biru."

Aku menggerakkan tanganku, melingkari pinggangnya. "Tapi yang mencintaiku dengan baik, hanya kau, _Oppaga_..."

"Aku belum selesai."

Aku menghela napas pendek. "Baiklah."

"Aku cemburu pada Kim Junsu."

"_Mwo_?" Kali ini aku mendongak. Terkejut, tentu saja.

"Belakangan lagunya yang sering kau dengar. Padahal SJM baru saja comeback."

"_Oppa_—"

"Kenapa kau begitu berharap bisa menonton konsernya? Sementara kau terlihat biasa saja ketika aku memberimu _nametag_ untuk menghadiri konser SJM."

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kunikmati dari konser SJM yang kulihat dari belakang panggung? Pantat kalian yang bergoyang hah?" kataku sewot.

"Kau berisik sekali," omelnya. Membuatku mengatupkan rahangku cepat-cepat. "Aku belum selesai."

Sungmin _Oppa_ menggerakkan tangannya yang tadi melingkar di punggungku, menjadi ke atas kepalaku. Mengacak rambutku pelan dan mengecupnya lembut. Aku memejamkan mata. Menikmati aroma tubuhnya dalam-dalam.

"Tapi ternyata aku salah. _Mianhae_, Jinnie-ya...," kata Sungmin _Oppa_ pelan. "Kau tahu apa yang dibisikkan Edmund padaku tadi?"

Aku mendongak. Matanya yang hitam bening, menghujam mata coklatku. Aku menggedikkan bahu tanpa dosa.

"Memangnya dia bilang apa?"

Sungmin _Oppa_ tersenyum tipis melihat wajahku yang benar-benar tidak tahu. Dia mengecup bibirku sekilas. Menimbulkan semburat merah jambu yang teramat tipis, di kedua pipiku. Aku kembali menyandarkan kepala di dadanya. Menyembunyikan rasa kikuk yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Dia bilang, aku beruntung bisa menjadi pendamping hidupmu," kata Sungmin _Oppa_. Hatiku mencelos mendengarnya. Tubuhku tersentak sedikit sebagai reaksi. Sungmin Oppa mempererat pelukannya. "Dan kurasa dia benar."

Aku memejamkan mata lagi. Bersyukur atas apa yang Tuhan berikan padaku hingga sekarang.

"Jinnie_-ya, nan jeongmal saranghaeyo_." bisik Sungmin _Oppa_ lembut. Tepat di telinga kiriku.

"_Na ddo, Oppaga... Na ddo saranghaeyo_," kataku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku pada pinggangnya.

Rasanya hangat.

"Jadi apa aku boleh menonton konser Kim Junsu?" kataku. Kami masih berpelukan.

"Tidak."

"Kau benar-benar pelit!"

"Biar saja."

Aku merasakan ibu jari kaki Sungmin _Oppa_ menoel-noel jari kakiku. Pertanda yang ia berikan agar aku menginjak kakinya. Pelan, aku menumpukan kakiku di atas kakinya.

"Kau berat." keluhnya saat kedua kakiku benar-benar ada di atas kakinya. Lalu kemudian perlahan, dia menggerakkan kakinya. Melangkah pelan dengan tubuhku yang masih bertumpu pada kakinya.

"Biar saja."

"Aku ada Drama Musikal baru." katanya lagi. Kami masih bergerak bersamaan, seiring langkah kakinya.

"Apa bersama Sunny?"

"Bukan."

"Boleh, kalau begitu."

"Tapi ada adegan ciumannya."

"Aku mau nonton konser Kim Junsu."

"Tidak boleh."

"Tidak boleh juga kalau begitu."

"Baiklah, tidak akan ada adegan ciuman. Tidak ada konser. Oke?"

"Oke," sahutku. "Kapan Drama Musikalnya dimulai?"

"Sudah mulai latihan senin besok. Awal Desember 2013 ini pertunjukkan pertamanya. Di Korea. Lalu berlanjut ke Jepang, Thailand dan wilayah Asia lainnya."

"_Sounds great_. Kedengarannya kau akan sering-sering ke luar negeri. Meninggalkanku," kataku lagi. Sungmin _Oppa_ tidak menjawab. Hanya ada gerakan dari kepalanya. Sepertinya dia mengangguk. "Aku membencimu, _Oppaga_."

"Dan aku menyayangimu, dan calon anak kita." kata Sungmin _Oppa_ lembut. "Jadi berhentilah _membenciku_."

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**END**


	18. (Sekuel 5) Emotion

Tittle :

**NOW WE GOT TO MEET (Sekuel 5. Emotion)**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2012**

oOo...oOo

**.**

"**Cinta menghadirkan kebahagiaan. **

**Jika bersamaku hanya menghadirkan tangisan, mungkin sebaiknya aku menjauh. **

**Bukan aku tidak mau mengusahakan kebahagiaan hadir di matamu. **

**Aku hanya merasa kerdil melihat kau hancur terjatuh di depan mataku. **

**Mengira kau akan terperosok jauh lebih dalam. **

**Jadi sebaiknya aku menjauh."**

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**(****Author****_Point of View)**

"Sepertinya aku tidak makan malam di rumah. Hari ini latihan terakhir dan akan ada pesta kecil di studio. Omong-omong, ada kabar apa hari ini, sayang?"

Lee Sungmin mengoceh panjang dari ujung telepon di seberang sana. Sementara di sisi satunya, Yoojin menghela napas kecewanya. "_Oppa, Eomma_ sakit. Aku bingung." kata Yoojin pendek. Nada suaranya terdengar kalut.

"_Mwo_? Sakit? Sakit apa? _Eomma_ sakit apa?" tanya Sungmin. Nada suaranya juga berubah panik.

"Demam. Mungkin karena memang sedang musim dingin," sahut Yoojin. Dia sejak tadi hanya berdiri di depan panci pemanas _Samgyeopsal_ yang dia masak khusus untuk suaminya. Tapi sepertinya masakannya harus berakhir di keranjang sampah. "Siang tadi aku menerima kabar dari _Appa_. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa fokus melakukan apapun hari ini."

"Kau jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Jinnie-ya. _Eomma_ pasti sembuh. Pasti akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku ingin ke US."

Lee Sungmin terdiam mendengar permintaan istrinya. Istrinya minta ke US. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Hari ini dia baru tiba dari Bangkok setelah menyelesaikan mini konser Super Junior M. Latihan terakhir Drama Musikalnya juga mencegahnya untuk bisa langsung bertemu dengan istrinya. Lalu sekarang Yoojin berkata ingin ke US?

Sungmin melirik Donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya, tengah bersenda gurau dengan Shindong. Menyuruh mereka berdua diam agar dia bisa menelepon dengan tenang.

"Kalau aku tidak salah dengar, barusan kau bilang ingin ke US ya?"

"_Nde_."

Benar. Jadi benar dia ingin ke US.

"Berapa hari?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin sekedar melihat kondisi _Eomma_, sudah cukup untukku."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya suara tangis pelan yang kemudian terdengar. Sungmin makin panik. "Yoojin-a, _ulijima_. Aku—ah, baiklah. Uhm, sebaiknya kau memang mengunjungi orangtuamu. _Mianhae_, aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke US."

_Maafkan aku tidak bisa memelukmu sekarang._

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadwalmu padat, aku tahu. Malam ini aku akan mengirim email untuk Lee Taewoo dan Chanri _Ounni_. Aku cuti mulai besok. Kemungkinan aku akan di US selama empat hari. Jadi hari Kamis sore aku sudah kembali ke Korea. Aku akan ikut penerbangan besok pagi."

"Secepat itu?"

"_Eomma_ sakit, _Oppaga_..."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Besok aku akan mengantarmu ke Bandara."

"Tidak usah. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah setelah pes—"

"Aku tidak ikut pesta. Aku juga akan membolos untuk latihan terakhir ini. Aku sudah menguasai semuanya. Mungkin aku akan mengulang latihan itu nanti saja di rumah. Bersamamu," sergah Sungmin. "Dan jangan berani-berani untuk membuang _Samgyeopsal_ yang sekarang ada di panci masakmu itu ke keranjang sampah. _Ara_?"

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

"Cho Donghoon menarik lengan Kim Hara," suara Sungmin terdengar. Tangan kirinya memegang secarik kertas sementara tangan kanannya berayun meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Yoojin yang juga tengah memegang secarik kertas. "Jangan pergi. Kau berniat untuk membuatku merindukanmu, heh?"

Yoojin terkikik di tempatnya berdiri. Bahunya berguncang pelan, disambut dengan bibir mengerucut dari pria di depannya.

"Yaaa, jangan bercanda!"

"_Ani_, Oppa... _mian_," Yoojin menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Lalu mengangguk pelan sambil meraih tangan kanan Sungmin. Menautkan lagi tangan mereka. "Aku hanya tidak terbiasa seperti ini. Dunia akting, benar-benar aneh untukku. Uhm baiklah," Dia berdehem dan kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan wajah sendu. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi pria yang egois, Cho Donghoon-_sshi_. Karena aku juga akan merindukanmu."

Sungmin menatap kedua bola mata istrinya. Mereka memang tengah melakukan latihan atas Drama Musikalnya sekarang. Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti sesi latihan terakhir dikarenakan istrinya besok pagi akan berangkat ke US untuk mengunjungi orangtuanya. Maka selesai makan malam, mereka memutuskan untuk latihan bersama.

"Kim Hara-_sshi_," bisik Sungmin. Wajahnya perlahan mendekat. Yoojin tidak bergerak dari tempatnya mematung dan terpaku menatap suaminya mendekat dan menyebarkan aroma eboni dan kayu jati yang ia sukai. Menahan degupan jantungnya yang selalu berdebar keras dalam setiap momen di antara mereka. Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya. Menelusuri lekuk wajah istrinya melalui pergerakan bola matanya sendiri. "_Nan saranghae_."

Yoojin memejamkan matanya begitu bibir mereka bertemu. Sementara Sungmin perlahan mulai merekatkan bibir mereka. Dan tepat ketika Sungmin memutuskan untuk melepaskan tautan tangan mereka untuk menghinggapi leher istrinya sendiri, Yoojin memukul bahunya. Membuatnya meringis pelan dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Yaaa, kenapa kau merusak suasana?!"

"JADI KAU BERNIAT MENCIUMNYA DI AKHIR DRAMAMU BEGITU?"

Sungmin terkekeh melihat Yoojin membelalakkan matanya dengan galak. Dia terpaksa menjauh ketika Yoojin kembali menghujani pundaknya dengan pukulan pelan.

"_Ani_, Jinnie-ya. Kau, aw! _Appo_!" Sungmin menangkap lengan Yoojin yang melayang hendak memukulnya lagi. Menarik kedua tangan itu dan meletakkannya di pinggang. "Kau berlebihan."

"Dan kau tipe pria yang suka mencium partner kerjamu!" pekik Yoojin kesal. Dia masih ingat bahwa dia dengan amat sangat terpaksa harus menekan tombol _forward_ setiap melihat rekaman video yang memutar konser Super Show ke empat. Dan dia dengan berat hati harus berhenti menonton drama korea President ketika scene kafe itu mulai terlihat.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau cemburu."

"Tidak," kata Yoojin sambil menarik tubuhnya sendiri. Melepaskan diri dari dekapan suaminya lalu meraih ponselnya. "Kurasa latihannya sudah cukup."

"Kau menelepon siapa?"

"Chanri _Ounni_."

"Untuk?"

"Bertanya kapan Xiah Junsu menggelar konser lagi." sahut Yoojin seraya menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Yakh!" Sungmin mendelik dan tanpa aba-aba, merampas ponsel yang ada di genggaman Yoojin. Membuat si pemilik ponsel menghadiahkan pukulan lagi di bahunya.

"_Oppa_! Apa-apaan sih," Yoojin mencoba meraih kembali ponselnya, tapi gagal. Lee Sungmin mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. "_Oppa_, itu mungkin sudah tersambung dengan Chanri _Ounni_!"

"Biar saja!" sahut Sungmin setengah berteriak. Wajahnya mendongak, berusaha agar suaranya di dengar oleh Park Chanri yang kemungkinan sudah menjawab panggilan telepon tersebut. "Park Chanri-_sshi_. Kau mau menonton konser Super Junior secara gratis kan?"

"Ya, _Oppa_. Kau kekanakan sekali," sungut Yoojin. "Sekarang terlihat kan siapa yang cemburu? Kau. Bukan aku! Kemarikan ponselku!"

"_Shireo_!" Sungmin menurunkan tangannya. Lalu melihat layar ponsel yang menampilkan _wallpaper_ foto mereka berdua. Tidak ada panggilan keluar. "Ini bahkan belum tersambung." gumamnya dengan wajah kosong.

Yoojin merampas lagi ponselnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Memang belum. Dan aku meneleponnya untuk memberitahu bahwa besok aku cuti, _Oppaga_. Tadi aku sudah mengiriminya email, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum membalasnya juga!"

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Ini hari kedua Yoojin berada di United State of America. Membantu ibunya menyiram tanaman di rumah kaca yang ada di rumah mereka, di New York. Mentari mulai meninggi ketika Yoojin menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Ibunya mengulurkan kain kering untuknya mengeringkan tangan.

"Hoek." Yoojin tampak meringis menahan mual. _Morning sickness._

"Kau mual, Yoojin-a?"

"Sepertinya begitu, _Eomma_. Belakangan _morning sick_ ini selalu menyerangku."

"Apa kau tidak mengkonsumsi vitamin?"

"Aku mengkonsumsi vitamin yang diberikan dokter. Tapi tetap saja mual setiap pagi."

"Itu wajar. Sebaiknya kau banyak minum. Dan menghirup udara pagi. Biar kutebak, kau pasti lebih sering menghirup pendingin ruangan di kantormu kan daripada udara pagi?"

Yoojin terkekeh. "Belakangan pekerjaan semakin banyak. Perusahaan sudah meluncurkan produk baru. Dan iklannya segera menyusul secepatnya. Aku mungkin terlalu lelah," kata Yoojin. Dia menggamit tangan ibunya dan beranjak mendekati menuju kursi di ruangan rumah kaca. "Dan jadi lupa minum."

"_Aigoo_~ kau jangan egois begitu. Kau juga harus perhatikan anakmu, Yoojin-a," saran Park Yooma. "Saat aku mengandungmu dulu, aku berhenti bekerja. Bekerja membuatku stres. Dan itu tidak baik untuk perkembangan janin."

"Aku tidak mungkin berhenti bekerja, _Eommaga_... ini cita-citaku."

"Aku tahu," Park Yooma menggenggam tangan putrinya. "Tapi setidaknya, kau harus jaga kesehatanmu. Harus jaga bayimu."

Yoojin mengangguk. Berjanji dalam hati bahwa dia akan lebih memperhatikan dirinya sendiri.

"Suamimu bagaimana? Apa dia sangat sibuk sekarang?"

"Minggu malam nanti akan ada pertunjukan Drama Musikalnya di Korea. Membuat dia menjadi teramat sangat sibuk," Yoojin bicara sambil menatap lantai. Dia tiba-tiba merindukan pria itu. Malas tapi rindu, Yoojin meraih _remote_ tv yang tergeletak di meja di depannya. Tv LCD yang di pasang di ruangan itu, menyala. Menampilkan gambar seorang pembaca berita wanita di channel CNN. "_Eomma_, aku merindukannya."

"Sudah pasti begitu. Kau ini ada-ada saja." Park Yooma menepuk punggung tangan anaknya sebelum beranjak dari duduknya. Mengambil segelas air yang diletakkan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Sementara itu Yoojin mengganti channel tv ke _Seoul Broadcasting System_ (SBS).

"_Member Super Junior Lee Sungmin, tertangkap kamera tengah memasuki hotel berdua dengan seorang wanita. Dalam gambar terlihat Lee Sungmin berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan topi. Sementara sang wanita tampak berjalan tergesa-gesa di belakangnya. Beberapa sumber mengatakan bahwa wanita itu adalah Han Jieun, lawan aktingnya di Drama Musikal yang pada hari Minggu nanti akan digelar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Hingga siaran ini ditu—"_

TEP

Layar LCD menampilkan gambar hitam. Yoojin melempar _remote_ tv-nya ke sisi kanannya. Kesal. Gosip itu sudah menyebar semenjak dia tiba di US. Pertama kali dia melihat berita tersebut dari _fanbase_ Super Junior Lee Sungmin, di _Twitter_. Tadinya dia berusaha mengabaikan. Tapi jika televisi saja sudah menangkap kamera bahwa keduanya...

"Gosip murahan." desis Yoojin. Park Yooma menatap tv LCD dan Yoojin bergantian.

"Kenapa dimatikan?"

"Acaranya biasa saja, _Eomma_. Aku bosan," sahut Yoojin cepat. Tangannya meraba saku, mencari ponselnya yang berdering. Dari Park Chanri. "_Yeobosseo_?"

"Yoojin-a, apa kau sudah tahu kabar terbaru?" suara Park Chanri terdengar di ujung telepon.

"Kabar apa?" Yoojin melirik Ibunya. Dia paham betul apa yang akan disampaikan Park Chanri. Dan sebaiknya Ibunya tidak mengetahui tentang gosip murahan itu.

"Kabar _itu._"

"Kabar Xiah Junsu akan menggelar konser? Belum."

Park Yooma memberi tanda bahwa dia ingin mengambil sesuatu di dapur. Yoojin mengangguk. Sementara Chanri di seberang sana terdengar menghela napas lega.

"Hah, syukurlah. Bagaimana kabar Ibumu, Adik Park?"

"_Eomma_ sudah sehat saat aku sampai, _Ounni_. Dia memarahiku karena memaksa datang ke mari. Berkata seharusnya aku selalu ada di samping suamiku. Astaga, apa aku tidak boleh merindukan ibuku sendiri?"

"Wajar saja, Yoojin-a. Kau sedang hamil. Mestinya kau tidak melakukan perjalanan jauh terlalu sering."

"_Ounni_, aku _tahu_."

"Eh?"

"Gosip murahan, menurutku."

"Ehm?" Nada suara Park Chanri berubah grogi.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku sedang melepas rindu dengan Ibuku di sini. Jadi tidak seharusnya aku memikirkan hal bodoh seperti gosip murahan begitu."

"Eung, baiklah. Syukurlah. Ak—"

"_Ounni_, Sungmin _Oppa_ menelepon. Teleponmu kututup ya. _Anyeong_!" Yoojin menekan tombol _answer, _walau di ujung sana terdengar teriakan tidak terima dari rekan kerjanya tadi.

"_Yeobosseo_," sapa suara lembut di seberang sana. "Sayang, sedang apa?"

Yoojin memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup udara di rumah kaca mungilnya, selama tiga detik. Dia menghembuskannya pelan sebelum membuka mulut untuk menjawab sapaan suaminya. Hatinya berdebar keras, setengah menangis.

"Aku baru saja menyiram tanaman, _Oppa_." jawab Yoojin sambil menjentikkan kuku-kukunya. Dia menghembuskan napas lagi, menghilangkan kegugupannya. Menahan keinginannya untuk mendengar konfirmasi dari suaminya sendiri. Tidak, dia tidak akan bertanya. Dia akan menunggu pria itu menjelaskan tanpa diminta.

"Kau terdengar letih sekali. Apa vitaminnya sudah diminum?"

"Sudah."

"Apa bunga di rumah kaca sudah bermekaran?"

"Sebagian."

Astaga, percakapan macam apa ini. Yoojin meraung dalam hati. Darahnya bergejolak. Menahan mulutnya sendiri untuk tidak melontarkan pertanyaan apapun. Tidak. Dia tidak akan bertanya. Dia akan menunggu hingga suaminya menjelaskan.

Tanpa diminta.

Tidak. Dia tidak akan—

"_Is that true_?" tanya Yoojin akhirnya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan. Dua hari dia di US, sementara pikirannya jauh ke Korea. Yoojin menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Menahan tangisannya yang sebentar lagi meluncur. Tidak ada jawaban. Yoojin menghela napas lagi. Kali ini airmatanya menetes, membentuk aliran mungil di pipinya. "_You didn't answer. So, it is_ _true_," Yoojin terisak. "_But why_?"

"Aku tidak menjawab bukan berarti iya," sergah suara Lee Sungmin. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka, kau berpikiran seperti itu padaku, Yoojin-a."

Terdengar hela napas di seberang sana. Yoojin meneguk ludahnya. Dia melirik ke pintu rumah kaca. Takut kalau-kalau ibunya tiba-tiba muncul dan melihatnya menangis. Dia bergeser dari duduknya dan mengambil selembar tisu yang ada di atas meja. Mengusapkannya ke pipi. Membendung tangisan berikutnya yang hendak keluar.

"_Mianhae_," kata Yoojin masih terisak. "_Oppa_, aku hanya—" dia tergagap. Sementara di seberang sana tidak terdengar suara apapun. "Entahlah, aku baru saja melihat tayanganmu di tv. Kau dan dia, kalian—"

"Pulanglah," kata Lee Sungmin kemudian. "Sebaiknya kau pulang dan kita bicarakan ini di rumah."

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Kamis pagi, tanggal 28 November 2013, Yoojin sudah duduk di kursi di balik meja kerjanya. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya, tampak Park Chanri baru saja memasuki ruangan dengan wajah sumringah. Tapi kemudian keningnya berkerut, melihat penampakan di balik meja rekan kerjanya itu.

"Yoojin-a, kau datang hari ini?" tanya Park Chanri. Mengabaikan keinginannya untuk membuka _fancafe_ Leeteuk di pagi ini, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap pagi. "Bukankah kau ijin cuti hingga besok?"

"Ada satu dan lain hal." jawab Yoojin singkat. Matanya masih tekun menelusuri halaman Microsoft Excel yang terhampar di depan wajahnya. Berusaha terlihat sibuk. Menghindari pertanyaan yang mungkin dilontarkan seniornya ini.

"Apa itu? Boleh aku tahu?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Park Chanri meletakkan tas berwarna krem pucat yang sejak tadi masih tersampir di bahunya, ke atas meja kerjanya sendiri. Lalu menghampiri rekan kerjanya itu yang masih berusaha sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Chanri melirik tangan kanan Yoojin yang memegang _mouse_. Tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Membuatnya yakin, ada sesuatu yang buruk.

Apa itu terkait dengan pemberitaan kemarin?

"Kau bertengkar dengan suamimu?" Chanri melihat perubahan pada airmuka Yoojin yang tiba-tiba wajahnya menegang. "Apa karena berita murahan itu?"

Yoojin menyerah pada usahanya untuk bersikap sok tegar dan pura-pura kuat. Dia menangkupkan tangannya ke wajah. Lalu menempelkannya ke meja kerjanya. Kemudian melepasnya dan memandang wajah cantik yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"_Ounni_, aku bodoh," kata Yoojin setengah berbisik. "Aku sangat-sangat bodoh."

"Memang."

"Aku baru sadar aku benar-benar bodoh. Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku menanyakan hal itu padanya. Padahal aku tahu itu hanya gosip murahan. _Ounni_, bagaimana ini..."

"Apa katanya?"

"Dia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa aku berpikiran seperti itu."

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak. Kami bahkan belum bertemu," sahut Yoojin sambil meraih segelas teh yang sudah kadung dingin karena terabaikan sejak tadi. Dia menyeruputnya sedikit. "Aku tiba kemarin sore. Dia menyuruhku pulang. Tapi ternyata dia sendiri terbang ke Bangkok untuk syuting iklan bersama SJM."

"Kau sudah meneleponnya?"

"Sudah. Tapi tidak dijawab. Mungkin dia sedang latihan, atau syuting atau istirahat. Mungkin dia akan meneleponku pagi ini."

"Mungkin. Baiklah, kau tidak usah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri seperti itu. Bagiku, reaksimu wajar. Aku saja yang belum menikah dengan Park Jungsoo, akan sangat sakit hati jika melihat dia memasuki hotel bersama wanita. Tapi kurasa suamimu bisa dipercaya. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Kurasa juga begitu," kata Yoojin sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Dia menghabiskan sisa teh dinginnya tadi sebelum meraih ponselnya. "Tapi sekarang sudah jam delapan lewat empat puluh menit. Apa dia di Bangkok sebegitu sibuknya hingga meneleponku pun dia tidak sempat?"

"_Molla_. Mungkin gadis Bangkok berhasil membuatnya tidur nyenyak..." kata Park Chanri asal. Dia bergegas beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki dan berhasil menggapai kursinya sendiri tepat saat pulpen yang tadinya tergeletak di samping _mouse_, melayang menabrak sandaran kursi.

"_Ounni_, kau—yaakh!"

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Park Chanri tampak tengah menunjuk-nunjuk dinding ruang syuting sementara Lee Taewoo memperhatikan kinerja asistennya dengan tangan bersidekap di dada. Kepalanya tertoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Yoojin sendiri sejak tadi mondar-mandir di ruangan yang sama. Menggeret kereta _wardrobe_ atau hanya untuk sekedar mengatur petugas umum tentang di mana sebaiknya baskom air untuk cuci muka diletakkan.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, ada Xiah Junsu yang tengah bersandar di samping mobil mewah sambil mendengarkan arahan sutradara iklan. Dia mengangguk mengerti sementara tangan sutradara terlihat menghentak-hentak mengarah pada pinggir ruangan yang sudah di sulap seperti pinggiran gedung. Tangan si sutradara terayun menuju pintu mobil dan kemudian bertepuk. Xiah Junsu mengangguk lagi.

Tepukan keras terdengar dari sutradara iklan tadi, diikuti dengan tegapnya beberapa kameramen dan penata lampu. Mereka bergerak ke posisi masing-masing. Chanri beringsut menuju Lee Taewoo yang masih setia menyaksikan proses jalannya syuting. Ini adalah syuting hari kedua dengan tema 'Teman Perjalanan' untuk produk tablet PC mereka.

Yoojin sendiri menepi. Menahan mual di perutnya yang sejak tadi menyiksa. Dia lapar dan belum makan makanan utama sejak siang. Hanya makan kue beras yang dia ambil dari tempat cemilan petugas ke amanan di luar ruangan.

Merasa syuting akan berjalan dengan baik, Yoojin meminta ijin pada Park Chanri untuk ke toilet. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Mencegah agar tidak muntah di tempat. Kepalanya pusing dan dia merasa tidak enak badan. Ditambah seharian ini, telepon dari Lee Sungmin juga belum terdengar sama sekali. Suaminya itu tampaknya tidak akan meneleponnya sama sekali.

Sibuk. Baiklah, alasan klise yang harus ditelannya sampai kapanpun.

Yoojin kembali dari toilet tiga puluh menit kemudian. Tepat ketika Xiah Junsu keluar dari mobil mewah yang sama sekali tidak bergerak itu, pria itu memegang tablet PC keluaran LG dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya hampir menyentuh layar. Pria itu mendongak menatap kamera yang menyorot dan merekam setiap gerakannya. Mendongak dan mengerling pelan lalu mengakhiri syuting dengan tersenyum selama sepuluh detik ke kamera.

Syuting berakhir dengan tepukan tangan membahana dari sang sutradara, memenuhi ruangan syuting. Si sutradara menghampiri Xiah Junsu dan menjabat tangannya erat. Berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih karena syuting berjalan dengan baik.

Yoojin menghampiri Chanri yang masih setia di sebelah Lee Taewoo.

"Ounni, sudah selesai kah?" tanyanya dengan nada berbisik. Park Chanri menoleh dan seketika keningnya berkerut hebat.

"Yoojin-a, kau pucat sekali!" katanya kaget. Yoojin mengerutkan kening. Dia menyentuh pipinya sendiri.

Memang sedikit panas.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau pucat. Astaga, kau tidak baik-baik saja, Yoojin-a!"

Lee Taewoo menoleh karena mendengar sedikit nada panik di sebelahnya. "Andrea-_sshi_, kau pucat sekali."

Yoojin menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya meringis pelan ke arah pimpinannya itu. "_Gwaenchanayo_, Lee Taewoo-_sshi_."

"Kau sakit? Kalau kau sakit, sebaiknya kau pulang lebih dulu. Syuting juga sudah selesai," saran Lee Taewoo. "Chanri-_sshi_, kau jangan pulang dulu. Jam lima nanti ada rapat sebentar dengan CEO LG Corporation. Membahas produk baru berikutnya."

Park Chanri mengangguk. Lee Taewoo berlalu, menghampiri Xiah Junsu yang tampaknya tengah bersiap untuk pulang. Chanri beralih pada rekan kerjanya yang tampak menahan mual. Dia menyentuh pundak Yoojin dan menepuknya dua kali.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang dengan taksi saja. Mobilmu biar tinggal di sini. Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menyetir dengan wajah pucat seperti itu," sarannya yang dibalas anggukan kepala. "Yoojin-a, kau pasti lupa makan tadi, hm? Aku kan sudah mengingatkanmu untuk makan siang. Kau sedang hamil, mestinya kau jaga pola makanmu."

"_Ye, Ounni. Mianhae_."

"Jangan minta maaf padaku. Minta maaf pada bayi di perutmu itu," Chanri berbisik. Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika seseorang menyentuh bahunya.

"Park Chanri-_sshi_, Andrea-_sshi_," sapa Xiah Junsu dengan mata menyipit. Dia merapikan rambutnya yang acak-acakan sebelum membungkuk pelan. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku pamit pulang dulu."

"Ah _ye_, Junsu-_sshi_. Kami juga berterima kasih atas kerjasamamu yang luar biasa hebat." kata Chanri seraya membungkuk sopan.

"Andrea-_sshi_, konserku kemarin... kau tidak datang."

"O?" Yoojin terkesiap. "Ah _ne, mianhae_. Aku tidak sempat. Mungkin lain kali kau menggelar konser, aku akan mengusahakannya. Maafkan aku, padahal kau sudah memberiku _free ticket_. Benar-benar minta maaf." katanya sambil membungkuk beberapa kali.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti," kata Junsu yang menjadi tidak enak hati. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu."

"Euhm, Junsu-_sshi_... apa kau lewat kawasan Gwangju?" tanya Chanri tiba-tiba. Yoojin memalingkan wajahnya ketika mendengar nama daerah rumahnya disebut. Belum sempat dia bertanya, suara Chanri kembali terdengar. "Andrea-_sshi_ sedang tidak enak badan. Sebaiknya dia pulang saja sekarang. Tapi aku sendiri tidak yakin dia bisa mengendarai mobil dengan kondisi seperti ini. Bisakah kau memberinya tumpangan?"

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Mobil yang ditumapangi Yoojin, berhenti tepat di pagar rumahnya yang bercat biru safir. Yoojin menoleh ke arah Xiah Junsu yang duduk di balik kemudi. Melempar senyum seraya mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah di antar.

"_Gamsahamnida_, Junsu-_sshi_. Maaf merepotkan."

"_Ani_. Sama sekali tidak," sahut Junsu. Dia mematikan mesin mobilnya dan melepas _seatbelt_ yang menyilang dadanya.

Yoojin menggerakkan tangannya membuka pintu mobil. Lalu keluar dari mobil berwarna merah menyala itu. Dia berjalan pelan menuju pintu pagar rendah sebatas bahu. Berbalik dan membungkuk ke arah Junsu yang juga sudah keluar dari mobil. "Sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Kau berlebihan, Andrea-_sshi_. Aku hanya mengantarmu karena memang perjalananku searah," kata Junsu lagi. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Wajahmu pucat sekali."

"Yoojin-a," sapa sebuah suara dari balik pagar. Membuat mereka berdua menoleh. Mendapati seorang pria berdiri tegap di balik pagar, dengan kedua tangan di saku celana dan masker hitam menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Mata sipitnya mendelik pelan ke arah Xiah Junsu.

"_Oppa_," desis Yoojin kaget. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa suaminya sudah ada di rumah sore ini. Ponselnya benar-benar tidak berdering sepanjang siang hingga sore. Membuat dia berpikir kemungkinan suaminya benar-benar sedang sibuk. "Kau sudah pulang?"

Lee Sungmin berpaling menatap istrinya. Menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan melepas masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya tadi. Mengijinkan Xiah Junsu untuk bisa melihat jelas siapa yang tengah bicara.

"Sungmin-a," kata Junsu dengan tampilan wajah terkejut. Dia berkali-kali melihat Yoojin dan Sungmin bergantian. "Kau... kalian... rumah ini—"

"Nde. Ini rumah _kami._"

Yoojin menyadari ada kecanggungan di antara dua pria di kiri dan kanannya ini. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu pagar dan mempersilakan Junsu untuk sekedar mampir. "Junsu-_sshi_, sebaiknya kita berbincang di dalam..."

"O, tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih ada keperluan setelah ini. Aku—" Junsu terbata. "Sungmin-a, bagaimana bisa kau sudah menikah tanpa memberitahuku? Tanpa mengundangku?"

Sungmin menghela napas, memutar bola matanya ke arah kanan atas. "Agensi melarangku. Lagipula kita sudah tidak satu manajemen. Dan kau sangat sibuk tahun kemarin. Jadi ya... beginilah. Aku sudah menikah."

Hei, apa mereka tidak akan menghentikan percakapan ini dan masuk saja ke dalam?

Yoojin membuka lagi pintu pagarnya lebih lebar, "Junsu-_sshi_, _Oppaga_, kita sebaiknya—"

"Tidak, Andrea-_sshi_. Aku pamit saja sekarang. Ah ye," Junsu menghampiri mereka berdua. Tepat setelah Sungmin meraih Yoojin dalam rangkulannya menggunakan tangan kiri. Yoojin sampai terhuyung menahan dirinya yang mendadak menempel di sisi kiri Sungmin. Junsu tersenyum sekilas. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya, menuju tangan kanan pria yang masih sibuk merangkul istrinya itu. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Sungmin-a. Jujur saja, aku iri."

Mereka berjabat tangan. Sudut bibir kanan Lee Sungmin membentuk senyuman. Dia mengelus pundak Yoojin dengan tangan kirinya. "_Gamsahae_, Junsu-a. Kau juga sebaiknya segera menikah. Kuberitahu saja, menikah itu menyenangkan."

Sungmin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kedipan mata. Membuat Junsu tergelak dan menepuk pundak kanan Sungmin dua kali. Dia mengangguk lalu membungkuk sopan. Yoojin—dengan sedikit risih karena Sungmin masih saja merangkulnya—balas membungkuk dan berterima kasih karena sudah diantar.

Junsu baru saja menyentuh pintu mobilnya ketika mereka mendengar suara Sungmin berseru, "Junsu-a, berhenti memberi tiket konser gratis untuk istriku. Dia sudah kukontrak seumur hidup untuk hanya menonton konser Super Junior."

Yoojin terbelalak gemas dan menginjak kaki Sungmin secara refleks, sementara Junsu tertawa kecil dan mengacungkan jempolnya. Dia lalu menenggelamkan diri ke dalam mobil. Mengklakson sekali, lalu berlalu dari depan pagar berwarna biru safir itu.

Yoojin melepaskan rangkulan Sungmin dan berbalik memasuki rumah. Sungmin mengekor di belakang. Dia tahu istrinya sedikit kesal dengan tingkah lakunya barusan. Dia juga tahu, bahwa kelakuannya tadi sangat kekanakan.

"Jinnie-ya, hei...," Sungmin melangkah lebih cepat, berusaha menyamai langkah Yoojin yang sengaja dilebar-lebarkan menuju dapur. Yoojin membuka kulkas, mengambil sekotak susu hamil dari dalamnya dan menuangnya ke gelas. Dia meletakkan tas kerjanya di atas meja makan. Diikuti dengan Sungmin yang menarik sebuah kursi, lalu mereka duduk berdekatan. "Aku baru saja pulang dari Bangkok," kata Sungmin, berusaha meraih jemari istrinya. Yoojin menepisnya cepat. Berpura-pura meraih kotak susu lagi dan menuangnya ke gelas. Lagi. "Apa tidak ada pelukan selamat datang?"

"Aku baru saja pulang dari US dan mendapati rumah kosong karena kau dengan egoisnya pergi ke Bangkok. Padahal kau menyuruhku pulang lebih cepat. Aku juga tidak mendapat pelukan selamat datang kemarin," kata Yoojin retoris. "Jadi kita impas."

"Kau masih kesal?"

"Tidak."

"Kau masih kesal."

"Tidak, aku tidak kesal pada apapun. Hatiku kan terbuat dari batu. Jadi ketika berita itu beredar, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Itu kan maksudmu, _Oppa_?"

Sungmin mendengus pelan, lalu memaksa Yoojin melepas gelas yang masih ada di genggamannya. Menautkan jemari mereka. Menciptakan kehangatan di penghujung bulan November.

"Aku minta maaf. Sudah membuatmu kesal."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Kau tidak salah. Itu kan hanya keperluan dramamu. Aku tahu, mendongkrak penjualan tiket untuk minggu malam nanti kan?" Yoojin melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan membuka lemari penyimpanan. "Kenapa stok makanan bisa habis?" desisnya seorang diri.

Sungmin mengetuk meja makan dengan jarinya. Berpikir apa yang harus ia katakan pada istrinya agar situasi seperti ini segera lenyap. Dia bangkit dan memutuskan menghampiri Yoojin yang masih mematung di depan lemari penyimpanan. Sungmin melebarkan tangannya, melingkari pinggang istrinya dan meletakkan dagunya di pundak kiri Yoojin.

"Aku serius. Aku minta maaf sudah menyusahkanmu. Membuatmu berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Untuk apa aku selingkuh jika aku sudah punya kau. Aku malah khawatir bahwa kaulah yang berselingkuh dengan Xiah Junsu. Kau bahkan sampai diantar pulang olehnya." bisik Sungmin.

"Aku tadi tidak enak badan. Chanri Ounni yang memintanya untuk mengantarku."

"Kenapa kau tidak meneleponku? Aku kan bisa menjemputmu."

"Kupikir kau masih di Bangkok, _Oppaga_... Kau malah sama sekali tidak menghubungiku hari ini. Aku menelponmu semalam dan kau tidak menjawabnya. Yang sedang kesal kan aku, kenapa kau yang tidak menjawab telepon."

"Aish, _mian_... Semalam aku sudah tidur dan tadi pagi ketika mau meneleponmu, ponselku _hang_. Tidak bisa digunakan. Sepertinya gangguan sinyal di Bangkok. Ponsel member lain juga begitu," kata Sungmin membela diri. Dia menempelkan pipi kanannya dengan pipi kiri Yoojin. "Wajahmu panas."

Yoojin mendadak merasa mual lagi. Dia menahan keinginannya untuk muntah dengan menutupi tangannya. Merelai lengan Sungmin yang melingkari pinggangnya, dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Sungmin menyusulnya dengan wajah panik, "Yoojin-a, _gwaenchana_?"

Dan sore itu berakhir dengan lengan Yoojin yang terseret masuk ke dalam mobil. Sungmin melajukan mobilnya menuju dokter kandungan tempat Yoojin biasa memeriksakan kehamilannya. Berusaha mati-matian agar dia bisa menyetir dengan tenang sementara istrinya yang duduk di jok sebelah, berkali-kali menutupi mulutnya dengan plastik sambil memegangi perutnya.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**(Yoojin_POINT OF View)**

Kami masih berpelukan sebentar sebelum Sungmin _Oppa_ menyapukan kecupannya di bibirku ketika dia berpamitan untuk bekerja di Minggu pagi ini. Mewanti-wanti agar aku mengenakan pakaian yang hangat saat datang ke Drama Musikalnya malam nanti. Dia memberiku empat tiket gratis yang bisa kupergunakan untuk mengajak Chanri _Ounni_ dan dua adik kembarnya itu.

Sebenarnya kondisi tubuhku sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Syuting dengan Xiah Junsu sudah berakhir sabtu siang kemarin. Aku terpaksa lembur agar target syuting selesai tepat waktu. Membuatku kembali drop dan harus ke dokter lagi tadi malam. Sungmin _Oppa_ juga sudah melarangku untuk pergi menonton dramanya, hanya saja aku memaksanya untuk mengijinkanku. Aku bisa mati bosan jika harus terus berada di rumah. Dan lagi, ini kan drama pertamanya di tahun 2013.

Angin berhembus lumayan kencang saat aku menutup pintu. Salju pertama juga belum turun. Aku menggigil kedinginan di balik pintu. Ponselku berdering, melantunkan lagu _Marry You_ bagian suara suamiku. Setengah berlari, aku menghampiri ponsel yang seingatku tadi kuletakkan di meja makan.

Dari Chanri _Ounni_.

"_Yeobosseo_..." sapaku seraya melangkah menuju sofa di depan tv.

"Yoojin-a, kau sedang apa?"

"Tidak ada. Sungmin _Oppa_ baru saja berangkat ke teater." jawabku. Aku meraih remote tv dan menekan tombol merah yang kemudian dalam sekejap, tv berlayar besar itu menampilkan siarannya.

"Baiklah. Aku ke rumahmu siang nanti. Kau sebaiknya istirahat saja. Jangan menyalakan televisi—"

Keningku mengenyit. Apa-apaan...

"Benarkah kedekatan mereka? Apakah ini sebuah taktik untuk mendongkrak penjualan tiket? Kurasa mereka berdua terlihat akrab." suara di televisi memecah fokusku atas suara Chanri _Ounni_. Lalu di tv terlihat tampilan dua orang—pria dan wanita—makan bersama.

Sungmin _Oppa_— dan Han Jieun.

TEP

Aku mematikan tv dalam hitungan detik. Mendengus kesal dan beralih pada ponselku yang masih tersambung dengan suara Chanri _Ounni_.

"Yaakh, _Ounni_! _Infotainment_ Korea benar-benar asal tebak. Kenapa sih mereka gemar sekali membuat berita murahan seperti itu?"

"Eh?"

"Iish, kau jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! _Ounni_, menurutmu bagaimana, apa benar? Apa benar suamiku berselingkuh, eo?" tanyaku gusar. Chanri Ounni berteriak-teriak di seberang. Menyuruhku bersabar dan menenangkan diri. "Ah kau sama saja dengan Sungmin _Oppa_. Aku benci."

Aku menekan tombol _endcall_ di ponselku. Lalu beralih ke kolom browser. Membuka akun twitku sendiri kemudian mencari _fanbase _Super Junior Lee Sungmin di sana.

Aaaargh, sial! _Mood_ku semakin buruk kan sekarang. Di layar ponselku langsung terlihat deretan twit dari _fanbase _itu yang beberapa jam yang lalu mengunggah sebuah gambar.

Gambar Lee Sungmin-ku, BERDUA dengan Han Jieun. Oke itu biasa saja, cuma foto berdua. Hanya saja, KENAPA TANGAN KANAN SUAMIKU HARUS MELINGKAR DI PUNDAK WANITA ITU?

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**(Author_Point of View)**

Yoojin memasuki ruang teater dengan bersungut-sungut. Demi apapun, _mood_nya untuk menyaksikan drama musikal minggu malam ini, benar-benar musnah setelah melihat gambar sialan yang terpampang di layar ponselnya tadi—yang telah diretweet sekita tujuh ribu sembilan ratus delapan belas kali oleh _followers_ _fanbase_ terkenal itu. Dia sendiri mengutuk kebodohan dan keluguannya untuk mengecek _fanbase_ tersebut.

Di belakangnya, Park Sangra mendorong-dorongnya agar melangkah lebih cepat, menuju kursi yang tiketnya ada di tangan mereka. Park Soori bahkan dengan brutalnya berlari di jalur kursi sebelah. Memekik senang begitu menemukan tempat duduk mereka dan dengan tidak berperasaan menginjak kursi kosong milik orang lain. Meninggalkan jejak debu di sana.

"Kelakuanmu bar-bar sekali!" Park Chanri menggeplak kepala adiknya.

"Kelakuanmu jaman batu sekali, _Ounni_! Menggeplak adikmu sendiri!" bentak Park Sangra sambil mengusap-usap kepala kembarannya yang sekarang tengah mencibir kesal.

"Aku mau pulang saja." desis Yoojin yang masih berdiri bimbang. Kepalanya sedikit pusing. Sangra menarik tangan Yoojin. Mendudukkannya di kursi di antara Chanri dan dia.

"Sssh, kau akan menyesalinya nanti, _Ounni_... Melewati ketapanan suamimu yang cetar membahana badai tsunami banjir jakarta beliung bolaven shandy spongebob patrick...," kata Sangra terbawa infotainment. "Duduk saja dulu. Kau bawa vitaminmu kan, Ounni?"

Yoojin bersungut lagi. Dia memeriksa tas kecil yang sejak tadi ada dalam genggamannya. Mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dan sebutir vitamin dan obat yang diberikan dokter malam kemarin. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Berusaha tenang dan menahan keinginannya untuk pulang.

Tirai panggung mulai terbuka. Beberapa penari tampak mempertunjukkan kebolehan mereka. Disusul oleh kehadiran wanita pemeran utama. Wanita yang pundaknya dirangkul oleh Lee Sungmin dalam foto di Twitter.

Han Jieun.

"Woah, Jieun-_sshi_ kenyataannya memang cantik." pekik Park Soori. Yoojin mencibir sedikit lalu memutuskan untuk sibuk saja dengan ponselnya.

"Kurasa wajar saja jika banyak pria menjadi _fanboy_nya," sambung Sangra. "Cho Kyuhyun juga menyukainya. Tapi dia benar-benar cantik."

"Terima kasih," sahut Park Chanri. "Tapi bisakah kalian diam?"

Park Sangra dan Park Soori terpaksa membungkam mulut mereka setelah Chanri menghadiahi mereka dengan pukulan tas tangan andalannya karena beberapa kali membuat keributan berduaan. Yoojin sendiri merasa aneh di sini. Mual mulai menyerangnya sejak tadi. Air mineral di botolnya pun sudah tandas sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Dia berusaha menikmati pertunjukan. Pun ketika Lee Sungmin bernyanyi sepenuh hati sambil sesekali meliriknya, Yoojin berusaha menikmati itu semua. Dia juga harus mengakui bahwa wanita bernama Han Jieun itu tidak hanya cantik. Wanita itu juga bernyanyi dengan baik.

Dan inilah. Tiba saatnya bagian perpisahan yang kemarin sempat Yoojin peragakan. Latar panggung sudah berganti dengan gambar suasana bandara. Tangan Lee Sungmin bertautan dengan jemari Han Jieun.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi pria yang egois, Cho Donghoon-_sshi_. Karena aku juga akan merindukanmu." kata Han Jieun. Mereka bersitatap. Yoojin berdebar di kursinya.

Oh tidak, jangan perlihatkan padaku hal yang terjadi pada latihan kita, _Oppaga_...

Perlahan, tautan tangan kedua insan itu mengendur. Han Jieun melepaskan tangannya dan mundur selangkah. Lalu berbalik dan berjalan pelan mendekati pintu bilik yang sudah disulap menyerupai pintu menuju pesawat. Lee Sungmin masih berdiri di tempat. Menanti Han Jieun memasuki pintu. Yoojin menghembuskan napas leganya karena kekhawatirannya tidak terbukti.

Han Jieun baru saja hendak melangkah, tapi kemudian ia terdiam. Wanita itu berbalik dan setengah berlari, kembali menghampiri prianya yang masih terpaku. Menubrukkan tubuhnya dan menghambur memeluk Lee Sungmin.

"Cho Donghoon-_sshi_," Han Jieun melepas pelukannya. Lee Sungmin meraih tangan wanita itu dan menggenggamnya.

"Kim Hara-_sshi_, kau..."

"Aku mencintaimu." kata Han Jieun seraya menghampiri wajah di depannya. Mereka berciuman. Pelan dan lembut. Diiringi nada terkejut dari beberapa penonton.

Yoojin menganga. Terkejut, shock, stres entahlah. Sebut saja semua hal yang bisa mewakili perasaannya sekarang. Dia mengengakan mulutnya sampai ke level paling bodoh. Tersedak dalam hitungan dua detik kemudian. Dia menangkupkan tangannya menutupi sebagian bibirnya yang masih menganga lebar. Tanpa sadar, dia memejamkan matanya. Airmatanya mengalir perlahan. Dia tidak rela melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Trio Park di sebelahnya juga menganga melihat pemandangan itu. Mereka menoleh, mendapati Yoojin yang kini tengah menatap adegan selanjutnya—Kim Hara melambai dari depan pintu ke arah Cho Donghoon—melalui matanya yang basah.

Yoojin berdiri. Tanpa suara dia melangkah ke luar gedung teater.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

"Itu kan hanya akting, Yoojin-a." Sungmin membela diri. Malam ini dia tiba di rumahnya, mendapati Yoojin yang berbaring di ranjang mereka dengan punggung menghadang penglihatannya. Sudah dua puluh menit, dan tidak ada suara apapun dari istrinya.

Sungmin bergerak menuju sisi tempat tidur, tempat Yoojin memalingkan wajah. Dia berlutut di sana. Berusaha mencari celah agar Yoojin membalas tatapan matanya.

"Oh ayolah, kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Jangan mendiamkan aku seperti ini."

Yoojin mendengus kesal. Dia melirik sekilas. Mempertemukan mata coklatnya dengan mata hitam milik suaminya. Lalu memalingkan pandangan lagi. Dia bangkit dan duduk bersandar di ranjang. Merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat bergesekan dengan bantal.

"Kau sudah berjanji, _Oppaga_...," kata Yoojin dengan suara serak. Kentara sekali dia mati-matian berusaha untuk tidak menangis. "Untuk tidak menciumnya."

Lee Sungmin menaiki ranjang mereka. Mendekat pada istrinya yang masih menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. "Itu, entahlah... Han Jieun-_sshi_ mendapat sedikit improvisasi di atas panggung. Semuanya di luar kendaliku."

Yoojin melirik kesal mendengar jawaban standar barusan. "Jadi kalau dia menciummu setiap kali kalian mengadakan pertunjukan drama, kau pasrah saja begitu?"

"Pertunjukan selanjutnya tidak akan ada lagi, Yoojin-a. Aku sudah menegurnya tadi. Dia juga berkata bahwa dia terlalu terimprovisasi. Dia juga minta maaf."

Yoojin kali ini tidak dapat membendung airmatanya. Dia menangis. Membiarkan bantalnya menjadi basah karena bertugas menutupi wajahnya. "Kau terlihat menikmati ciuman tadi," isaknya. "Aku membencimu."

"Demi Tuhan, Yoojin-a! Itu hanya akting!" kata Lee Sungmin tidak sabaran. Nada suaranya meninggi. Dia letih dan lelah setelah seharian bergulat dengan hapalan dan lagu-lagu untuk drama musikalnya malam ini. Dia ingin istirahat. Bukan menghadapi amukan seperti ini.

Yoojin berhenti terisak. Berganti dengan tangisan lagi.

"Demi Tuhan, Yoojin-a... itu hanya akting! Berhenti bersikap _seperti anak kecil_ begitu. Dan mengertilah bahwa kau mempunyai suami seorang sup—"

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!" bentak Yoojin kesal. Dia benci mendengar kalimat 'seperti anak kecil' yang terlontar dari bibir suaminya barusan. Sungmin melongo. Kaget dengan reaksi berlebihan dari istrinya yang kini melangkah ke luar kamar. "AKU MEMBENCI SUPERSTAR SEPERTIMU!"

Meninggalkan Sungmin yang memutuskan untuk balas berteriak, "PERGI SAJA. AKU TIDAK PEDULI! AKU PENAT!"

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Yoojin terseok mengayunkan langkahnya di pinggiran kawasan Gwangju. Dia merapatkan jaket coklatnya untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak kehangatan. Angin malam berhembus lumayan kencang. Dia sempat melihat layar ponselnya menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat lima belas menit, sebelum ponselnya itu mati total sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Berarti sekarang pukul sebelas lewat dua puluh menit.

Rumahnya sudah berjarak sekitar dua ratus meter dari tempatnya sekarang. Yoojin menghirup udara malam banyak-banyak. Berusaha mengenyahkan rasa pusing di kepalanya. Dia menangis. Lebih tepatnya sakit hati.

Hampir dua tahun berlalu dari sejak pertama dia bertemu dengan pria yang tadi dia tinggalkan di kamar mereka. Pria itu tidak pernah sekalipun membentaknya. Tidak pernah sekalipun bicara dengan nada tinggi. Tapi rekor itu pecah pada satu jam yang lalu. Suaminya membentaknya.

Pria itu membentaknya.

Yoojin tergugu. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk di halte bus yang sepi dan gelap. Hanya ada penerangan jalan dan beberapa sorot lampu kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Malam makin temaram di waktu-waktu seperti ini. Dia menoleh, berharap tidak ada orang jahat di sekitarnya.

Jaketnya makin merapat, saat Yoojin bersedekap. Tangan kanannya menutupi matanya yang masih mengeluarkan airmata. "Kenapa aku secengeng ini..." Yoojin berkata sendiri. Dia mengusap wajahnya dan kembali memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaket saat angin berhembus lagi. Kepalanya berdenyut lumayan kencang setiap kali dia terisak.

Yoojin menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Berharap denyut di kepalanya bisa segera berpindah. "_Eomma_...," desisnya kalut. Dia tidak mungkin menghubungi ibunya di saat seperti ini kan. "Chanri _Ounni_..." sengalnya dalam tangisan. Cairan di hidungnya naik turun seirama dengan isakannya. Yoojin mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku. Menekan tombol _power on_ seraya sedikit berdoa agar ponselnya itu masih mau menyala.

Layar ponselnya berkedip. Lalu menampilkan gambar pembuka. Selang lima detik, tampilan _wallpaper_ ponselnya terlihat. Gambar Sungmin tengah mencium pipi kanannya sementara dia sendiri ber-selca menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Tangisannya pecah lagi. "_Nappeun_," isaknya pelan. "Kau membentakku. Kau pasti membelanya, kan? Kau pasti benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta padanya, begitu?" maki Yoojin pada pria di layar ponselnya. Dia menyentuh layar ponselnya, mencari kontak Park Chanri di sana. Lalu mengetik pesan singkat, memberitahu rekan kerjanya itu bahwa dia sedang ada di halte tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Pesan terkirim, diikuti dengan kedipan biru di sudut ponselnya. Lalu tak lama, gambar wallpaper ponselnya menghilang, layarnya meredup. Ponselnya mati lagi.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

"Kau sudah gila?!"

Sambutan hangat dari Park Chanri dibalas senyum tipis dan lemah dari wanita hamil yang masih duduk di bangku halte dengan tangan merapat di dalam saku jaket tebalnya. Park Chanri merengkuh Yoojin dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Bergegas menuju belakang kemudi setelah yakin Yoojin sudah duduk nyaman. Dia memasang _seatbelt_ dan menyalakan mesin. Menengok ke belakang untuk berbalik arah.

"Aku tidak mau pulang." tukas Yoojin cepat. Park Chanri melepas injakannya pada pedal gas. Keningnya mengernyit, begitu juga sudut bibirnya.

"_Mworago_?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang."

"Yoojin-a, rumahmu di sekitar sini. Sungmin juga pasti sedang khawatir karena kau menghilang mendadak."

"Apa dia meneleponmu? Mencariku, mungkin?"

"Err," Chanri salah tingkah. "Tidak sih. Uhm, mungkin belum. Mungkin dia masih mencarimu dengan usahanya sendiri."

"Dia tidak akan mencariku, _Ounni_."

"Yaaa, kenapa kau berpikiran begitu. Dia suamimu, tentu saja dia akan mencemaskanmu."

Tangisan Yoojin pecah lagi, "Dia membentakku. Berkata bahwa aku masih kekanakkan hanya karena aku _complain_ atas aktingnya di gedung teater malam ini. Hiks," Park Chanri mematikan mesin mobilnya. Mengambil tisu dan menyorongkannya pada Yoojin yang tampak stres. "Dia saja cemburu saat aku diantar Xiah Junsu. Lalu aku tidak boleh kesal melihatnya mencium wanita lain?"

"Yoojin-a," Park Chanri kebingungan. "Itu kan hanya akt—"

"Hanya akting menurutmu?" Yoojin menatap Chanri yang serba salah. Mata merahnya menghujam Chanri yang memasang wajah prihatin. "Kau pernah bilang bahwa kau hampir gila saat melihat Leeteuk mencium gadis lawan mainnya di _varietyshow_. Kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan Leeteuk waktu itu. Dan kau marah. Kau kesal kan? Lalu apa aku tidak boleh kesal sekarang?"

Skak mat. Chanri mendadak mati kata-kata.

"Euhm, baiklah. Kau tidak mau pulang ke rumah?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, kita ke rumahku." kata Chanri sembari menyalakan mesin. Memutar kemudinya dan menginjak pedal gas. Membelah jalanan kawasan Gwangju di jam dua belas malam ini.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Sungmin membuka matanya saat dia merasa kedinginan teramat sangat. Menyalakan lampu kamar dengan mata terpicing. Berguling pelan, lalu turun dari ranjang. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya masih dengan mata terkatup. Dari sela matanya yang hanya segaris, visualisasi kamarnya masih bisa tampak dengan jelas. Ranjangnya kosong. Hanya ada dua buah bantal tak bernyawa tergeletak acak di sana. Keningnya mengernyit.

"Jinnie-ya, _eoddisseo_?" gumamnya pelan. Sungmin melirik jam mungil yang ada di meja. Jam digital itu menunjukkan waktu pukul empat. Membuatnya berpikir, kemungkinan istrinya itu tengah berada di dapur. Memasak atau sekedar minum susu. Sama seperti beberapa minggu belakangan.

Jadi dia memutuskan ke dapur. Sedikit kecewa mendapati dapur kosong melompong. Lalu dia bergerak ke ruang tengah. _Mungkin dia tertidur di sofa_. Dan kembali kecewa saat mendapati sofa merah mereka juga kosong.

Di teras? Atau kebun belakang?

Sungmin merasa ada yang janggal. Jadi dia memutuskan berlari ke teras depan yang juga kosong saat dia tiba. Lalu bergegas melesat ke kebun belakang. Dan terpaksa menghela napas kecewa saat kebun itu juga kosong. Sungmin berlari kembali ke kamar. Setengah terpeleset akibat terburu-buru. Dia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak dekat jam digital tadi. Menyentuh nomor satu di layar ponselnya, yang menghubungkannya dengan nomor istrinya.

Tidak aktif.

Sungmin mendecak kesal. Dia menyambar jaket tebal berwarna hitamnya dengan kasar dari gantungan. Mengenakannya sambil berjalan ke luar. Menduga mungkin saja istrinya itu sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar komplek rumah mereka. Tapi kemudian langkahnya terhenti.

"Di pagi begini? Tanpa memberitahuku sedikitpun? Aish, Yoojin-a... Kau membuatku pusing."

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Park Chanri menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga sebelum menggerakkan tangannya, memutar kenop pintu kamar yang didiami Yoojin sejak jam dini hari tadi. Langkahnya terhenti saat ponselnya berdering. Chanri memundurkan langkah, menutup kembali pintu itu.

Lee Sungmin _calling._

"_Yeobbosseo_?"

"Uhm, _Nuna_—" kata Sungmin tersendat.

"_Nde_, Sungmin-a?" Chanri menunggu. Dia bisa menebak lawan bicaranya ini pasti ingin menanyakan keberadaan Yoojin.

"Apakah—" Sungmin terdengar ragu. "Apakah Yoojin ada di sana? Apa istriku ada di sana?"

"Memang ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kau sendiri tidak tahu keberadaannya?"

Sungmin terdiam. Malu dan bingung. "Kami—" katanya gugup. "Kami bertengkar semalam."

Park Chanri menghela napas. Benar-benar tidak paham akan jalan pikiran kedua orang itu. Semalam Yoojin tidak bercerita banyak. Suhu badannya panas jadi dia menyuruh Yoojin untuk segera tidur saja. "Dia ada di sini."

"Benarkah? Ah syukurlah," pekik Sungmin senang. "Apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Semalam dia sedikit demam, tapi sudah minum obat," jawab Chanri. "Kau tidak perlu terlalu cemas. Dia baik-baik saja."

"Terima kasih, Tuhan," desis Sungmin. "Nuna, bisakah— bisakah aku menitipkan istriku padamu hari ini? Aku ada jadwal syuting jam delapan pagi ini. Katakan padanya, aku minta maaf."

"Kenapa kau tidak menyampaikannya saja sendiri?"

"Aku menelepon ponselnya, tapi tidak aktif. Aku benar-benar ingin menyusulnya ke rumahmu, tapi jadwal syuting ini tidak bisa kuhindari, Nuna. Aku—"

"Baiklah, nanti kusampaikan." kata Chanri akhirnya.

"_Gomaweo, Nuna. Jeongmal gomawo..._"

"Tidak usah berlebihan," sahut Chanri. Dia berbalik dan memutar kenop pintu kamar tadi. Membukanya sedikit, mendapati Yoojin yang tampaknya sudah bangun dari tidurnya. Yoojin kini terlihat tengah berdiri, menjauh dari tempat tidur. "Kuharap, kejadian ini tidak terulang lagi, Sungmin-a. Dia adik bagiku. Dan aku tidak terlalu suka melihatnya menangis."

"Aku mengerti... Maafkan aku." ucap Sungmin lirih.

Sambungan telepon terputus. Chanri meletakkan ponselnya di saku blazer ungunya. Lalu membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar. Sebentar lagi dia harus berangkat ke kantor. Dia hanya ingin menanyakan kabar Yoojin sebelum berangkat.

Park Chanri baru saja melepaskan tangannya pada pegangan pintu ketika dia melihat Yoojin terhuyung dan terjatuh. Yoojin merintih pelan. Wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya terasa lemas. Dia berusaha bangkit, namun sulit. Perutnya melilit, mungkin karena belum sarapan, pikirnya.

"Yoojin-a, _gwaenchana_?"

Yoojin menggeleng lemah. Menarik kakinya lalu menumpukan tubuhnya untuk bangkit berdiri saat dia merasa kedua tangan Chanri merengkuh pundaknya, membantunya berdiri. Saat itulah, dia melihat sesuatu menetes dari balik roknya.

Setetes darah.

Ngilu, dia mengalihkan pandangan matanya menelusuri kaki kirinya yang kebas. Aliran darah membentuk sungai kecil di sana. Yoojin jatuh terduduk. Kepalanya pening. Dia menangis. Yoojin mendongakkan wajahnya, mencari wajah Chanri yang sama cemasnya dengan wajahnya.

"_Ounni_, _naega wae_?" tanyanya pilu. Sesaat sebelum dia jatuh terkulai dalam pelukan Chanri, tak sadarkan diri.

"SANGRA, SOORI, CEPAT KE MARI!" teriak Chanri panik. Dia menepuk-nepuk pipi Yoojin yang terkulai tak sadarkan diri. Berharap Yoojin membuka matanya. "Yoojin-a, _ireona_. Jangan pingsan. Yoojin-a..."

Park Soori dan Park Sangra berjejalan melewati pintu kamar. Satu sama lain saling mendahului, berusaha masuk dan mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi. Park Soori mengabaikan dasi seragam sekolahnya yang belum tersimpul dengan benar. Sekujur tubuhnya merinding melihat kakak perempuannya tengah duduk memeluk Yoojin yang tak sadarkan diri.

"_Ounni_!" Sangra panik. "Yoojin _Ounni_ kenapa?"

"Telepon ambulans. _Ppalii_!" Chanri berteriak. Wajahnya memucat. Soori terkesiap. Dia merogoh saku seragamnya, mengambil ponsel. Menghubungi rumah sakit yang dia tahu.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Park Chanri, Sangra dan Soori mengiringi kasur dorong yang baru saja diturunkan dari ambulans. Mereka bertiga menangis. Sangra dan Soori menangis paling keras. Langkah mereka terhenti ketika perawat melarang mereka untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan gawat darurat.

Sangra dan Soori memeluk Chanri, masih dalam keadaan tersedu.

"_Ounni, is she gonna be okay_?" Soori menangis. Yoojin bukanlah kakak kandungnya, tapi dia menganggapnya begitu.

"_Ounni_, kenapa Yoojin _Ounni_ berdarah? Dia sedang hamil kan? Lalu kenapa dia begitu? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Ounni, aku takut..." Sangra mendekap Chanri lebih erat. Yang dipeluk masih saja terdiam, menatap pintu ruangan yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja menutup. Pikirannya kosong.

Pintu itu menjeblak, terbuka lagi. Seorang perawat menghampiri Park Chanri yang membiarkan kedua adiknya membasahi blazer ungunya.

"Maaf, _Agasshi_, apa Anda keluarganya?" tanya perawat itu. Chanri menoleh lemah, lalu mengangguk.

"Iya, suster. Aku kakaknya. Bagaimana keadaan adikku?"

"Pasien mengalami pendarahan dan kami sedang menanganinya sebaik yang kami bisa," kata perawat itu dengan wajah tenang sambil menyodorkan beberapa lembar formulir pada Chanri. "Kami membutuhkan data diri pasien. Dan surat persetujuan dari keluarga."

Surat persetujuan?

"Surat persetujuan?" Chanri terheran, tapi tak urung diambilnya juga formulir itu. "Untuk?"

"Kami perlu mengeluarkan kandungannya. Dengan berat hati, kami harus mengatakan bahwa kandungan adik Anda harus digugurkan."

Sangra dan Soori meraung pada detik berikutnya. Chanri menghela napas lemah. Sebetik air mata menetes di pipinya.

"Di—digugurkan? Apa tidak ada cara lain? Apa mereka berdua tidak bisa diselamatkan?"

"Kondisi adik Anda tergolong sangat lemah. Kami tidak tahu apa depresi yang dideritanya, hingga kandungannya tidak bisa bertahan sedemikian. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, _Agasshi_. Kandungan adik Anda sudah tidak tertolong bahkan sebelum dia tiba di sini," Perawat itu memandangnya dengan wajah minta maaf. "Ini semua di luar kendali kita semua. Dan aku membutuhkan tanda tangan di surat persetujuan itu dari pihak keluarga, agar operasi pembersihan kandungan, bisa dilaksanakan.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Matahari perlahan naik ketika Super Junior dan beberapa staf tengah berada di lapangan yang sudah disulap sedemikian rupa menjadi lokasi syuting. Sungmin mengeratkan jaket berwarna biru safirnya. Jaket itu adalah produk terbaru keluaran SMEnt _Official_, yang akan diluncurkan untuk musim dingin ini. Hari ini adalah hari pemotretan produk.

Sungmin sejak tadi tampak gelisah. Pikirannya jauh melayang ke rumah Park Chanri. Bertanya dalam hati, apakah istrinya makan dengan benar, ataukah istrinya itu tidur dengan nyenyak semalam.

"_Hyung_, kau sakit?" Ryeowook menepuk pundaknya. Membuatnya tersadar bahwa member lain sudah berada di tengah lokasi. Siap berpose.

"Ah, _ani_. Aku hanya— ah baiklah, sebaiknya kita bergegas ke sana, Wookie-a." Sungmin berjalan menghampiri member lainnya yang sudah bersiap memperagakan pose andalan mereka. Lalu memasang senyum palsu seolah dia sedang bahagia padahal pikirannya sedang kalut.

Dia mengutuk perbuatannya sendiri semalam. Membentak Yoojin. Astaga, sejak mereka masih kanak-kanakpun, seingat yang dia bisa ingat, tidak pernah sekalipun dia membentak Yoojin. Dia selalu bisa mengendalikan amarahnya di dekat orang yang paling berarti di hidupnya itu. Tapi kenapa semalam pertahanannya goyah? Kenapa semalam dia emosional sekali?

"_Hyung_, kau tidak tampak bersemangat hari ini. Ada apa denganmu?" Eunhyuk menyikut lengan Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin tergagap.

"_Ani_, aku—"

"Kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya Kangin. Sungmin membuang pandangan matanya. Memutuskan untuk melihat sekumpulan fotografer yang sedang memeriksa hasil foto mereka. "Yak, Sungmin-a!"

"_Ani, Hyung_. Mungkin aku kelelahan."

Seorang fotografer mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah member Super Junior, yang langsung dibalas dengan acungan jempol juga. Sungmin menepi. Satu jam sesi pemotretan sudah berlalu. Satu jam lagi tersisa. Rasanya dia ingin memutar jarum jam yang ada di saku jaketnya agar segera melaju ke satu jam berikutnya. Dia sudah tidak tahan untuk bergegas menuju rumah Park Chanri dan menjemput istrinya dari sana.

Dia merogoh saku jaketnya, menyentuh layar ponsel galaxy note-nya dan memeriksa beberapa pesan yang masuk. Ada tiga panggilan tidak terjawab dan beberapa pesan singkat. Alisnya mengernyit begitu mendapati nama Park Chanri tertera. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Merasa sesuatu hal aneh terjadi.

Sungmin menyentuh _icon_ panggil yang tertera di sana. Tersambung.

"Chanri _Nuna_—"

"Sungmin-a, dari mana saja kau?!"

"Aku sedang syuting. Ada apa menelepon?"

"Yoojin—"

"Kenapa dia?"

"Yoojin masuk rumah sakit, Yongsan Hospital. Dekat dari rumahku. Kau—"

TUT.

Sambungan terputus. Jantungnya berdegup lima kali lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Pias, Sungmin menyambar tas perlengkapannya, bergegas menghampiri Kim Junghoon—manajer mereka—yang tengah duduk berbincang dengan seorang staf.

"_Hyung_, aku izin sebentar."

"Kau mau ke mana, Sungmin-a? Syuting sebentar lagi dimulai." Kim Junghoon berseru. "YAK! SUNGMIN-A!"

Sungmin menghiraukan teriakan Manajernya. Menghiraukan puluhan pasang mata yang mengekor, mengikuti langkah kakinya menuju pelataran parkir SMEnt _Building_.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Pintu lift berdenting pelan begitu terbuka di lantai delapan. Sungmin mencari papan petunjuk, berusaha mencari tahu kamar perawatan 8A-13. Dia membenarkan letak kacamata hitam dan maskernya sebelum berkelok di pintu pertama. Berlari kecil di lorong rumah sakit dan mengabaikan deringan ponselnya yang sejak tadi berbunyi. Terengah berhenti begitu mendapati Park Chanri dan dua orang adiknya tengah duduk di sebuah kursi panjang di depan kamar rawat.

"_Nuna_, bagaimana—"

Park Chanri mendongak. Seketika dia menangis lagi. Dia memeluk Sungmin yang masih menunggu jawaban. Sangra dan Soori meliriknya tanpa suara. Park Chanri melepas pelukannya lalu kembali tersedu.

"Yoojin baik-baik saja, dia sedang dalam masa pemulihan."

"Kenapa dia bisa masuk rumah sakit?"

Park Chanri tertunduk dan menangis, "Sungmin-a, _mianhae_... Aku meneleponmu berkali-kali tapi tidak ada jawaban. Jadi aku terpaksa menandatangani surat persetujuannya—"

"Surat persetujuan? Persetujuan untuk apa?"

"Untuk membersihkan kandungannya. Kandungannya terpaksa dikeluarkan karena kondisinya sudah terlanjur buruk—" Chanri menjelaskan dengan terbata.

"Dikeluarkan? Maksudmu, dia—" Sungmin terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. "Kau... maksudmu dia tidak—" Sungmin terhenyak. Kakinya mendadak kebas. Dia bersandar pada tembok di belakangnya. Lalu jatuh terduduk. Kacamatanya terlepas. Pandangannya kosong. Wajahnya pias.

"Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Setidaknya, Yoojin berhasil bertahan dan baik-baik saja."

Soori dan Sangra berpelukan satu sama lain. Tidak tega melihat respon Sungmin yang nampak sangat shock. Sungmin masih tergugu. Tatapannya hampa.

"Sungmin-a," Chanri meremas pundak Sungmin. "Maafkan aku."

Sungmin menggeleng lemah, tanpa suara. Dia menghela napas dalam, sebelum khirnya bersuara. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, _Nuna_. Ini semua salahku."

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap istrinya yang terbaring lemah dari balik kaca. Yoojin masih tertidur akibat obat bius. Sebentar lagi kemungkinan akan tersadar. Sungmin masih terus menatapnya dengan mata memerah. Park Chanri masih ada di sebelahnya. Menepuk pundaknya, menyuruhnya untuk tabah.

Park Soori dan Park Sangra sudah pulang ke rumah. Mereka berdua tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Begitupun Chanri. Dia sudah menelepon Lee Taewoo pagi tadi, meminta izin karena Yoojin mendadak masuk rumah sakit. Syukurlah Lee Taewoo hari itu ada jadwal ke luar kota, jadi tidak masalah.

"Aku ke kantin dulu, membeli beberapa roti untuk makan siang. Kau mau makan apa, Sungmin-a?"

"Aku tidak lapar." Sungmin menggeleng.

"Baiklah," Chanri tersenyum. "Aku akan membeli beberapa roti juga untukmu."

Park Chanri berlalu, meninggalkan Lee Sungmin yang masih dengan masker dan kacamata hitamnya, menatap istrinya yang masih terbaring. Sungmin tersedak. Dia menangis. Mengabaikan aliran airmata di pipinya.

"Yoojin-a," katanya dengan suara serak. Bibirnya bergetar. Hatinya perih. "**Aku sering mendengar kau berkata bahwa kau membenciku. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa aku bisa berada pada titik yang pantas untuk kau benci.**"

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

"_Hyung_, darimana saja kau?" tanya Lee Donghae ketika melihat Sungmin memasuki ruang ganti SMEnt. Sungmin menghiraukan pertanyaan Donghae. Membuka lemari pakaian yang tersedia di sana, dan membuka jaket produk terbaru yang sejak tadi masih melekat di tubuhnya. Pihak Yongsan Hospital berkata kemungkinan istrinya akan sadar satu jam lagi. Jadi dia memutuskan ke sini dan berganti pakaian, sekaligus meminta izin cuti pada manajer. "Junghoon _Hyung_ meledak-ledak tadi. Syuting terpaksa batal krena member tidak lengkap."

Sungmin mengabaikan ucapan Donghae. Melempar jaket tebal yang berhasil dia lepas. Pandangannya tertoleh saat terdengar suara langkah kaki memasuki ruangan. "Manajer Hyung!" Sungmin bersorak, lantas menghampiri Kim Junghoon yang baru saja masuk ruang ganti yang nampaknya juga tengah mencari Sungmin.

"Sungmin-a, darimana saja kau?" Pertanyaan yang sama. Sungmin menahan luapan emosinya.

"_Hyung_, aku minta cuti beberapa hari."

"_Mwo_?" Donghae dan Junghoon berteriak bersamaan.

"Aku minta cuti beberapa hari."

"Baiklah, pertanggal berapa?"

"Mulai hari ini."

"_Mwo_?!" Donghae terbelalak. Diikuti dengan kalimat terkejut Kim Junghoon.

"KAU GILA?" Junghoon meraung kesal. Hari ini jadwal syuting berantakan dan dia kena makian dari pihak produsen. Iklan harus terbit lusa, dan pemotretan tidak selesai tepat waktu.

"Aku minta cuti. Yoojin— istriku, _Hyung_... dia keguguran."

"Keguguran? Maksudmu Yoojin—" Donghae melongo kaget. Namun Junghoon memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aku turut berduka cita. Tapi jadwal bekerjamu sudah padat hingga minggu depan. Jika kau meminta cuti untuk minggu dep—"

"ISTRIKU KEGUGURAN HARI INI, _HYUNG_. BUKAN MINGGU DEPAN!" Sungmin berteriak frustasi. Apa tidak ada seorangpun di sini yang memahami perasaannya?!

"Aku tidak bisa apa-apa, Sungmin-a. Semua sudah tertera di agenda. Malam nanti kalian berangkat ke Jepang. Besok pagi ada syuting di Tokyo." Junghoon berkata tanpa rasa kemanusiaan sedikitpun. Suasana hatinya juga sedang buruk sekarang. Maka dia memutuskan berbalik dan keluar ruangan. "Kuharap kejadian seperti tadi tidak terulang lagi."

"KAU—" Sungmin berusaha mengejar langkah Junghoon, namun dicegah Donghae yang merelakan wajahnya terhantam siku Lee Sungmin ketika pria itu menganggkat tangannya hendak menerjang Kim Junghoon.

"_Hyung_!" Donghae bersikeras menahan Sungmin yang masih berusaha mengejar Junghoon. Lalu terpaksa menghempaskan tubuh Hyung-nya itu ke dinding di samping lemari pakaian yang masih terbuka. Tubuh Sungmin seketika melemas. Dia terkulai lemah. Tangannya terkepal kuat dan menghantam lantai ruangan yang dilapisi karpet merah. Dia membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding di belakang tubuhnya. "_Hyung_!"

Lee Sungmin menangis. Dia tidak sanggup menahan airmatanya meluncur sejak tadi di rumah sakit. "Yoojin keguguran, Hae-ya..."

Lee Donghae tercenung. Dadanya berdegup kencang. Kesedihan mengaliri hatinya. Memikirkan bagaimana rasanya jika Ahn Rara mengandung anak mereka dan tiba-tiba mendapat bencana seperti ini. "_Hyung_," Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ini semua salahku," Sungmin menghujamkan lagi kepalannya ke lantai. "Semalam kami bertengkar. Dan—" Sungmin meringis. Tangisannya berubah menjadi isakan tertahan. "Aku bukan suami yang baik untuknya, Hae. Kupikir aku bisa memahaminya. Bisa membahagiakannya. Ternyata tidak. Aku—"

"_Hyung_, jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini. Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit saja sekarang."

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Chanri dan Donghae ke luar ruangan. Meninggalkan Sungmin dan Yoojin berduaan di kamar rawat itu. Yoojin melempar pandangannya pada vas bunga yang ada di nakas kecil di sebelah ranjangnya. Mencoba menghindari pandangan Lee Sungmin padanya.

"Jinnie-ya," Sungmin menghirup udara ruangan sebisa mungkin. Dia paham reaksi beginilah yang akan diterimanya. Dia maklum.

Sungmin menatap setiap senti wajah istrinya yang terlihat pucat. Yoojin terlihat lebih tirus dari kemarin malam. Sungmin menggamit tangan Yoojin yang tidak dialiri infus. Baru mereka bersentuhan, tapi Yoojin bergegas menarik kembali tangannya. Seolah Sungmin mempunyai virus menular yang bisa menularinya sewaktu-waktu.

Sungmin berdehem. Menahan tangisannya yang sebentar lagi meledak. "_Mianhae_..."

Yoojin masih membuang pandangannya pada vas bunga yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menarik untuk dilihat. Hanya dengusannya yang terdengar. Yoojin mengerjapkan matanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, dalam usahanya menahan tangisannya yang juga hampir meledak.

"Jinnie-ya..." Sungmin memanggil lagi.

Bibir Yoojin bergetar. Pertahanannya runtuh. Dia menangis. Airmatanya lancar keluar dan membasahi sisi bantal ranjang rumah sakit. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh pipinya sendiri. Menghapus airmata yang menjejak di sana.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf—" Sungmin tersedak. Airmatanya akhirnya luruh juga. Dia mengarahkan wajahnya pada wajah istrinya, berusaha untuk menyapukan ciumannya di pipi tirus itu. Menghalau aliran airmata dengan kecupannya, seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan jika istrinya itu menangis. Tapi Yoojin yang tanggap, menggerakkan wajahnya menjauh. Membuat gerakan wajah Sungmin terhenti. Dia tahu Yoojin menolak usahanya, maka dia menarik wajahnya kembali.

Yoojin menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Menyebabkan suara isakannya menjadi kentara. Dia mengusap sudut matanya menggunakan tangannya sendiri. Wajahnya masih belum berpaling. Tapi mulutnya terbuka, "Pulanglah, Lee Sungmin-_sshi_. Aku ingin sendiri."

Sungmin tertegun mendengar kalimat Yoojin. Panggilan Oppa untuknya sudah lenyap. Dia sudah kalah kah? Sungmin berteriak dalam hati. Tangannya terkepal gemas. Menahan emosinya untuk tidak menghantam vas bunga yang masih saja menjadi sasaran pandang istrinya. Dia beranjak dari duduknya di sisi ranjang.

"Baiklah, Jinnie-ya...," Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Yoojin lagi. Memaksakan menjejak ciumannya di sana. Kali ini Yoojin tidak menggerakkan wajahnya menjauh, jadi Sungmin berhasil mengecup pipi istrinya itu selama dua detik. Menghirup aroma wajah istrinya yang sudah berbaur dengan aroma ruangan rawatnya. Sungmin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yoojin. Setengah berbisik, dia berkata dengan suara serak. "**Aku mencintaimu**."

Dia berbalik dan berjalan ke luar ruangan dengan langkah gontai. Merasa gagal menjadi seorang suami yang baik bagi istrinya. Dia menutup pintu sepelan mungkin. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Donghae dan Chanri yang menghujamnya. Sungmin berjalan tanpa suara, menuju pelataran parkir.

Sementara Yoojin menangis lagi. Kali ini lebih keras. Membiarkan bantal yang digunakan untuk menopang kepalanya, menjadi basah dan lembab. Menggigit bibirnya sekuat tenaga. Mengalihkan kebenciannya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia marah. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Tadi dia terbangun dan menyadari bahwa buah hatinya tidak ada lagi dalam kandungannya. Dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang istri dan ibu yang baik. Dia merasa begitu bodoh. Dia merasa begitu egois. Dia tidak bisa mempertahankan bayinya sendiri. Dia tidak pantas menjadi seorang istri dari Lee Sungmin.

Maka dia memutuskan menyerah.

Yoojin sempat melihat kesedihan di sudut mata Sungmin ketika pandangan mereka beradu tadi. Dan dia merasa bodoh telah menghadirkan kesedihan di sana. Menduga bahwa kehidupan Lee Sungmin pasti ratusan kali lebih bahagia sebelum kedatangannya. Dan dia menyesal sudah hadir, hanya untuk menyajikan kesedihan.

Sungmin menginginkan anak. Anak yang kini telah tiada karena kebodohannya. Dan Yoojin tidak bisa memaaafkan dirinya sendiri atas hal itu.

Maka dia memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Berpikir mungkin ada wanita lain di luar sana yang bisa membuat pria itu bahagia.

Wanita lain.

Bukan dia.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

"**Aku tidak berharap akan menangis di dekatmu. **

**Tapi aku berharap, ketika aku menangis, maka dirimulah yang akan merengkuhku. **

**Maaf merepotkanmu. **

**Dan berhenti menyalahi dirimu sendiri. **

**Hancur bagiku tidak mengapa, selama tangan kita masih bergenggaman dan kita saling menguatkan. **

**Berusaha berpijak di setiap tempat yang masih bisa kita pijak. **

**Berpijak pada **_**cinta**_** yang kita punya."**

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**END**


	19. (Sekuel 6) Extended

Tittle :

**NOW WE GOT TO MEET (Sekuel 6. Extended)**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2013**

oOo...oOo

**(Author Point of View)**

Sungmin melangkah gontai, menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Di belakangnya langkah kaki Donghae terdengar. Mereka berdua berjalan tanpa suara. Menghiraukan hembusan angin yang mendera lumayan kencang. Langit senja mulai terlihat. Warna jingganya menggelayut manja pada lukisan langit di atas sana. Sungmin terbatuk pelan saat merasa hidungnya tersumbat akibat rasa sesak oleh tangisannya sendiri, membuatnya sulit bernapas.

Pelataran parkir masih berjarak sepuluh meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Mereka hanya perlu berbelok di pertigaan lorong di depan mereka, maka mobil mereka pasti terlihat.

Donghae mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan tubuh _hyung_-nya. Mengikuti langkah pelan Sungmin yang masih gontai. Kepalanya tertunduk lemah, matanya menatap ubin rumah sakit. Tak seberapa lama, dia menoleh menghadap Donghae yang dengan sigap membukakan pintu mobil untuknya dan menunggunya menjejakkan kaki di dasar mobil. Donghae menutup pintu mobil begitu Sungmin sudah duduk di dalam, lalu berlari kecil menghampiri kursi kemudi. Memutar kunci mobil begitu terpasang sempurna di tempatnya, kemudian menyalakan mesin dalam hitungan sepersekian detik.

Sungmin menopang tangan kirinya ke pegangan pintu mobil. Menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan. Kemudian mengepalkan tangan dan menghantamkannya ke _dashboard_ mobil Renault Samsung SM7 miliknya itu.

"_Hyung_, kau─" Donghae tercekat. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkan di saat-saat seperti ini. "_Hyung_, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"AAARGH!" Sungmin mengerung kesal. Menghantamkan kepalan dua tangannya lagi ke dashboard. Menyebabkan _dashboard_ itu retak sedikit. Kebenciannya tersalurkan kah dengan cara itu? "Dia membenciku, Hae! DIA MEMBENCIKU!" Sungmin meraung lagi. Menempelkan keningnya dengan _dashboard_ retak itu.

Donghae meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Pias. Bingung harus bagaimana. Dia mengedarkan pandangan, melihat sekeliling pelataran parkir. Tidak jauh dari mobil mereka, ada beberapa petugas parkir tengah bersantai bercengkrama dengan petugas rumah sakit. Menikmati senja yang makin meredup.

"Dia membenciku..." Sungmin berkata lirih. Bahunya berguncang. Dia menangis.

"_Hyung_, Yoojin sama sekali tidak membencimu," kata Donghae hati-hati. "Dia _tidak mungkin_ membencimu."

Sungmin tersedak. Tangisannya tertahan. Dia mendongakkan wajahnya, menghirup napas dalam dalam. Lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke jok mobil. Napasnya sesak, pandangannya kabur dan kepalanya pusing.

Dering ponsel terdengar. Nada lagu Y. Donghae merogoh saku celananya mendapati ponselnya menyala, menampilkan nama Kim Junghoon di sana. Donghae menyentuh geser ibu jarinya di layar ponselnya itu. "_Yeobbosseo_?"

"Donghae-ah, _neo eoddisseo_? Apa Sungmin bersamamu? Apa kau tidak tahu jam berapa sekarang? Pesawat _take off_ jam sebelas malam. Apa kau sudah istirahat? Sebaiknya kau bergegas ke mari. Yang lain sudah berkumpul di gedung SM. Kita berangkat ke Bandara Incheon bersama-sama. Tidak, aku tidak mau mendengar alasanmu. Apa Sungmin bersamamu sekarang? YAK! Kalian berdua sedang apa? Sedang di mana?!"

Donghae menggeretakkan giginya gusar. Mendengus sebentar sebelum menempelkan lagi ponselnya itu di telinga. "Kami sedang di rumah sakit, tempat Yoojin dirawat, _Hyung_."

Hening.

Donghae menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan. Dia melirik sekilas, Lee Sungmin masih terhenyak di tempatnya duduk. Tangannya masih terkepal kencang. Donghae melempar pandangannya ke luar jendela kaca mobilnya. Senja mulai menghilang. Bersiap digantikan langit malam. "Bukankah Sungmin _Hyung_ sudah meminta cuti tadi? Dia tidak akan ikut penerbangan ke Jepang, _Hyung_."

"Oh, dia... Yoojin... bagaimana kabar Yoojin, Hae-ah? Apa benar dia keguguran?" Junghoon bertanya dengan nada bersalah. "Sampaikan kata maafku untuk Sungmin. Maaf aku keras padanya tadi. Aku─"

"Yoojin baik-baik saja. _Ye, Hyung_. Akan kusampaikan."

"Aku akan mengarang beberapa alasan untuknya, Hae-ah. Dia tidak akan ikut penerbangan ke Jepang. Sebaiknya dia di Korea, menemani istrinya yang masih butuh dukungan. Tapi aku menunggumu di sini. Jangan membuatku harus memikirkan jutaan alasan juga untukmu, Hae." Junghoon memohon. Dari deru napasnya, bisa terdengar dia sedang stres sekali.

"Ye, _Hyung_. Aku akan mengantar Sungmin _Hyung_ pulang lebih dulu, nanti aku langsung menyusul ke gedung SM."

"Sampaikan maafku pada Sungmin. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Donghae mengangguk dan menggumam pelan, lalu memutuskan sambungan. Dia menoleh pada Sungmin yang kini tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"_Hyung_, Manajer _Hyung_ bilang kau boleh ambil cuti. Aku dan yang lain tetap berangkat ke Jepang malam ini. Dia minta maaf atas perlakuannya tadi padamu."

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Lebih tepatnya tidak memperhatikan omongan Donghae. Matanya fokus melihat _timeline_ twitternya. Ribuan _mention_ masuk dengan gambar dirinya tengah merangkul Han Jieun. Ribuan penggemarnya bertanya tentang foto itu. Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya melalui bibirnya yang membentuk melafalkan huruf u. Tangan kanannya masih memegang ponsel dan tangan kirinya masih bertopang pada pegangan pintu sementara jemarinya memijit keningnya sendiri secara perlahan.

Pantas Yoojin membencinya. Pantas Yoojin mengalami depresi seperti ini. Pantas kejadian ini terjadi. Foto ini beredar sebelum Drama Musikalnya. Yoojin pastilah melihatnya. Ditambah adegan panggung yang sama sekali tidak direncanakannya. Dia sudah latihan berkali-kali dengan lawan mainnya itu. Dan tidak pernah sedetikpun terbersit dalam latihan mereka tentang adegan ciuman. Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan ketika tiba-tiba lawan mainnya menghampirinya dan mengunci bibirnya? Dia tidak mungkin marah saat itu juga. Tapi dia mengamuk di belakang panggung.

Han Jieun berkali-kali meminta maaf. Berkilah bahwa adegan yang mereka peragakan di panggung, ditambah musik romantis saat itu, menghanyutkannya. Berpikir bahwa jika adegan ciuman itu dilakukan, pasti akan menambah emosi yang menonton. Dan lawan mainnya itu benar.

Yoojin yang menonton drama itu, menjadi emosi.

Bodohnya, dia menuang bensin. Dia membentak Yoojin dengan tidak berperasaan.

Sungmin ingat ketika tiga hari yang lalu dia mengantar istrinya itu ke rumah sakit. Memeriksakan kesehatannya. Dia mendengar sendiri dokter berkata kondisi istrinya sedang lemah. Yoojin terlihat pucat dan mengeluh dia letih. Tapi besoknya dia lihat istrinya baik-baik saja. Yoojin tidak pernah sakit lebih dari dua hari. Dia selalu bisa mengembalikan staminanya. Dia pekerja keras. Sungmin tahu itu.

Tapi baiklah, wanita mana yang tahan melihat suaminya berfoto mesra dengan wanita lain, lalu terlihat berciuman, lalu membentaknya dalam waktu yang berdekatan. Sungmin meringis. Dia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia bahkan tidak mencegah Yoojin ketika istrinya itu turun dari ranjang dan berlalu. Dia malah _meneriakinya_. **Menyuruhnya pergi**. Suami macam apa yang memperlakukan istri yang tengah mengandung anaknya sendiri seperti itu?

"_Hyung_, kita sudah sampai." Donghae memecah lamunannya. Sungmin menghela napas lagi. Berkali-kali berusaha memasok oksigen mengisi paru-parunya. Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati pagar rumahnya yang berwarna biru safir.

"Kau harus ke Jepang kan, Hae. Pergilah. Aku baik-baik saja." Sungmin membuka pintu mobil. Keluar menuju pagar rumahnya. Membukanya dan melangkah masuk. Donghae bergidik ngeri melihat tampilan _Hyung_-nya itu. Sungmin berjalan terhuyung. Seolah kapanpun dia bisa saja ambruk menghantam lantai.

Donghae mengikutinya masuk. Menunggu Sungmin menekan beberapa kode pengaman rumahnya hingga kemudian pintu bisa dibuka. Sungmin melangkah sembari mengusap wajahnya, membiarkan rambutnya terurai kusut ke belakang. Langkahnya terhenti ketika menyadari bahwa Donghae masih mengikuti langkahnya.

"Hae, bukannya kau harus bersiap ke Jepang? Pergilah. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau _tidak_ baik-baik saja, _Hyung_," Donghae menatapnya cemas. Dalam hati mengumpat kenapa Leeteuk harus menjalani wajib militernya di saat-saat seperti ini. Hanya Leeteuk yang bisa menangani keadaan member, apapun keadaannya. Donghae belum memberitahu member lain tentang kejadian ini. Dia mungkin akan memberitahu mereka di pesawat nanti. "Kau terlihat berbeda."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hae," Sungmin meringis. Dia meletakkan tangan kanannya ke pundak kiri Donghae. "Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengambil beberapa lembar pakaian Yoojin. Lalu kembali ke rumah sakit. Walau dia membenciku, dia _tetap_ istriku."

Helaan napas penat terdengar lagi. Sungmin berbalik, menuju kamar tidur. Menghampiri lemari pakaian setelah sebelumnya membuka lebar tas untuk meletakkan beberapa pakaian istrinya. Donghae masih bergeming di tempat dia berdiri. Nada lagu Y terdengar lagi.

"_Yeobosseo_?"

"Yak! Hae-ya, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini hah? Mana Sungmin, aku ingin bicara." Suara Kangin memenuhi gendang telinga Donghae. Malas menanggapi di situasi seperti ini, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menggerakkan kakinya menghampiri Sungmin. Menyodorkan ponselnya.

Sungmin menghela napas lagi sebelum menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya, "_Yeobosseo_?"

"Sungmin-a, bagaimana keadaannya? Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

"_Ye_, aku─ maksudku Yoojin baik-baik saja. Dia hanya butuh istirahat. Kemungkinan besok sudah pulang."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku... juga baik-baik saja..." Sungmin menjauhkan ponselnya dan menyorongkannya kembali ke Donghae yang bergegas mengambil alih. Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Bahunya berguncang lagi.

Dia tidak baik-baik saja. Sungmin benar-benar sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Jika bisa dibilang hancur, mungkin sekaranglah titik hancur yang pertama kali ia rasakan selama ia hidup. Dia merasa terperosok dalam lubang menganga dan dipermainkan kehidupan.

Salahnya hal ini terjadi. Salahnya sebagai seorang suami dia tidak peka pada kondisi istrinya yang tengah butuh perhatian. Dia egois. Dia tidak baik-baik saja.

"_Hyung_─"

"Sebaiknya kau bergegas ke gedung SM. Mereka sudah menunggumu kan?" Sungmin berkata dengan wajah basah. Dia memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan kasihan yang dilempar _dongsaeng_nya itu. Donghae tergugu. Dia mengerti rasa hancur yang tengah menggerus hati _hyung_-nya ini. Dia tahu pahitnya. Tapi dia merasa bodoh. Jadwal sialan yang mencegahnya untuk terus berada di dekat Sungmin, mencegah pria itu dari keterpurukan yang berlebih.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _Hyung_. Jika ada sesuatu, jangan lupa kabari." Donghae menyentuh pundak Sungmin dan memijitnya pelan, lalu berjalan mundur selangkah dan berbalik, bergegas menuju pintu.

Sungmin terdiam sepeninggal Donghae. Beberapa lembar pakaian milik Yoojin sudah berpindah ke koper kecil yang kini sudah tertutup. Pandangannya beralih sekeliling kamar tidur mereka. Mengilas balik kenangan yang tercetak selama mereka berada di rumah ini. Matanya yang perih karena berair sejak tadi, berhenti pada foto pernikahan mereka yang terpaku angkuh di dinding tengah ruang tidur itu.

Yoojin tampak bahagia di foto itu. Begitu juga Sungmin. Tepat sesaat setelah mereka mengucap sumpah pernikahan, keduanya saling memeluk satu sama lain. Menghangatkan diri dengan cinta yang melebur. Fotografer mengambil momen yang pas sekali, dan Sungmin suka itu. Pose ketika Yoojin tengah mengangkat wajahnya dan dirinya sendiri tengah merunduk. Pandangan mereka bertemu sementara mereka masih berpelukan satu sama lain. Dengan latar belakang beberapa tamu undangan yang khusus datang ke pulau itu untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan mereka.

Sungmin tersentak dan geli sendiri. Dia mengusap wajahnya lagi. Memutuskan untuk menumbukkan pandangannya pada foto kecil di meja di samping tempat tidur mereka. Pelan, Sungmin meraih foto itu seraya menempatkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Foto yang tengah dipegangnya adalah foto ketika mereka tengah datang ke Tommy Kim Bridal tiga hari sebelum pernikahan. Cuaca musim dingin saat itu. Dia meminta Yoojin untuk foto bersama sesaat setelah dia melepas tuxedo yang akan ia pakai di acara pernikahan mereka. Yoojin yang terkejut, menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

Tapi dia suka foto itu. Yoojin juga menyukainya. Dia berkata, ekspresinya jujur sekali.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**(Flashback 5 Des 2012)**

"_Oppa, take a look_! Di foto ini, seolah kau sangat bahagia berdekatan denganku."

"Aku memang bahagia. Aku selalu bahagia berdekatan denganmu."

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi yang tertangkap kamera dengan gaya lucu seperti ini jarang sekali."

"Tapi kau sendiri malu menampakkan wajahmu. Kelihatannya kau tidak suka berfoto denganku."

"_Oppa_, aku terkejut. Itu kan aku refleks."

"Kalau begitu, kita foto ulang saja."

"Tidak mau!"

"Nah kan..."

"Kau menyaingi keimutanku setiap kali kita foto bersama."

"Aish, harusnya aku benar-benar operasi plastik agar keimutanku berkurang."

"Operasi saja sana. Maka aku akan membencimuuu!"

"Kau tidak mungkin membenciku."

"Kau membaca pikiranku?"

"Ah, apa aku ketahuan?"

**(flashback end)**

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Sungmin tertawa kecil mengingat debat kusir saat itu. Sungmin mengambil ponselnya dan memotret foto itu menggunakan kamera fotonya, lalu tersenyum samar.

_Jadi benar, kau tidak mungkin membenciku? Atau keadaan membuat semacam kemungkinan?_

Dia melepas foto itu dari bingkainya dengan batin bertanya-tanya apakah Yoojin menuliskan sesuatu hal di balik foto ini. Dan dia benar. Tulisan tangan istrinya terukir di balik lembaran foto tersebut.

_Sungmin Oppa terlalu tampan. Aku malu~ (5 Desember 2012)_

Sungmin tersenyum lagi. Dia letakkan kembali foto itu ke posisi semula. Matanya melirik jam digital yang ada di sebelah bingkai foto. Jam delapan malam. Dia melupakan kewajibannya untuk makan malam ketika pikirannya melayang ke rumah sakit.

Chanri _Nuna_.

"_Nuna_," Suara Sungmin masih terdengar serak ketika ia menjawab sapaan di ujung ponselnya. Park Chanri mengulangi sapaannya ketika keheningan melanda selama beberapa detik. " Apakah─ Apakah Yoojin sudah makan?"

"Dia sudah makan malam, Sungmin-a. Biar kutebak, kau sendiri belum kan?"

Hening lagi.

"Sungmin-a, aku tahu keadaan kalian sedang sulit. Tapi Yoojin butuh dukungan. Dan dia butuh perhatian. Kau jangan menyiksa dirimu dengan melupakan kewajibanmu menjaga kesehatan. Kau harus sehat dan meyakinkan Yoojin bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja─"

"Kau datang jam berapa kira-kira? Barusan aku menelepon orang tua Yoojin di Amerika. Mengabarkan hal yang terjadi di sini. Apa kau sudah bilang pada orang tuamu?"

"Sudah. Orang tuaku akan ke rumah sakit secepatnya begitu mereka tiba dari Jepang."

"Baiklah. O, tentang kejadian tadi sore. Aku─ maksudku, kalian sedang bertengkar? Apakah _masih_ bertengkar?"

Hening dan hanya terdengar helaan napas panjang dari Sungmin. Dia menghembuskan napas keras-keras, mencoba menghalau keinginannya untuk mengizinkan pertahanan air matanya ambruk.

"Sungmin-a..."

"Dia membenciku, _Nuna_... Dia menyuruhku pergi saat aku mengajaknya bicara tadi. Dia─"

"Dia tidak membencimu," Park Chanri menyela. "Ayolah... kalian sudah dewasa. Jika dia bersikeras, seharusnya kau bisa lebih lembut. Aku memang belum menikah, tapi setidaknya aku tahu perasaan yang diinginkan Yoojin saat ini. Dia ingin _kau merengkuhnya._"

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**(flashback 8 Des 2012)**

"_Hyung_, tidak kusangka kau bisa setampan ini." Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempolnya begitu Sungmin selesai merapikan _tuxedo_-nya. Sungmin terkekeh, matanya bersinar menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Jantungnya berdegup tidak keruan sedari mereka menjejakkan kaki di pulau kecil ini.

Mereka menyewa pulau kecil di Indonesia. Yoojin tergila-gila dengan Lombok dan Wakatobi di negara tersebut. Jika wanita kebanyakan menyebut Paris dan latar Menara Eiffel sebagai tempat paling romantis, maka Yoojin bukan bagian dari wanita kebanyakan tadi. Dia lebih memilih pantai sebagai tempat favorit. Berlarian di pasir adalah kesukaannya. Membentuk hal-hal lucu dari pasir yang lembab. Berlarian di bibir pantai dengan ombak kecil bergulung pelan.

Sejuk, begitu menurutnya.

Maka di sinilah mereka. Di Pulau Hoga, Kabupaten Wakatobi, Sulawesi Tenggara, di Indonesia.

Mereka menyewa pulau ini selama satu minggu penuh. Komplit dengan satu hotel yang ada di pulau kecil ini. Akses masuk bisa dipantau. Jadi jika ada wartawan atau hal-hal mencurigakan yang bertandang, mereka bisa mengantisipasinya. Untungnya, pihak pulau bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa dia adalah Lee Sungmin, member Super Junior. Membuat Sungmin lega sekaligus miris pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Kyu, aku gugup sekali. Apa begini rasanya menikah?"

"Mana aku tahu, _Hyung_. Menikah saja aku belum pernah. Pacarku sih banyak. Maksudku, yang menyukaiku kan banyak sekali... ah ya begitulah. Aku tidak tahu."

Sungmin terkekeh mendengar jawaban dongsaengnya, "Kyu, apa Yoojin juga gugup seperti aku?"

Kyuhyun meliriknya sekilas, lalu meraih ponsel dan menyentuh tombol tujuh. "Sangra _babo_. Apa Park Yoojin gugup?" Tidak ada lima detik, Kyuhyun meletakkan lagi ponselnya ke sakunya. Dia kembali menatap Sungmin yang melongo. "_Ye_, _Hyung_. Yoojin juga gugup."

"Aish," Sungmin memukul lutut Kyuhyun begitu mereka berdekatan. "Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya padamu!"

"Ah, kan. Selalu aku yang salah." tukas Kyuhyun dengan raut merajuk kesal.

"_Hyung_, apa kau sudah─" Siwon yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu ruangan, tercekat melihat Sungmin. "─siap?"

Sungmin menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya dan Siwon bergantian. Lalu beranjak mematut dirinya di cermin lagi. Memastikan bahwa _tuxedo_ masih membalut tubuhnya dengan baik.

"_Hyung_, kau tampan sekali!" seru Siwon.

"Nah, kan! Bukan aku saja yang berkata bahwa kau memang tampan hari ini! Hanya hari ini saja tapinya, _Hyung_!" Kyuhyun buru-buru meralat ucapannya.

"Hei, sebutan member tertampan, aku relakan untuk kau gunakan hari ini, _Hyung_."

"Enak saja! Kau itu tidak tampan, tapi aku!"

"Aigoo~ apa begini aura pria yang akan menikah? Apa ketampananku akan berlipat ganda begitu aku menikah nanti?" lanjut Siwon, mengabaikan celotehan Kyuhyun. Sementara yang diabaikan mendengus.

"Kau lupa berapa banyak Sparkyu di dunia ini, heh?" protes Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Ah, diam kau, Kyu. Kau lupa berapa banyak _followers_ ku di twitter daripada kau?" kata Siwon tidak mau kalah. Kalimatnya sukses membuat Kyuhyun mencibir kesal.

"Hei sudah, kalian lupa hari ini hari pernikahan siapa hah?" Sungmin menengahi. Dia berbalik dan melihat Siwon tengah berkacak pinggang pada Kyuhyun yang tengah merunduk, menekuri PSP nya dengan bibir mengerucut. "Eh, tapi apa benar aku sangat tampan hari ini?"

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap gadis cantik yang tengah melangkah malu-malu dalam genggaman seorang pria tua. Langkah mereka pelan menapaki pasir pantai. Sang pria tua, mantap menghadap ke depan, tempat di mana Sungmin berdiri dalam diam dan hati tidak keruan. Sementara di gadis cantik, menebar senyum pada barisan tamu yang dengan pandangan mata, mengikuti tiap langkahnya. Suara piano mengalun lembut. Ada Kim Ryeowook di balik piano yang tengah menarikan jemarinya dengan baik di atas tuts sehingga menghasilkan nada-nada yang indah.

Gadis cantik itu melangkah dengan perlahan. Gaun putih dengan bahan halus dan hiasan cantik membalut tubuhnya yang putih. Kulitnya tampak bersinar ketika matahari dengan nakalnya menyinarinya saat dia berjalan sejak menginjakkan kakinya di pasir itu. Hatinya berdebar, tentu saja. Di belakangnya, ada seorang gadis cilik berumur lima tahun membawa sekeranjang kelopak bunga mawar merah. Tangan mungilnya meraup bunga itu dan menyebarnya di ujung gaun milik si gadis cantik. Begitu setiap kali mereka melangkah.

Suara deburan ombak menambah suasana menjadi lebih romantis. Menemani dentingan piano yang mengalun indah. Angin berhembus cukup pelan di tanggal 8 Desember 2012 ini. Cuaca Indonesia yang bersahabat pada hari itu, sedikit banyak membuat seluruh yang ada di pulau itu bersyukur. Tidak hujan, apalagi air pasang.

Pria tua─ayah dari si gadis cantik─melepaskan tangan putrinya dan mengulurkan tangan putrinya agar menyentuh tangan mempelai pria. Gadis itu tertunduk malu. Dia merunduk terus menerus. Seolah jika sedetik saja dia mengangkat wajahnya, maka dia bisa mati lemas.

Genggaman telah beralih. Sungmin menatap lekat-lekat Park Yoojin, gadis yang sebentar lagi akan ia nikahi. Gadis itu masih merunduk, maka dia mengangkat dagunya. Memaksakan agar mata mereka berpandangan. Yoojin tersenyum samar. Mata teduh Sungmin bertemu dengan mata gadis itu.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

"Aku bersumpah untuk membantumu mencintai kehidupan. Untuk selalu memelukmu dengan kehangatan. Dan untuk memiliki kesabaran yang dibutuhkan oleh cinta. Untuk bicara saat kata-kata dibutuhkan. Dan untuk berbagi keheningan saat kata-kata tidak dibutuhkan. Untuk setuju dan tidak setuju pada sebuah kue beras atau sup rumput laut." Yoojin berkata dengan mantap saat mereka berhadapan. Yang lain tertawa mendengar kalimatnya yang terakhir. Begitu juga Pendeta Pernikahan. Yoojin menghela napas pendek sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Dan untuk hidup dalam kehangatan hatimu dan selalu menyebutnya rumah."

Yoojin tersenyum, menandakan dia sudah selesai berkata. Sungmin berdeham.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Dalam semua bentukmu. Sekarang dan selamanya. Aku berjanji untuk tidak pernah lupa, bahwa ini adalah cinta sekali seumur hidup. Dan kuharap kau selalu tahu, bahwa dalam jiwaku yang paling dalam, tidak peduli rintangan apapun yang mungkin memisahkan kita, aku akan selalu menemukan jalan untuk kembali." Sungmin terdiam sesaat, lalu melanjutkan. "Aku tidak menjanjikan bahwa kau akan selalu tersenyum. Aku juga akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak membuatmu menangis. Tapi apapun itu, aku akan selalu ada di dekatmu. Menjagamu, menguatkanmu, membuat memori yang indah atas kita berdua, dan merengkuhmu apapun yang terjadi. Berpijak pada cinta yang kita punya."

Yoojin merasakan pelupuk matanya menghangat. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam demi usahanya untuk menghentikan laju air matanya yang memaksa keluar.

"Apa kalian saling menerima sumpah masing-masing untuk selamanya?" tanya Pendeta yang menatap mereka bergantian.

"Aku bersedia." Sungmin menukas cepat.

"Aku bersedia." sahut Yoojin tak mau kalah cepat.

"Baiklah, dengan kekuasaan yang di berikan kepadaku, aku resmikan kalian sebagai suami-istri." kata Pendeta itu. "Dan silakan mencium pengantin wanita..."

"_Pyong seng gyotte i seolge (i do) Neol sarang ha neun geol (i do) Neon ge bi gawa do hagyeo jeomyon (i do) Neo reul jigyeo julge (my love)" _Suara Kyuhyun-Yesung-Donghae terdengar mengikuti nada piano yang masih setia dimainkan oleh Ryeowook. Mengiringi bibir mereka yang bertautan satu sama lain. Yoojin melepas ciuman mereka ketika dirasakannya pipinya memanas. Dia memeluk pria yang kini sudah resmi menjadi suaminya itu. Membenamkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rasa malu di hadapan tamu undangan dan kedua orang tua mereka yang tergelak bahagia.

Yoojin mendongak, mata mereka bertemu. Dia terkekeh pelan. Raut wajahnya jelas nampak bahagia. Sungmin juga tersenyum lebar tanpa kelihatan gigi sedikitpun. Matanya berbinar cerah secerah nuansa langit yang memayungi mereka. Tepat pada saat itulah, fotografer memotret mereka.

**(flashback end)**

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Sungmin tersentak. Seolah pusaran waktu menyedotnya kembali ke masa sekarang. Kepalanya sedikit pening dan perutnya mulai berontak kelaparan. Dia masih ada di dalam kamar tidur mereka. Koper berisi pakaian Yoojin pun masih ada tidak jauh darinya. Jam digital di atas meja menunjukkan jam sembilan malam. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, berusaha mengenyahkan pening di kepalanya. Ia lalu menyeret kakinya ke sisi koper. Memaksa tangan kirinya meraih koper itu dan melangkah keluar.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

"_Nuna_, _mianhae_. Aku merepotkanmu." Sungmin sedikit membungkukkan badannya begitu ia tiba di rumah sakit

"Kau berbicara seolah aku orang lain bagi kalian. Aku kan _Ounni_-nya. Ingat?"

"_Ah ye, mianhmanida_."

Park Chanri tersenyum dalam upaya menghilangkan kecemasan berlebihan yang tengah melanda Sungmin. Dia mengelus pundak Sungmin pelan, "Masuklah. Temui dia. Ajak bicara. Apa saja. Hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya tenang dan tidak merasa bersalah."

Sungmin menatap Chanri dengan tatapan ragu. Dilihatnya Chanri mengangguk, maka Sungmin melangkah. Batinnya berkecamuk resah. Apakah dia akan mendapat lemparan vas bunga begitu pandangan mereka bertemu nanti?

Ternyata tidak.

Yoojin menoleh begitu dia mendengar ada suara langkah kaki setelah pintu menutup. Dia berpikir Park Chanri, ternyata pria itu. Yoojin memalingkan wajahnya, lagi-lagi pada vas bunga yang ada di atas nakas. Sungmin menarik kursi yang berada di samping tempat Yoojin berbaring, dan menepatkan diri di sana.

Keheningan melanda beberapa saat.

"Yoojin-a," Sungmin meraih tangan kiri Yoojin yang terkulai lemas dengan sebilah jarum infus. Tangan Yoojin refleks bergerak begitu kulit mereka bersentuhan, tapi tidak ada penolakan. Yoojin membiarkan jemarinya bertemu dengan jemari hangat milik Sungmin.

"Jangan seperti ini terus padaku," pinta Sungmin dengan suara parau pada Yoojin yang masih sibuk meneliti bunga yang baru saja diletakkan oleh Park Chanri sore tadi ke dalam vas. "Aku salah, dan aku minta maaf. Aku bodoh, aku─"

"_Oppa_," Yoojin kini sudah memalingkan wajahnya lagi, mencari celah dalam tatapan bersalah milik Sungmin. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Pandangan teduh yang disukai Yoojin, meski mata itu kini tengah memerah dan kantung mata menggelayut, menandakan bendungan airmata pria itu pasti baru saja jebol beberapa saat yang lalu. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Sungmin tertawa tertahan. Sudut matanya meluncurkan sebetik airmata yang segera dihapus. Dia memandang wajah tirus dan pucat istrinya dengan senyuman terkembang. "_Mworago_? Tentu saja, Jinnie-ya... Tentu saja aku mencintaimu..." jawab Sungmin cepat. Dia lega, akhirnya Yoojin mau memanggilnya _Oppa_ lagi.

"Benarkah?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk cepat sementara tangannya tak lepas dari menggenggam jemari istrinya.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku untuk tinggal bersama _Eomma_," kata Yoojin lambat-lambat. "Di **US**."

Hening. Atau lebih tepatnya _shock moment_ selama beberapa detik. Sungmin merasa seolah persediaan oksigen di ruangan itu menipis ketika dia mendengar kalimat tadi.

"Boleh kan? Bukankah kau mencintaiku─" Yoojin bertanya dengan ekspresi datar. "─_Oppa_?"

Sungmin melihat sesuatu yang berbeda terpancar dari tatapan wanita yang ia cintai ini. Penyesalan. Ketidakpuasan. Kesedihan. Atau mungkin kehancuran. Entahlah...

"Yoojin-a, kau tidak sungguh-sungguh kan?" Sungmin menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau... US─"

Yoojin perlahan melepaskan tautan tangan mereka. Membiarkan tangannya menumpu kosong pada perutnya sendiri. "Ternyata kau tidak mencintaiku."

"Aku mencintaimu. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau mengajukan permintaan seperti itu hanya untuk pembuktian bahwa aku mencintaimu atau tidak. Jarak Korea dengan US bukan sekedar lokasi berdekatan seperti halnya Gwangju dengan Yongsan-gu. Jaraknya jauh, Sayang." kata Sungmin berapi-api. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan emosi. Yoojin berpaling lagi, kembali menekuri kelopak mungil yang masih menempel pada tangkai bunga. "Lee Yoojin, aku sedang bicara padamu."

Yoojin memejamkan matanya. Napasnya sesak.

_Marah saja, Oppa. Marah saja padaku. Benci aku sebaik mungkin. Singkirkan aku dari hidupmu. Akan ada wanita lain yang lebih pantas bersama denganmu. Bukan aku. Jadi sebaiknya kau benci aku saja_, Yoojin memekik dalam hati.

"Lagipula apa kata orang tuamu nanti jika tahu bahwa kau lebih pilih tinggal dengan mereka daripada denganku. Apa kata orang tuaku nan─"

"Jadi benar. Kau lebih peduli pendapat orang lain daripada kenyataan yang ada, _Oppaga_...," Yoojin berkata tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. "Dan aku tidak pantas menjadi istrimu. Aku tidak pernah bisa memahamimu. Memahami apa yang akan dikatakan orang lain tentang kita, atau diriku sendiri. Aku egois. Aku bahkan─"

Kalimat Yoojin terhenti saat kecupan bibir Sungmin menyapu pipinya. Sisi kanan bantalnya sudah lembab oleh airmata. "Berhenti bicara." bisik Sungmin pelan. Membuat Yoojin menjadi sedikit sesegukan karena mendadak dia jadi agak kesulitan mengambil napas. Udara di sekitarnya menyusut saat bibir itu menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku membencimu. Benar-benar membencimu saat kau mengatakan hal barusan," bisik Sungmin sambil masih menempelkan pipi kanannya di pipi kiri istrinya. "Itu tadi bukan Yoojin-ku. Ke mana dia, hm? Aku merindukannya."

"_Oppa_─"

"Sssh, aku tidak mau mendengarmu bicara, sampai kau kembalikan Yoojin-ku ke hadapanku. Oke?" Sungmin melepas pipinya dan kembali duduk. Yoojin masih juga tidak mau menatapnya. "Baiklah, begini keadaannya... Aku minta maaf, atas semua hal yang terjadi, itu adalah salahku..."

"_Oppa_,"

"Jangan menyela, aku sedang bicara." Sungmin meraih tangan kiri Yoojin, lalu dengan hati-hati mengecup punggung tangan yang tidak tertusuk jarum. "Aku tahu kau juga merasa bersalah. Tapi yang harusnya merasa bersalah teramat sangat dalam hal ini adalah aku. Aku egois, benar. Aku memang egois. Aku bodoh, itu juga benar."

Sungmin mencium punggung tangan Yoojin sekali lagi. "Aku benar-benar meminta maaf dan berusaha agar di kemudian hari aku tidak melakukan hal serupa padamu. Menyakitimu, sama saja menyakiti diriku sendiri. Mengizinkanmu ke US dan berjauhan denganku sama saja mengizinkan rongga dadaku kosong tanpa persediaan denyut jantung yang memompa darah dengan baik setiap kali aku melihatmu. Kau alasanku bangun pagi dan memulai hari. Kau alasanku menjalani pekerjaan dengan hati senang karena aku tahu kau menungguku di rumah. Kau alasanku pulang ke rumah sedikit lebih cepat daripada yang lain. Kau alasanku bersyukur terbaring lemah saat demam atau flu, karena akan ada uluran jemarimu yang membuatku sembuh."

Yoojin menoleh, sedikit bertanya dalam hati, dari mana pria di dekatnya ini mendapat kalimat aneh barusan?

"Sebelum kau datang, hidupku sudah bahagia. Muda, sukses, kebanggaan keluarga dan banyak penggemar. Aku bahagia menjalani hidupku sebelum kau datang dan masuk. Lalu kemudian kau datang, hidupku menjadi penuh warna, kau tahu. Terdengar klasik, tapi begitu kenyataannya. Lalu jika kau menjauh, hidupku tidak akan sama lagi. Kau harus selalu ada di dekatku, untuk bertanggung jawab karena kau sudah melengkapi kepingan _puzzle_ kehidupanku, Yoojin-a."

Yoojin terbatuk. Merasa pria yang tengah menggenggam tangannya ini agak sedikit berlebihan.

"Tapi jika bagimu aku tidak, aku bisa apa?" Sungmin masih melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jika ternyata malah aku yang membuatmu menderita, aku bisa apa? Jika kau memang lebih─"

Kalimat Sungmin terhenti saat dirasakannya genggaman Yoojin di dalam genggamannnya menguat. Yoojin menangkupkan tangan kanannya di atas genggaman tangan mereka. "Cukup, _Oppaga_... Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, tapi aku belum pernah tahu kau bisa kerasukan seperti tadi. Kau menakutiku."

Sungmin tertawa. Dia mengecup lagi punggung tangan istrinya. Yoojin menyunggingkan seujung senyum, "Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku sudah bersumpah untuk membantumu mencintai kehidupan. Untuk selalu memelukmu dengan kehangatan. Dan untuk memiliki kesabaran yang dibutuhkan oleh cinta. Untuk bicara saat kata-kata dibutuhkan. Dan untuk berbagi keheningan saat kata-kata tidak dibutuhkan. Untuk setuju dan tidak setuju pada sebuah kue beras─"

"Dan sup rumput laut." Sela Sungmin dengan wajah cerah.

"─dan sup rumput laut, benar. Juga untuk hidup dalam kehangatan hatimu dan selalu menyebutnya rumah." Yoojin mengulang sumpahnya kala mereka menikah setahun yang lalu. tepat lima hari lagi, ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama. "Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga anak kita dengan baik..."

"Tidak, jangan minta maaf. Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kau tidak salah."

"Baiklah, kita berdua salah. Aku minta maaf, begitu juga dengan _Oppa_. Jadi kita sama, begitu?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum. Binar matanya yang tadi meredup, kini mulai bersinar. Dan wajah Yoojin yang semula pucat, kini mulai berseri. Mereka, saling memberi energi satu sama lain.

"Jinnie-ya..."

"_Oppaga_... _Uri Oppa_..."

Mereka tergelak. Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri wajah istrinya. Meyapukan puluhan kecupan bertubi-tubi di sana.

"Kau membuatku hampir mati kehabisan napas, kau tahu?!" omel Sungmin di antara kecupannya. "Kau," Sungmin mengecup bibir Yoojin sekilas. "Harus," Kali ini pipi kirinya. "Bilang," Berpindah ke hidungnya. "Bahwa," Sekarang pipi kanannya. "Kau," Oke sekarang mata kanannya. "Mencintaiku." Sungmin menempelkan bibirnya di kening Yoojin selama tiga detik.

Yoojin terkekeh geli, "Baiklah, aku mencintai─" Dia bahkan belum selesai dengan kalimatnya ketika Sungmin memutuskan mengakhir kecupan-bertubi itu di bibir Yoojin. Bertautan sekian detik dan sukses membuat Yoojin kehabisan napas. "Kau mau membunuhku?" cecar Yoojin begitu Sungmin melepas ciumannya.

Gelak tawa terdengar memenuhi kamar rawat bernuansa biru pucat itu. Menghadirkan kelegaan pada sosok wanita yang tengah berdiri dengan tangan di kenop pintu. Menghentikan langkahnya untuk masuk dan mengganggu mereka. Park Chanri mundur dan menutup pintu tanpa suara sedikitpun. Dia lalu duduk di bangku panjang yang ada di depan kamar rawat.

Dalam hati bersyukur bahwa pasangan itu akhirnya bisa menghilangkan ketegangan yang ada di antara mereka. Park Chanri tepekur menatap dinding rumah sakit yang dicat berwarna hijau muda. Sudut bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Leeteuk Oppa, cepatlah pulang dari kewajibanmu di barak militer. _Nan bogoshipdago_..."

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**END**

HAYAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH EXTENDED KACRUUUUTTTTT!

Ngerasa bersalah sendiri bikin adegan sinetron telenopela drama najonges di NWGTM astagaaahhhh saya mau muntaaahhhhhhhhhh *hoekkk* #ceritanyahamillagi

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MAKASI YANG UDAH BACA HAHAHAHAHAA MAAP YA JADI ENEG :p

Dan as usual, _**feel free to complain**__, t__**o give me some critics for our own goodness**__. Thank you,_ ^^

PS :

Kalimat sumpah pernikahan di dapat dari translate film THE VOW. Dengan penambahan sana sini jadi agak lebehehheehehhh -_-v maafkan sayah pemirrsaaaahh soalnya aku blm pernah punya pengalaman sumpah janji begitu -_- :p


	20. (Sekuel 7) Silly Answer

Tittle :

**NOW WE GOT TO MEET (Sekuel 7. Silly Answer)**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©201****3**

oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**Kau itu seperti jeruk.**

**Manisnya membuat aku betah di dekatmu.**

**Tapi terkadang jeruk juga terasa asam kan.**

**Nah, asamnya menyegarkan hidupku.**

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**(Park Yoojin Point of View)**

_Eomma_ tengah mendekapku ketika kudengar pintu ruang rawatku terbuka dan kudengar derap langkah kaki perlahan mendekat. Rupanya Sungmin _Oppa_. Aku langsung melepas pelukan begitu pandangan kami bertemu. Senyumku langsung merekah, refleks tangan kiriku terulur ke depan, menyambut tangan suamiku yang tampan, yang baru datang.

"_Oppa_, kau bawa apa?"

_Eomma_ menyambut sekeranjang jeruk dan setangkai bunga mawar yang bergabung dengan setangkai bunga lili dan setangkai bunga tulip, yang langsung diletakkan ke dalam vas bunga. Sungmin _Oppa_ meraih jemariku begitu tangannya terbebas dari dua hal tadi, lalu duduk di sisi kanan ranjang rawat.

"Aku membawakanmu campuran bunga-bunga yang entahlah. Aku tidak tahu kau suka bunga apa. Selama ini aku belum mencoba untuk memberimu bunga kan?" Sungmin _Oppa_ mengecup keningku dengan lembut. Membiarkan bibirnya menempel sejenak di sana.

"Aku juga tidak begitu paham dengan macam bunga. _Eomma_ yang paham sekali dengan bebungaan. Yang kutahu, bunga itu melambangkan sisi romantisme seseorang. Dan kulihat, kau membawa tiga macam bunga. Rasanya kau tiga kali lipat sangat manis hari ini, _Oppaga_..." Aku mendongak menatap Sungmin _Oppa_ yang tersenyum lebar sambil mendengus malu. "Tapi kau bawa jeruk juga."

"Aku tahu kau suka jeruk."

"_Keuresseo_. Aku manis seperti jeruk kan?" Kataku spontan, membuat Sungmin _Oppa_ dan _Eomma_ tergelak. Kulihat _Eomma_ tersenyum senang.

Syukurlah Tuhan, kejadian ini tidak terlalu membeban untuk _Eomma_ dan _Appa_. Cukup aku yang merasa berdosa atas kesedihan Sungmin _Oppa_.

Kami memang sengaja tidak menceritakan perihal badai kecil yang menyerang kami malam kemarin. Orang tuaku tiba di Korea, pagi dini hari. Lalu sekitar jam sembilan pagi tadi, _eomma_ dan _appa_ sampai di kamar perawatan, tepat ketika Sungmin _Oppa_ hendak pulang sebentar ke rumah, untuk sekedar mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Aku sudah jauh lebih tenang siang ini daripada tadi pagi saat Sungmin _Oppa_ berpamitan untuk pulang sebentar. Yah tentu saja aku jauh lebih tenang. Aku sudah meluapkan seluruh kesedihan dan rasa bersalahku pada _eomma_ dan _appa_. Kuharap Sungmin _Oppa_ juga mulai bisa menekan rasa bersalahnya. Jadi kami bisa berkeyakinan, bahwa ini semua sudah menjadi ketentuan Tuhan, hingga anak kami belum bisa terlahir ke dunia.

"Sungmin-a, kau sudah makan?" _Eomma_ beringsut duduk di samping kiri ranjang rawat.

"Belum. _Eomma_ sudah? O, di mana _Aboji_?"

"_Appa_ Yoojin sedang makan di kantin. Kami berencana bergantian makan siang, sehingga Yoojin tidak sendirian. Kebetulan kau belum makan, sebaiknya kita makan bersama. Bagaimana?"

Sungmin _Oppa_ mengangguk mengiyakan. Pandangannya beralih padaku, "Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah. _Eomma_ memaksaku untuk makan begitu makanan datang. Padahal aku kan maunya disuapi olehmu, _Oppaga_..." sahutku dengan sedikit merajuk. Membuat Sungmin _Oppa_ terkekeh dan membelai pipiku pelan.

"Kau manja sekali..."

"Aku kan manja pada suamiku, apa tidak boleh? _Eo_?"

"Aish, Yoojin-a, kau sudah bukan remaja yang disuapi dengan cara manja seperti itu. Lagipula apa bedanya disuapi _eomma_ ataupun suamimu, hah? Kau kekanakan sekali."

Aish, _Eomma_ kenapa bicara seperti itu? Membuatku malu saja!

Bibirku mengerucut kecil, memberengut mendengar ucapan _eomma_ barusan, sementara Sungmin _Oppa_ merubah kekehannya menjadi gelak tawa. "Tidak apa, _eommonim_. Kadang aku bahkan lebih kekanakan daripada Yoojin."

Nah kan, apa kubilang... Sungmin _Oppa_ pasti membelaku hihihi. Tentu saja. Dia kan suamiku yang hebat!

"Hah, kalian berdua sama saja. Aku bingung bagaimana kalian berdua bisa bertemu lagi dan akhirnya menikah seperti ini. Mungkin jika dulu kami tidak pindah, kalian akan menikah selagi kalian _junior high school_."

"_Eomma_, kenapa mempermalukanku di depan suamiku seperti itu?"

"_Aigoo, aigoo_... kau lupa, hah? Dulu saat Kyungsuk-sshi bertanya apa cita-citamu, kau menjawab apa?" _Eomma_ bicara dengan nada berapi-api. Aku melongo mendengarnya. Sementara Sungmin _Oppa_ yang tadi tergelak, kulihat ia mendadak tercenung. "Yaaa, kau pasti lupa. Kau ini benar-benar pikun! Aku heran bagaimana kau bisa lulus Harvard University dengan nilai sebaik itu sementara kondisi ingatanmu payah begini."

"_Mwo_?" tanyaku berang, tidak terima situasi otakku yang pas-pasan jika disuruh mengingat masa lalu, dibawa-bawa dalam percakapan. Terlebih di depan Sungmin _Oppa_, suamiku sendiri. Setahuku, otakku bisa dibilang cemerlang. Buktinya aku bisa lulus dari Harvard University dalam waktu tiga tahun. Yeah, dengan pengejaran SKS di sana sini tentu saja. Tapi itu tidak mudah. Tidak akan mudah jika memang otakmu benar-benar lemah.

"Sudahlah. Percuma membahasnya."

"Aku ingat," kata Sungmin _Oppa_ tiba-tiba. _Eomma_ dan aku serentak mengalihkan pandangan pada wajah putih susu dengan rambut hitam itu. "Aku ingat apa yang ditanyakan oleh ibuku pada Yoojin saat itu. _Eomma_ bertanya hal yang sama juga padaku."

"Eh?" Aku bergumam pelan. Batinku berkata sepertinya ini bukan hal yang bagus untuk dibahas. Pasti aku hanya akan dipermalukan. Jadi aku mulai menarik ujung kaos Sungmin _Oppa_ dan mendekatkan bibir ke telinga suamiku. "Apakah itu akan mempermalukanku, _Oppaga_?"

"Tentu saja, _baboya_!" _Eomma_ menukas, menyerobot jawaban Sungmin _Oppa_. "_Aigoo_, kalian... Ah, maksudku, kau. Yoojin-a! Bagaimana bisa gadis kecil seusiamu menjawab pertanyaan dengan jawaban seperti itu?!"

"Memangnya apa pertanyaannya? Kyungsuk _Eomma_ bertanya apa?"

"_Eomma_ bertanya," Sungmin _Oppa_ memulai kilas balik masa lalunya. Genggamannya pada jemariku terasa menguat. "Yoojin-a, kau ingin menjadi apa ketika kau dewasa nanti?"

"Pasti aku menjawab ingin menjadi dokter kan? Atau pilot? Atau pengusaha seperti _Appa_?" sergahku.

Haduh semoga jawabanku membanggakan!

Sungmin _Oppa_ menggeleng pelan, _Eomma_ bahkan sudah menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Perasaanku semakin tidak enak saja. Huff. "Bukan, Jinnie-ya..." Dia meraih tanganku dan menghirup udara dari sana. Rasanya kulitku tersedot aliran pendek. "Kau bilang, kau ingin menjadi istri yang baik dan mencintai suamimu dengan sempurna seperti yang ibumu lakukan kepada ayahmu."

_MWOYA_?!

Sekarang aku yang menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan!

"Aishh, _you gotta be kidding me_..." desisku pelan. Tubuhku rasanya kehilangan banyak darah dan aku mendadak lemas. Oh, oh... Siapa saja tolong lempar aku ke planet lain saja, rasanya jauh lebih baik daripada di sini!

Ini sih bukan hanya sekedar malu, aku jelas-jelas sangat malu mendengar jawaban picisan sepeerti tadi.

"_That is true, you idiot_!" _Eomma_ menggeplak kepalaku dengan dus bekas pembungkus susu yang masih tergeletak di nakas kecil di sisi ranjang rawat. "Itulah yang kumaksud dengan bagaimana bisa gadis kecil seusiamu berkata seperti itu. Oh Tuhan, kau bahkan baru berumur lima tahun!"

Astaga Yoojin _babo_, jawaban macam apa? Usiamu lima tahun dan kau bicara tentang mencintai? Dasar bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh!

"_Eomma, appo_!" Aku merajuk. Pelan, aku melingkarkan tanganku pada lengan Sungmin _Oppa_ yang masih duduk di sisi ranjang rawatku. "_Eomma_ kenapa suka sekali memukulku..."

"Heish, kau ini—"

"_Andwae_... tapi jawabanku benar-benar memalukan. Anak umur lima tahun harusnya punya pemikiran yang sangat bagus tentang konsep masa depannya." Aku membela diri sambil bersungut-sungut. Mukaku pasti merah padam dan seperti kepiting rebus sekarang! Mengingat jawabanku teramat sangat konyol!

"Umurku saat itu sembilan tahun, Jinnie-ya. Apa kau tidak mau tahu apa jawabanku saat _Eomma_ melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama padaku?" Suara Sungmin _Oppa_ menghentikanku memaki diri sendiri dalam hati.

Aku mencibir seraya mendengus. Sudut mataku melihat _eomma_ tengah mendekap mulut dengan tangan kanan. Dan sementara benakku menebak, pasti jawaban suamiku ini lebih spektakuler dan masuk akal.

Ahli kimia mungkin? Atau—uhm, astronot?

"Apa, _Oppaga_?" tanyaku penuh selidik. Mataku menyipit menatapnya dan tanganku masih bergelayut manja di lengannya.

Sungmin _Oppa_ mengalihkan pandangannya. Kini ia menatap mataku dengan tatapan foxynya. Oh ya ampun, kenapa mesti memandangku seperti itu sih? Tatapan dahsyatnya ini—yang entah kenapa setiap kali aku ditatap dengan cara begini, selalu merasa terintimidasi. Seolah Sungmin _Oppa_ tengah mencecarku dengan tuduhan-tuduhan kriminal. Seolah aku ini seorang pendosa yang harus menyerahkan diri saat itu juga.

Oke, _Oppaga_... _stop_ mengintimidasiku dengan cara begitu! Percaya deh, Aku—eung... aku bisa mempermalukan diriku sendiri di depan ibuku nanti...

GLEKK

Aku meneguk ludah dan arghh—ini ada apa sih? Kenapa dengan tidak tahu malu, jantungku malah bertalu-talu, meneriakkan bahwa dadaku bergemuruh hebat? Dan oh _great_, wajahku mendadak panas ketika kulihat bola mata Sungmin _Oppa_ bergerak, menelusuri lekuk wajahku yang masih terdiam. Statis.

"Saat itu aku bilang, bahwa aku ingin menjadi sosok untuk kau mewujudkan cita-citamu, Lee Yoojin Sayang..."

Oh, _nice. Very nice_. Baiklah, siapapun... bunuh saja aku sekalian...

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**END ^^**

Oke maap yang mual HUAHAHAHAHHAHAAAA dan yang bosen baca story ini juga mohon maafkan saya... Ekeh cuma lagi kangen pake banget aja sama kisah nista ini hihihihi *mehrong*


	21. (Sekuel 8) Karena Aku Mencintaimu

Tittle :

**NOW WE GOT TO MEET (Sekuel 8. Nazenara Watashi Wa Anata O Aishiteirukara)**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©201****3**

oOo...oOo

**(Park Yoojin Point of View)**

Kemerdekaan!

Sepertinya itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini. Setelah dua hari terbaring di ruang rawat ini, _finally_ aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang sore tadi oleh dokter. Dan yeah, disuruh untuk banyak beristirahat dan tidak melakukan aktifitas yang melelahkan. Chanri _Ounni_ siang tadi datang ke rumah sakit saat aku dan yang lain tengah bersiap untuk pulang. Dia sempat berbicara dengan orang tuaku dan orang tua Sungmin _Oppa_ yang sudah tiba dari Jepang. Aku sudah lumayan sering bercerita tentang Chanri _Ounni_ pada orangtuaku, jadi tidak heran jika mereka mengobrol tanpa ada sekat di antara mereka.

Dan malam ini rumah kediaman kami, suasana terlihat lumayan ramai. Orang tuaku dan orang tua Sungmin _Oppa_ memutuskan untuk bermalam di sini. Sepertinya mereka sekaligus ingin bernostalgia tentang hari-hari mereka di masa lampau.

"Oh, kau membuka cabang di Jepang?" tanya _Eomma_ pada Kyungsuk _Eomma_ saat kami bercengkrama di ruang yang terdapat televisi 100inch di salah satu dindingnya. Kami duduk di atas karpet tebal berwarna ungu. Sementara aku duduk bersandar di dekapan Sungmin _Oppa_. Membiarkan kaki kami berselonjor dan tertutupi selimut. Penghangat ruangan mulai bekerja dengan baik setelah beberapa menit dinyalakan hingga udara dingin di tanggal enam desember lumayan terhalau oleh kehangatan yang diciptakan oleh penghangat ruangan itu.

Kulihat Kyungsuk _Eomma_ mengangguk cepat, "_Ye_, begitulah. Ibu dari Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun mengajakku untuk membuka cabang di sana. Karena konsep Kona Beans adalah konsep tiga orang ibu dari tiga orang member Super Junior, jadi kurasa sebaiknya tetap begitu. Fans Jepang sepertinya menantikan Kona Beans melebarkan sayap di sana, jadi kurasa tidak ada masalah. Lagipula kadang Sungjin ikut membantu."

"Woah, istrimu hebat sekali, Chunhwa-ah. Masih bergelut dalam bidang bisnis." suara _Appa_ terdengar, tangannya melingkar mesra di pundak _eomma_ yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

"Istrimu juga hebat. Pandai merawat bunga dan tanaman di rumah kaca. Kita kan pria hebat, Hyoshin-ah!"

Dan gelak tawa pun mengiringi ucapan Chunhwa _Appa_ barusan. Aku ikutan mengekeh pelan, lalu menguap, menahan kantuk. Sungmin _Oppa_ yang menyadari aku menguap, mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi kiriku. Kudengar ia berbisik pelan, "Mengantuk, hm?"

Kepalaku menggeleng, tapi mulutku lagi-lagi menguap lebar.

"Yoojin-a, kau sudah mengantuk?" Kyungsuk _Eomma_ yang melihat gerakan menguapku barusan, menyela.

"_Anieyo_. Hoam, uhm... aku masih mau di sini..."

"Ini sudah jam sembilan, Yoojin-a. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja." Chunhwa _Appa_ menimpali pertanyaan Kyungsuk _Eomma_ barusan.

"_Ne_, kau tidur saja duluan. Kamarmu kedap suara kan? Sepertinya kami akan bernostalgia sampai pagi..."

"Tapi aku ingin di sini, _Eomma_... Bernostalgia dengan kalian itu seru sekali."

"Kau bernostalgia saja denganku, bagaimana?"

"_Oppa_! Aish..."

Orang tuaku dan orang tua Sungmin _Oppa_ tergelak bersamaan. _Nice, Oppaga_. Kau mempermalukan **kita**.

"Benar kata suamimu, Yoojin-a," _Appa_ bersuara lagi. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Oke?"

"Aish, baiklah. Aku merasa terusir..." Setengah menggerutu, aku menekuk kaki, hendak berdiri. Namun Sungmin _Oppa_ sepertinya lebih sigap. Dia meraihku dalam gendongannya. Membuatku mendadak tersipu. "_Oppa_, ada ayah dan ibuku di sini..."

"Lalu kenapa? Ayah ibuku juga ada di sini," sahutnya tak mau kalah. Dia membenarkan posisiku dalam gendongannya. Aku melirik _Eomma_ dan Kyungsuk _Eomma_ yang tersenyum-senyum melihat tingkah laku anak mereka masing-masing.

Yeah, _right_! Sungmin _Oppa_ obral kemesraan di depan mereka! Howah, modus apa lagi kali ini hah...

"Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah kan? Jadi biar aku yang menggendongmu. _Eomma, Appa, Eommonim, Aboji_... kami duluan. _Jaljayo_~..."

"_Ne_, Sungmin-a. _Fighting_!"

"Yaaa, Yoojin bahkan belum pulih benar!" tukas Kyungsuk _Eomma_ menanggapi semangat yang dilontarkan Chunhwa _Appa_ barusan.

"Memangnya aku bilang apa? Aku kan cuma bilang '_fighting'_."

"Hah, terserah kau saja," Kyungsuk _Eomma_ menepuk lutut suaminya pelan, lalu mereka tergelak. Sementara Sungmin _Oppa_ melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menuju kamar kami dengan aku dalam gendongan kedua tangannya.

"Jinnie-ya, kau berat..."

Aku mendengus kesal mendengar ledekannya. Biar saja berat. Memangnya siapa suruh menggendongku?

Mengikik pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalah sudah membebaninya, aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku ke lehernya, memutuskan untuk membenamkan wajah ke leher suamiku yang tampan ini. Menghirup sebebas-bebasnya aroma eboni dan kayu jati yang menguar dari sana.

"Hei, geli..."

"Aku tidak peduli..."

"Aku serius. Kau berat dan napasmu di leherku, itu geli. _Aigoo_, Jinnie-ya... kau jangan coba-coba menggodaku ya..."

Nah kan, mulai lagi deh!

Setengah terpaksa, aku melepaskan benaman wajahku di leher Sungmin _Oppa_ dan memilih mendongak menatap langit-langit rumah kami yang bergerak seiring langkah kaki. Dan aku lagi-lagi terpaksa membiarkan jantungnya berdegup di luar kendali, ketika mata foxy Sungmin _Oppa_ bertemu dengan mata coklat milikku.

Bagus, pastilah pipiku tengah merona sekarang.

"Apa?" Dia bertanya sambil terkekeh sementara ujung jarinya menekan angka satu dan delapan pada tombol kode pengaman kamar kami. Aku memutar bola mataku, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Dalam hati aku berharap, semoga Sungmin _Oppa_ tersandung sesuatu dan pada akhirnya kami terjatuh. Jadi aku bisa punya alasan untuk marah-marah. Bukan tersudut seperti ini.

_And here we are_... kami sudah berada di dalam kamar. Pintu menutup selang dua detik setelah kami melewatinya. Kurasa Sungmin _Oppa_ menggunakan kakinya untuk menutup lagi pintu kamar kami. Aku masih terdiam dalam gendongannya. Menolak memandang wajahnya, jadi aku memilih untuk melihat lemari pakaian dan meja rias saja yang bergerak menyamping, seiring dengan langkahnya.

Tak lama aku merasa punggungku menyentuh sesuatu yang empuk. Sungmin _Oppa_ membaringkanku di atas kasur rupanya. Ia lalu menarik selimut sebatas dadaku dan kemudian beranjak menuju remote penghangat ruangan. Mengatur suhu yang diinginkan, dan mematikan lampu. Terdengar hentakan napasku begitu kamar kami gelap gulita. Sungmin _Oppa_ bergegas menyalakan lampu meja yang ada di dekatnya. Membiaskan cahaya lumayan terang untuk kami saling bertatapan.

"Ini sudah hampir satu tahun kita tidur bersama, Jinnie-ya..." bisik Sungmin _Oppa_ begitu dia sudah membaringkan diri di sebelah kananku. Tangannya melintang menyeberangi leherku hingga jemarinya menyentuh telinga dan pelipisku. "Harusnya kau terbiasa setiap aku mematikan lampu."

Terdiam, aku mati kata. Selalu begini. Aku selalu mengalami sedikit shock setiap kali Sungmin _Oppa_ mematikan lampu. Ratusan kali aku mencoba untuk terbiasa dan selalu gagal. Aku sungguh tidak suka berada di tempat gelap. Berkebalikan dengan si tampan ini yang suka sekali mematikan lampu. Uhm, namun walau begitu, setiap kali Super Junior mengadakan konser ke luar negeri dan memaksaku untuk tinggal sendiri di rumah, aku akan sangat merindukan rutinitas seperti ini.

**Rutinitas Kegelapan**. Aku menyebutnya begitu.

"Dan kau harusnya terbiasa, dua hari lagi tepat satu tahun," Dia berbisik lagi. Suaranya terdengar menggelitik di telinga. "Kau harus melatih degup jantungmu setiap kali kita bersentuhan. Rasanya tidak lucu jika suatu hari aku harus membawamu ke dokter dan ketika dokter bertanya apa keluhannya, masa aku harus menjawab 'istriku selalu shock setiap ku sentuh'. _That's not okay_, kurasa. Bukankah begitu, hm?" ucapnya lembut.

"Ugh, hm... uhuk,"

_Perfect_. Di saat situasi seperti ini, aku malah tersedak kalimatku sendiri. Sempurna sekali.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Tidak usah dipaksakan. Aku minta maaf," Sungmin _Oppa_ tertawa geli. Dia mengecup pipi kananku dan memejamkan mata. Membiarkan bibirnya menempel di sana sekitar lima detik sebelum dilepas. "Lagipula aku suka mendengar detak jantungmu yang mendadak tidak normal. Itu terdengar... _seksi_." bisiknya dengan penegasan sedikit sensual pada kata terakhir.

Tuhan, kuharap jantungku punya banyak cadangan. Karena rasanya yang satu ini hampir meledak!

"Yaakh, _Oppa!_!" Aku memekik pelan. Menepis lengannya yang melintang di leherku dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepala. Dalam hati aku memaki diriku sendiri atas kebodohanku yang selalu gagal di setiap usaha untuk lebih fokus setiap kali menerima sentuhan suamiku yang tampan ini.

Rasanya aku harus ikut konseling suatu hari nanti.

"Ya! Kenapa ditutup sampai kepala?!" Sungmin _Oppa_ menarik paksa selimut itu hingga terbuka tapi langsung kutarik lagi hingga menutupi kepala. "Ya, Jinnie-ya!"

Aku berbalik memunggungi Sungmin _Oppa_ dengan selimut menutup rapat sekujur tubuhku. Belum ada tiga detik, tubuhku lagi-lagi oleng ke samping kanan. Aish, kenapa dia menarik paksa tubuhku hingga menghadapnya lagi?!

"Yaa, Jinnie-ya... Kau—"

"_Oppa_, kau jahat!"

"Jangan bilang kau membenciku..."

"_Ani_. Tapi kau jahat!" Aku berteriak, masih dari balik selimut.

Kudengar Sungmin _Oppa_ mengekeh. Lalu hening.

Masih hening.

Aneh, ini aneh. Kenapa jadi hening begini? Apa dia marah? Tapi—

BRUK!

"Hyaaakh!" Aku memekik lagi. Pahaku terasa berat dan lenganku juga. Seolah ada sesuatu bertumpu di sana.

Tunggu dulu. Bertumpu, eh?

Ah benar kan... ini kakinya yang ada di atas pahaku. Dan tangannya melingkar erat di lengan hingga punggungku. Dia... dia memperlakukannya seperti guling!

"YA!"

"_Wae_?!"

"_OPPA_ BERAT!"

"_Mwo_? Maksudmu aku gendut?!"

"Iya! Eh, maksudku... _ani_. Issh, aku tidak bisa napas!"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa napas, kau pasti sudah mati sejak tadi."

"_Oppa_, kau mau membunuhku hah?!"

Aku memukul, menendang dan bergerak melawan, dari balik selimut. Oh bagus, rasanya dia tidak peduli dengan caraku berontak. Buktinya dia terus mendekapku erat seperti guling. "_OPPA_!"

"Kau buka selimutmu dan tidur menghadap aku, oke?"

"_SHIREO_!"

"Ya sudah..."

Sungmin _Oppa_ menambah keeratan dekapannya. Aku sesak. Huwah aku sesaaakk!

"_Ara, arasseo_!" pekikanku teredam selimut. "Oke, _fine. Whatever you want, honey_..."

Berhasil. Perlahan dia mengendurkan dekapannya. Aku juga perlahan menyibak selimut yang menutupi wajahku. Dan mendapati mata foxynya tengah menyambut wajahku yang memberengut. Tangannya terarah, menghenyakkan barisan rambutku yang sudah acak-acakan tidak keruan di wajahku. Pelan, Sungmin _Oppa_ menghampiri, uhm oh... oke baiklah... perlahan dia menghampiri _bibirku_ dan mengecupnya pelan. Aku tidak melawan. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi di tengah cahaya minim yang dipancarkan keremangan lampu tidur yang menyala, Sungmin _Oppa_ pasti bisa melihat rona merah yang membuat wajahku seketika panas.

Argh, ini kan hanya ciuman biasa, Yoojin-a. Kau itu bodoh sekali sih!

Tanpa sadar, aku mengulum bibirku sendiri begitu ciuman kami sudah terlepas.

Tak seberapa lama, aku mendongakkan wajah sedikit. Pandangan kami bertemu lagi dan kali ini, entah aku kesetanan apa hingga tidak tahu malu seperti ini.

Oh aku pasti sudah gila kan ya... Iya, sebut saja aku gila. Tidak waras, dan ergh...

Aku, iya AKU, menggerakkan tubuh. Menggeliat pelan, mendekati wajah Sungmin _Oppa_ yang masih menatapku dengan mata foxynya yang mengintimidasi. Lalu tanpa basa-basi, menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya yang mengatup. Mengecupnya dua kali lalu melepasnya begitu saja. Membiarkan dia terperangah dengan terobosanku kali ini.

Aku bergerak lagi, bergeser menggeliat hingga wajah kami tak lagi bertatapan. Sekarang wajahku sudah ada tepat di depan dada Sungmin _Oppa_.

Ah, persetanlah. AKU MALU!

Huh, apa-apaan sih barusan. Ngapain juga aku menghampiri bibirnya dan menciumnya kayak tadi? Itu pasti bukan aku. Huweee... _Eomma_, apa kau masih di ruang santai? Tolong aku _Eomma_...

Tidak ada reaksi apa-apa dari Sungmin _Oppa_. Nampaknya dia mengalami sedikit _shock_. Uh, iya... Aku tidak pernah _memulai duluan_ sebelum malam ini. Tadi itu aku kenapa ya? Pasti karena otakku konslet deh. Pasti operasi kecil di perutku membuat kepalaku jadi sedikit konslet. Iya, pasti begitu lah yah... Iya ah!

Argh, kenapa dia diam saja? Kenapa tidak ada tanggapan? Dia sengaja ya membuat aku merasa malu dan bersalah atas _serangan kecil_ tadi? Ish, menyebalkan!

Hah, baiklah. Sebaiknya aku membenamkan saja wajahku di dadanya. Iya, benar. Begini lebih baik. Wajahku sudah menempel di bagian dada kaus yang ia kenakan. Aroma kesukaanku tercium lagi. Aku lalu menggerakkan tangan kiriku, memeluk Sungmin _Oppa_ yang kemudian bergegas balas memelukku juga hingga puncak kepalaku terantuk dagunya.

"_Jaljayo, Oppaga_..."

"_Jaljayo_, Nyonya Lee..."

Sungmin _Oppa_ mencium puncak kepalaku dan tangannya mengusap-usap punggungku. Menghantarkan sedikit aliran rasa nyaman dan tenteram pada seluruh tubuhku. Aku perlahan mengatupkan mata. Telingaku damai menikmati degup jantung teratur yang ada di dalam rongga dada suamiku ini. Irama paling sempurna yang biasanya aku dengarkan selagi Super Junior tidak ada jadwal manggung yang mengharuskannya berjauhan dengannya. Hah, nikmat sekali rasanya.

Kudengar pria tampan ini menghela napas dengan hati-hati, agar pergerakan dadanya dalam mengambil napas tidak menganggu tidur seseorang yang sangat cantik dalam dekapannya. Tanganku masih memeluknya walau mataku sudah terpejam sejak beberapa menit lalu. Aku masih bisa merasakan Sungmin _Oppa_ menarik selimut dengan sangat pelan, lalu menutupi tubuh kami dengan selimut hingga ke pinggang.

Aku pura-pura mendengkur halus, supaya ia mengira aku sudah tertidur. Kurasakan Sungmin _Oppa_ mengecup lagi puncak kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Terima kasih, Jinnie-ya... Terima kasih sudah melengkapi hidupku," Sungmin _Oppa_ berbisik seorang diri. "Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku sebaik ini."

Aku melengkungkan senyuman tipis mendengar kalimatnya barusan. Beginilah, aku sering berpura-pura mendengkur hanya untuk mendengar bisikan kalimat Sungmin _Oppa_ setiap kali dia menyangka bahwa aku sudah tertidup pulas. _Well_, menurutku kalimat yang diucapkan di saat-saat seperti ini, adalah kalimat terjujur yang bisa diucapkan. Bukankah begitu?

Suamiku romantis sekali... Kekeke~

Terima kasih, _Oppaga_... terima kasih untuk selalu ada di dekatku. Nanti, segera setelah kondisiku benar-benar memungkinkan, kita bisa mengusahakan untuk memiliki anak lagi dalam waktu secepat mungkin. Aku akan benar-benar menjaganya nanti. Untukmu.

**Untuk kita**.

Dan malam berlalu dalam keheningan dan pelukan hangat dua insan itu. Sementara gelak tawa masih mewarnai sebuah ruangan di luar kamar mereka. Nostalgia dan pelukan hangat, bersatu padu di malam tanggal enam desember dua ribu tiga belas.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**Tidak akan ada yang aneh jikalau kau tiada**

**Hanya saja jika kau memang belum benar-benar hadir di hidupku**

**Tapi sekarang semua tentu sudah berbeda**

**Kau terlanjur ada dan sebaiknya tetap begitu**

**Karena aku mencintaimu**

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**END ^^**


	22. (Sekuel 9) Happy 1st Anniversary

Tittle :

**NOW WE GOT TO MEET (Sekuel 9. Happy 1st Anniversary)**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©201****3**

oOo...oOo

**(Author Point of View)**

"Yoojin-a, _ppali ireona_..." Suara Sungmin pelan terdengar. Yoojin membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Sungmin mendekat lima senti dengan wajahnya. Refleks, Yoojin memundurkan wajah.

"Hmmh, aku masih mengantuk." Yoojin mengernyit dengan mata setengah tertutup. Dia berbalik dan menutupi wajah dengan bantal. Sungmin perlahan menarik bantal itu dan tersenyum ketika mendapati Yoojin sudah kembali tertidur.

"Aku pergi dulu, Jinnie-ya. Ada jadwal pagi-pagi." Sungmin mencium kening Yoojin sementara yang dicium diam saja.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Yoojin terbangun seorang diri di kamar mereka, sekitar jam enam pagi. Berkali-kali dia menolehkan kepala dengan tangan meraba sisi kasur di sebelahnya, berharap mendapati Sungmin seperti kemarin. Tapi nihil, dia benar seorang diri di sana.

Sedikit pusing, Yoojin meraih ponselnya. Membaca beberapa pesan yang masuk. Ada delapan pesan singkat yang masuk. Dua dari Park Chanri yang berharap Yoojin sudah lebih sehat dan segera kembali beraktifitas di LG Building. Sepertinya Park Chanri mengirim pesannya sebanyak dua kali. Yoojin bergegas membalasnyaberkata bahwa dia sudah mendingan. Lalu tiga dari Park Sangra yang pada pesan pertama, bertanya kapan dia dan Park Soori bisa di ajak ke dorm member Super Junior. Lalu dua pesan berikutnya adalah permintaan maafnya karena melontarkan pertanyaan memalukan. Lalu pesan berikutnya adalah dari Park Soori, yang berkata bahwa sebaiknya Yoojin tidak usah menggubris permintaan kembarannya, tapi jika memang iya, Park Soori meminta ikut.

Ya ampun, Trio Park ini sungguh...

Yoojin men-scroll kembali ponselnya setelah membalas pesan Sangra dan Soori. Lalu membuka pesan selanjutnya, dari Kyungsuk Eomma. Pesan singkat yang membuat hatinya mencelos.

"Selamat hari ulang tahun pernikahanmu dengan uri Sungmin, Yoojin-a. Semoga kalian selalu diberkahi setiap detiknya."

Ulang tahun pernikahan? YAKH, TANGGAL BERAPA INI?!

Yoojin melirik tanggal yang tertera di sudut layar ponsel Galaxy Note-nya. Ah, ternyata memang benar. Sekarang tanggal 8 Desember 2013.

Jadi sudah setahun ya...

Yoojin merasakan sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Dia tersentak, teringat kalau tidak salah... tadi pagi Lee Sungmin membangunkannya. Tapi... tapi dia masih mengantuk jadi dia mengacuhkan suaminya... dan kembali tertidur?!

OH KAU HEBAT SEKALI, YOOJIN-A!

"_Aigoo, eottokhae_?!" Yoojin kebingungan seorang diri.

Hah, kondisinya yang seperti ini membuatnya tidak sempat memikirkan tentang hadiah untuk ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Oke, dia memang sempat memikirkan tentang beberapa hadiah untuk hari ini. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu kan dia baru saja dirawat di rumah sakit. Sejak tanggal 6 Desember 2013, Yoojin tidak pernah keluar rumah. Pun ketika orang tuanya dan orang tua Sungmin pulang pada tanggal 7 kemarin, ia dan Lee Sungmin hanya mengantar orang tua mereka sampai naik taksi di depan rumah.

Dia sendiri bosan terus-terusan berada di rumah, rasanya udara di rumahnya menjadi sangat membosankan. Tapi ibunya dan ibu Sungmin memintanya untuk beristirahat terus di rumah dan jangan melakukan aktifitas yang melelahkan. Uh, padahal mana enak sih terus-terusan di rumah?

Lee Sungmin juga masih berada dalam masa cutinya. Sepengetahuan Yoojin, Super Junior M akan bertolak dari Jepang malam nanti dan menyusun sekian agenda untuk persiapan konser Super Show 6 yang akan digelar pada tahun 2014 nanti.

Lalu, jika SJM baru akan kembali dari Jepang nanti malam, ke mana Lee Sungmin pagi buta tadi?

Yoojin memutar bola matanya sambil mengenyahkan _bed cover_ yang menutupi kakinya. Pelan, dia bergerak ke tepi tempat tidur, tangannya bergerak membuka pesan singkat terakhir yang belum dia baca. Dari ibunya sendiri.

"_Happy 1st Anniversary for you and for your husband_, Yoojin-a. Jadilah istri yang baik untuk suamimu. Selalu."

Yoojin tersenyum dan hampir menangis. Ibu dan ibu mertuanya ingat ulang tahun pernikahannya dan Lee Sungmin. Betapa perhatiannya...

Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apa dia telepon saja suaminya dan mengucapkan _happy anniversary_? Ah masa di telepon sih. Apa sebaiknya menunggu Sungmin pulang saja? Tapi jam berapa ya? Tapi dia tidak punya hadiah apapun untuk diberikan pada Lee Sungmin. Apa dia pergi saja ke butik terdekat? Beli kaus atau kemeja atau jam tangan atau argh, menyebalkan!

Otaknya macet memikirkan tentang apa yang sebaiknya dia berikan untuk suaminya!

Yoojin meletakkan ponselnya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Dia menguap pelan. Sebaiknya dia mandi saja dulu, mungkin nanti akan ada hal terlintas di kepalanya setelah mandi. Yoojin melangkah menuju pintu kamar mandi. Matanya sudah benar-benar terbuka ketika tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, mendapati secarik kertas menempel di sana. Kertas berwarna pink yang menyebabkan darahnya berdesir halus, hatinya mencelos dan perutnya seolah diserbu kupu-kupu. Ada barisan tulisan tangan Lee Sungmin di sana.

**Terima kasih, sudah bertahan menjadi istriku selama satu tahun ini. Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu. Setiap detik.**

**Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan untuk kita. Semoga aku mampu mengucapkannya sebanyak puluhan kali hingga kita menua dan tidak punya gigi.**

**Lee Sungmin.**

Tangannya terarah dan pelan tapi pasti, Yoojin mencabut kertas itu dari pintu kamar mandi. Kali ini dia benar menangis, menyesali kenapa dia tidak segera bangun ketika pagi tadi suaminya membangunkannya.

_Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan untuk kita, Oppaga..._

Yoojin menggenggam kertas itu dan berbalik, mencari dompetnya. Dia akan menyimpan kertas ini hingga kapanpun, di dompetnya.

Tunggu dulu. Kertas?

Yoojin tersenyum senang, saat tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di kepalanya.

Hari sudah merangkak siang. Jam dinding, jam tangan dan bahkan penunjuk waktu di layar ponselnya sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Yoojin menghampiri Song ahjumma yang tengah membersihkan ruang tamu. Song _ahjumma_ adalah perempuan berumur lima puluh tahun yang beberapa bulan belakangan bekerja sebagai bagian bersih-bersih di rumah mereka dari pagi hingga siang. Song _ahjumma_ merupakan rekomendasi dari ibu Sungmin, jadi tentu saja Song _ahjumma_ bisa dipercaya untuk tidak membocorkan rahasia pernikahan mereka ke dunia luar. Bahkan anak-anak Song _ahjumma_ tidak ada yang tahu bahwa beliau bekerja di rumah Super Junior Lee Sungmin.

"_Ahjumma_, aku mau bertanya."

Song _ahjumma_ menghentikan sapuannya pada ruang tamu. "Bertanya apa, _agasshi_?"

"Uhm, apa hadiah yang sebaiknya diberikan saat ulang tahun pernikahan?" tanya Yoojin. Song _ahjumma_ nampak berpikir. Lumayan lama hingga membuat Yoojin merasa bersalah. "Baiklah, jika memang pertanyaannya terlalu sulit. Lupakan saja." tepis Yoojin kemudian. Sebenarnya pertanyaan itu tidak terlalu penting, mengingat dia sudah punya hadiah sendiri yang sudah ia persiapkan. Hanya saja siapa tahu dia bisa memberikan sesuatu yang lebih lagi kan. Lagipula Yoojin masih merasa bersalah karena ponsel Sungmin sama sekali tidak menjawab teleponnya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah memberi suamiku hadiah pada ulang tahun pernikahan kami."

"_Mwo_?! _Jeongmal_?"

Dilihatnya Song _ahjumma_ mengangguk. "_Ye_. Kami hanya saling bertukar pelukan dan tangan bergenggaman, berdoa bersama. Setiap tahun melakukan hal seperti itu sudah cukup bagi kami, _agasshi_. Di samping keuangan kami yang memang pas-pasan dan tidak mampu membelikan hadiah, jadi kami rasa doa saja sudah cukup."

"Oh, begitu..." Yoojin tepekur. Benar, doa saja sudah cukup. Mewakili apapun. Doa, seperti yang ditulis suaminya di kertas tadi.

"_Agasshi_, pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Aku izin untuk segera pulang, ada perlu."

Yoojin mengangguk, "Baiklah."

Mereka berdua menoleh begitu bel pintu terdengar. Song _ahjumma_ tergopoh menghampiri pintu yang tidak jauh dari mereka. Ada Sungmin di sana, yang bergegas masuk dan mengibas-ngibaskan baju hangatnya.

"_Oppa_," Yoojin beranjak menghampiri Sungmin yang nampak kerepotan dengan dus kecil di tangannya. Song _ahjumma_ pamit ketika Sungmin meletakkan dus itu di meja. Mereka berdua mengangguk mengiyakan. Suara pintu ditutup terdengar dan mereka tinggal berdua. "Kau kehujanan?"

"Tidak," Sungmin tersenyum menatap Yoojin yang masih mendongak menatapnya. Tangan kanannya menggamit tangan Yoojin dan tangan kirinya meraih dus kecil tadi. "Jinnie-ya, apa kau sudah ke danau belakang rumah?"

Yoojin menggeleng, mereka berjalan bersisian. "Belum. Memang ada apa?"

"Song _ahjumma_ tidak memberitahumu apa-apa kan? Aku sudah titip pesan tadi padanya, semoga saja tidak." katanya sambil terus melangkah dengan tangan bertautan.

Mereka sudah tiba di pintu yang menghubungkan rumah mereka dengan danau yang ada di belakang rumah mereka. Batin Yoojin masih bertanya-tanya ada apa di sana. Dia tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan demi untuk tidak melenyapkan kesenangan yang mungkin akan diketahuinya nanti.

"Baiklah, sekarang pakai ini..." Sungmin memberikannya semacam penutup mata yang biasa digunakan orang ketika tidur. Yoojin yang masih penasaran, setuju saja pada permintaan Sungmin. Jadi dia memakai penutup mata itu tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Membuatnya tidak dapat melihat apapun, tapi dia bisa merasakan saat Sungmin menggamit tangannya lagi.

Mereka melangkah dengan hati-hati. Yoojin hanya bisa menebak bahwa dia dibawa melangkah ke arah danau. Setelah jalan tiga puluh langkah pelan, Sungmin memintanya untuk duduk. Yoojin segera menekuk kakinya dan duduk. Tangannya meraba tempat yang ia duduki sekarang. Semacam karpet tebal, seperti yang ada di ruang santai. Tapi ini agak berbeda. Udara dingin berhembus pelan. Salju belum turun pada tanggal segini, tapi udara dinginnya lumayan membuat tubuh menggigil.

Penutup matanya belum terlepas, begitu ia merasa tubuhnya ditutupi semacam selimut. Lee Sungmin melungkupi tubuh Yoojin dengan selimut yang diambilnya dari kamar beberapa saat yang lalu. Pria itu sejak tadi sibuk mengatur dan membereskan tempat ini. Dia ingin memberi sesuatu yang sederhana yang mungkin akan diingat istrinya hingga kapanpun.

"Baiklah, apa kau sudah siap?"

"Siap apa, _Oppaga_?"

"Aish, bilang saja kau siap atau tidak."

"Uhm, oke. _Ready_." Yoojin tersenyum lebar hingga giginya kelihatan. Sungmin membuka penutup mata Yoojin dan membiarkan Yoojin membiasakan diri pada sinar matahari yang bersinar cerah pada jam setengah dua belas siang ini.

Masih dengan pandangan kabur sedikit, Yoojin mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling. Benar, mereka tengah berada di pinggir danau. Danau itu tenang dan bersih. Ada beberapa burung beterbangan di sekitar pohon yang tumbuh tidak jauh dari danau itu. Di depannya ada sebotol wine dan dua gelas ramping. Kue tart berwarna oranye dengan bulir jeruk bertebaran di atasnya. Yoojin menegaskan penglihatannya pada Sungmin yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Masih mengenakan pakaian yang tadi juga, pria itu tampak sumringah, dengan gitar berwarna pink di tangannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan, Jinnie-ya..." kata Sungmin lembut, lalu mengecup pipi Yoojin dengan penuh kasih. Yoojin merasa jantungnya hampir meledak. "Maaf kita tidak pergi ke manapun, kondisimu belum pulih benar jadi─"

Yoojin menghambur ke pelukan Lee Sungmin yang buru-buru memindahkan gitarnya ke samping agar Yoojin bisa memeluknya dengan lebih leluasa.

"Oppa, kau membuatku merasa bersalah."

"Eh?"

"Tadi pagi kau membangunkanku tapi aku tidak bangun. Aku mengantuk. _Mianhae_..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga terburu-buru tadi, merapikan pinggiran danau dan lihatlah... Danaunya ada gitarnya."

Yoojin mengangguk, masih dalam pelukan. Dia tahu, tempat dia duduk ini berbentuk gitar dan dia suka sekali. Sungmin tahu Yoojin suka sekali setiap kali dia memainkan gitar dan bernyanyi untuk istrinya itu. Jadi Sungmin mengubah sedikit tepi danau ini dengan tampilan gitar.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersulang?" usul Sungmin. Yoojin melepas pelukannya dan menyeka airmatanya yang menetes. Sungmin mengacak pelan rambut Yoojin sambil terkekeh. "Jangan menangis..."

"Aku tidak menyiapkan hal berarti untukmu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan kita. Hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan. Maaf, jelek." Yoojin merogoh saku hoodie-nya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas dari sana, menyorongkannya pada Sungmin.

"_Ige mwoya_?"

"Itu _special cards_. Atau sebut saja begitu, walau kenyataannya itu hanya _paper._"

Sungmin menerima kertas yang berjumlah sepuluh lembar itu dalam genggamannya, "Kegunaannya?"

"Uhm, uh..." Yoojin kelihatan ragu sejenak. "Itu..."

Sungmin terdiam menanti jawaban istrinya. "Itu...? Ini...? Apa?"

"Aish, itu _special cards._ Kartu yang bisa kau gunakan ketika kau ingin, _Oppaga_..." kata Yoojin akhirnya. "_Ige_," Yoojin mengambil selembar kertas bertuliskan tangannya; HUG. "Kertas ini tulisannya HUG; artinya pelukan. Kau bisa menggunakannya kapanpun kau mau. Misalnya aku sedang dalam kondisi marah padamu, semarah apapun aku, jika kau ingin menggunakan kartu ini, maka aku akan memelukmu. Begitu." jelas Yoojin dengan muka memerah.

"Lalu ini, apa? Kiss?" Sungmin bertanya menggoda.

"Apa harus kujelaskan lagi?"

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya bertanya-tanya dalam hati," tukas Sungmin sambil terkekeh. "Lalu ini ada HUG WITH SMILE. Memangnya kertas yang HUG saja itu berarti kau akan memelukku tanpa senyuman begitu ya? Terdengar agak aneh..."

Yoojin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jadi kau tidak suka, baiklah. Kemarikan. Aku batalkan saja." katanya sambil berusaha mengambil lagi lembaran kertas tadi. Tapi tangan Sungmin lebih cepat bergerak, menjauh dari tangan Yoojin yang masih berusaha merebut.

"Mana ada hal-hal yang sudah diberikan, diambil kembali." gerutu Sungmin. Tak lama dia mengekeh lagi. "Baiklah, coba aku lihat lagi... Uhm, KISS... HOT KISS... eh? Hot Kiss? Kau mencoba menggodaku? Oke baik, aku bercanda!" Sungmin berteriak seperti anak kecil yang permennya akan direbut saat Yoojin berusaha merampas kembali lembaran kertas tadi.

Dengan muka merah padam, Yoojin melempar pandangannya pada danau yang tenang.

"CATER TO YOU... hei ini artinya apa?"

"Cari saja di kamus."

"Ara, gwaenchana. Sepertinya tidak buruk. Uhm, Hot Kiss ada dua kartu. Sepertinya kau sungguhan berencana menggodaku hahaha, yakh aku bercanda!" Sungmin memekik ketika Yoojin memukul pahanya. "DRIVING. Maksudmu kau jadi supirku begitu? Ah, aku masih ada Woojung ahjussi. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Mungkin suatu kali berguna. Eh, ini... SLEEP?! _IGE MWOYA_? Yakh, kau kan istriku. Ketentuan tidur bersama itu sudah tertulis dalam buku nikah. Apa kau berpikir untuk─aakh, iya iya maaf. Yaaa, kenapa malah memukulku?!" pekik Sungmin lagi ketika Yoojin terus-terusan memukuli pahanya.

"Kau itu menyebalkan!"

"Ah, masih ada dua lagi..." Sungmin mengabaikan gerutuan Yoojin. "FORGIVING? Uhm tidak buruk. Mungkin suatu kali aku akan melakukan kesalahan lagi. Mungkin tiba-tiba aku kalap dan Han Ji─argh, kenapa aku dicubit?!"

"Oh kalau kasus kemarin terulang lagi, kartu-kartu ini tidak berlaku. Karena sepertinya aku akan memilih untuk bunuh diri saja!"

"YAKH! AKU CUMA BERCANDA!" teriak Sungmin tidak terima. Yoojin berlagak membuang muka. "Ara, ara... aku bercanda. Ah, ini kartu terakhir. MASSAGE... maksudnya dipijit ya? Pijit apa saja?"

"_OPPA_!"

"_Wae irae_? Kenapa marah-marah?!"

"Ah, sepertinya memang salahku memberi hadiah konyol seperti ini..." Yoojin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Dalam hati mengutuk ide konyolnya yang terlintas pagi tadi.

"Hah, ada sepuluh kartu. Kartu yang lebih berharga bahkan daripada kartu kredit dan atm hahaha. _Gomaweo_, Jinnie-ya." Sungmin mencium pipi Yoojin dan kemudian meletakkan kartu-kartu itu dengan hati-hati di dompetnya.

"_Ye_, aku juga berterima kasih. Terima kasih sudah tahan menjadi suamiku selama satu tahun ini..."

"Hei, itu kata-kataku."

"Biar saja aku plagiat!"

"Nah kan kau sudah marah-marah..."

"Oh, _mian... ani_, uhm... _Oppaga, what if you sing a song for me..._?"

"Ah, jangan pakai bahasa Inggris."

"Issh... baiklah, nyanyikan satu lagu untukku!"

Sungmin sumringah lagi. Tangannya meraih gitar yang sejak tadi dilupakan. "Aku menghapal lagu ini sepagian tadi di studio. Meminta diajarkan oleh staf studio tentang pengucapanku dalam bahasa Inggris dan sedikit merubah liriknya. Semoga tidak mengecewakanmu."

Yoojin terlihat antusias, ia bergegas membetulkan duduknya. Wajahnya pun terlihat sumringah. Sungmin mulai memetik gitarnya. Menghasilkan nada lembut di telinga mereka.

"_Remember the first day when i saw your face. Remember the first day when you smiled at me. You stepped to me and then you said to me_..."

"_I was the women you dreamed about.._." Yoojin menyambung lirik yang sengaja dipenggal Sungmin barusan. Sungmin tertawa kecil, tersipu.

"_Remember the first day when i called your phone. Remember the first day when i took you out. We had butterflies although we tried to hide it. And we both had a beautiful night..._"

Semilir angin berhembus lagi. Menembus kulit wajah Yoojin, membuatnya menggigil sejenak. Sungmin masih meneruskan senandungnya. "_The way we held each other hands, the way we talked, the way we laughed. It felt so good to find true love. I knew right then and there you were the one..._"

Sungmin terus bersenandung dan Yoojin senyum-senyum dengan wajah tersipu malu. Angin berhembus lagi. Kali ini diikuti buliran kecil jatuh mengenai kepala mereka.

Salju. Salju pertama di musim dingin.

"Woah, _First snow_..." gumam Yoojin senang. "Di hari _anniversary_ kita, _Oppa_..."

Sungmin menghentikan petikan gitarnya. Dia berkata pelan pada Yoojin yang menengadahkan tangan, menyambut buliran salju yang perlahan turun. "Jinnie-ya, aku ingin menggunakan kartuku."

"Eh? Kartu yang tadi? Kartu yang mana?"

"Uhm, bagaimana jika _Kiss Card_?"

Yoojin tergelak sesaat. Tangannya menepuk lengan Sungmin pelan, "_Oppa_, kenapa secepat itu kau gunakan kartunya?"

"O, memangnya belum berlaku ya?"

"Bukan begitu. Ehm, karena ini hari jadi kita... aku akan memberikannya tanpa kau harus menggunakan kartumu. _Eo_?"

"Uh, tidak jadi kalau begitu."

"Yakh, _waeyo_?"

"Aku tidak jadi menggunakan kiss card," sergah Sungmin cepat. "Aku mau menggunakan Hot Kiss Card saja!"

"_Eomma_! Suamiku mesuuum!"

Dan kemudian, yeah kemudian... uhm, pembaca tahu lah yah... author tidak usah jabarkan. Mereka berdua, uhm... oh iya, Happy Anniversary SungJin Couple... Maaf telat banget. Mestinya tanggal 8 Desember yah. Ah sudahlah... Tidak usah lanjut dibaca, episode sekuel sembilan yang nista ini sudah selesai sampai di sini...

Ish, biar saja, terserah mereka mau melakukan apa di tepi danau dengan gerimis(?) salju seperti itu. Hahaha, makasih ya yang sudah baca ^^

_I know that he loves me cause he told me so_

_I know that he loves me cause his feelings show_

_When he stares at me you see he cares for me_

_You see how he soo deep in love_

_I know that he loves me cause its obvious_

_I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts_

_And he's missing me if he;s not kissing me_

_And he looks at me, his brown eyes tell his soul_

_(Destiny Child – Brown Eyes)_

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

**END**

argh segini doangan buat anniv wwkwkwkwk heul! nyahahhaha ah tau apa sayah tentang anniv wkwkwkwk... taunya honey moon HOWAHAHAHHAAA... ngebut ngebuutt... Ultah Yoojin abis ini, terus ultah Sungmin hahahaha BUNUH AJA GW, SUNGJIN-A ! Heullllll

Makasih ya yang udah baca dan juga yang udah review ^^ semoga kalian terlibur eh maksudnya terhiburrr ^^

Haish, ini diksi gw kalo pake author pov makin ancur wkwkwkwkw HEUL...

lagi ah~

HEEEEUUUUULLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL xD


	23. (Sekuel 10) Voyage Avec Vous

Tittle :

**NOW WE GOT TO MEET (Sekuel 10. Voyage Avec Vous)**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin****, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

** uniessy**

**©201****3**

oOo...oOo

**(Author Point of View)**

Cuaca dingin di akhir bulan Desember ini, lagi-lagi memaksa Yoojin berkali-kali menaikkan suhu penghangat ruangannya. Dia menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya sambil sesekali menggigil. Seorang diri di rumah kediamannya, Yoojin hanya mengenakan kaus longgar dengan corak hijau pekat di bagian dada dan celana panjang berbahan beludru. Sendal bulu dengan kepala donal bebek, melekat pada kakinya. Mencegahnya bersentuhan dengan lantai rumahnya yang dingin.

Beberapa kali ia mondar-mandir ruangan di rumahnya, sekedar menepuk-nepuk bantalan sofa di ruang santai atau sekedar mengelap meja. Song _ahjumma_ sedang mengambil cuti akhir tahun dan kembali ke kampung halamannya di Gwangmyeong. Jadi Yoojin terpaksa membebaskan peralatan rumahnya dari debu seorang diri.

Lee Sungmin sedang ada tur bersama Super Junior M. _Masih_ melakukan promo atas album baru mereka. Yah, semacam interview sana-sini. Lalu melakukan _photoshots_ atau syuting iklan di sana. Di China, Hongkong, Indonesia, Filipina, dan atau Thailand.

Sudah lima belas hari ini Lee Sungmin berada di luar negeri. Menyebalkan sekali. Dia terpaksa melewatkan hari ulang tahunnya tanpa Lee Sungmin. Park Bersaudara lumayan menghiburnya saat malam pergantian umurnya kemarin. Ditambah dengan Park Soori membawa teman sekolahnya sebanyak tiga orang dan Park Sangra membawa juga teman sekolahnya sebanyak tiga orang.

Padahal kan mereka bersekolah di sekolah yang sama...

Jadi ya begitulah, Yoojin melewati malam ulang tahunnya dengan keriuhan anak remaja yang heboh membahas pria-pria berwujud Super Junior. Dari membahas otot Lee Donghae, atau ketampanan Cho Kyuhyun, atau kerinduan mereka pada Leeteuk. Sampai membahas _butt_ Lee Sungmin pun!

Yah, lumayan membantu. Sebenarnya Yoojin tidak terlalu masalah juga. Dia ulang tahun atau tidak, yang jelas dia merindukan suaminya. Dan dia kadang menggerutu mengingat jadwal suaminya yang dia sendiripun snewen mengetahuinya. Tapi entahlah, member Super Junior nampaknya enjoy saja menjalani rutinitas mereka. Well, yah... jadi selama lima belas hari belakangan, Yoojin melakukan aktifitas seperti ketika dia masih _single_ dulu. Pulang kerja, dia biasa menghabiskan waktu dengan Park Chanri─kadang malah Park Sangra dan Park Soori ikut juga─ke beberapa kafe. Nah lima belas hari belakangan ini, seringnya sih ke restoran milik Yesung dan atau toko roti milik Eunhyuk. Kalau Kona Beans sih tidak usah disebut. Mereka selalu menyempatkan diri mampir ke sana setiap kali dari mana-mana.

Tentu saja lah yah mereka ke sana. Siapa sih yang tidak suka makanan gratis? Apalagi Trio Park itu, oh mereka suka sekali hal-hal gratis. Meski Yoojin paham betul, bahkan mata uang won yang ada di dompet mereka sepertinya tidak memiliki nomor seri. Tapi, yah begitulah. Yang gratis dan enak itu... memang lebih enak. Ehem.

Dalam seminggu ini Yoojin sudah dua kali mengunjungi Mouse and Rabbit, usaha milik Super Junior Yesung. Mendapati Yoon Hyewoon yang bertindak sebagai pekerja di sana selama liburan semester sekolahnya. Yoojin senang melihat Hyewoon tak lagi murung seperti saat Yesung berangkat wajib militer bulan Juli lalu. Hyewoon meledak dalam pelukannya saat mereka mengantar Yesung.

Ah, gadis itu tumbuh dan dewasa dengan baik. Hyewoon sebentar lagi ujian negara. Mungkin setelah Yesung selesai wajib militer, mereka akan menikah? Ah entahlah. Itu kan urusan mereka, pikir Yoojin suatu kali.

Dan kalau soal mampir di Tous Les Jours sih, itu memang kemauan Park Soori. Apalagi kalau bukan alasan ingin melihat calon ibu mertua? Puih, kayak ibunya Eunhyuk _Oppa_ mau menjadikannya menantu saja, cibir Yoojin suatu kali. Saking kesalnya, Park Soori langsung menghapus nomor kontak Yoojin dari ponselnya begitu Yoojin menyelesaikan kalimat hinaannya pada Soori. Membuatnya mendapat geplakan dari Park Sangra beberapa detik kemudian.

"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana, hah?!" maki Sangra saat itu. "Kau mau membayar ini semua?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk jejeran roti yang ada di nampan, di tangan Park Soori.

"Yakh, tapi Yoojin _Ounni_ menghinaku! Memangnya apa kurangnya aku sampai ibunya Hyuk _Oppa_ menolakku heh?"

"Itulah, kau gampang tersinggung! Terlalu sensitif. Park Soori _babo_! Aku heran bagaimana aku bisa terlahir sebagai kembaranmu, sedangkan kita sama sekali tidak mirip!"

"Yakh! Kau harusnya bersyukur. Kau cantik karena kau terlahir sebagai kembaranku! Atau kau lebih suka menjadi kembaran siapa, uh? Kembaran si itu?"

"Si itu siapa?" tanya Yoojin dan Chanri spontan.

"Ah TIDAK! Bukan siapa-siapa!" Sangra terlihat panik. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya sementara otaknya berpikir keras untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aish, sudah. Kalian berisik sekali?!" Park Chanri menengahi. "Yoojin-a, keranjangku sudah penuh. Sana ke kasir. Itu ada ibunya Eunhyuk. Ngobrol saja dulu, biar belanjaan kita gratis." sambungnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Yoojin kala itu hanya bisa tergelak dan menyetujui saran Park Chanri. Jadi dia ke kasir dan berbicara hal-hal kecil dengan ibu Eunhyuk. Mereka saling kenal karena Eunhyuk pernah memperkenalkannya sebagai istri Lee Sungmin.

Begitulah, kadang banyak hal kecil yang bisa membuatnya mengekeh pelan. Menyirnakan kebosanannya akan rasa kesepian selama Sungmin pergi ke luar negeri.

Yoojin meraih vas berwarna kelabu yang ada di atas meja di ruang tamu. Tangan satunya memegang kain lap lembab. Pelan, dia mengelap vas itu hingga debu yang ada di sana berpindah ke lap lembab tadi. Peluh mengalir sedikit di pelipisnya. Yoojin menggunakan lengan bajunya untuk menyeka keringat tadi. Tepat saat perutnya berbunyi.

Ah, sudah jam setengah satu siang... Pantas saja dia lapar.

Yoojin memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya. Badannya berkeringat dan dia lapar. Rumahnya sudah menghangat dan malah agak sedikit panas sekarang. Ia berjalan pelan ke dapur. Mengambil mangkuk dan sumpit dari dalam lemari peralatan dapur.

Semangkuk _seollongtang_ terangkat tak seberapa lama setelah Yoojin membuka pintu _microwave_ yang berdenting pelan sesaat tadi. Yoojin mengambil duduk di kursi, meletakkan menu makannya di atas meja makan. Sebotol air mineral sudah berderet di sebelah gelas besar yang ada di atas meja.

Enak, Yoojin merasa masakannya lumayan enak. Dia memasak _seollongtang_ ini tadi jam sebelas. Sebenarnya dia ingin memasak kari. Tapi tidak ada bahan-bahannya. Ada sih ramyun rasa kari. Tapi Lee Sungmin mengancamnya akan membunuhnya jika dia memaksa makan ramyun. Hei, dia bisa saja makan ramyun rasa kari diam-diam. Toh Sungmin tidak akan tahu bahwa dia melahap makanan instant itu kan. Suaminya kan sedang ada beribu kilometer berjauhan darinya.

Tapi tidak ah, takut kualat...

Jadi Yoojin memasak _seollongtang_ ini dalam porsi kecil. Menghasilkan jemarinya terkena pinggiran panci panas saat masakan itu matang. Salahnya sendiri kenapa menggunakan kain pemegang panci yang ukurannya tidak sesuai dengan tangannya. Yoojin mendapat tawa membahana dari Park Chanri begitu dia menceritakan perihal jemarinya tadi jam dua belas.

Makanannya sudah lenyap dan perutnya sudah kenyang. Yoojin meneguk air mineral sebanyak dua gelas. Ponselnya berbunyi dan bergetar pelan di saku celananya.

_Chanri Ounni calling_

"_Yeobosseo_?"

"Yoojin-a... kau ada jadwal ke mana tahun baru 2014 ini?"

"Hah?"

"Kau ada jadwal ke mana tahun 2014 ini?"

"Iya, aku dengar pertanyaanmu, _Ounni_-ya. Tapi aku belum tahu aku ada jadwal ke mana..."

"Eh? Kau kan istri superstar dan kantor libur hingga senin depan. Masa kau belum punya jadwal?"

Ih, apa urusannya, pikir Yoojin. Eh tapi benar juga. Suamiku kan kaya. Masa tahun baru tidak jalan-jalan sih?

"Lalu?"

"Ya kalau kau ada jadwal jalan-jalan... uhm mungkin dengan anggota Super Junior, aku mau ikut."

Hah, tentu saja berujung seperti ini kan...

"Lalu?"

"Lalu Sangra dan Soori ikut juga..."

"Lalu kalian menganggu mereka dengan acara foto-foto setiap kali kaki melangkah, begitu?"

"Uhm, tidak juga sih. Mungkin tiap tarikan napas."

"Oh, _i see_."

"Aku bercanda, Yoojin-a... Aku belum ada jadwal. Adik-adikku juga belum ada jadwal. Mereka sudah libur akhir tahun per hari ini."

Yoojin melirik kalender di sebelah kulkas. Hari ini adalah hari Senin, tanggal 30 Desember 2013.

"Aku belum tahu, Ounni... Lagipula _as you know_... Sungmin Oppa ultah pada 1 Januari kan. Mungkin kami akan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan..."

"_Mwo_? Pesta?" Suara Chanri terdengar bersemangat di seberang.

"Aish, maksudku pesta kecil-kecilan. _Hanya kami berdua_. Yah, kami kan masih ingin mengusahakan cucu untuk orang tua kami."

"Ahh..." Chanri mengerang tertahan. "Menyebalkan."

Yoojin tergelak, "Kekeke, _mianhae_. Haduh, pembicaraan ini lama-lama bisa vulgar!" tukasnya sambil mengikik. Terdengar bel pintu depan berbunyi. Yoojin meneguk lagi air mineralnya yang masih ada sepertiga gelas. "_Ounni_, sudah dulu ya. Bel pintu berbunyi. Sepertinya ada tamu. _Anyeong_~"

Yoojin menyentuh tombol _end call_ pada ponselnya, lalu melesat santai, menuju pintu depan.

Dan ada Lee Sungmin di balik sana. Mengenakan baju berwarna kelabu dan jaket tebal berwarna hijau. Udara dingin berhembus menerpa kulit, menerobos masuk lewat celah pintu yang terbuka. Yoojin bertindak bodoh hanya dengan berdiam diri padahal kepalanya penuh pertanyaan.

"_Oppa_," kalimat Yoojin tertahan karena Sungmin sudah menubruknya dan mendekapnya sampai dia terbatuk. "Uhuk, aku sesak..."

"Ah _mianhae... _Sepertinyaaku masih gendut," Sungmin bergumam sambil melepas pelukan mereka. Ia masih berdiri di luar pintu dan Yoojin di dalam rumah. "Kau tidak menyuruhku masuk?"

Yoojin melangkah mundur dan membiarkan Sungmin menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam. Tangan kanannya menggeret koper sementara tangan kirinya melingkar ke bahu kiri Yoojin. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju ruang santai.

"_Oppa_, kau pulang kenapa tidak beritahu aku?" tanya Yoojin setengah mendongak. "Jadwalmu bukannya selesai besok?"

"Aku pulang cepat, tentu saja karena rindu padamu, Jinnie-ya,"

Sungmin melepas rangkulannya. Kopernya sudah berhenti digeret dan ditinggal di samping sofa. Sungmin membuka jaket tebalnya lalu meletakkannya secara sembarang di tengah karpet tebal berwarna ungu, lalu melakukan sedikit _stretching _untuk mengusir pegal di badannya, kemudian mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa. Sekarang dia berbaring di sana sambil menghela napas keras, seolah rasa penatnya bertumbuk tebal di dadanya dan ingin segera dienyahkan. Yoojin duduk meringkuk di atas karpet tebal berwarna ungu. Tangannya menopang pada pinggiran sofa.

"Tapi sepertinya rinduku sia-sia. Buktinya kau biasa saja. Malah kelihatan kaget."

"Well, yah... tentu saja aku senang. Tapi memangnya aku harus bagaimana...?"

"Menciumku, mungkin?" Sungmin berkata sambil membelalakkan matanya dengan gerakan imut. Senyumnya terukir tipis dan tatapannya seolah memohon.

CUP!

Tanpa banyak protes, Yoojin mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin. Dan walau pada akhirnya toh dia tersipu, tapi hal tadi cukup membuat Sungmin mengulas senyum bahagianya.

"Hanya sekali?"

"Ish, baiklah..."

Rasanya tidak ada salahnya, toh dia juga rindu pada pria di dekatnya ini.

Cup! Cup! Cup! Cup! C──

_Oh, bagus... Siapa suruh kau mulai duluan heh? Lee Sungmin berjauhan denganmu selama lima belas hari dan begitu datang kau beri ciuman berkali-kali. Jadi jangan salahkan dia jika tiba-tiba dia menarik lehermu dengan tangan kanannya hingga wajah kalian menyatu satu sama lainnya._

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Lee Sungmin masih dengan posisinya berbaring di sofa, wajahnya menghadap kiri, sementara Yoojin masih duduk di atas karpet tebal berwarna ungu, wajahnya...

Wajahnya?

Wajahnya tentu saja menghadap Sungmin yang kini agak─ergh─brutal.

Siapapun yang melihat hal ini pasti berpikiran bahwa Sungmin seolah ingin memakan wajah Yoojin.

Errr, baiklah, kita skip saja ya bagian itu...

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

"Jinnie-ya, kenapa mandinya lama sekali?" Sungmin berteriak. Tangannya sibuk memasukkan baju ke dalam koper bergambar _daisy duck_. Dia baru saja pulang dari China siang ini, harusnya dia berisitirahat. Tapi akan ada penerbangan jam enam sore nanti. Tadi dia tiba di rumah jam setengah dua. Rencananya dia ingin langsung menarik tangan istrinya dan menyuruhnya untuk berkemas, bersiap untuk pergi melakukan penerbangan lagi dengannya.

Tapi, ya... ehem... lima belas hari di luar negeri, dia tentu saja rindu pada Yoojin. Jadi, eung... mereka... eung... oh ya ampun ada UFO~

"_Oppa_, kenapa kau memasukkan baju ke dalam koper? Lagipula itu kan koperku." Yoojin keluar kamar mandi dengan menggunakan handuk kimononya dan kepala terbalut handuk. Dia menggedikkan bahu melihat Sungmin berusaha menutup koper _daisy duck_-nya yang kelihatan sudah penuh, tidak mau ambil peduli. Yoojin menghampiri lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil satu stel pakaian dari sana. "Kau sendiri apa sudah mandi?"

"Sudah. Di kamar sebelah. Eyy, _chakkaman_..." Sungmin bergerak mencegah Yoojin mengenakan pakaian yang baru saja diambil. "Kau jangan pakai itu. Uhm, kita akan pergi melakukan penerbangan. Aku ada jadwal lainnya. Manajer Hyung sudah memperbolehkan aku untuk mengajakmu turut serta."

Yoojin melongo.

"Aish, jangan diam saja. Cepat pakai baju. Atau kau mau aku pakaikan?"

Spontan, Yoojin mendelik tajam sambil mendengus. Dia meletakkan kembali pakaian yang ada dalam genggamannya, ke dalam lemari. Lalu memilih pakaian yang cocok dengan _fashion airport_. Meminta Sungmin untuk mengancingkan kancing belakang bra-nya dan bergegas mengenakan pakaiannya begitu dia menyadari Sungmin menatapnya statis sambil meneguk ludah.

Oh yang tadi rasanya cukup kan...

"Aku sudah siap." kata Yoojin cepat.

"Apanya?"

"Yaaa, _Oppa_! Kau bilang kita mau pergi melakukan penerbangan? Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu," Sungmin menutup koper _daisy duck_ itu dan menguncinya. Lalu beralih ke kopernya sendiri. "Omong-omong apa kau mau ke bandara dengan kepala seperti itu?"

Yoojin mengernyit, tapi dia bergerak juga menuju cermin. Ya ampun, kepalanya masih berbalut handuk! "_Omo_!" Tangannya bergerak hendak membuka balutan handuk itu, tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar suara protes dari Sungmin.

"Jangan di sini!" pekiknya tertahan. "Pasti rambutmu masih basah. Dan jika aku lihat ada air menetes dari rambutmu. Aku... uhm, aku bisa saja... Pokoknya jangan di sini! Aku──yakh, _ppali_~ ini sudah jam setengah lima, Yoojin-a! Penerbangannya jam enam!"

"Aish, kenapa kau bisa semesum ini, _Oppaga_?!" dengus Yoojin. Namun walau dengan kaki menghentak, tak urung dia keluar kamar, menuju kamar satunya lagi untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti tidak jauh dari terminal keberangkatan. Sungmin keluar dari sisi kanan mobil. Tangannya mengenggam koper berwarna hitam dan dengan ransel di punggung, tangan satunya memegang ponsel yang kini menempel di telinga. Sungmin mengenakan jaket tebal berwarna hijau tadi plus beanie dan penutup telinga. Udara dingin menyeruak, dengan tidak berperasaan menghantam wajahnya begitu dia menutup pintu mobil. Di sisi kiri mobil, Yoojin menjejak kakinya keluar bersama dengan koper pink bergambar _daisy duck_ di tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya juga menggenggam ponsel yang menempel di telinga.

"_Ahjussi_, terima kasih. Hati-hati." Yoojin berkata pada Jang Woojung, supir SMEnt. Pintu mobil menutup dan mobil mulai melaju pelan, meninggalkan mereka berdua di dekat terminal keberangkatan.

"_Ye_, kami sudah sampai. _Eo_? _Ara. Nde_." Sungmin berbicara dengan ponselnya.

"_Nde, Ounni. Mianhae_. Bukan begitu, ini dadakan. Tadi setelah telepon kita terputus, ada yang datang, ternyata Sungmin _Oppa_. Lalu tiba-tiba dia mengajakku berkemas. Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Ah _ye. Ye. _Ish_, arasseo_... Eh? Uhm, oke... Ish, _mianhae_... _Nde, anyeong_~" Yoojin menyentuh tombol _end call_ dan menoleh, Sungmin juga sudah selesai menelepon rupanya. Ponsel Yoojin berbunyi.

_Pria Mesum yang Kusayang Calling_

Kening Yoojin mengernyit, dia melirik sekilas pada Sungmin yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dilihatnya Sungmin berbalik dan mulai menyeret kopernya, menuju ke terminal keberangkatan. Mau tak mau, Yoojin menyentuh tombol _answer._

"Kau jalan di belakangku saja, ini di bandara. Pasti ada beberapa orang yang mengenaliku."

Yoojin mencibir lalu mematikan ponsel setelah berkata "_Nde_." Kakinya melangkah santai, mengikuti langkah Sungmin yang berjarak dua meter di depannya. Dia menelan ludah dan menahan miris di hatinya, menghadapi kenyataan bahwa mereka tidak bisa berjalan bersisian jika Sungmin tanpa penyamaran.

Oh, baiklah... dia sakit hati, iya bisa dibilang begitu. Jika di kanan kirinya beberapa pasangan berjalan bersisian dengan tangan bertautan atau bergenggaman erat, dia malah harus berjalan di belakang suaminya yang tampak tebar-tebar ketampanan pada beberapa gadis yang menjerit heboh begitu menyadari seorang Super Junior Sungmin melintas di dekat mereka.

Hei, kenapa tidak sekalian suruh aku saja untuk membawakan koper dan ranselmu? _Please deh_.

Oke, Yoojin bukan baru kali ini ke bandara bersama Sungmin. Pertama kali mereka pergi berdua melakukan penerbangan adalah saat mereka akan menikah. Mereka terbang ke Pulau Hoga, dengan pesawat milik perusahaan SMEnt. Lalu ketika mereka berbulan madu ke Bali, itupun Sungmin melakukan penyamaran lengkap dan agak janggal ketika di Bali pun dia masih harus melakukan penyamaran lengkap agar identitasnya sebagai member Super Junior tidak diketahui. Lalu beberapa kali Yoojin sempat ikut ke luar negeri bersama Super Junior saat Super Show 5 diadakan di berbagai belahan dunia. Yoojin menyamar sebagai staf, tentu saja.

Sekarang, mereka akan melakukan penerbangan untuk kepentingan konser Super Junior M atau acara atau apa ya? Aish, dia bahkan tidak tahu mereka akan ke mana!

Sungmin terus menggeret kopernya, matanya tertuju pada dua sosok kurus jangkung yang tengah berdiri di pinggir pintu pemeriksaan. Sungmin beberapa kali tersenyum ramah pada orang-orang yang mengenalinya sebagai _public figur_.

"_Hyung_!" Suara Eunhyuk terdengar. Tangannya melambai ke atas, memberi tanda agar Sungmin menghampirinya. Senyum Sungmin merekah, langkahnya menderap mendekati Eunhyuk yang sepertinya juga bersama Kyuhyun.

"Penerbangannya delay, hingga setengah tujuh, Hyung." Kyuhyun berkata begitu Sungmin sudah menghentikan langkahnya.

Yoojin masih berdiri berjauhan dari mereka. Di sana hanya ada Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada staf, tidak ada fans yang menjerit-jerit. Sepertinya memang hanya tiga orang pria itu saja yang tengah sibuk membahas sesuatu. Ponsel Yoojin berdering saat dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke pembatas.

_Pria Mesum yang Kusayang Calling_

"_Waeyo, Oppaga_?"

"Jinnie-ya, pesawat _delay_ hingga jam setengah tujuh. Masih ada cukup waktu untuk mampir ke kafe. Bisa tolong belikan aku kopi espresso? Kau tahu kan espresso kesukaanku?"

"Oke. Aku juga haus."

"O, Hyuk dan Kyu, apa kalian mau minum kopi? Yoojin mau ke kafe."

Eh, kenapa dia terdengar seperti _bartender_? Yoojin mendelik menyabarkan diri, memandang tiga pria berkacamata hitam itu dari tempatnya berdiri. Kyuhyun terlihat mengangguk, sedangkan Eunhyuk menggeleng. Di ponselnya Yoojin bisa mendengar Kyuhyun memesan _green tea blended_, diikuti suara Sungmin mengulangi pesanan Kyuhyun. Setelah panggilan terputus, Yoojin menggeret kopernya dengan dengusan sebal yang hanya ia dengar seorang diri.

Oh, jadi dia mengajakku ikut penerbangan ini, untuk ini? Untuk memesan espresso dan green tea ya? Biar kutebak... Sungmin _Oppa_, Eunhyuk _Oppa_ dan Kyuhyun pasti ketinggalan penerbangan dengan member SJM lainnya. Lalu mereka menyusul dan karena tidak ada staf, jadi aku diajak. Untuk mengurusi keperluan kalian.

Oh, iya pasti begitu. Keren sekali. Jadi pengurus pria-pria tampan.

Dengan kaki menghentak kesal, melampiaskan pada lantai bandara, Yoojin mendengus-dengus kesal sepanjang langkahnya menuju kafe. Meninggalkan tiga pria itu di tempatnya. Sungmin mengekor langkah Yoojin yang makin menjauh. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"_Hyung_, kau bilang apa pada Yoojin tentang penerbangan ini?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil cengengesan.

"O, aku bilang SJM ada jadwal dan aku memintanya ikut."

"Bagus sekali, _Hyung_. Dan dia percaya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan seringainya.

"Dia sih senang saja pergi denganku. Ke manapun, jika kubilang dia harus ikut, dia pasti ikut. _Planning_ ini jadi sempurna karena kantornya sedang cuti bersama." sahut Sungmin.

"Woah, aku ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresinya begitu kita di sana." Eunhyuk mengira-ngira.

"Kurasa dia akan menangis selama dua jam, terharu mungkin." tebak Kyuhyun

"Tidak mungkin," sanggah Sungmin cepat. "Yoojin tidak semelankolis itu."

"Ah wanita sama saja, _Hyung_. Mereka pribadi yang gampang tersentuh." sahut Eunhyuk.

"Yoojin tidak," kata Sungmin. "Dia berbeda. Makanya kalian menikah. Nanti kalian lihat sifat istri kalian."

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk mencibir bersamaan mendengar sindiran singkat Sungmin. Terdengar ponsel berdering. Ponsel Sungmin rupanya. Sungmin melirik layar ponselnya,

_Kkul Hang-ali Calling_

"_Ye_?"

"_Oppa_, espressonya kosong."

"Cappucino saja kalau begitu."

"Oke, nanti uangnya diganti kan, _Oppa_?"

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun yang ikut mendengar ucapan Yoojin barusan, mengikik tertahan. Mereka berdua bahkan saling memukul pelan bahu satu sama lainnya. Sungmin menghela napas pendek.

"_Ara_, nanti aku ganti."

"Kyu, kau harusnya menikah, jadi kau bisa tahu sifat istrimu..."

"Apakah dia perhitungan atau tidak... HAHHAHA..."

"HAHAHA...!"

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

_to be continued_

Well SUNGMIN-A, KAU AJAK YOOJIN KE MANA? AKU IKUUUUTTTTT XD

Hahahhahaa sekuel nista ini belum part, gantung dulu sampe minggu depan... keberondong sama sekuel NWGTM terus-terusan, tar mual beneran WAKAKAKAKAKAAAAA makasih ya yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk baca dan juga yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk review ^^


	24. (Sekuel 11) Voyage Avec Vous - A

Tittle :

**NOW WE GOT TO MEET (Sekuel 1****1****. Voyage Avec Vous**** - A****)**

oOo...oOo

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

oOo...oOo

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

oOo...oOo

Author :

**uniessy**

**©2013**

oOo...oOo

**(Author Point of View)**

Pesawat berangkat dari bandara Incheon tepat jam setengah tujuh. Yoojin masih sedikit sebal dengan perjalanan ini. Dia terpaksa duduk seorang diri di barisan kanan pesawat sementara tiga orang pria itu duduk di bagian tengah kursi pesawat, berjauhan darinya. Sungmin bahkan tidak menyapanya atau sekedar bertanya bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.

Oh baiklah, kan ponselnya dimatikan...

Jadi selama di pesawat tadi Yoojin mesti berpuas diri mengutak-atik tablet PC nya dan mencoret-coret sesuaka hatinya di program _paint _yang ada di sana. Dia tidak bisa tidur dan telinganya hanya sempat mendengar gelak tawa dari barisan tengah itu. Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Sungmin sepertinya terlibat pembicaraan seru.

DAN DIA SAMA SEKALI TIDAK DIAJAK BICARA!

Sebenarnya apa sih gunanya mengajakku?

Pesawat mendarat entah jam berapa. Yoojin keluar dari pesawat dengan tergesa. Melewati ketiga pria menyebalkan itu dan sama sekali tidak menoleh. Kyuhyun sampai mengernyitkan bahunya ketika lengannya ditabrak Yoojin dengan sengaja.

"Hyung, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa wajahnya kesal sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. "Bukankah wanita suka diajak jalan-jalan?"

Sungmin menggedikkan bahunya walau dalam hati dia juga tahu bahwa istrinya itu pasti kesal karena duduk berjauhan darinya. "Mungkin dia ingin ke toilet."

"Ya tapi kan tidak harus menabrakku seperti itu, Hyung. Dia sepertinya kesal padamu tapi melimpahkannya padaku. Huh, ada-ada saja."

"Hei, kenapa berhenti? Cepat jalan!" seru Eunhyuk ketika dilihatnya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih berdebat di dekat kursi mereka. "Hyung, kau sudah mengganti uang Yoojin tadi atau belum?"

"Belum. Wae?"

"Pantas saja dia kesal begitu. Mestinya kau cepat menggantinya sebelum dia cemberut seperti tadi..." sela Kyuhyun.

"Heish, kalian cerewet sekali. Lagipula dia bukan kesal karena hal itu," sahut Sungmin. "sudahlah, sekarang kita cepat keluar. Aku harus menyusul Yoojin dan memberinya tiket penerbangan selanjutnya."

Yoojin menggeret koper pinknya dengan langkah pelan. Lalu terduduk di salah satu palang besi yang melintang cukup rendah. Seorang pria berkaus hitam dengan gambar sepasang kekasih tengah menumpang vespa, mulutnya ditutupi masker hitam dan kepalanya tertutupi topi hijau berlabel yankees. Suaminya.

Sungmin menyodorkan beberapa berkas ke hadapan Yoojin yang langsung mendesah dan mengambil berkas-berkas tadi. Dia melirik sekilas dan mengernyit.

Arrive: MALE (MLE)

Male? Yoojin memutar otaknya. Dia mendongak dan tidak lagi melihat suaminya di sana. Yoojin mendengus kesal, lalu merogoh ponselnya dari saku jaket yang tengah ia kenakan. Membuka kolom browser dan mengetik 'airport male' di sana. Alisnya mengernyit.

"Masa sih, mereka akan konser di sana?"

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Pesawat yang mengantar mereka, mendarat di bandar udara Male sekitar pukul satu dini hari. Suasana sepi ketika Yoojin menarik koper pinknya. Tiga orang pria tadi masih di ujung sana, terlihat mengangguk-angguk dengan senyum merekah. Yoojin memutuskan untuk bergeser dari tempatnya berdiri menunggu hingga ke dekat pintu kaca. Suasana di luar tampak gelap dengan sedikit cahaya bintang. Mereka sedang berada di Pulau Hulule, sekitar 2km dari ibukota Male, Republik Maldives.

Tak seberapa lama, Yoojin merasa lengannya ditarik hingga tubuhnya terhuyung dan membentur sesuatu. Sebuah tangan melingkar hingga ke bahu sebelahnya lalu mengusapnya pelan. Dia menoleh, mendapati Sungmin-lah yang merangkulnya. Dan berbisik, "Kajja..."

"Tapi, Oppa... nanti kalau ada wartawan yang lihat..." desis Yoojin ragu.

"Tidak akan. Di sini tidak diperbolehkan wartawan untuk tinggal dan meliput. Maldives diperuntukkan untuk para turis yang ingin mendapatkan liburan sekaligus privasi dengan baik. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Aku milikmu sekarang," kata Sungmin genit. Yoojin menundukkan wajahnya yang merona. "maaf tadi mengacuhkanmu. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud..."

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti."

Yoojin menarik kopernya dengan tangan kanan sementara Sungmin menarik kopernya dengan tangan kiri karena tangan kanannya merangkul Yoojin selagi mereka berjalan bersamaan. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk melewati mereka dengan posisi yang sama. Bedanya mereka berdua berhadapan dan memperagakan kemesraan yang kurang ajar di depan Sungmin dan Yoojin.

"Kyuhyun-a... saranghae..." bisik Eunhyuk lumayan keras hingga wajah Yoojin merah padam mendengarnya.

"Ah, hyung... jangan bisik-bisik... telingaku geli..." sahut Kyuhyun sok centil.

Lalu mereka berdua beradu kepala dan saling usap bahu sambil berjalan. Yoojin menyumpah-nyumpah tanpa suara. Merasa disindir, tentu saja. Hei, dia dan suaminya tidak semesum itu kan?!

Mereka keluar dari bandara dan menemui seorang travel guide yang sudah menunggu mereka di depan dengan karton besar bertuliskan SJM. Sungmin melepas rangkulannya dan menjabat tangan orang itu. Berbicara dalam bahasa Korea. Sepertinya travel guidenya menguasai dengan baik percakapan dalam bahasa Korea.

"Silakan, Tuan-tuan... hari sudah terlalu larut untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Sebaiknya kita bermalam dulu di hotel." kata travel guide yang diketahui bernama Tom. Sebuah mini van berhenti dan si travel guide membukakan pintu. Mempersilakan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Yoojin untuk masuk.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Mereka bermalam di Hulule Hotel Airport yang letaknya tidak jauh dari airport Male. Keesokan paginya sekitar jam setengah enam pagi, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju atol tempat resort mereka di Maldives dengan menggunakan seaplane. Yoojin berkali-kali menganga melihat pemandangan yang terhampar di bawahnya ketika mereka terbang. Hamparan laut birunya membuat Yoojin takjub. Dia tahu sekarang...

Tidak ada acara SJM... tidak ada acara apapun. Sungmin mengajaknya ke Maldives dalam rangka liburan dan sekaligus bulan madu mereka yang kedua. Aish, membahas bulan madu membuat wajahnya panas.

Kenapa Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk diajak? Tentu saja untuk menutup berita-berita miring yang mungkin akan terjadi jika Sungmin hanya dikabarkan berlibur sendiri. Kyunyun dan Eunhyuk sebelumnya sudah pernah melakukan perjalanan bertiga dengan Ryeowook. Jadi Sungmin mengajak mereka sekarang.

Perjalanan ke resort tujuan mereka; **A Waldorf Astoria Resort** memakan waktu sekitar 40 menit. Mereka turun dari Seaplane dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju resort mereka dengan berjalan kaki.

"Apa kau capek?" tanya Sungmin pada Yoojin ketika mereka berjalan meniti jembatan yang menghubungkan mereka dengan resort beach house mereka. Yoojin menggeleng cepat dengan wajah sumringah.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain di pantainya, Oppaga... Pantainya bagus sekali!" sahut Yoojin senang. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Sungmin yang kemudian tergelak.

"Arasseo. Aku tahu sekali kau suka dengan pantai, makanya aku mengajakmu ke sini. Hah, syukurlah liburan tahun ini tepat di penghujung tahun. Ketika kau cuti bersama... Tapi nanti saja kita main di pantainya. Sekarang masih jam tujuh kurang. Sebaiknya kita sarapan dulu."

Sungmin mengajak Yoojin memasuki kamar resort yang akan mereka tempati. Yoojin langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang besar yang ada di sana begitu mereka sampai. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk ada di kamar tidak jauh dari kamar mereka. Sungmin sengaja menyewa resort yang berdiri di atas tepi laut. Tempatnya lumayan terasing karena jika resort lainnya adalah kamar-kamar sewaan yang berderet, maka **A Waldorf Astoria Resort **ini adalah resort yang terdiri atas satu rumah besar dengan beberapa kamar.

"Hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di ambang pintu dengan tangan memegang kenop dan wajah melongo. Sepertinya kecewa. Hanya ada Sungmin di sana.

"Ada apa?" sahut Sungmin yang tampak tengah mengeluarkan beberapa pakaiannya dari dalam koper.

"Kalian... tidak sedang melakukan _apapun_?"

"Memangnya kau berharap _kami _melakukan apa, Kyu?" tanya Sungmin dengan dahi mengernyit. Sedetik kemudian senyumnya terkembang. "Hei, jika memang kami sedang melakukan hal-hal seperti yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, pintu itu pasti terkunci. Dasar kau!"

"Aish, menyebalkan." desis Kyuhyun kecewa. Dia sudah bertaruh dengan Eunhyuk barusan, bahwa Sungmin dan Yoojin pasti sedang melakukan hal-hal mesum di kamar mereka. Dan dia kalah.

Eunhyuk menampakkan wajahnya dengan tawa lebar. "Kau berhutang dua juta won padaku, Kyuhyun-a!"

"Heish, kubayar begitu aku dapat royalti Radio Star selanjutnya!" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil kembali menutup pintu. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih melongo. Tak lama, Yoojin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan dress motif bunga sebatas paha. Bando warna pink hinggap di rambutnya yang tergerai panjang.

"Oppa, ppali... aku sudah tidak sabar ingin ke pantai."

"Oke, sebentar lagi. Aku ganti baju dan kemudian kita sarapan."

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Kyuhyun megap-megap ketika fresh chilli (cabai khas Maldives yang berukuran bulat kecil tapi dengan tingkat kepedasan luar biasa) fresh chilli itu masuk ke mulutnya dan tergigit di ujung giginya. Ikan tuna tanpa tulang yang sebelumnya sudah masuk, tertelan begitu saja tanpa dikunyah. Lidahnya keluar dan terjulur persis cacao jika minta dimanja. Tangannya beringas meraih segelas air putih.

"Woah, pedas sekaliii...!" maki Kyuhyun begitu segelas air berpindah ke tenggorokannya. Dia meraih teko air dan menuang air itu ke gelasnya. "Sambal setan!"

"Sambal Kyuhyun..." timpal Eunhyuk.

"Yak, hyung! Kalau tidak percaya kau coba saja sendiri!"

"Ara!" Eunhyuk mencibir. Lalu dia mengambil fresh chilli berikutnya dan mengambil sedikit ikan tuna rebus tanpa tulang dan sejumput nasi agak basah.

"Kenapa pakai nasi?!" Kyuhyun protes. Yoojin sampai tersedak melihat protesan pria itu. Sungmin bergegas menyodorkan air minum.

"Hei, kan tidak ada ketentuannya apa harus makan cabainya saja atau dengan nasi. Salahmu sendiri..." Eunhyuk menyuap makanannya ke dalam mulut. Mereka bertaruh siapa yang harus mencuci piring di dorm selama dua bulan bagi siapa yang tidak tahan dengan fresh chilli tadi. Terlihat Eunhyuk nampak menelan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya dengan tampang bahagia. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang tadi sengsara menggapai-gapai air putih. "Tadaaa... Aku menang lagi, Kyuhyun-a!"

"Kau curang, Hyung!"

"Eits, tidak ada perkara curang dalam taruhan...!" sela Eunhyuk sambil berkacak pinggang. "Sekarang kau mau menantangku apa heh?"

Angin semilir berhembus. Membuat rambut mereka berantakan diterpa angin yang tanpa sopan-santun barusan. Yoojin geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan dua orang pria itu. Sungmin masih makan dalam diam. Ini sudah sendokan nasinya yang ke tiga.

"Oppa, kau lapar sekali ya?" bisik Yoojin pelan.

"Eh? Memang kenapa? Apa kau mau menyuruhku berdiet?"

"Tidak sih. Aku hanya kaget saja. Kau tidak makan terlalu banyak ketika di rumah. Apa masakanku tidak enak?"

Sungmin meringis menahan tawa. Tangannya terulur meraih ikan tuna rebus tadi. Dia mencelupkan daging ikan itu ke sambal kecap, lalu meletakkannya di atas nasi yang kemudian terangkat, terarah pada mulut Yoojin yang walaupun terkejut, tapi tetap saja mengizinkan makanan itu untuk masuk ke mulutnya.

"Masakanmu enak, Jinnie-ya... jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku tidak suka makananmu, ara? Aku makan banyak sekarang," Sungmin memotong kalimatnya. Yoojin, yang masih mengunyah suapan Sungmin tadi, mengerutkan kening. "tentu saja agar staminaku selalu oke selama kita di sini..."

Dan entah kenapa Yoojin agak sedikit merinding mendengarnya.

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

"HYAKK CHO KYUHYUN !"

Eunhyuk berlari dengan kecepatan road runner yang tengah mengejar koyote. Dia bertelanjang dada dan celana boxernya sudah setengah basah. Tidak jauh di depannya ada Kyuhyun yang nampak berlari menghindari kerjaan Eunhyuk. Mereka tak ubahnya seperti dua bocah lelaki berusia 10 tahun.

"Woaaa... keraaang... Omo, Oppa! Awas hati-hati, nanti kakimu menginjak bulu babi..." pekik Yoojin cemas ketika dilihatnya Sungmin tengah menghampirinya dengan setengah berlari. Kaki telanjang mereka masing-masing terbenam ketika Sungmin berhenti dan menubruk Yoojin. "Yaakk..."

"Arasseo..." kata Sungmin seraya mencium pipi istrinya. "Kau cerewet sekali..."

"Nanti kalau kau luka, hanya merepotkan dan merusak liburan kita, oppaga..."

"Haish," Sungmin mendengus. "baiklah... aku akan hati-hati, Nyonya Lee..."

Yoojin tertawa lalu menoleh, memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang saling melempar pasir basah ke tubuh satu sama lainnya. Eunhyuk sempat teriak-teriak begitu lemparan Kyuhyun tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Kubilang di tubuh, bukan di wajah!" teriak Eunhyuk berang. Dia merunduk dan meraup pasir basah yang ada di dekat kakinya, sekitar dua kepalan tangan, dan PLOKK! Pasir basah tadi berpindah dengan kekuatan cahaya, ke kepala Kyuhyun.

Sungmin dan Yoojin tergelak ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun tertutup dengan pasir basah tadi. Membiarkan Kyuhyun membalas dendam pada Eunhyuk dengan pasir basah lainnya.

Mereka sedang berada di pulau Ongoofaaru sekarang. Letaknya tidak jauh dari resort mereka tadi, cukup ditempuh dengan perahu motor dengan kecepatan sedang, selama sekitar 15 menit. Pulau ini cukup sepi dan membuat mereka cukup merasa nyaman berada di sini tanpa harus takut diliput atau diketahui oleh pengunjung lain bahwa mereka adalah artis dunia. Kyuhyun-Sungmin-Eunhyuk bahkan mengecat rambut mereka dengan warna hitam pekat agar tidak terlalu mencolok perhatian.

"Yoojin-a..." panggil Eunhyuk. Pria itu mendekat, menghampiri Sungmin dan Yoojin yang berjalan di sepanjang pinggir pantai dengan tangan bertautan. Yoojin menoleh, sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang terbang-terbang dihembus angin.

"Ne?"

"Kau tidak mau berenang?"

"Eh?"

"Pakai bikini..." usul Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba sudah mendekat juga. Wajah Yoojin memerah.

"Yaakk! Kalian berdua!"

"Wae, Hyung? Kan wajar di pantai pakai bikini!" gerutu Kyuhyun yang mendapat delikan tajam dari Sungmin.

"Iya, tapi... euhm... tapi... tapi Yoojin tidak bisa berenang!"

"Aish, bilang saja kau ketakutan, Hyung!"

Yoojin tergelak. "Naega shireo... aku tidak bisa berenang dan lagipula aku tidak suka pakai bikini." sahut Yoojin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan mencibir.

"Yaaah..." Eunhyuk mngerang kecewa.

"Aku menang, Hyung!" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Ah," Eunhyuk mengerang lagi. "tidak apa-apa, mencuci piring lebih menyakitkan daripada menyapu lantai!"

"Eunhyuk Oppa, kau kenapa? Tampangmu sengsara..."

"Ani! Aku hanya haus," jawab Eunhyuk panik. "Kyu, kajja..."

"Mau taruhan lagi? Berenang paling jauh!" tantang Kyuhyun.

"Hei, kalian apa tidak ada kerjaan lain selain taruhan?" tanya Sungmin yang masih menggenggam tangan Yoojin, berjalan mendekati dua pria berkelakuan bocah itu.

"Ada," kata Eunhyuk cepat. "Membakar kembang api. Tapi kan masih nanti malam, Hyung. Sekarang kita mau lomba renang dulu. Hei Kyu, boxermu transparan sekali!"

Mereka refleks melirik boxer Kyu yang sudah total basah.

"YAAKK!" pekik Yoojin sambil menutupi wajahnya. Rambutnya beterbangan dihembus angin lagi. Sungmin mendengus dan memukul kepalaKyuhyun sampai bocah itu meringis.

"Aish, kau ini!"

"Mian, Hyung. Aku lupa. Aduh, kenapa tadi aku memakai yang ini ya? Hah, Eunhyuk Hyung, ayo kita lomba renang saja! Jauhi dua sejoli ini. Ish, Yoojin-a, tampangmu bisa tidak biasa saja? Aku tersinggung!"

"Yaaak, yang kurang ajar itu kan kau, Kyuhyun-a! Kenapa kau marah padaku?"

"Heish, sudah! Kyu, ayo kita taruhan lagi!" ajak Eunhyuk.

"Oke. Taruhannya kali ini apa?"

"Kita berenang ke sana," Eunhyuk menunjuk hamparan air di depan mereka. "nanti di sini, Yoojin dan Sungmin hyung akan melihat, siapa yang duluan berhenti berenang. Posisi ditentukan dari situ. Jadi yang berhenti paling jauh, menang."

"Hadiahnya?"

"Kalau kau kalah, aku kencan dengan Sangra," kata Eunhyuk. Yoojin menggeplak bahunya secara refleks.

"Yak! Kau pikir Sangra itu apa dijadikan taruhan?!" makinya kesal. Sungmin sampai terkejut melihat reaksi Yoojin barusan.

Eunhyuk meringis kesakitan. Dalam hati membatin bagaimana jika Yoojin tahu bahwa perkara bikini tadipun dijadikan taruhan kan... "Yak ahjumma kau kasar sekali!"

"Oke, tapi kalau kau yang kalah, hyung... aku kencan dengan Soori!" susul Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah. Dan serupa dengan Hyuk, diapun mendapat satu geplakan keras. Kali ini di punggung.

"YAAKK KALIAN!"

"Aku ikut!" seru sebuah suara. Ketiganya menoleh, menatap Sungmin. Yoojin membelalakkan matanya lebih lebar.

"Apa maksudmu kau ikut taruhan semacam itu, Oppa? Jadi memangnya kau mau kencan dengan Sangra atau Soori, hah?!" Yoojin mencak-mencak. Untung lokasi pulau Ongoofaaru lumayan sepi.

"Aish, Yoojin-a. Masa kau percaya dua bocah ini akan mengadakan taruhan semacam itu? Aku ikut lomba renangnya. Nanti kan kalau aku menang, aku akan terlihat keren di matamu…"

"Uhuuuy…" ledek Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bersamaan. Yoojin menutupi wajahnya seketika.

"Aigoo, Oppa… jangan merayuku di depan mereka…" desis Yoojin sambil mencubit pinggang Sungmin. "Pertanyaanku, memangnya kau bias berenang? Waktu kita di Pulau Hoga dan bali saja kau berenang Cuma dekat aku kan. Tidak berani jauh-jauh."

"Hei, itu kan kita cuma berdua… aku mana mungkin meninggalkanmu dan lagipula berenang sendirian itu tidak asik…"

"Hei, hei… kenapa malah bemesraan begitu?" keluh Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Kau iri?" tanya Sungmin dengan pandangan menyipit.

"Tidak!" Eunhyuk bersedekap. Pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Kalau Hyung kalah, Yoojin harus pakai bikini ya…"

PLAKK!

Kepala Kyuhyun kena geplak Sungmin.

"Lagi? Ada lagi permintaanmu sebelum kau mati, Kyuhyun-a?" tanya Sungmin sewot.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, tapi bibirnya mengerucut dan bergerak-gerak. Menyumpah tanpa suara.

"Tapi kalau aku menang," kata Sungmin, kali ini pada Yoojin. "aku mau hadiah darimu, Jinnie-ya…"

Dan wajah Yoojin mendadak tersipu.

"Woohoooo~~~" Eunhyuk berteriak ke arah pantai. "MANIS SEKALIII~~~" ledeknya.

"Bagaimana?" Sungmin bertanya lagi, mengabaikan teriakan Eunhyuk yang kali ini ditimpali Kyuhyun dengan semena-mena.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji bahwa kau menang, Oppaga…" balas Yoojin kemudian.

"Haduh, kenapa mataharinya panas sekali~" Eunhyuk kembali menggumam keras.

"Iya, Hyung… Boxerku sampai kering…" timpal Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tidak peduli. Dia mengecup pipi kiri istrinya, lalu melepas kaos berwarna abu-abu muda yang tengah ia kenakan, lalu menyerahkannya pada Yoojin. Dia lalu berjalan mendekat ke air. Diikuti Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang berlari kecil.

Tiga pria bertelanjang dada dengan kaki mengenai air, berjalan menenggelamkan kaki mereka sebatas paha.

"Siap, Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah bersemangat. Angin pantai berhembus dan terik matahari memancar sedang. Eunhyuk mengangguk begitu juga Sungmin.

"Oppa, kau harus menang!" teriak Yoojin member semangat. Tangannya melambai-lambaikan kaos abu-abu milik Sungmin tadi.

Sungmin menarik senyuman di bibirnya. Menatap Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bergantian.

Daaan… siapakah yang akan jadi pemenangnya? Nantikan ya di sekuel selanjutnya!

HUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

__to be continued__


	25. (Sekuel 11) Voyage Avec Vous - B

Tittle :

**NOW WE GOT TO MEET (Sekuel 11 - Voyage Avec Vous - B)**

Cast :

**Lee Sungmin, Park Yoojin, Super Junior Member dan Crazy Wife Member**

Genre :

**Drama, Romance, Comedy**

Author :

** uniessy**

**©2013**

Eunhyuk-Sungmin-Kyuhyun sudah bersiap di pinggir laut ketika angin berhembus lagi. Yoojin berteriak dengan tangan terkembang di pipinya. "SUNGMIN OPPA... EUNHYUK OPPA... KYUHYUN-A..."

"Heish, aku kan juga mau dipanggil Oppa!" gerutu Kyuhyun di sebelah Sungmin. "Hyung, ajari istrimu lah, biar dia..."

"Shireo," tukas Sungmin cepat. "_chakkaman_, kau sengaja mengacaukan konsentrasiku hah?"

"Tidak." jawab Kyuhyun setengah mencibir. Sinar matahari menyengat kulit mereka yang sudah dilapisi sunblock. Kyuhyun mengusap lengannya. Sementara Eunhyuk lompat-lompat sedikit dengan kaki terbenam hingga sebatas paha. Sungmin mengambil ancang-ancang untuk terjun ke air. Dia mengarahkan dua tangannya lurus ke depan.

"Hana..." Yoojin berteriak. Deburan ombak kecil menyapu kakinya. "Dul... SET!"

Byur!

BYURR!

Eunhyuk lebih dulu menceburkan dirinya ke air. Kepalanya mulai terlihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia memakai gaya bebas. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menceburkan diri bersamaan. Keduanya tidak nampak sama sekali. Sepertinya berenang dalam air. Kemungkinan mereka mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan bergerak cepat di dalam sana.

Tiga puluh detik berlalu. Yoojin berdiri dengan kaki melonjak-lonjak gemas. Mulutnya tertutupi oleh kaus abu-abu milik Sungmin tadi. Membuatnya membaui wangi eboni dan kayu jati favoritnya. Hatinya berdebar menanti siapa yang lebih dulu nampak di permukaan air.

Seseorang nampak tidak lama kemudian. Yoojin menyipit dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah Kyuhyun. Sepertinya napas anak itu sesak terlalu lama di dalam air. Lima detik kemudian menyusul Eunhyuk yang terlihat terbatuk parah. Beberapa mililiter air tadi tidak sengaja masuk ke hidungnya. Dia mendengus-dengus kasar. Berusaha mengeluarkan air dari hidung. Kyuhyun ikut terbatuk.

"Hei, apa aku men─uhuk─nang?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara aneh. Dia mendengus lebih kasar dengan air laut sebatas dagu. Membuatnya harus sedikit mendongak agar tidak tenggelam. Kyuhyun berdiri damai dengan air sebatas dagu bawah.

"Sungmin Oppa? Neo eoddigayo?" tanya Yoojin ketika Sungmin belum muncul juga. "Yakk, SUNGMIN OPPA!" Yoojin berlari mendekat ke laut hingga air laut membasahi bagian bawah dress-nya. Sungmin belum muncul juga dan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tidak keruan. "Eunhyuk Oppa, Sungmin Oppa eoddiya? OPPA!"

Yoojin berteriak cemas. Wajahnya sudah hampir merah seluruhnya. Matanya mulai panas. Kyuhyun yang mendengar Yoojin berteriak cemas, menoleh ke arah laut sebelah sana. Ombak bergerak pelan dan setelahnya satu kepala muncul, lalu bergerak mendekat pada Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

"Uhuk," Sungmin terbatuk begitu dia sampai di dekat Kyuhyun. Kakinya sudah mulai menapak pasir jadi dia tidak perlu berenang untuk menjaga keseimbangan. "siapa yang menang?" Dia bergerak agak mendekat ke pantai hingga kakinya benar-benar menapak dasar dan kepalanya tidak terbenam, diikuti dua yang lainnya.

"Haish, tentu saja kau yang menang!" kata Eunhyuk sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, agar air yang ternyata juga masuk ke dalam telinganya segera keluar. "Kyu, kita batal deh lihat Yoojin pakai bikini..."

"Iya," kata Kyuhyun kesal. "Hyung, kapan sih kau tidak ekspert dalam hal apapun?"

Yoojin mendesah napas lega ketika dilihatnya Sungmin nampak baik-baik saja berbicara dengan dua dongsaengnya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya pada kaos Sungmin yang sudah kusut masai saat dia cemas tadi. Matahari semakin meninggi ketika Yoojin berteriak, "Sungmin Oppa! Kau yang menang! Kyaaa... nae yeobo hebaattt!"

"_Kyyaaa, nae yeobo hebat_... huh apanya!" Kyuhyun mengulangi kalimat Yoojin tadi dengan bibir miring-miring.

"Haish, lomba apaan begini. Kurang seru!" Eunhyuk mengoceh saat berjalan pelan keluar dari air. Sungmin berlari menghampiri istrinya hingga menimbulkan bunyi kecipak halus di air-air laut itu. Dia memeluk Yoojin dan kemudian mengambil kaus abu-abu itu dari tangan istrinya. Memakainya lagi.

"Howah, kulitku berubah warna!" kata Sungmin sambil melihat kulit di kedua lengannya. "Tapi aku menang! Hahaha!"

"Cih." Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk menggerutu bersamaan.

"Aigoo~ _jinja daebbak_... air lautnya benar-benar jernih dan meski mataku perih saat membuka mata di dalam air tadi, toh aku tetap membukanya. Mengintip isi bawah laut yang yah kurasa belum seberapa jika tadi aku memutuskan untuk ke tengah. Aish, nyaris sekali aku melihat terumbu karang yang begitu banyak. Lalu kemudian aku mendengarmu berteriak, Jinnie-ya..."

"Dan kau tetap saja menang, Hyung..." Kyuhyun mengeluh. Memaki dirinya sendiri kenapa dia tidak punya stamina dalam menyimpan napas sebaik Sungmin.

"Aku tadi hampir menang," gumam Eunhyuk. "lalu aku tiba-tiba teringat wajah Sungmin Hyung jika Yoojin pakai bikini di hadapan kita," Sungmin memberi Eunhyuk geplakan tanpa basa-basi. "makanya aku tertawa._Apho_, hyung! Aish, _jeongmal_..." Eunhyuk mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak asik. Nanti kita lomba lagi ya, Hyung!" Kyuhyun masih gemas karena sejak tadi pagi dia baru menang taruhan satu kali dari Eunhyuk. Dua juta won melayang dan dia harus mencuci piring selama dua bulan di dorm. Sedangkan Eunhyuk baru kena hukuman menyapu lantai kamar Kyuhyun selama tiga bulan.

"Oke. Atur saja. Sekarang kita makan saja dulu. Aku lapar."

"O, sudah jam makan siang kah? Woah padahal aku masih ingin berenang!" Sungmin mendecak. "Tapi memang sebaiknya kita pulang ke resort. Dan selagi kita di perjalanan, aku akan memikirkan hadiah apa yang akan kuminta darimu, Yoojin-a!" Sungmin mendelik sambil berkacak pinggang. Yoojin mengkeret di tempatnya berdiri.

"_Andwae_! Jangan yang aneh-aneh!" sahutnya. Yoojin meraup pasir kering yang ada di dekat kakinya. Lalu melemparnya ke kaki Sungmin.

"Oh, kau mau main-main denganku, eh?" Sungmin menendang-nendang pasir di dekat kakinya hingga terlontar tinggi dan mengenai dress Yoojin yang kemudian berusaha menghalaunya dengan kedua tangan.

"_No. Andwae_! _Stop_! Yak, Oppa _stop_! Aish nanti bisa kena mataku!" Yoojin berlari menjauh dan Sungmin mengejarnya. Kyuhyun mengambil satu cangkang kosong milik siput yang sepertinya sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya sejak lama. Pria itu melempar cangkang tadi ke laut lepas.

"Huh, coba kita ajak si kembar menyebalkan itu, Hyung!" desisnya setengah menyesal.

"Yeaah, mungkin Park Soori mau memakai bikini kan ya..."

"Uhm," Kyuhyun melempar cangkang kosongnya yang kedua. "walau aku setengah ragu Sangra mau memakai bikini. Gadis itu agak sedikit aneh. Tapi berhubung Soori dan Sangra adalah bentukan yang sama..."

PLAKK

"Yak, kenapa kau memukulku LEE HYUKJAE?!"

"Bentukan kepalamu, huh? Enak saja kau bicara tentang Soori!"

"Aish, terserah! Kenapa kita menurut saja sih diajak hanya berdua sama Sungmin Hyung? Kita kan jadi jomblo mengenaskan begini!"

"Atau lebih parah... gay mengenaskan... uh, cuco booo... CUS!" Eunhyuk mencubit lengan Kyuhyun dengan gaya manja dan bibir maju-maju. Membuat magnae boyband papan atas itu bergidik geli.

"LEE HYUKJAE JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARIKU!"

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

Perahu motor datang menjemput mereka berempat untuk kembali lagi ke resort, tepat jam setengah dua belas. Kyuhyun sudah berpakaian lengkap begitu pula Eunhyuk. Sungmin masih mengenakan kaus yang tadi dengan celana pendek selutut yang setengah kering. Tom, travel guide mereka yang datang bersama perahu motor itu, menyambut mereka dengan senyum terkembang. Perahu motornya lumayan mewah. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk mengambil gambar dengan menggunakan kamera DSLR yang tadi mereka titipkan di ransel yang kini tersampir di punggung Sungmin. Yoojin memegangi rambut panjangnya yang beterbangan terhempas angin karena perahu motor melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Tom meletakkan seutas benang pancing di pinggiran perahu motor yang mengarah ke dalam air dengan beberapa umpan di sisi-sisinya.

"Buat apa itu?" tanya Yoojin penasaran.

"Ini umpan untuk memancing, Nona. Di sini kita hanya perlu meletakkan kail pancing di pinggir dan, nanti Nona bisa melihat hasilnya." Tom berkata sambil terus sibuk dengan benang pancing di pinggiran perahu. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk masih sibuk dengan foto-foto.

"Yoojin-a!" Eunhyuk berteriak. Yoojin menoleh dan mendapati Eunhyuk tengah mengarahkan kamera ke arahnya.

"Sungmin Hyung memperhatikanmu sejak tadi!"

"Eh?" Yoojin terperangah, mukanya merona dan refleks menoleh. Mencari mata Sungmin yang kata Eunhyuk memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Sungmin tersenyum begitu pandangan mereka bertemu.

KLIK!

"Woaaa, seperti _prewedd_!" sorak Kyuhyun norak. Tangannya bertepuk hingga ke atas. Yoojin tergelak sembari menepuk paha Sungmin yang celananya sudah mulai mengering. "Sayangnya, Hyung... bajumu tidak relevan dengan dress yang dikenakan Yoojin. Ah, tapi tetap saja kalian sempurna..."

"Hoek..." Eunhyuk belagak muntah. Kyuhyun juga.

"YAK!" Sungmin mengambil air dalam genggamannya dan melempar ke arah dua bocah itu. Yoojin menghalaunya dan berkata jangan terlalu berlebihan. Malu dilihat awak perahu, katanya. "Heish, dua bocah itu kurang ajar sekali, Yoojin-a!"

"Oppa, biar saja. Toh pada akhirnya kita mendengar juga dari mulut Kyuhyun bahwa kita adalah pasangan sempurna. Hahaha. Daebbak, eo?!" Yoojin melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sungmin, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak suaminya itu. Membiarkan rambutnya berantakan di sekitar wajah, hingga tangan Sungmin bergerak dan merapikannya.

"Apa kau mengantuk?" bisik Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sudah sibuk lagi dengan photo session mereka.

"Tidak," sahut Yoojin. "aku justru terlalu senang dan rasanya tidak bisa tidur, Oppaga... Tapi tadi di pulau itu belum terlalu puas... Aku belum mendapatkan kerang atau apapun... Tadinya kupikir aku bisa mendapatkan mutiara..." Yoojin mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menoleh menatap air laut yang berbuih akibat perahu motor, di bagian belakangnya. "Sepertinya kita sudah hampir sampai..."

Perahu motor berhenti di pinggir pantai tidak jauh dari resort. Guide Tom bertepuk tangan dua kali dan melangkah ke samping perahu tempat dia mengurai seutas benang dengan umpan untuk memancing ikan tadi. Mengangkatnya dan memamerkannya ke Yoojin.

"Ini, Nona. Ini maksudku tadi."

Ada sekitar tiga ekor ikan menggelepar karena tenggorokan mereka tersangkut di kail pancing. Yoojin menganga melihat hasil tangkapan itu.

"Woah, keren sekali... _We didn't do anything and this is what we got_?" tanyanya takjub. Tom mengangguk dan menyerahkan tiga ekor ikan tangkapan itu pada Yoojin.

"Untukmu, Nona." kata Tom. Yoojin makin terperangah.

"Untukku?"

"Yap."

"Tapi bukan aku kan yang menangkapnya."

"Tidak apa. Tadi perjalanan menjemput kalian, kami sudah menangkap beberapa ikan untuk makan siang kali ini. Anda bisa meminta pemasak di resort untuk memasakkan ikan ini untuk Anda jika memang ingin."

Tak urung Yoojin menerima ikan-ikan yang kini nampaknya sudah menyerah dalam usaha bertahan hidup. Sungmin menggamit lengan Yoojin yang satunya lagi.

"Terima kasih, Tom. Kami mungkin akan memasaknya untuk makan siang." kata Sungmin sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak usah sungkan, Tuan. Selagi di sini, ikan hidup di laut adalah asupan gratis bagi mereka yang suka memancing."

"Ah ye, terima kasih." Sungmin membungkuk lagi, lalu menggamit tangan Yoojin dan mengajaknya keluar dari perahu motor.

Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu keluar dari perahu. Dia sengaja berlari dengan kamera DSLR di tangan karena tadi Eunhyuk memintanya untuk memotretnya dari dalam perahu. Kyuhyun mengacungkan kamera, mengambil angle yang tepat untuk Eunhyuk yang kini nampak merentangkan tangannya di bagian ujung perahu motor. Pose Jack ketika di kapal Titanic.

Bocah berwajah sumringah itu mengacungkan jempolnya ketika sudah beberapa kali memencet tombol yang ada di kamera di tangannya itu. Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk tersipu. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu dengan gerakan cepat, dia mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk yang masih ada di pinggiran perahu.

"Yak, Hyung!" Eunhyuk limbung. Tangannya menggapai angin, dan... "HYUNG!"

BYUR!

Tubuhnya jatuh menghempas air dangkal di sebelah perahu motor. Total basah. Sungmin tertawa-tawa dari atas perahu. Yoojin ikutan tertawa dengan ikan di tangannya.

Sinar mentari menyorot garang ke arah Eunhyuk yang kemudian bangkit sambil menyumpah panjang pendek. Seluruh pakaiannya basah. Jaket krem pemberian Soori juga basah dan topinya hampir terlupakan mengambang di air.

"Sungmin Hyung, kau keterlaluan! Aish, jeongmal..." gerutunya begitu sampai di darat. Kyuhyun terbahak memegangi perutnya melihat Eunhyuk acak-acakan tidak berbentuk. Mata sipitnya melirik sadis pada Sungmin yang tengah menggandeng Yoojin. "Yak, senang kalian semuanya?"

"Oppa, _kajja_... kita goreng ikannya atau mau dibakar?"

"Yoojin-a, apa tidak ada ikan asin?" Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Sungmin dan Yoojin kembali ke resort. Tom dan tim guide nya sudah kembali ke pondokan mereka yang agak jauh dari resort.

"Ada, tuh basah kuyup di belakangmu, Kyuhyun-a..." sahut Yoojin yang kemudian kembali tergelak.

"Oh, begitu heh?" Eunhyuk menghampiri Yoojin yang langsung berlindung di pelukan Sungmin.

"Yakk!"

Eunhyuk membatalkan niatnya untuk memeluk Yoojin begitu Sungmin mendelik kasar dan mengusirnya menjauh. Eunhyuk memperlambat langkahnya dan melangkah gontai di samping Kyuhyun. Membersihkan tangannya dari pasir-pasir yang menempel di tangannya, ke pakaian Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kotor! Heish, ini kan baju kesukaannku! Ahra Nuna yang membelikannya! Heish," gerundel Kyuhyun.

"Sini kameranya!" Eunhyuk menarik kamera yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar. "Hei, mana foto yang aku di atas perahu? Yak _neo jeongmal baboya_! Kenapa fotonya begini? Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa kenal si bodoh ini sih..." gerutunya kesal.

Kyuhyun mengambil langkah panjang, "Memang siapa suruh memintaku memotret. Aku kan tidak ahli dalam urusan memotret, Hyung! Mestinya kau mengajak Yesung Hyung untuk menjadi fotografer pribadimu!" katanya setengah berlari.

"YAK! CHO KYUHYUN! Aku sudah basah kuyup begini dan posenya jelek semua. Astaga apa otakmu ditinggal di rumah?!" teriak Eunhyuk kesal. Sungmin geleng-geleng kepala melihat Eunhyuk lagi-lagi mengejar Kyuhyun. Yoojin di sebelahnya menenteng tiga ekor ikan dengan wajah senang.

"Oppa, Eunhyuk Oppa itu... selalu merasa dirinya tampan, uh?"

"Dia kan cassanova..."

"Padahal kan kau yang paling tampan kan, Oppa?"

"_Geuresseo_!" sahut Sungmin bersemangat. "Tentu saja aku yang paling tampan! Euhm, oh iya... ngomong-ngomong Yoojin-a... aku belum mengatakan apa hadiah atas kemenanganku tadi kan?"

Yoojin bergidik ngeri mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Mereka sedang meniti jembatan kayu yang menghubungkan pantai dengan resort mereka. Beberapa ikan nampak hilir mudik silih berganti ketika cahaya mentari menyinari air di bawah jembatan dengan seksama.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin little Sungmin," bisik Sungmin sambil meraih pinggang Yoojin. "atau little Yoojin," tambahnya hingga Yoojin menjauhkan telinganya dari bibir Sungmin yang mulai nakal. "atau mungkin keduanya..."

"Yak, Oppa!" Yoojin memekik malu. "Memangnya kau pikir punya anak itu semudah membeli album Super Junior?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu," kata Sungmin lemah lembut. "aku hanya ingin mengajakmu untuk mengupayakannya... sesorean hingga pagi nanti..."

"OPPA! AISSH!"

oOo...oOo _now we got to meet_ oOo...oOo

.

.

.

~~~~~gyahahhahahh masi bersambung ahhh... xD makasi ya yang udah baca ^^ next di sekuel 11 C hahaha semoga lancaaarr kayak internetan pake axis x))


End file.
